Adventure of The True Love ( Kate and Humphrey)
by siaweii
Summary: Humphrey saw Kate & Garth about to get married, he left Jasper Park. Humphrey got sort of special abilities from their family. And another pack declare war with all the other pack. What will Humphrey do with all the power ? Can he stop the war ? What will Kate do about this ? Read to find out WARNING : Rate can change to M
1. Goodbye

Note : Humphrey is an Omega but he knew how to hunt and fight.

It was a beautiful day in Jasper Park. Humphrey as the grey Omega woke up in his den. He was still brokenhearted since he knew Kate will marry Garth. And finally he made up his decision to run away as the lonely wolf. He walk to his friend, Shaky, Salty, and Mooch to tell this.

Humphrey's POV

I think this is it. I went to the hill as I saw all my Omega friends was there. "Hey guys" i said to them. "hey Humphrey" salty said. "why do you look so sad ?" said Mooch. "well guys I have to tell you thet I will leave this pack. I can't see that my love, Kate will marry someone else" said Humphrey. Suddenly three of them were surprised after hearing that their Omega leader who is also their best friend would leave. after a few minutes of silence, Shaky said "well if it is your decision, but let me tell you this [i]Running Away Is Not A Good Way To Solve Problem[i]". "yes I know, okay guys ... good bye... I will miss you all " humphrey said as he walked away from friends.

Kate's POV

When I woke up this morning I started to feel bad. I don't know what is it. "Good morning Mom, Dad" I said "Good morning honey. have you prepare for the ceremony ?" Eve said". I think this is the time I have to tell her about this."Mom, I have to tell you something.. you know, I feel sad after I remembered I and humphrey in Idaho back then. I think Humphrey and I begin to grow feeling each other". after hearing this, Eve shocked "what ?! you mean you love that Omega ?! This is ridiculous ! Alpha and Omega can't be together! that's our pack law". "I know mom. But what is the differences between Alpha and Omega ? we both wolves". her mom didn't answer that.

No one's POV

Meanwhile after Humphrey told about he will leave soon, all the wolves shocked but they knew they can't change Humphrey's mind and let him go. Humphrey didn't told Kate that he will leave. Then Humphrey walk to Marcel and Paddy to ask about when the train pass the Jasper park.  
After he knew the answer he begin to leave and disappear through the watch Humphrey leave and as the best friend he ever have, Shaky run to Winston and Eve's den to tell Kate about Humphrey.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Okay guys, this is my first story about Alpha and Omega The characters is wolves in this. sorry for the bad language I still learing English. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can write it. anyway, Enjoy :D


	2. Humphrey's New Life

After Humphrey left, Shaky running toward Winston and Eve's den to see Kate. As soon as he arrives at the den he yelled..  
He make every wolves looking to him and made Eve get mad

Shaky's POV

"Kate ...! Come out .. I want to tell you something !" I yelled. after that I saw Eve running toward me and pinned me to the ground. "What do you want from my doughter ?!". "Sorry mam but a have no bussiones with you I want to talk something to Kate ! " then I saw Winston tell Eve to release me. "I'm sorry sir, can I have a private conversation with Kate ?" I asked him. and then he take me to Kate an he leave us alone. "Whaa... Shaky .. Hi. " Kate said. "Kate, I just wanted to tell you you that Humphrey has been leave Jasper. "  
Kate shocked about that " Why was he leave ?! why he did not tell me ?!" as I heard that, I yelled at her "THAT'S BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU ! he can't watch you marry Garth ! you made him brokenhearted ! Don't you understand ?!" Kate shocked after she heard what did I just said and tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry Shaky... I loved him too but the pack law..." i cut the conversation "So you think the laws has more importand then the person that have been loved you since pup ?!" Kate suddenly remembered all the momments of Humphrey and her when she was pup until the big adventure in Idaho

No one's POV

after that Shaky leave her alone. Kate was crying and realize that how much she loves Humphrey.  
Meanwhile Humphrey has get on the train and leave Jasper. the train was heading to Alaska.

The next day, Humphrey wake up and realize he still on the train. and then he jump off the train to Alaska. He is hungry so he decide to hunt. but there's no caribou in the land so he kill some rabbits and eat it. then he go to the pond to drink. when he still drinking, he saw a white wolf with red stripes around her face standing right in front of him.

Humphrey's POV

"Whoa... sorry I didn't mean to enter your teritory. I just want to drink" I said. The white wolf just smile at me and I realize that the white wolf is a female "It's okay every wolves accepted here as long as they do not screw up. what's your name and where are you came from ?" she said with soft voice. " My name is Humphrey and I'm from Jasper park, Canada" I said. "okay come with me, I will get you to your den. And my name is Rose". then I followed her and I was surprised when she give me a nice white den. the den is so clean and white with a few green grass. Wow this is very nice den, i thought. "Here you are. this den is yours now. if you want to dring there's a river in the east" Rose said.  
"I can't just say Thank you for this, no one has ever been this nice to me. by the way, where is all the other wolves ?"  
I said. then she just smiled at me and she said "you're here because you run away from your old pack, you're the Omega leader of your old pack, you have closed your heart because of the female wolf that you loved don't loves you back, right ?" I am so surprised what did I just heard. "How can you know so much of me ? I never met you before." but she say "I have the power to read your heart. You are a very nice wolf. but believe me the one you loved will return to you and yes, she does love you. You will meet with your beloved girl in no time"she said as she walk away from me.

I hope that's right. how many time I tried to forget Kate, I still love her. when I walked out of the den, I saw that there is only 6 wolves including me in this area.  
I walk around my den and i realized Rose is their leader.

No one's POV

It's been 5 days since Humphrey leaving Jasper. And Kate never married with Garth. Kate felt very guilty. After a few moment Winston and Eve realized that 2 of her doughter have feeling to the different rank. Then Winston announced the change of the rule. "From now Alpha and Omega can be together as a mate". After hearing that Kate begin to cry and begin to searh Humphrey since kate's parents allowed her to search him


	3. The mystery

It's been 2 week since Humphrey left and Kate begin searching him.

Kate's POV

I along with Hutch already in the train. I can't stop thinking about Humphrey. what if he die out there ? what if he don't love me anymore ? asthe tears falling from her eyes. After 4 hours, Hutch and me getoff the train to search some food but it's too hard because of snow. "do you know where are we ?" I asked to hutch. "I don't know Kate but Let's find out and hunt I'm starving" I nodded

Meanwhile in Rose's pack Alaska  
Rose's POV

I walk to Humphrey's den to talk about training him. When I reach his den, I saw him still admiring the white Scenery. "Hi Humphrey !" I said greeting him. "Oh hi Rose, what's bring you here ?"Humphrey asked. "I just want to talk about training you to become Delta if you want" I asked. He gasped "Delta ? what is that ?" "Delta is the Top rank of the wolves in the pack. There is 5 Ranks : Omega, Beta, Alpha, Gamma, Delta. But to be one of them is very difficult and hard train, but if you become one, you will survive in every ugly momments in your live." i said. humphrey still silent. "well I will give you time to think" I said as I went to my den.

Humphrey's POV

I don't know anything. My live has been torn apart. I lost my parents, I run away from my pack, I lost Kate, and I lost my friends. Then suddenly I heard a voice behind me  
"Hello Humphrey, you've grown" I gasped because it the voice I have not hear since my parents dead. I look behind me and begin to tears up and running toward the voice. (( Humphrey's mom named Moon and she's a Gamma)) "MOM ! I miss you so much !" I said as I hugged her tightly and crying a lot. "Humphrey don't cry I never leave you. I will always be in your side forever." Humphrey still crying "Don't leave me again Mom ! I never fell happy since you gone. I lost everything ! my friends,my pack, my love."Humphrey said with crying. his mom just smile "I know Humphrey. I always look at you from above. now I want to tell you someting very important, you must become Delta Humphrey ! do you remember how I get killed ?" Moon said. Humphrey nodded with sadness. "they still alive humphrey ! they will hunt you to death because of our family's ability." Humphrey gasped "Why they will hunt me, I never do anything wrong for them. and what is the ability did we possed ?" his mom about to tell him but felt someone aproaching "I will talk to you later, someone is coming" Moon said as she disappeared. Then Humphrey saw Rose "yes I'll follow your training to be a Delta" he said. Rose just smiling and walked away as she said "the training will begin tomorrow morning".

Meanwhile somewhere near Alaska, Kate's POV

After eating with Hutch, I found a den. then i get inside the den and smell a wolf scent and very familliar scent, Humphrey scent, But it's seems very old. I think he's been here abour a weeks ago. "I hove you're fine Humphrey, but I will find you" I though. Because of snow storm me and Hutch satying in the den and begun to sleep and dreamed.

Kate's dream

I am on the grass field with a very beautiful view. then i saw a very bright light and a wolf begin to appear as the light gone. The wolf is female gray and white on the belly with a diamond mark on his forehead. "She's beautiful" i think. then she begin to talk " Hello Kate !" I surprised because she knows my name and I never meet her in my life. "Hi, but how do you know my name ? who are you ?" I asked  
"my name is Moon. I'm Humphrey's mother. and I came here to talk." I shocked a little because Humphrey said his mother was dead. "Humphrey's mother ? why do you come here? what do you want to talk ?" I asked with a curious tone. "Well I know you love Humphrey and Humphrey still loves you, but why did you broke Humphrey's heart because of the law ?" Moon asked. After I heard that, I lower my head and begin to sob "I'm sorry ma'am I just don't know what to do. It was the best I could do for the pack. And now I realize how I loves Humphrey and I do not care anymore. do you know where Humphrey is ? I want to talk to him". Moon just smiled after hearing this "yes I know where is he." "WHERE ?!" kate sceam excited. " I will take you to him but don't let him know if you're there. He is still training for now. He will become a Delta". Said Moon. "Delta ?! for what ? Being Delta is very dengerous there's only a few delta in this wolrd" I said. "So you knows about Delta, well I'm a Gamma. Humphrey's dad is a Delta. Humphrey needs to become a Delta because his life is in danger. there are several wolves want to kill him because of My familly's ability. Since you don't know anything I will tell you a little about My familly. I'm not from a general pack. I'm from Fortune Pack." I was very surprised to hear that "You was from the Fortune Pack? the most Legendary pack and the largest pack in the world ?!" I asked. "Yes. in my pack most of all is a Delta, and a view was gamma and omega. we do not have any alphas beacuse they all trained to became a delta. They're so peacefull. Me and my mate which mean HUmphrey's father, Blaze always have a good day and we have two pups. Humphrey and his brother, Damien. but later that night we were abushed by uknown wolves. we still sleeping so we don't know that coming. all of the pack was killed except humphrey. while I was dying I tell Humphrey to ran away to the western pack. that's why your father, Winston found Humphrey in the forest". said Moon.  
after I hear the story I feel symphaty "I'm sorry. so that's when the fortune pack fall. and what's your familly abilities ?" Kate asked.  
"You will know when the time come. Now headto the north, to the place called Alaska. you will find Humphrey there. but remember do not show yourselves to Humphrey. Now I need you to wake up"

End of the dream

When I wake up, I feel the sun is already shining. It aready mid morning. then I don't notice Hutch i bet he's hunting know. then I remember the dream. I will find you Humphrey ! no matter what ! I love you ! i though.

A/N : ok guys. sorry for the short story. anyway Enjoy !


	4. First Day Training & Meeting

Humphrey's POV

I woke up early this morning because today is the first training. after I woke up I went to the river to drink and hunt a few rabit. while I'm eating Rose approach me to follow her. soon after I finish eating Rose begin to teach me to begin Alpha first since I'm an Omega I must become Alpha, Gamaa, then Delta. "Now you go to that cliff and jump off to the ground using your four paws to land perfectly !"said Rose. "WHAT ?! Do you want to kill me ?! I can't do that !"I said. "Come on Humphrey use your instinct" said ROse. Then I begin to do it. First time I do I landed on my leg perfectly but since I'm weak, afterI land I fell down. Then I try it again, and again until the 4th time I landed perfecly. Rose smiled "That's it ! I told you you can do it. Now it's enough for today !" Rose said. Humphrey still confused because it's still at noon "hey, that's all for today ? it's still noon." I asked. "Yeah for now you better ger some sleep we train again tonight to test your nose and ear. see ya.." Rose said as she waled away from me. Then I went to my den to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Kate's POV

I and Hutch still walking to the north as I follow Moon's directions and finally reach sign "WELCOME TO ALASKA". It was so cold all a can see is snow and a tree. "We need to find a den quickly i think the snow storm is coming" I said to Hutch. Hutch nodded and we split up to find a den. after a few minutes searching I hear Hutch's howl and I running to him. "I think I found a den" Hutch say as he pointing to the small cave under a big tree. We walk to the cave and begin to get some rest. I still waiting for the snow storm to stop and I can see Hutch was already asleep. Then I hear someone's voice beside me "Beautifull isn't it ?" I jumped as I shocked and stand in defense possition. "Easy Kate . It's me Moon" She said. "Oh yea sorry, but you must not do it again you could give me a heart attack ! by the way, what are you doing here ?"I asked her. "I just wanted to tell you to become Delta or gamma so you can support Humphrey to the war. This is will be the greatest war of Canada. Evil start to spread from the south of Canada. They have at least 800 wolves to attack and they will attack about 1 year from now. you must be prepared. go training with Rose's pack. when the times come you will fighting once more with Humphrey. Rose's pack only have 6 wolves but they all are not an ordinary wolves they will help you and train you." Moon said as she disappeared. Hutch getting to wake up cause hear me speaking to some one "Who's you talking to ?" he asked me. "No one. It must be just your imagination" I said lying.

"Come on we must get going" as I go to the north heading Rose's pack.

Meanwhile Rose's POV

I justtrain Humphrey and I saw 2 wolves One with black and white underbelly's fur and one golden with amber eye's."The golden one is must be Kate"i though. I start going to them as I welcome them "Hello wolves . What's bring you here ?" I asked politely

Then Kate come forward "hello ma'am my name is Kate and this one is Hutch. I came here to ask you to train me become Delta if you don't mind."

I come to the black and white fur and asked "What is your motive Hutch ?" i asked him. "I want to get sronger so I can protect my pack ma'am" said Hutch. I nodded and turn to Kate "i don't need to ask you the same question as I knew your motive is Humphrey, right ?" I askedwith smilling. Kate surprised "how do you know ?!". "Well love is strong you know, I can read your mind and heart Kate. I know all about you" I said.

Kate only nodded and asked "Well, do you have a place to stay ? when is the training begin ?"

Oh yeah sorry, I forget. I will give you a den. Follow me and by the way don't bother Humphrey's training, okay? He's training in that valley" I said as I pointing a valley in the west.

Kate start to follow me ans I give her a medium white den. there is two den beside kate's den so I decided to give it to Hutch. "here we are. these will be your den. there is a lake in the east and we don't have a feeding area. you must hunt for yourself. The training begin tomorrow " I said as I walking away.

Humphrey's POV

I woke up remembering the training at night. " I'm Late !" i thought as u rush to the valley. "What took you so long?" Rose said. "Now put these leaf to your eyes and start search me"said Rose. Then I begin to listen all around the area. I can feel the wind and grass dancing around me. It was so quiet. I begin to smell Rose's scent. I follow it until my forepaws step into water. The scent end here, so I begin to sniff around to find her scent again.

No one'sPOV

Rose did the same training to Kate in same time with Humphrey. Rose ability allows her to remove her own scent. Rose give her last scent to one location. In that location Kate and Humphrey will meet.

Until a few hour Humphrey already arrive to final location and so did Kate. Rose told Kate not to speak anything until her eyes open

Rose's POV

"Congratulations ! now before you open your eyes, can you smell something ?" I asked as I looked two of them start sniffing and Humphrey start to sob "I don't know Rose but It must be my imagination because I smell Kate"said Humphrey.

I got Kate's eyes open and told her to stay.

"Humphrey could you step forward until I say stop ?" I asked. Humphrey nodded and begin to walk toward Rose' sound slowly.

"Stop Humphrey" I said. Now open your eyes. Humphrey shocked after he saw Kate in front of him.

Kate's POV

As Humphrey begin open his eye, I run toward him and hug him tightly and start crying "Humphrey, I'm sorry for leaving you! please forgive me Humphrey ! I never married to Garth because I love you Humphrey ! I love you !" I said with crying.

Humphrey's POV

I returned the hug after I heard that she loves me. I'm so happy that the girl of my dream loves me. "It's okay Kate, I forgive you. Stop crying Kate, I hate to see you suffer like this" I said as I start to cry as well.

And after that we start to train together until morning. I'm very exhausted from the training. " I'm going to sleep now" I said as I walking to my den. "Wait can I come with you Humphrey ?" Kate asked. "Okay no problem" i said. Until I reach my de. I lay down and Kate sleep next to me. then I driffted to sleep.


	5. Finally become Gamma

There's been 1 month since first tranining. Rose trained them so hard. Now both HUmphrey and Kate has been past every test to become Gamma. But before become a Gamma there is one final test. That is to beat (not kill only beat) one entire herd.

Rose's POV

"Now since you've been pass all the test to become Gamma, you must go through final exam !" I said with serrious tone. Humphrey and Kate just nodded with nervous. "Now go back attack your pack ! don't kill them ! Knock them out but don't kill him" I said. Kate and Humphrey shocked "WHAT ?! you're crazy I'm not hurting my familly !" said Kate

"I'm not hurting my friend neither" Humphrey added

"But that's your final test ! if you can't do that then you'll never become Gamma !" I said with serious tone. Then just nodded sadly. "Here you will need these" as I gave them 2 cloak to cover. Humphrey took the white with flame pattern, and Kate use the golden with black pattern.

"Remember ! Do not show your identity !" I added "now I will waiting for you outside the border of eastern and western pack." i said

Then three of us just go into train to go back home to finish the training.

Humphrey's POV

After 7 hours passed we have arrive in Jasper Park we jump off the train and go hunting outside the border of the pack. after we got energy, I and Kate prepare the strategy to attack. and then we go to the battle.

Kate and I sneaking to enter the border and no one know. we go straight to the feeding ground so everybody can see us. after arrive to feeding valley I howl. Everyone start to see us with defence possition. all the wolves begin to get out of their own den and prepare to attack.

I saw Winstons staring at me "Who are you ?! and what are you doing in my pack ?!" he said with anger eyes.

"I just want to test my power and beat all of your snout down here !" I said mockingly

then I begin to run separated way from Kate.

I see about 55 Alpha prepare to attack me and Kate.

I see one 3 try to attack me but I saw the hole in their defence. I dodge his attack and give them blow on the neck and leg, knocked three of them in less than 3 seconds.

Then I saw Kate just eliminate about 9 alphas. I just smiled and continue to attack, the one who attack me is Cando my friend. I pinned him to the ground and said "I'm sorry, friend" and I knock him out.

and after a few minutes 55 alphas has ben knocked out. then I and Kate walk to the Leader's den.

before I enter te den, Winston slap me on the face give 3 strech mark on my face.

"hello Winston, long time no see " I said with smiling, but I still wear the cloak

"Who the hell are you ?! why are you doing this ?!" Winston yelled at me with anger and fear in his eyes.

I saw Kate pinned down Eve, her own mother with crying. Then I pinned Winstons to the ground. but before I knock them out I decide to reveal my identity along with Kate.

Then Kate begin to speak " I'm sorry Mom, Dad.. but this is the part of traning. All the wolves are still alive they just unconscious." then we remove the hood, they shocked to see us.

"Why are you doin this, honey?" Eve asked

"I'm sorry Eve, Winstons, but I will explain another day. good bye. as I said give them a blow n their neck and finish the final test.

After finish the job I and Kate runoutside the border to the Rose.

"Well done. You're a Gamma now" Rose said with smiling. "We will stay here for the next 3 days" Rose added.

"What for ? I think we are heading back to Alaska ?" Kate asked

"well, don't you want to go, spend time together with your old pack ?" Rose said

"Okay let's to to them and explain everything" Humphrey said

Meanwhile Unknown POV

"What ? all the wolves in western pack die ?!" the black wolf said near the bush

"Good ! we can attack them soon" The black and white fur added with evil smile.

In western Pack

After a few minutes, the wolves in western pack begin to wake up. "Ugh...What happen ?" one alpha asked while rubbing his head

"I don't know I think we are attacked, but why the other still alive ?" another wolf ask

"Let's go to Winston, we can ask them" added another wolf

after we arrive to main leader's Den, Winston was already up but eve still lie on the ground.

"Um, Sir ? can I come in ?" the alpha asked

"Yes you can come in" winston added.

"can you explain what just happened ?" the alpha asked

"I don't know. some one attack us. there are two of them but, i think they are Humphrey and Kate" I said with sadness.

the other shocked to hear this "WHAt ?! you're joking right ? that is imposible for 2 wolves beat entire pack."

"No they aren't. There is 2 rank above the alpha, there is Gamma and Delta. Thay are strong enough to beat entire pack alone for Gamma. and For Delta the have special abilities. They must have their own reason for this. they said it was for the training" Eve added as she begin to stand up. " I think thay are train to become Gamma Winston."

Winston's POV

After a few hour meeting Winston hear Cando yelled

"Sir, the wolves who attack us yesterday want to meet you !"

I walk out of my den along with eve and any other alpha and saw two of them still wearing the cloak.

After they arrive in front of my den, the one who wear golden cloak as i think she's Kate, begin to speak "I need to get everywolves attention ! i will explain everything."

"First come to my den with Eve and your partner, every one else, out." I said

Then I and Eve begin to sit so speak with wolve who wear white and golden with flame paterns.

Humphrey's POV

"I think you've already know who we are." I said as I took off the cloak along with Kate.

"Yes I know, but could you explain to us why you attack us ?" winston asked.

"I'm sorry dad, it was all the part of training." Kate added

"But, at least you can warned us before, what training ?" Eve added

"I can't do it ma'am. If I warned you the entire pack will not fight to the hardest" I answer Eve

"Ok now you must say it to the herd" Winston said to me

Then I walk to the entrance of leader's den along with Kate and howl to meeting. many wolves come with anger to their eyes. I can not deny they were still angry because what we did yesterday.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry for what we did yesterday. as you know I and my partner belong to this herd"

Everywolves looked at me with confuse look. then I took of the cloak and Kate took off her cloak along with me.

Everywolves gasped to see me and Kate "H-Humphrey ? Kate ?" Cando said

"Yes I'm Humphrey and this is Kate. We attack you yesterday because it is the final test for our Gamma training"

Everywolves expression changed from anger to confuse and happy "Umm what's Gamma ?" other alpha asked

Then Winston come out and explain everything, everyone nodded. "dismiss" winston said and all of them begin to do what they ussualy do for the day.

Here's the next chapter. well it kind of short story. but anyway, Enjoy :D


	6. Ambush & Humphrey's Power

Kate's POV

I starting to wake up when I feel the sun on my face. I looked to my side to se Humphrey still asleep. Then I feel Humphrey move to wake up to. "Good morning honey" Humphrey said to me

"Good morning , my love" I said. "What do you want to do today ?" I asked him

"Hmm , I don't know. I like spending time with you" Humphrey said.

then suddenly I hear growl from my stomach

"Oh someone is hungry " Humphrey said jokingly

I blushed a little "yeah. Let go hunting, would you"

"Ok let's go" humphrey said as he walk beside me

We both walked to the valley and saw some grassing caribou.

"Kate, you go for the kill I'mm gonna make the caribu ran to you. wait for my signal" Humphrey said

then Humphrey run toward caribou to my place and I jumped and bite the neck make the caribou fall for death.

"Nice hunting" I said "Yeah, because of you" Humphrey said.

I blused a little and give him a lick on the cheek.

After that we eat together and went to pond to drink.

"it's very cloudy today, I think it will be raining" I said

"yes, let's get going" Humphrey said as he keep up the pace

* * *

Meanwhile near the pond in western pack

"It's time. there're only two of them. This won't take long " The brown wolf said

"Yes but don't kill them, take them as a hostages" The black wolf added.

Then 5 uknown alpha went to the bushes to prepare to ambush.

Humphrey's POV

When I and Kate drinking in the pond I hear noise from the bushes and went to defence possition.

"WHO'S THERE ?! SHOW YOURSELF !" I yelled

then 2 alpha trying to attack Kate but Kate can counter it and easily eliminate 2 of them.

"Wow nice" as I said smiling to Kate

then 2 other come to attack me.

I lunged to one of them but suddenly the big black wolf come and knock Kate out.

"KATE !" I yelled as I begin to grow angry.

"Huh, that was easy, now what will you gonna do ?!" the black wolf said mockingly

I begin to grow very angry, then I throw the wolf who pinned me down to the rock until the rock break to wolf instanly die beacouse the body all broken and my fur begin to flow and red aura spreading from my body.

The black wolf was very surprised and very feared of me. He begin to running away from me.

I was very angry and focused all my power to him then begin to running but suddenly I already in front of him "WHAT THE HELL " He yelled and I hit him very hard in the stomach with my paw cause him to fly and fell very hard to the floor in feeding area.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY MATE ?! I yelled so loud until everywolves begin to wake up and approach me with very surprised and scared.

"Oh she is your mate ? then I will make her to be my maid and rape her to death" the black wolf said with panting and hold the pain.

I was very angry "THEN DIE !" I yelled and I lunged him with all my power cause the whole area blown apart about 15 meter around me using me as the epicenter. the black wolf die instanly. the whole body have ben scattered around.

I begin to smile but I remember Kate so I run to her with my full speed, but as I start running I saw I already beside her. It's confused me but I don't care. I pick Kate and run toward winston and eve's den with all my power and arrived to the den instanly.

All the wolves except Winston and Eve saw the whole combat with their jaw dropped. Winston and Eve begin to treat Kate. I sit down in the entrance waiting for Kate suddenly I feel my power decreasing and very weak. I fell to the ground and fainted. The last thing I saw is Eve yelling my name. Darkness took me.

Eve's POV

"HUMPHREY !" Eve yelled

"Oh my GOD ! his pulse is very weak and dropping every time" Eve said with care voice

"Can't you heal him ? Oh Humphrey come on stay with me" as I putted my ear on his chest.

"What to heal ?! he doesn't have any wound" Eve said

"How did he get superpower like that ?!" Winston asked with worried

"I don't know but he save Kate, he must love her very much" Eve added

Then suddenly the sky open and a white wolf with diamond mark on her head start to come down from the sky and run toward Humphrey. All the other wolves see that with shock and gather around Humphrey.

"Who're you ?" Eve asked politely

"My name is Moon, I'm Humphrey's mother. where's Humphrey I need to go to him FAST !" Moon said

"Sure come with me" Winston said while running toward Humphrey

As soon as Moon arrive she put the two forepaws to Humphrey and begin to shine. Everywolce who looked that just gasped and shocked what just happenned. after a few second, Humphrey begin to wake up "Ugh... MOM, what just happen ?"Humphrey asked as he begin to rub his head. "I can't talk to you know. you will need some rest. Eve can you ask another wold to accompany Humphrey to his den" I asked to Eve.

I nodded and call Cando to bring Humphrey to his den. after Cando and Humphrey walk away. Moon turn to me and Winston "I want discuss something, this is very importand" Moon said serriously

"Yeah sure, but how can you fall from the sky like that and have incredible healing technique ?" Eve asked

"I'm already dead. I'm a spirit. I don't have much time !" Moon said

"What do you want to discuss anyway ?" Winston asked curious

"It's about the future of this pack and Humphrey's ability" Moon added


	7. The Decision UNITE !

What do you want to discuss anyway ?" Winston asked curious

"It's about the future of this pack and Humphrey's ability" Moon added

WInston's POV

"The future leader of the pack ? what do you mean ?" I asked not understand the meaning.

Moon sighed "You know why the those wolf attack your doughter?"

"No I don't know" I added

"Ever heard of Black Fang herd and Dolore herd ?" Moon asked

"What do you mean is evil Dolore herd ?! I though they lost long ago !" Winston not believing

"they are not death yet. They're hiding ! Now all of them is united and gathering army to attack from the south ! they are the reason of my pack fall. The Fortune Pack has been fallen because of them, the only survivor is Humphrey." Moon added

"Humphrey is from the strongest herd, Fortune pack ?! I can't not believe it ! " Eve said

"Now you must prepare for war, Winston ! your hers is very weak ! You must united with White Fang herd, eastern herd, northern herd, and Delta herd ! you must train all of them to become delta. you must prepare this quickly. One more, they will try to kill Humphrey and Kate, because they are the key in this war. They have something special bond, true love. Their power will the greatest power among all the wolves. Humphrey and Kate already Gamma, they must train agan with Rose, the leader of Delta herd in Alaska." Moon said

"White Fang herd ?! you mean the legendary herd ?! How can we find them ?" Eve asked

"You don't need to find them, they will come to you. All of them have the white hoods." Moon answer it

Winston think for a few moment "But united all become one is not that easy. And we can't go travel that long distance just to meet the leader of the pack."

Suddenly a voice enchoing in the den "That's not necessary ! I will bring all of them" After that, the wolf start to appear. the wolf have jet black fur and pure white underbelly.

"Hello honey, I though you never come" Moon asked while hugging the wolf

"I'm sorry but, who are you" Eve asked

The mysterious wolf turned to eve and WInston "Oh sorry, my name is Blaze. I'm Humphrey's father and the leader of Fortune pack, well before the pack fall" Blaze said.

"Oh nice to meet you. My name is Winston and this is Eve" I said politely "And what do you mean _that's not necessary_ ?" I added

"I will bring all the pack leader here, right now. But I think I should build a den that can contain 30 wolves here." I said smiling " Do you have a place big enogh to build a large den ?" Blaze added

I and Eve just confused not understan what Blaze said. "Oh sure come with me"

"Here we are" Eve said.

"Could you please make stand with my mate, he's going to build a den and need consentration" Moon said

I and Eve nodded and make step back and I saw Blaze rising his paw and earth begun to shake. I got confused, But sudenly a rock rise and starting to shape like a den with many crystal in the wall and there is a round table in the center of the den.

"I'm done. Now we just need to hunt, " Blaze said with smile

All the wolves including Eve and me could not help but to drop their jaw open after seeing Blaze build a very beautifull large den within a minute.

"Hello everybody home" Blaze said with waving paw in front of me with joking tone

"Oh sorry, it's just you're amazing" I said embarrassing

"Now, can you hunt about 6 caribou while I'm gathering the pack leader ?" I asked politely

I nodded and call the hunting team to hunt. after that I saw Blaze and Moon disappeared.

After a few minutes, I told Cando to gather the caribou to the round table.

"Wow ! such a nice den !" Cando said

After a few minutes, suddenly I saw 12 uknown wolf appear instanly with Blaze and Moon beside them.

"I'm back ! They are all the pack leader and their best alpha here. And let me introduce you, This is Max the leader of the Northern pack (very muscular brown wolf, and this is Scoot,the leader of White Fang herd (White fur wolf wearing the white hood), and this is Tony, leader of the eastern pack and your best friend right ? finally this is Rose, the leader of Delta pack and Humphrey and Kate's teacher" Blaze said

I and Eve bring the greeting to all of them

Blaze's POV

"Okay gentleman, let's eat you can thank to Winston for the food." I said

Then we all begin to eat until I feel someones coming. "Eve, i think your doughter is coming this way" I said to Eve

"Where ? I don't see her" Eve asked

"Wait and listen, 3000 feet , 1500 feet, 500 feet, 300 feet, 100 feet" I said as Kate begin to approach

Eve : I just shocked because he could hear a footstep about 3000 feet from us. "How can you do that ?!" I asked not believing

I just chuckled "Let's just say, trained ear" Then I saw Kate come do the den still wearing the golden cloak.

"hello honey, how do you feel ?" Eve asked while hugging Kate

"I feel better but I can't understand. why the feeding area has a huge basin ? and I don't remember this beautifull large den." Kate said

"Oh you can ask that to Humprey" I said

"Oh sorry but who are you ?" Kate asked annoying

"My name is Blaze, I'm Humphrey's father." I said with flat tone

"Oh I'm sorry sir" Kate added

"So she is the **Golden Platter** you takling about eh ?" Scoot asked

"Yes, she is" I added looking at Kate

"Then where is the **Platinum Platter** ?" Max asked

"Oh he's still sleeping after fighting" Moon answer

"Oh yes, WHERE IS HUMPHREY ?! How is he ?! I NEED TO SEE HIM !" Kate yelled

"Easy honey, he's still sleeping in his den after healed by Moon" Eve answer

Then Kate running toward Humphrey's den

I just smiling with Moon "Oh it's very nice Humphrey have a caring, beautiful, stong mate" I said to Eve and Winston

And the meeting begin, I explained to all of them about the situation and the training. after a few hour the meeting done "So are you want to unite all the pack ?" I asked

"Yeah, if that's the way we can't help it we must unite or we will lost " Max said

"I agree, I will be give all the intel I have to all of you" Scoot added

"But how can you pass the intel to us ? it's very far distance" Tony asked Scoot

"Don't underestimate him, Tony." I said with serious tone

Scoot just smiling "I'll take care of that. In my pack, speed and counter-attack is the most importand to us. No one have win chellanging us with speed." I said proudly

"Then I will take care of the power and strength." Max added

"And I will take care of ability and senses" Rose said

"Okay it's the Decison then. where and when the Delta training begin ?" Winston asked

"I will take care of that . I have only 6 Delta including me, I will be here to tain Western pack. and the other Delta will come to each pack tomorrow" Rose said

"Okay the meeting is finished. I will take all of you back home. grab my paws" I said to all the leader excluding Winston and Eve.

"Good bye and thank you for the hospitality, we will see you again soon" Max said then they disappeared.


	8. Ability Revealed

After take all the leaders of the pack home, Blaze and Moon going back to the sky and watch from above.

Humphrey's POV

I was still asleep until I feel a warm nuzzle in my neck. I start to wake up but my vision still blur. All I can see is a tan brown wolf wearing a golden cloak with black flame pattern. I trying to stand up until I realize that was Kate "Kate, how do you feel?" I asked

"Humphrey ! are you okay ?" I hug him tighly

"K-Kate,... can't...br-breath" I said

"Oh sorry, I just miss you so much" Kate said and give me a kiss

I gladly accept the kiss "How do you feel, Kate?"

"I'm fine, honey. You should worried about yourself !" I said

Then I stark to walk out of my den and sit down on the entrance and look at the area around was completely a mess and suddenly I remember everything about what I've done. I looked down to my paw with sadness "I'm a killer"

"No Humphrey, you're not a killer. you are my hero. if you wasn't there, I could have die" Kate said

"Thanks Kate, that's mean much for me" I said nuzzling her

"Ok honey I'm off to go hunting, you want to come ?" Kate asked

"No Kate, I think I'll be here for a moment" I added. Kate nodded and left to feeding area.

I can not stop think about what I have done to the area. "How did I do that? Who was that wolf ?"I though myself. I just relax myself watching the beautifull view of Jasper with clear sky until I see Kate approaching draging a caribou. "Nice hunt, Kate" I said with smile

"Thanks. now dig up" Kate said as I and Kate begin to eat the caribou.

Meanwhile in Delta pack

Rose's POV

I howl for the meeting. After a few second, all my Delta friend already approach me.

"What's the meeting, ma'am?" one wolf asked

"We are going to war. This is going to be the greatest battle of wolves. Now I want each 2 of you go to the Northern, Eastern, White Fang herd to train them to become Delta. It's our duty. I can't explain more, we don't have much time to train. the enemy will attack about 1 year from now !" I said with serrious tone. "Dismiss" I added

"Oh and one more, don't show your identity, and if you've entered the pack teritory just say it for the UNITE, they will understand and beware of the southern wolf, they are our enemy" I added

All the Delta nodded and prepared for a long trip journey to each pack.

Meanwhile in Western pack, Jasper

It was already night and Kate already asleep

Humphrey's POV

I can't stop thinking about my power. I sit at the entrance and stare at the sky with full of stars.

"I think I can try it again" I though as I start focusing my eye near the pond next to my den. And then I saw I was already there. "Wow, I can tranport myself"I though excited. "Ok well let's try again" I said to myself and focusing to my own den and suddenly I was already inside my den. I was so excited. I feel like myself going to blow. Then I heard a voice. "So, already figure it out son ?" Blaze said

I slowly turned around and I see my father, I run and hug him tightly

"DAD ! I miss you so much" I said while hugging him

"I miss you too son" Blaze said while returning the hug

"Humphrey do you want to learn all of your power ?" Blaze asked

Humphrey nodded wit huge smile

"But first train your body to become much bigger, because your body can't handle it. that's why you fainted. Do the excercise like... Hmmm... pushing log to the hill or running or what ever."Blaze added

"Okay, but how do I know if I'm ready to use my power, dad ?" I asked

"I will tell you when the time come, Humphrey. But know you can do what I can do. You inherit all my strength Humphrey but I don't know about your mother power. Now i will tell you what I can do. First I can push and pull objeck all the way I want I can build a ball of magnet that can pull anything, well just like magnetic rules." Blaze said

"Uhm I don't really get it dad" I said confused

Blaze sighed "You have already do it. remember when you blow your enemy away on the feeding ground ? that's one is the push power of the magnetic." Blaze said. I nodded

"Second, just like what you did before I can use teleportation power through many places all I want, Third, I have a special healing abilities, well not as good as your moom who can heal instanly but I can heal 5x faster than original wolf." Blaze said

"Oh that's why when I was hurt because log-sleding with my friend, I'm the one who healed first" I understanding

"Yes, and when somebody get close to me I can see everything 3X slower than usuall which mean you can move 3X faster than every one" I said "And when your fur started to flame up, it was your mother power, it is a shield which protect you from anyone who want to touch your body"

"Is that all, dad ?" I asked with excitement

"Yes, but I don't know if you can use mother's healing power and your grandfather's power Humphrey" Blaze added

I got cunfused "What do you mean my grandfather's power ?"

"Well how do I say it ? Uhmm... well my father which mean your grandfather can bring death back to live as long as the body still in a good condition and he can control the nature power also he can see through things which mean if you hiding behind the rock, he still can see you" Blaze said "also there's a myth say my grandfather's power flow to the next 2 generation, which mean skip 1 generation, me. But I don't know If you got that power" Blaze added

"Wow, it sounds like a GOD" All I could say

"Y-Yeah more or less" Blaze said

"Well Humphrey my time is up, I got to go we will talk again my son, soon. I love you son" Blaze said with warm smile and begin to disappear.

"I love you too, dad. Thank you for all you've done for me" I said with crying.


	9. The Great Gamma Training Begin

THe next day every wolf from Delta pack have arrive to each destination.

In White Fang herd

"Hello we're fron the Delta pack, Unite !" A grey wolf said to the one of alpha

"Oh okay, follow me." the alpha said and walk to the Scoot

"You must be Scoot. I'm Rex and this is my partner Silvi" Rex said while pointing to red wolf

"Oh welcome to my pack, so how about the training?" Scoot asked

"We will begin the training this afternoon, oh I will train you only for stength and power. You have already have the speed I see." Rex said

"Yes, oh follow me. I will give you a den to stay" Scoot said

"Thank you for your Hospitality" Silvi said

Mean while in Northern Pack

Two skinny wolf begin to approach very quickly to the leader, Max. The other wolves try to stop but they can't. they're to fast to capture.

Max's POV

"WHO ARE YOU ?" Max shout agrily

"We are from Unite !" the Delta said

"Oh sorry, but at least you could say that to the alpha who patrol" I said annoyed

"Sorry, we have our style... oh yeah by the way My name is Dom" The skinny white wolf with green eye said.

"I'm Leny, we will train you with speed and acuration attack" the brown wolf said.

Meanwhile in Western and Easter pack

The eastern and western already joined the pack so the they will train in the same spot. Rose along with 3 Delta have arrive with Hutch.

Cando spotted this and stop them "Who are you, and what do you want in our teritory ?" Cando asked in comanding tone. THen Hutch step forward "Hi, Cando. Let these guys pass. They from Delta pack here to train."

"Oh sorry guys, I will take you to Winston. Follow me. And great to see you again Hutch" Cando said while walking toward the leader's den.

Winston's POV

I was calling the meeting to announce about war. While still in the midle of meeting Cando approach me along with Rose and 3 other Delta. "Sorry to interupt sir, the Delta pack has come" Cando said

"Oh, tell them to come here" I comanded . Cando nod

"Hello Winston, long time no see" Rose said

"Hello Rose, as you see I'm still in the meeting but you can introduce your friend." Winston said

Rose nodded and walk in front of the wolves. "Good morning every one, I'm Rose leader of Delta pack, I'm here to train to tobecome Delta, war anticipation. the training will begin this afternoon. Anyone is welcome not just the Alpha, the Omegas and Betas also welcome to join. I will take care of senses" Rose said

Then the male black fur wolf with grey underbelly step forward "My name is Veloc. I will train you to become a great runner"

The female wolf with black and brown fur step "I'm Ragnar. I will make your muscle bigger than your den" He said coldly

The last one is the average pure grey wolf "I'm Wind. I will train you to become a silent killer. So prepare the stealh and attack tecnique" Win said proudly

"Okay now you've already know, prepare yourself to train. dismiss. Cando, show them to the den" Winston ordered

"Yes sir, please follow me" Cando said

Wind, Ragnar, and Veloc follow Cando. Rose begin to approach Winston

"Winston, where is Kate and Humphrey ? I don't see them while the meeting." Rose asked

"Oh they are still training together, want to see ?" I asked

Rose nodded and follow Winston to the field next the waterfall "This place is beautiful" Rose though

"There they are" Winston said pointing Kate and Humphrey fighting

"Thank you Winston, I think I will join them" Rose said as she begin to run with great speed toward Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey's POV

When I was still training fighting with Kate. I try to attack Kate with all I have, but Kate blocked it all.

I saw Kate is try to attack me with all her got, but I can block all of them too "I think we make a pretty good team" I said with chuckling

"Yes we are" Kate said

When I was fighting I saw white wolf run toward us with great speed.I and Kate sucessfuly dogde it. But the wolf already anticipate it and as soon as the wold touch the grond, the wolf jump again to opposite direction when I and Kate still in the air and We got pinned with that wolf.

"Pinned ya ?" the wolf asked

and I and Kate realize the wolf was Rose "Rose ? when did you come ?" Kate asked while Rose allowed us to get up

"Oh just a few minutes ago" Rose said smiling

"How can you do that ?" I asked

"Well if you want to train you'll be like me" Rose said proudly

"Now what do we do ?"Kate asked

"Fight me with all you've got !" Rose said

"Well...U-ugh..Oookayyyy" Kate said nervously

Then I and Kate prepare to attack and Rose in front of us has prepared with defence possition

"Begin !" I yelled and We begin to run zigzag toward Rose.

Rose still watching us. when we are only a few inches awas from Rose I jumped in fron of kate and do flip roll toward Rose. But Rose have already anticipate it and run pinned Kate and she jump to the air and battling with me in the air. Rose attack me with a great speed, I try to block them all but I get 2 hit from Rose and I use my teleport tecnique behind Rose. Rose didn't know it "WHAT ?!" Rose said. Then I hit her from behind and we both collapsed to the ground panting.

"You didn't expect it did you ?" I said smiling

"So you know how to use your hidden ability ?" Rose said while geting up

"technically you become Delta because you beat me Humphrey, but you can't use your special ability." Rose said

"No I won't do that. I will become Delta myself along with Kate." Humphrey said smiling

Rose smiled "I'm proud of you, you are strong but you always care and try to become humble to every one"

"I will be a Delta if Kate become a Delta too" I said nuzzling Kate

Then we all back to the den, while still on the way, I saw all the wolves training with Rose's friend. I can see my three Omega friend training too. I'm impresed to see them. So I walk to them

"hello guys" I greet them

"Hello Humphrey, how ya doin with Kate?" Salty asked

"Wow you look much buffer you know " Mooch added

"yea, you guys traning to right ?" I asked them

"Yea we kind of training to hunt" Shakey and Mooch answered

"Well I have already passed the hunt training so, I train fighting tecnique" salty added

"Wow you work fast" I said jokingly "Okay guys, I have to go, good luck with your training"

"OK bye Humphrey " three of them aswered


	10. Result and a Vision

Two week have passed since our first training. all the wolves have become much stronger and faster. They begin to join herd. There is about 1000 wolves. Today is the Gamma test will begin. All the Delta teacher Along with Kate and Humphrey and all the pack leader gather on the field to begin the test to all wolves.

Rose step forward "Congratulation wolves, you have passed all the Gamma training. Today you'll be tested to become a Gamma. wolves from western and easter pack, your opponent it Kate and Humphrey. wolves from Northern pack, your oponent is Rex and Wind. wolves from the White Fang herd, your opponent is Me and Ragnar. Rose said

"Remember the rules you can't bite them only pin them or knock them out. If you pin Humphrey or Kate you win but If you get pinned you don't lose but you must try to get up, understand?" Rose added

All the wolves nodded

"The first one, is the Counter attack and fighting tecnique. Garth step forward ! your opponent is Humphrey ! Kate your opponent is Lilly. and because Kate and Humphrey already Gamma both Lilly and Garth, you can choose 2 of your friend to help you to fight !" Rose said

"I'll pick Claw and Cando" Garth said as thwo of them step forward

"Ugh.. I'll take my mom and Hutch" Lilly said

All wolves ready. "Okay, if you can beat Kate and Humphrey, all of you will become Gamma and Humphrey do not use your ability !" Rose said "Then BEGIN !" Rose yelled. all the wolves begin to cheer up and watch us from the side of valley.

Humphrey and Kate prepare to battle and wear their cloak. They both looked so proud as the wind blow to them making their cloak flowing.

Kate : "i will face Garth Humphrey, good luck I love you" I said after kisiing Humphrey

Humphrey :"Okay Kate good luck to you too. If we're conered let's work together" I said smiling

Garth's POV

I see they are prepared. So I begin to use my strategy. Hutch and Claw and I begin to circle Kate

I see Kate still watching us but she standing not using her defence position. I got confuse about this but I don't care. I jumped on her, but she crouch herself causing me hit Claw "Oww" I yelled

Kate just smiled then Hutch begin ju run toward her with great speed and do a flip roll to attack her from above. I saw hole in her defence so I run toward me to pin her down.I hit her but I can't pin her she just rolled to other side make Hutch fall on me.

Lilly's POV

I was still fighting Humphrey, but he was so quick and I can't pin him. te only one was success to attack him was my mom. I was already tired of the fighting. My mom quickly jumped him but can't pin him down and Humphrey with very quick pin my mom back. Then My mom slide and kick Humphrey in his stomach make him to fall back.

Humphrey's POV

I'm getting tired of this fighting I can see Kate was already tired too and Garth and his team begin to corner her. Then I yelled " Kate Join !"

Kate begin running toward me

"So do you want to show them **The Platinum and Golden Platter's **combination style ?"Kate excited

"Yeah . Let's do it" I said

Then I begin to run with Kate beside me and jumped Garth and pin him and jump off to the air about 10 feet and saw Kate has pin Candu and Hutch with one jump. Then I saw Garth jump in front of me and battling in the air with great speed. But suddenly I saw Garth movement become so slow and the wind become slower to. Then I realize what my father just said

Flashback

"when somebody get close to you, you can see everything 3X slower than usuall which mean you can move 3X faster than every one"

Flashback ended

Then I begin to turn and kick him inthe air. when I landed on the ground I quickly burst toward claw and Eve.

I saw Kate already panting heavily after pinned Candu and Hutch. All them have been very tired including me. Then I approach Kate "Kate I think we must give them a chance or they will lose" I said

Kate nodded and whisper to Candu and Hutch which still lay on the ground pinned by Kate " Cando, Huntch now jump on my and pin me" Kate said then with te last energy Cando and Hutch flip and Ppin back Kate. I also saw Garth along with Claw and Eve have jump on my. I could just dodge it but I didn't do it. so they pinned me.

All the wolves begin to howl and cheer up. And Rose step forward " Congratulation from now on you've become a Gamma "

I begin to walk out with Kate and saw the resulf of the training of the northern and White fang herd. I look them very tired but smiling cause complete their training.

Then Garth, Claw, Eve, Hutch, Cando, Lilly approach me and Kate "Thank you"

When they say that I get confused "For what ? I didn't do anything"

"I know you can dodge us but you didn't do it Humphrey" Garth said

"Your welcome guys" I said back

Then we split up to rest and treat the wounds. Then we going to hunt with Kate. we caught a big caribou and eat up. after finished eating I and Kate went to my den and start sleeping and dreaming

Humphrey's dream

I wake up in the field with full of flower with Kate beside me. We both touch noses and nuzzling each other. Everything is very lovely until suddenly I smell blood. When I and Kate turn around it is the most worse scene I've ever seen. all the wolves die with pool of blood. I saw the shadow wolf begin killing everyone. Kate running toward her parent's body died, Kate crying heavily. Then I saw a big black wolf with black eye as black as night pinned me and say "What will you do now ? All of you will die. Ohh this scene look familliar, Oh yes this is exackly when I killed your father " the wolf said coldly and begin to attack me brutally. I could now move so I scream in pain. then everything become black

When I open my eyes again my mom and dad is in front of me. They hug me "You see it don't you Humphrey ?" I can't help but cry.

"Humphrey this is will happen to this pack, Humphrey if lose"Moon said

"Well now I will train you to use your ability myself" Blaze said

Then suddenly the place changed. and I found myself along with my father in valley with tall grass.

"Now try to push all around you !" My father ordered


	11. Full Extent Abilities

Kate's POV

I was still sleeping until I heard Humphrey talking. when I see him, he is talking in his sleep. I try to wake him up but it don't work. I begin to worry. Until I hear a voice behind me. It was Moon suddenly coming.

"Nothing to worry Kate, Humphrey is training with his father in his dream, Blaze is training to use Humphrey's ability to the full extent" Moon said

"But how he can use it if he's training in his sleep, and I still don't know about Humphrey's abilities. All I know is only that he can transport himself to any place" Kate answered

"I know, I'll train you too right know" Moon said

"Train me for wh..." Kate about to answer but suddenly her body become numb and weak, and finally fainted.

"I'm sorry Kate but that's the only way to train you" Moon said as she begin to shine and enter Kate's body.

Kate's dream

"What ?" I yelled as I starting to wake up. I was still in Humphrey's den but I can't find Humphrey. I look back and see Moon still there "What did you do to me ?" I asked with annoyed tone

"I'm sorry Kate, you are in your subconscious. I'll give you my power because you're my son's mate which make you the part of the family" Moon said

"Okay how do we begin ?" Kate asked

Moon approach Kate and begin place her paws to Kate's forehead "Close your eyes, Kate. you will be tested, you will see the worse thing in your life. whatever you look, don't open your eyes, Understand ?"

"Okay" I said as I begin to close my eyes. when I close my eyes, I begin to see the worse thing in my life. I saw Humphrey dying with all bruise and slice cut all over his body and howl for help, I want to help but my body won't respond. I begin to tear up with closed eye and hear Moon voice "Relax Kate, it's not real" Then I see all the wolves I love die with pool of blood. I begin to sob hardly. Then the image begin to disappeared slowly

After that terrible nightmare, I can feel a lot of energy flowing into my body. then I hear Moon "Open your eyes, Kate" I slowly open my eyes. I feel the energy flowing to my head and make shape like a diamond.

"Now I will train you to use your new power" Moon said. After that a fish suddenly come out from nowhere. "This fish is not dead yet, but it's dying. I want you to heal it. Focus all of your caring and love energy to the fish" Moon said

I put my forepaws on the fish. I try to focus it but it's so hard. After a few minutes I try, I begin to see my paws starting so shine. I was so surprised what I've done. Soon the fish begin to shake it's tail and flounder hardly. "I did it !" i yelled

"Now the next focus your hatred and anger to your body" Moon said.

I begin to remember everything that I used to hate. Then my fur begin to flow. I was about to stop but I hear Moon yell "Don't stop ! It's not complete !" I try again until my fur begin to flame on fire. I continue to use it until the flame turn to blue and very hot, "Stop ! You've done it very well. I'm impressed. I can't use my power to that extent" Moon said impresed. "Uh what is the flame do ?" I asked

"It will protect you from anyone who want to touch you, the only one who can touch you in that mode is only Humphrey" Moon added. I nodded

"Now I will test your healing ability to your body, prepare for the pain" Moon said

Then Moon slap my forepaws very hard, I yelped in pain, I try to hold it, when I see my wound begin to close at any second until fully recovered in 5 second. "Wow" it was all I can say to myself.

"Last thing. you can see the another wolf soul, which mean you can tell him or her lie, angry, or hiding something. Oh and you can read people mind." Moon added

Meanwhile Humphrey's subconscious

I was able to crate ball of magnet that can pull the ground up to it. I also can pull the object to me and push them. I also can push everything around my body use me as the epicenter.

"You did very well. but remember this magnetic power use a lot of your enegy. you must not use it except for critical situation. you can control it. when you push everthing from your body, you can control who will not take effect of the push, to protect the one you love" Blaze said

"Okay dad, thanks" I said while hugging my dad

"Now you've learn all of it, my time is up, my energy staring to fade. I will watch you from above Humphrey and good luck. I love you, son. I will be always in your heart" Blazy said disappeared slowly

I cried because it was the last time I can see my father " I love you too, dad. Thanks for everything you've done for me, I will never forget you" I said hugging him tightly until he disappeared completely.

I begin to wake up

Meanwhile Kate's subconscious

"Well that's all the training you've got, I will see you from above Kate, take care of Humphrey. Now I proud to call you my daughter - in - law. Send my greet to Humphrey. Good bye Kate" Moon disappeared

"Thank you mom. I will do my best" I said as I begin to reach my conscious"

Meanwhile Western pack, Winston's POV

I still sleeping until I heard a loud bang. I shocked, and all wolf begin to wake up and run outside. All I can see is the Humphrey's den blow away "OH MY GOD ! HUMPHREY ! KATE !" I said running toward Humphrey's den with Eve. all the wolves gasped and gather around Humphrey's den. When I was a few meters away from the den I see Humphrey and Kate shining with close eye and hover in the air.

All the wolves saw with their jaw dropped.

After a few moment the shine begin to disappear and Humphrey and Kate land to the ground slowly.

I was very confused what I'm supposed to do. "What can I do ?Should I wake them up, or what ?!" I yelled toward Eve

Then I saw them slowly getting up, but I see Kate differences. She had a diamond shape in her head like Moon had.

Humphrey's POV

I begin to wake up and see all the wolves staring at me " WHAAA... what are you guys doin here, and where am I ?!" I ask shocked. I begin to look around me and notice i was still in my den. but the top of my den is missing. "What happen here ?! why is my den broken ?!" I asked

"We are the one who should ask you ! We still sleeping until we heard a bang and we got out of our den saw that your den has been blown apart" Cando yell

I get confused and see Kate beside me and try to tell me "Humphrey do you remember the training ?"

I go blank and remember my dream "It is real Kate ? how do you know it ?" I ask Kate

"Well because your mother train me too, and see this ?" Kate said pointing at my forehead.

I see that Kate has the same mark with my mother's mark. "So she's training you too?" I ask

Kate nodded and kiss me in front of all the wolves. I was surprised but I gladly accept the kiss

"AHEM, that's enough love bird. You two must explain about what happen" Winston comanding

Then I begin to explain everything in my dream about training, my father. Which Kate also thell them about my mother whos give ther the power and train her "That's it all" Kate said

"You want us to believe that ?! what a bullshit !" a random alpha said annoyed

Humphrey's POV

When I hear that I cannot help but to pull him with my power "Almighty Pull" I said as he begin to fly toward me. He's trying to resist it but he can't. As soon as he begin flying over my I jumped him and pin him to the ground hard. "Is that enough prove to believe us ?!" I said annoyed. He just nodded and I can see the tremble of his body and I can see fear in his eyes, so I released him. He get up and said "I - I'm sorry not believing you" He said with guilty look. Then Kate walking toward him "You have a wound around your back" I said with pointing with my paw over his back. He see it "That's okay" try to hold the pain. "Here let me heal you" Kate said and put her paws in the wound. I see her paws begin to shine and the wound begin to heal. "Done" Kate said

"Thank you again, I'm sorry for everything" He said

All the wolves who look can not help but to open their jaw.

I chuckled to see this "Come on guys, that's not cool" I said make them back to reality. All the wolves begin to go away to their own den.

"Now you don't have a den to stay. Come on sleep in my den " Winston said.

"Thank you very much sir" I said

"Oh one more, call me dad Humphrey" Winston said with smile


	12. A Free Day and Big Wedding

The next day after the accident in Humphrey's den

Humphrey's POV

I wake up and feel a warm beside me. I notice Kate still sleeping peacefully. I can see how cute her when she still asleep. I keep staring at her until I hear a growl and notice it was Eve. "Don't do anything funny or I will rip all your 4 paws and scater it around your den !"Eve said annoyed. I gulped and nodded "Y-yes mom" All I could say. Suddenly she changed the expression to become more loving "Ah such a nice man" Eve said as she walking out of Winston's den to do her job"

Then I notice Kate starting to wake up "Good morning hansome" Kate said lovingly

"Good morning too, my beautifull alpha" I said and give her lick. She gigled

"What do you want to do today ?"Kate ask me

"Hmm. I got to build another den since it's been broken" I answer

"Okay, I will go to hunt, after you finish don't forget to eat with me" Kate said while walking out to hunt

Then I walk to my old den and notice there's still many rock from blast yesterday. I sigh "huh.. I will have to clean it first" I though. Then I begin to swipe away all the dirt with my tail and use my power to move the big rock. After about an hour, it already clean. Then I begin to pull ground under mybody and start to shaping it to become a den. It is twice bigger than my old den

"Hmm. I think I can do much more" I said to myself and begin to create the room, decorate the wall and put some leaf to sleep. After finish it, I start to working at the entrance. I pull it to make it higher so I can see the whole pack and bring a few flowers to make it better. After about 3 hours I finished it. Then I start searching for Kate. I find her in the feeding area along with other wolves.

"Hi, beautiful, how's the hunt" I said lovingly

"Hello my Omega, the result is right in front of you" Kate said pointing at big caribou in front of me

"Nice hunt !" I complain it and start to eat along with Kate

"So how's our den hon?" Kate asked while eating

"Um.. Well it will be a surprise fo you" I answer back with excitement. She begin to wag her tail

After eating I and Kate go to the field to excercise some moves so we don't forget about the training. After few warming excercise, I and Kate start train our combat style. As I fight her I can see that she is much faster and stronger than before "Wow you've improve" I said complaining. She gigle and said "You've improve some of your movement too , big boy" After I hear that I jush Blushing soflty.

Then after 2 hours training, I see Kate already tired and want to go home. "Well I'll resting in my mom's den now since you want to surprise me with our new den" Kate said as she begin to kiss me and walk away "Okay hon, I'll meet youlater" I said. Then I saw my best 3 friend waving me and I approach them

"What's up guys ?" I asked with smiling

"Um... Humphrey can you train us to become Gamma like you ?"Shakey said

"Wait didn't you already pass the test yesterday?" i asked

"Well mooch and Salty pass, but I didn't pass it. It was to rough to fight aganist Rose" Shakey said with sad face.

"Oh come on cheer up buddie, I'll train you" I said try to comfort him "Really ? Thanks friend !"Shakey said

And I begin to train him all the movements and the tecnique. After a few hours training, I remembered about Kate "Eh Shakey, I've got something to do, we can continue the training tomorrow" I said

"Oh okay Humphrey, thanks" Shakey said

Then I go to the Winstion's den notice Kate is already up. I greet her and nuzzling her "Hi Kate, how's your nap ?" I asked "Better" she said. I can see her bored this day so I decide to tell the surprise although it's still afternoon "Kate, come with me I'll show you our new den" I said. She begin to cheer up and wag her tail as she following me

"This is our new home" I said when we arrive to the den.

Kate's POV

It's very beautiful. I see behind our den is waterfall and the frontyard is full of flower and a pond near the den, when I get inside, I see the big and comfortable den. "This is beautifull !" I said excitement

"Not as beautifull as you" Humphrey said sweetly

"Oww" I said while kissing him

"Oh Kate I have another surprise" Humphrey said with big smile on his face.

"Another ?" I said with a joy

"Yes. grab my paws I will take you to nice place" Humphrey said

I walk and grap his paws as I and Humphrey begin to fly and drop instanly in beautifull beach. I watch on my back is the forest with mountain behind it. It was so beautifull view "Wow, it's very beautifull ! where are we" I ask him. "oh we are in Hawaii" Humphrey said. I was enjoying the day with Humphrey and it's allmost dusk. I and Humphrey lay on the beach and begin to watch sunset together. It's was the most happiest moment in my life. I saw Humphrey is getting nervous about asking something to me. I can read his mind. He was about to propose me but I don't say anything. I just waiting for him to ask me.

Humphrey's POV

It was so romantic. I want to ask her about the marriage, but I got nervous. "Come on Humphrey, be gentleman ask her !" I sream on my mind. "Um Kate ..." I said nervously

"yes..Humphrey ?" Kate answer with sweet tone

"Uh... I was just wondering, well... we've been together for this long, I love you so much, I can care and protect you in the future, will you marry me ?" I said with sweet tone and nervous expression. I feelmy heart beating so fast.

"Oh I though you never say it ! Yes ! Yes Humphrey ! I'll marry you !" Kate said and start to kiss my passionately.

I glady accept the kiss and grab her paw to go back to Jasper. Then I arrive instanly in front of Winston's den. "So when will the wedding begin ?" I ask Kate with excitement

"Umm... how about right now ?" Kate said with big smile on her face as she begin to start running to her dad.

"Dad, can we come in " Kate ask

"Sure you can come in" Winston anwer

Then I and Kate sat in front of him with excitement "Dad, I've got something to tell you" Kate said

"Why are you both so happy ?" Eve asked

"Well that's because Humphrey just porpose me "Kate said

"Is that true Humphrey ? " Eve ask. I nodded

"Well it seems we have a weeding plan" Winston said sarcastically.

"Yes dad can we do it right now ?" Kate said happily

Winston sigh "Okay I will call the wolves. Now go prepare for your big weeding"

I and Kate walk away from each other "See you at the weeding, hansome!" Kate yelled

"Okay beautifull !" I yelled back as I begin to wash up at the pind in front of my den. After finish washing up, I smoothed my fur "I hope Kate like me" I though. then I walk to my wedding

Meanwhile Kate's POV

I was so excited. This is going to be the most memorable day. I start to wash up at the river. When done Lilly help me to combing my fur with a pineapple. "Thanks Lily" I said watching my mooth fur.

"nothing really. It's your big day" Lilly said with smiling. Then my mom give me a pink flower on my head "You look beautifull Kate" Eve said. "Thanks mom, I hope Humphrey like it" I said.

"Come on he will drop his jaw when he see you Kate" Lilly comforting me.

Then I saw the croud wolves waiting for me and Humphrey. Then I walking to the field with my dad. I can see Humphrey in front of me with smooth fur, he's so hansome.

Humphrey's POV

When I arrive at the wedding field I see Kate walk along his father. I try to hold my jaw to be drop because She's so dead gorgeous. I begin to step forward with Kate in front of me. "Tonight we gather here for the unite of the two person which in love one with another to become one as a mate. You two can start anytime now" WInston said.

"Are you ready?" I ask nervously. Kate giggled "Owh.. ready"

Then we begin to accept our scent, Niple on her ear, and finally I close my eyes and rubbing nose with Kate. I can hear all the wolves is cheering at us. My heart feel with of joy and happiness and today is the day when my dream come true to marry the girlof my dream. " Now you two have become one as a mate, I hope it last forever and never separate" Winston said

"I love you Kate" I said

"I love you too Humphrey" Kate said. And we kiss together. I don't realize tonight it the fullmoon. so I asked her " Do you want to howl with me ?"

"Always Humphrey" Kate said. as we begin to howl at tthe moon. Our sound match perfecly and create a beautifull harmony. After howling about 20 minutes, We walk to my den to go to sleep

"Good night beautifull, have a nice dream" I said cuddling beside Kate

"Good night hon" Kate said and we begin to sleep.


	13. An Ambush and A new ally

Somewhere in southern teritory

"This is our change ! Now bring 200 alpha's with me ! We are going to make them suffer and painful death" One wolf said. Then suddenly come another voice "I'll help you"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" The wold yelled

"My name is Ghost, I'm a Delta. I will help you to make them suffer " Ghost said coldly

"Then where is your army ?" The wolf ask

"Army, I don't need any army ! I can take them all myself" Ghost said

"I don't believe ! Prove it " Another wolf yelled

"As you wish" Ghost said as he turn tho a smoke and kill the wolf whos complaining about him from inside his body, The wolf scream. The other wolves who look this can't help but look the horror in their eyes. Then the wolf dies. "Do you all understand now ?!" Ghost said. All the wolves nodded in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile Western and Eastern pack Humphrey's POV

I wake up with the strange sensation. Today is very gloomy. Then I notice Kate wake up beside me "Good morning beautiful" I said fake smile

"Good morning too Hansome" Kate said lovingly. then her expression changed to "Do you feel something strange about today? It's like gloomy day." Kate said in serious tone

"Yes Kate, I notice there's chill in the air. Something bad is gonna happen" I said with worried tone.

"I'll go tell my dad" Kate said while she run to her parent's den

Winston's POV

I still cal meeting with Tony to arrange our attack strategy to southern wolves, then I see Kate coming. " Hello honney, what bring you here?" I ask her. "Dad I have the strange feeling that the enemy will attack today"Kate answer it. "how do you know" I ask with not believe expression. "Well it's just a feeling but Humphrey feet it too. We must prepare for the worst" Kate said in serrious tone.

" Okay I'll call all the wolves" I said as I begin to howl to attend the meeting. I see many wolves have approach and said "Today, we must be carefull, my son and my doughter have a feeling that the enemy will attack today, so prepare yourself and patrol the border quickly and carefully. If you see the enemy, don't fight them alone, call for suport. As long as we are together we'll never be lost. Dismiss !" I ordered them

Humphrey's POV

I walk to my three Omega's friend to tell them to stay close with the other wolves. After telling them, I walk to Kate until I hear a wolf sream in pain. "ARRGGGHHH... !" A wolf yelled. All the wolf prepare to defence stand. After a few minutes, I see about 200 wolves approaching from the forest.

"What do you want ?!" I yelled with angry tone

"I want you to suffer !" A brown wolf answer with cold tone. "ATTACK !" another enemy wolf yell as they begin to run tward us. All the wolves begin to prepare for the fight. But I stom them. "I will take care of this, save the pup's and the other !" I command. All of them nodded and run to save their own family and watch from a far. "Kate can you please assist me ?" I ask her. "You don't need to ask. I'll always with you" Kate said.

"So, 2 vs 200 ? Are you wanted to die ?! An so be it. ATTACK !" The enemy wolf said mockingly.

I see about 50 wolf running toward me. I just stand still after they close enough to me, I push them with a shock wave "Almighty Push !" I said as the shock wave blow around me make the grown blown apart throwing all the wolves out. An enemy wolf who just get damage from a shock wave panting heavily "W-what are you?" he said with raspy voice and fear in his eyes. I just keep silent and see Kate use her flame to cover around her body. I see her running toward the enemy with great speed and attacking brutally, because no one can touch her.

After I see that I just smile and continue the attack. But I see a white wolf running to me with very great speed. When he's about to lung at me I transport myself behind him and kick his back, making him roll on the ground whimpering in pain. "Not fast enough" I said. He stil growling at me and try to attack with great speed. I try to dogde it but it was to quick. I got hit in my face twice leaving strech mark. "You're not bad at all" I said to him.

"You'll die if you don't have those abilities" The wolf said mockingly

"That's just a bad luck you have, cause you have to fight me" I said

"You want to go rough ?! I'll so you !" He said as he begin to run towardme and attack randomly

I try to dodge the attack but I can't read his moves. He attack using all his body. I got pounch in my stomach and my back. I can't take it anymore. "Taste good ?" the wolf said. I growling at him and transport myself right in front of him and lung at him hardly to the ground and pounch his stomach making him cough of blood and panting heavily.

"I-I am sorry. I just do myboss's order. I just want to live in p-peace... I-I'll tell y-you all his plan, b-but you must promise me something" The wolf said while panting heavily. When I hear that my anger's gone. I fell sympathy toward him "Promise me what ?" I ask still pinning him. "P-please resque my wife and my two c-childrens" He said with weak tone. After I hear that I feel guilty because I almost killed a father. "I will, but stay with me. Come on ! Stay with me" I said worried. He's very weak, then I call Kate to heal him "Kate come here please, quick."I yell at Kate

Kate's POV

I still eliminating the enemies, suddenly I hear Humphrey calling my name. I draw out the battle and run to Humphrey. I see he's carrying the enemy wolf badly injured. I still confuse why he's carrying the enemy.

"Kate I want you to heal him, please. I will explain latter" Humphrey said serriously

I get confused but I didn't say a word and begin to heal him "T-Than-k y-you" he said weakly.

I see Humphrey protecting me from the other wolves. After a few minutes, I see the enemy falling back because 70 % of them has lost the battle. And I have heal the enemy wolf but only his body so he still can't move. Then I walk to Humphrey "Why you wnat me to heal him, honey?" I ask. I see Humphrey's head down "Because I just realized something" Humphrey said with guilty look.

"Realize what?" I ask him again.

"I just realize I almost killed a father ! All the wolves just attacked us, they are forced to attack us" I said with guilty look

My eyes widen after I hear what Humphrey just said. Then I run toward the white enemy wolf and heal him completely.

"T-thank you, but why did you heal me, I almost killed your mate" I said with guilty look

"Because I know you don't want to do it" I answer with warm smile

"Thank you again, My name is Damien, but please save my family, If Ghost know I bettray him, he will kill my mate and my pups." I said with crying. Then Humphrey approach him "Who's your mate's name and where is her ?" Humphrey said as he watching the sky

"They are in Victoria, her name is Letty, she has brown fur and white underbelly's fur. Her den located southeast from the waterfall. but becarefull when you go in there, there is the base of Ghost" Damien said warning Humphrey

"Don't worry I will safe your family" Humphrey said with warm smile with turning his face to me with warm and caring smile.


	14. Brother and Family Reunion

"Don't worry I will safe your family" Humphrey said with warm smile with turning his face to me with warm and caring smile.

Damien's POV

When I see his warm smile I gasped because his face exactly the same as my father. I remember my little brother's face is same with his face, only older. I begin to tear up.

Flash back

((Damien was born in the Fortune Pack in the north side of western pack))

I still playing with myfriend outside my parent's den. when I get home I see my little brother is still close his eyes, because he just born yesterday. Then I see my parents come with a caribou, I was so excited because it's the first day I can eat meat.I aprroach me mom and holding her forepaw "yeah, how does the meat taste like?! I ask my mother with so excited.

"Easy, you'll figure it out now" White wolf with diamond mark in her head said as she ripped of the leg and give it to me. It was so lovely day. Everything was so calm and peace. But...

Later that night,

When I sleep I hear My mom yelled me to run with my little brother.

"Run ! Run Damien ! take your little brother with you !" My mom said while fighting a lot of rongue wolves.

_((Damien's younger brother's name is Humphrey. but he still don't realize that is Humphrey, because Humphrey never told his name to Damien))_

I begin to running to the south with my little brother in my back. My little brother is still young. His eyes still closed, but He crying. I continue run to the south and hidding humphrey under a big tree.

"Humphrey, stay here and keep quiet. I'll go check mom and dad" I said with tears in my eyes. THen I begin to run back. But the rongue wolf toke me and bring me to his pack to serve him.

Many year have passed, I can't help but to pray that my little brother is save. "Humphrey... where ever you are, I hope you have a happy life" I though while crying.

End of flashback.

When I see his face I can tell that he has the same face as my little brother's face only much older. When he was about to leave I yell at him "WAIT ! Your face so familiar to me, what is your name ?" I ask with hoping that he's my little brother.

"Humphrey, my name is Humphrey" He said to me. When I hear this I start to cry and run toward him and hug him tightly. "HUMPHREY ...! I'm so glad that you still alive and in better condition" I said hugging him with sobbing hardly.

_((Damien also have the ability of speed, transfering memory, heal, great strength and controll the weight))_

Humphrey's POV

I just shocked about what just happened. He suddenly huging me and crying on my fur. "Do I know you ?" I ask confused

"Don't you remember your older brother ?!" Damien said. I get confused but he place his right paw on my forehead, I begin too see all the memory he have. I remember when I was young I see a blur white wolf said "Stay here and keep quiet" as he begin to leave me.

"Is that you who's said that to me " I ask as I begin to tear up and returned the hug.

"Yes my little brother, that was me" Damien said.

"I'm sorry to interupt but you have a rescue mission. you can continue the reunion later" Kate said interupted

"Sorry I got carried away. by the way this is Kate, my mate" Humphrey said to me

"Wow you've a strong beautifull mate" Damien said.

"Thank you. Now go save your family !" Kate comanding

"Now, grab my paw and don't let go whatever happens, okay ?" I said. My brother nodded as we begin to flew of to Victoria.  
After a few seconds, I and my brother arrive on the empty cave. Damien start to go out to look around "Humphrey go to that cave near that waterfall" Damien said as he pointing at the den. Then I flew off again and arrive inside the cave. I can see a brown female wolf taking care of her child. As we approach I notice that she want to scream but I quickly take my paws on her mouth. "Shhh.. I'm here to save you" I said with quiet tone.

"Who are you?!" She said. When I about to answer it, Damien step forward and hug her

"Honey, we're here to help" Damien said comforting the female wolf. Then I realize thr female wolf is Damien's mate, Letty.

"Okay but how did you suddenly approach from the back of this cave ?" Letty ask confuse because there's no way at the back of their cave.

"Don't worry about it ! Bring our pups here quickly" Damien ordered. Letty nodded and grab one pup in her mouth and bring another one to Damien.

"Now I want you to grab my paws as strong as you can ! Don't let go until we arrives !" I said to both Damien and Letty. I can see Letty confused but she accept it. Then we flew off and arrive instanly in front of Winston's den.

When I look back I can see Letty and her pups is okay. I also notice all the wolves begin to cleaning the ground which containing blood and dead body and dirt everywhere.

"Thanks, but how did you do that ?"Letty asked me.

"Well I thing your mate can explain everything to you. Now I need you to come with me to ask to leader if you can stay or not" I said comanding. Then we go to Winston shich still cleaning his den. "Sir, can I talk to you?" I ask Winston. Winston sighed "how many time do I has to tell you, call me dad" he said. I nodded in embarasing.

"I just wondering if these wolves can stay with us ?" I ask. But when Winstons look at Damien he begin to growl "Isn't he the wolf that just attacked us ?!" Winston said in angry tone.

"Yes dad, but he's change his mind and decide to help us, and he also my brother" I said

I see Winston leave the denfending stats and confused what I just said. And he begin to walk toward Damien "You're Humphrey's brother ? Then why did you attack us ?" Winston ask.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't refuse it. I just following the order because Ghost will kill my family if I refuse it. I didn't know it was Humphrey's pack sir, and I still didn't know if Humphrey still alive back then, please forgive me" Damien said feeling guilty. Winston sighed "Okay I will let you stay, but can I trust you that you'll not come back to their pack?" Winston asked seriously.

"I swear sir" Damien answer clearly. "Okay go with Humphrey, he will make you a den in no time" Winston ordered.

"Okay guys, I'll take you for a tour of our pack teritory" I said as they begin to follow

As we walking I begin to brack the silence "What's your two pups name anyway ?" I asked to Letty

"His name is Alfa" Letty said pointing at cute male grey fur pup which look like me with lavender eyes

"And Alfa's younger brother, Danny" pounting at cute brown male pup with white underbelly which look like Damien but has Letty's fur.

"Hello there, My name's Humphrey, I'm your uncle" I said with sweet tone

The pup still hiding behind the mother paws. and I see they begin to approach me after said I'm their uncle

"Hi, I'm Alfa and this is my younger bro, Danny. He's a little bit shy" Alfa said to me.

"H-hi uncle, n-nice to meet you" Danny said shyly. I chuckled at this "Nice to meet you too" I said with warm smile

"Oh you're Humphrey, Damien already told much about you when you were pups" Letty said to me

"Yes. it was rough time" I said remembering it.

After walk around the teritory, I notice ti's already at noon so I decide to ask the place to build a den "So, have you got any idea where will you build a den ?" I ask my bro.

"Well how about near that big den?" he said pinting near the den next to a waterfall.

"Oh near my den huh, okay I will help you" I said

"Wow, this is your den ?Isn't it too big for two of you ?" Damien ask me

"Well I think forward to have a family so I decide to build it bigger" I answer it.

"Two of you ?"Letty ask. "Oh yes sorry, I have a mate, her name is Kate" I add. "Then how can we build it ?" Letty ask. "I will build it for you" I said to her as I begin to walk beside my den.

"I'll help you" Damien add as he begin to follow me.

Then we stop and begin to build. When I was about to pull the ground, I see Damien stomped his paw on the ground. "What did you do ?" I ask confused. "Oh I just make the ground lighter so we can easyly dig and lift the rock" Damien said. I shocked "Owh you do have special ability. Well you don't have to lift or dig it. Let me show you my ability" I asnwer with smiling and I begin to pull the ground but, when I pull a little a lot big rock flowing up. I shocked and put it back to the ground. "I already told you I make the ground around us lighter" Damien said smiling. I chuckled and say "Okay let's build it. Then I pull the rock and shape like a den . after finished shaping Damien stomp his pawn to make the ground to normal weight and begin to work with entrance and decorated whe wall with pawprints. After a few hour finish I and Damien can see Letty lost in awe and Alfa and Danny cheering for us. I see my bro and start to lough.

"Okay, your den is complete and ready to live in" I said to my bro.

"Thanks little bro. you've helped a lot" Damien said hugging me.

"yes thanks you two are complete team" Letty said as she nuzzling Damien

"No problem. Oh I have to see Kate, See you latter" I said as I walk away. I walk to the pont to wash up because my mody look like mess. after washing up, I go to hunt, and capture 3 big caribou. I decide to invite my bro and his family to get dinner with me and Kate

"Hello, anybody home ?" I said

"Wow how quick, didn't you say you've to meet Kate ?" Damien said come out of his new den

"Well I just wanted if you can come to my den to join dinner with me and Kate" I ask him

"Oh that's will be nice. We'll come" Damien said

"Ok I got to go ! Bye..." I said running away

Kate's POV

I just wake up cause the sun shining at my face in my parent's den and I notice it was almost dusk. "Oh no I oversleep" I though I streching up and running toward me and Humphrey's den. when I was running I meet Humphrey in my way.

"Hello honey, How was your day ? sorry I oversleep at my parent's den" I said

Humphrey's POV

"It's okay honey, I know you need it since you use your ability whole time when the assault begin" I comfort her

"Hey I have hunted a few hour ago and I invited my brother and his family tonight, is that okay with you ?" Iask her

"Of course. anything for my hansome Omega" Kate said nuzzling with me.

"Hey, want to watch the sunset from above ?" I said when I get briliant idea.

"How suppose we to do that?" Kate asked

"Come on have you forget what I can do ?" I added as I begin to touch her sharing my power with her.

Then two of us begin to fly to the sky slowly. I can see Kate is very excited "Wow this is awesome !" Kate yell

We continue to fly up until about 500 meters from above. I can see the whole Jasper. "Wow this is so lovely. How can I don't think about it earlier" I though myself. I notice Kate giggle to me. "What's so funny?" I ask her jokingly

"Because you thinking about how dumb you are" Kate answer jokingly with giggle.

"Oh so you're reading my mind. Then how about this" I said with evil smile. Then I start to losing my power and we fall down so fast and wind blowing us hardly. I can hear Kate screaming in fear. I can't help but try to hold my laugh when I saw Kate's expression. When about 5 meter away from the ground, I start to lift Kate and me again so we fall down safe and slowly.

After we got to the ground I start to laughing uncontrolable, Kate jumping and pinning me while I still laughing

"Wahaha you've should seen your expression up there" I said jokingly

"Og God, I though I'm going to die. I should tell me before you do it." Kate said worried

"Easy Kate I was just joking" I said with little laugh

"But that's worth it. I never feel such big adrenaline in my body. Thanks" Kate said as she licking myface

"Come on let's go home, We have a reunion to do" I said

Then two of us go home and waiting for My brother, Letty, and their pups. After a few minutes, I notice their arrival.  
I walk out to greet them "Well I see you two make it. Welcome to our den" I greeting them. When we get in I sit beside Kate "Oh let me introduce my beautifull mate, Kate" I said as she blused away.

"Nice to meet you Kate" Letty say and she shake her paw with Kate. And I see Alfa running to Kate.

"Hi aunty, I'm Alfa" Alfa said as he begin hugging Kate's paw. "Hello cuttie. I'm Kate have you meet new frind out there?" Kate ask Alfa ." Uh not yet aunty but tomorrow we will" Alfa say excitely.

Kate's POV

Then I notice another pup hiding behin Letty's paws. "Hello there, what's your name ?" I asked

"U..uh... My name is Danny, nice to meet you aunty" Danny said shyly. I just smile to him

"Come on let's eat" I said as we begin to eat and talk abouth each other, the story of me and Humphrey, about the training, and all.

Humphrey's POV

When we talking about the training I decide to ask them "So will you come and join us all in the training ?" I asked them

"Well I think I'll join you" My bro said to me

"Well I'll just here and take care our pups" Lette say as she nuzzling her two pups.

Then we talked along about all the story of my brother, about Letty, how do they meet. After a few hours, My bro and his family say thank to us and begin to go to their den beside our den. then we all getting some sleep.


	15. Departure and Training day 1

Today all the wolves doing their own activities, the former of Omega still playing with their former Omega friend although they're all Gamma. The former Alpha still doing their own duty, like paatroling the border, hunting, and spending time with their own family.

Humphrey's POV

It is very lovely day, I spending time with Kate talking to each other and walk together around the patrol. Then I get a new idea "Hey Kate, do you want to look outside from here, I mean a little vacation?" I ask her

"Yes ! That would be great, I always want to do some adventure" Kate excited.

"yeah remember what I said when we were in the train from Idaho ? Kate and Humphrey, the world adventures" I cheering her.

"Of course I remember, it was our first adventure together" Kate said nuzzling me

"Yes Kate. But I want us to enjoy our journey, so we will no use my ability to go there" I said

"Yeah, we can enjoy ourself watching the scenery in the way we get there" Kate added "Have you got someplace in your mind?" Kate ask

"Well I don't know. How about we just walk until we find that place?" I aswer her

"I know a great place" A voice from near the bush. Then suddenly Rose comme out from the bush

"You were spying at us ?" Kate ask annoying

"No not really, I just walk until I hear you two talking" Rose answer it

"So where is this place ?"I ask Rose

"Artic northpole"Rose said.

"WHAT ?! You're joking right ?" I ask not believing

"No I'm not joking. It's great place. You can see stargazing at night, see the aurora, glass lake, and many things" Rose said

"But the temperature is so cold there ?! We are going to freeze !" I answer annoying

"No the temperature is same when you two in Alaska. Well a little bit colder" I answer jokingly

I growled at this " Hey, hey take it easy okay, I know you could handle it and that place is also good for training" Rose answer it.

"So you're sugesting to go vacation with training ?" Kate ask

"Yes, it will be great since you two will become Delta we can also use the vacation to relaxing" Rose said with smile.

I sighed "FINE ! but how long it will be ?" I ask

"It's up to you, It's your vacation after all. We can continue your training when we get back home" Rose answer clearly.

I think for a moment and talk with Kate about the consequences, the pack, and the other way to go back home. Then we decide to go about 2 weeks "Okay I will be going. We leave tomorrow morning" I asnwer it. Then I and Kate decide to talk about their training-vacation with Winston and Eve. They both understand and allowed the to go.

The Next day, still Humphrey's POV

I wake up early reminding the vacation. When I look outside the sun still hiding behind the mountain so I decide to hunt. After I had a caribou I walk to my den and notice Kate starting to wake up "Morning hansome, how long have you been awake ?" Kate ask me. "Oh about an hours ago, here I bring a caribou for our trip. Let's eat" I said as we start to eat. After eating, we both prepare, using the cloak, and do some little excercise for long journey, then we visit Winston and Eve, also my three best friend to tell them we're going. After saying goodbye to each other I see the sun is about to shining to both me and Kate go to Rose's den. When we on the way, we meet Rose is ready to go. "I see you've prepared, well let's go" Rose said step forward as we begin to follow her. I decide to break the silence "Where are we heading ?" I ask Rose

"Oh we are heading north" ROse said. Then after a few minutes walking we pass the border of the northern pack, we get welcome by Max and the other.

"Hello welcome to my pack, what's bring you here ?" Max welcoming us

"Hello Max, thank you, but we just passing through, we heading to northpole to train" Rose answer politetly

"Well okay, good luck for your journey, oh and one thing" Max said

"Yes Max ?" Rose asked. "Take care of them both !" Max said. "Don't worry, I will" Rose said then walk away

When I and Kate hear this I just chuckled because not unussual for the pack leader to care so much to us "Thank you Max and good bye !" I shouted

Then we begin to walk until noon and we pass the mark "Welcome To Alberta" and we see a lot of human living in the city, It was very hot, we begin to entering the city as many human watching us, but I don't care as long they do not bother us. Then I pass the Strachcona sience provincional park then we watch the scenery at the lake, but I do not see any other animal here, I see some humans sliding with a piece of wood in their leg.

"I like it here, it's calm" I said breaking the silence as we took off our cloak

"Yes me too" Kate said as she landing her head to my chest.

"You want to go swimming ?" I ask her beside the lake

"Okay" She said then she push me to the lake.

"WHaaaaa.. !" *Splashh* I scream because Kate suddenly push me. then I dive and hold my breath underwater.

I can see the water calming and Kate begin to worry "Humphrey ? Humphrey ?!" She shouted my name and lower her head to water. then I quickly swim up and grab her head then pulled to the lake*Splashh*. When she surface, we begin to laugh and fighting water. we enjoying each other company. The time goes on and Rose come back with a few rabbit to eat. while we eat

"So you enjoy the day ?" Rose ask with smile

"Yess, it's nice place, right Humphrey" Kate said

"Everywhere is nice as long as I'm with you" I answer then she lick me.

After eating we go seaching for a den. then we found one near the field. The field is strange, the grass is very low, and have a few hole spread in the field. In every hole, there's a flag. I don't care about that then we going to rest in our new den.

The next day Rose's POV

I wake up early than the other, I go to the lake and take a bath then I took few abandoned metal near the human houses. Then I walk to den and see Humphrey and Kate still asleep. I look the sun isn't appear yet. then I decide to wake them up. I shouted "Rise and Shine, friend ". Then Kate begin to wake up

"Ugh... How long did you awake ?" Kate ask me while she streching.

"I have awake long ago" Rose said

"For wh-" Kate ask then hear Humphrey mumbling while still asleep. Kate giggled and licking his face making him to wake up

"Morning sweety" Humphrey greeting to Kate

"Morning hansome" Kate lick his cheek.

"Okay that's enogh love birds" I said interupting them. "Now wear this to your legs" I said with showing them the metal.

"How did you get these things?" Humphrey ask me

"From a pile of rubble" I answer it "Now wear this and run around until 20 laps" I comanding

THen Kate and Humphrey begin to run, but because of the weight in their legs, they panting heavily when finish.

"Okay, what's so hard for a little excercise" I said

"LITTLE EXCERCISE ?!" Humphrey yelled. You make me running to 20 laps using these and you take taht as little excercise ?!" Humphrey say annoyed

"Hey it's for your own good, you will see the result after you wear it for a few days again" Rose said.

"Oh great" Kate said sarcastically as we wear our cloak again

Kate's POV

Then we begin to train again, ranning to the hill and try to hunt, but failed hunting because of this noisy metal. Until we try 5th time, finally we killed a buch of rabbit and eat it. I can feel my leg hurt like hell because of this metal, but I don't see a wound. Then we begin to continue our journey. We begin to enter "Tweedmuir pack"

We enter the park and continue to walk to the forest

"Wow the place is very nice and quiet here" I said

"Yeah we can even hear the wind blowing on my side" Humphrey added

"And it's a perfect training place " Rose said with evil smile

"What do you mean ?" Humphrey ask confused.

"Because it's very quiet, it's perfect for train your sense and steath" Rose said. "Now I will fight you here but you'll need to use this" Rose said as she put a leafes on my eyes

"YOU'RE INSANE !" I said annoying

"HOW COULD WE FIGHT IF WE CAN'T SEE THE OPPONENT ?!" Humphrey added

"Don't act like an idiot, why do you have ear and nose if you don't have to use it ?!" Rose said seriously.

"First one Kate !" Rose said.

At first I can't not sense everything and I get a few pounches around my body, then I begin to consentrate and I hear wind blow to the side of my body, I realize Rose about to pounch me so I block it with my paw. And yes it's true I blocked it.

"Nice, you see. I know you can do it" Rose said.

Then we begin to train again with much difficult moves, at fisrt I get hard to dodge them, but after a few moments training, I can manage them all even make a counter-attack. Rose did the same training with Humphrey. after we training It was already at noon so we dicide to do stealth training. because it so quiet, we hard to catch the hunt, but finally we managed it to. Now both Humphrey and I can hear someone coming from afar without even see them.


	16. An New Old Friend & Bad Ecounter

The next day (3rd day) Humphrey's POV

I wake up in the morning afther the sunshine hit my face. I strach up and walk to the entrance. I still looking around enjoying the sunrise then I feel warm beside me, it was Kate nuzzling me. "Good moning beautifull" I said nuzzling back to her

"Good morning too, hansome" Kate said lovely

"So we're continue the journey today ?" "I ask her

"Yeah. let's wake Rose u-" Kate didn't finish her word because cut off by Rose "I'm already up since Humphrey's up" Rose said.

"THen why don't you wake up ?" I ask

"Because I like to listen around me" Rose said

"Well ok than" Kate say a little bit confused

Then three of us walk out, go hunt and wash up in the lake then walk to the north to continue our journey. We walk for a few minuts until we reach North side of Tweedmuir park. When I get there, I can smell another wolf.

"Guy's I think we should becareful. We just entered another wolf teritory" I informed

"Um I think this is not just wolf teritory, I smell a lot of different scent here" Kate added

"Yeah we are in another wolf pack teritory, but it's strange, why I don't see the alpha ussualy guard the border ?" Rose curious

I then howl to inform the pack that we're here. A few minutes many alpha come toward us.

"What are you all doing in our teritory ?!" A big alpha said comanding. Then I step forward without fear "I'm sorry sir, we just passing through with my friends here" I added

"Right but come with us first, I have to tell the pack leader about you" The alpha comanding

I and Kate look each other and go following the alpha

"So, what is this pack called ?" I ask to the alpha

"This is Nightwalker Pack, but what are you doing in here? It's very dangerous in the forest. There's a lot of hunters and bears" The alpha said

"Well like I just said we just passing through. THree of us will go to the Northpole to train" I answer it

" Train ? At Northpole ? I though there's just only Delta training" The alpha said confused

"Well because that's our point to get there. me and this beutifull wolf already a Gamma" I said pointing at Kate

"Yes, and this is our teacher, Rose, she's already a Delta" Kate said introducing

"Wow, but I though there no more Delta and Gamma now ?" the alpha asked

"Yes but I found her pack and decide to train us all" I answer it

"Us ?" The alpha asked

"Yes I will train 4 packs at once beacuse the are going through war with Ghost" Rose said

"Wait a minute ! You're the enemy of South rongue wolf ? You guys from Jasper ?" The alpha ask

"Yes we are" Kate answer it

"WOW, this is interesting. Our pack leader will be pleased to meet you all" The alpha said. "Oh by the way why are you two wearing this weird cloak?" He added

"Oh this is just to show identity" Kate answer it

"Your pack leader will know about this. this cloak is special. no one have the sma cloak as they are" Rose said

"Okay. Here we are. wait here" The alpha said wile he enter the leader's den. Aftera few moment a dark brown wolf with yellow underbelly with orange eyes come out.

"So you're the platinum and golden platter from Jasper ?" He asked

"Yes sir" I said proudly

"I'm Tristan, the leader of this pack, I just wanted to know if we can join herd together?" Tristan ask

I and Kate shocked "W-well I think you must talk to our pack leader first" I add

"Yes I'm sure my dad and my mom will accept during our critical situations" Kate add

"Oh you're the doughter of Winston and Eve ?" Tristan answer it

"How did you know ?" Kate ask

"Well Winston is an old friend of mine. But I don't remember Winston have a son ?" Tristan looked at Humphrey

"Oh, I'm not his son, I'm Kate's mate sir. My name is Humphrey" I add

"But why are you look so familiar to me, hmm let see..." tristan said while circling me

I got nervous "Uhmm... do we have meet before ?" I ask him politely

"I don't know but you look like a frind of mine from long ago" Tristan answer looking at me

"Um.. I just want to know, but who is your friend name that similiar to me ?I ask

Tristan sighed "He's my best friend who also leader of us all long time ago, we seperated. Then we heard our pack attacked until I heard we was died. His name is Blaze" Tristan said sadly

"Oh..." I look down sadly

"Why are you so sad?"Tristan worried about me

"Because Blaze is his father" Kate answer the question

All except I and Rose shocked after hear what Kate just said "Y-You're his son ?" Tristan ask in disbelieve.

"Yes" I nodded sadly

"Then you must have a special power from him" Tristan ask

"Yes and why ? I don't want to use as a weapon. I just want to protect the one I love !"I said seriously

"I'm sorry I just courious" Tristan said. "Curosity can be dangerous" I added

After that we make an uncomfertable silence for a few moment

"I'm sorry I just ..." I apology to Tristan

"It's okay. I'm the one who must apology bedcause I bring back the memory" Tristan spology to me

"By the way, If you want to join I can let you meet him now, bring your best alpha" I add

"How can do do..." Tristan ask but he remember what Blaze can do "Oh you can transport" Tristan said

"Yes I can" I said

Then Tristan bring 2 alpha, one is the one who welcomed us early the other one is grey wolf with brown eyes. Then I told Kate and Rose to stay and I grab Tristan paws and flew away to Jasper. We arrive instanly in front of Winston's den. I told them to stay and I go to Winston. When I go inside, I see Winston and Damien still talking and see me with surprised look

"Humphrey, when did you back, I though you said you will go for 2 weeks" Winston said while hugging me

"Hello bro" DAmien said hug me. I return the hug and walk to Winston "Sir, Uh sorry dad, you have a friend who wanted to see you outside the den" I tell Winston. Then Winston walk outside and see Tristan with suprise look

"Is that really you , Tristan?" Winston said hugging Tristan

"Yes it's me, long time no see Winston" Trstan said returning the hug

"Wow you look old" Winston said jokingly making us all laugh

"Hey, you're old too" Tristan said sarcastically

"Oh God, anyway, what brings you here, friend?" Winston ask

"Well I just wanted if we can join herds together" Tristan said

"Of course you can, but there must be a reason"

Tristan sigh " Yes, I have hear you're going to fight Ghost in southern teritory right?"

"Yes we are, but who's this Ghost" Winston ask confused. Tristan looked at me. "Oh yeah sorry I haven't told you. Ghost is their leader" I asnwer.

"Well where is your pack located ?"Winston ask Tristan

"The Nightwalker pack located in North side of Tweedmuir park" Tristan said

"Wow that must be long way to go here" Winston said

Then they continue talk until decide to say goodbye. and I grab Tristan and his alpha and flew off to Tweedmuir park again. Tristan thank to us all and we continue our journey. After a few hours, We have entering Alaska. Rose and I go to Delta pack to rest, but when we enter our old teritory, we smell another scent of a wolf.  
Rose step forward and make loud howl. Then another wolf come out. I can see about 20 wolf who coming out from our old teritory

"Why are you doing in our teritory ?!" The wolf ask

"I'm the one who should ask you ! This is my teritory !" Rose said with defence possition

"Oh you're the owner of this teritory?" The wolf ask annoying. " So, you're the wolf I must kill before own this teritory " The wolf said very annoyingly. "Yes" Rose said. I was surprise because in this situation Rose is very calm. Then I remembered Rose's word when Kate and I while training with Rose

Flash back

Rose : "When you face your opponent, you must not be controlled by rage, you must calm down and analize the situation before you attack. Make your opponent attack you first. Watch and studying their movement for a while and make counter - attack !"

End of flashback, still Humphrey's POV

Then I see the wolf jump at Rose, which make the strongest mistake. Rose with easily dogde it and smack him in his stomach, making him roll and growl in pain. I and Kate just watching the fight. Then about 4 wolves come to us

"HEY ! why are just just sit and watch ?! do you want your friend die ?!" The wolf said. I laugh at his "WHAT's SO FUNNY ?! Another wolf yelled at me

"Because I can make sure our white friend there, can take all of you by himself without any dificulties" I said mocking them. They are angry and about to jump at me, but I see Rose jump at them before the reach me. So i just sit there and watch with Kate. Many wolves try to attack Rose, but all of them can't lay a finger on Rose.

I and Kate cheer up for her. And after a few minutes all the wolves was beaten and some run away. there's about 3 wolves stay there with numb body and fear in their eyes. I can see they are no Alpha. So I approach them

"What are you guys doing here?!" I ask them. They didn't answer. I can see their body trembling in fear.

"Come on I know all of you is Omega, and the Omega take care of each other. Why don't you come with us ?" I ask them

"W-wait you're an Omega ? you looked like an Alpha" the wolf said

"Well I'm a former Omega, I'm Gamma now" I said proudly. Then Rose come to me along with Kate. I can see three of them afraid of Rose

"Hey, come on don't afraid to me. I'm not a mean wolf" Rose said

"b-But how can you take all the alpha on your own and why you so nice with us?" Another Omega ask

"I'm a Delta, I have much more experience than Alphas and as you can see, I will not hurt anyone except the mess with me" Rose said seriously. Then I heard a sound, a footstep. I can tell that the wolf is running with great speed to us. "Did you hear that?" I ask to Rose and Kate. "yes I hear" Rose said and Kate nodded.

After a few minutes, I prepare for attack behind the rock. But when I jump I see the wolf was Wind, So I stopped

"Wind ? What are you doing here ? I though you were training those guys ?" I ask

"Oh I just want to visit our old pack, I usually came here every 3 days" Wind said

"But I never know you sneak out from the pack" Kate asnwer it

"Well are you guys forget that I am mastering stealth and silent ?" WInd said proudly

"Oh yeah, just try not to show off" I said jokingly

"Oh by the way, can you stay here for a few days, until we come back ?" Rose ask. "Sure but what for ?" Wind ask

"TO take care them. they are Omegas, they can't hunt. and I just attack their pack, so can you protect them and hunt for them ?" Rose said pointing at the Omegas

"Okay then, you can count that on me" Wind said. And we continue our journey


	17. Having Fun and Romantic Night

After we leave Wind, we continue hourney to the North, the wind is blowing making us shivering in cold.

"Guys, We must found a shelter, the snow storm is coming" Rose said

"Yea, I freezing here." Kate said

"Don't worry I'll keep wo warm" humphrey said as he walk close to Kate

"So sweet..." Kate said lovingly and lick his cheek

"Hey I found one" Rose said as we begin to follow her. As soon as we come in the storm is getting stonger. So we just laid there cudling each other to keep warm. Until we end up sleeping.

Humphrey's POV

I wake up after the storm and notice the other still asleep. I go out and meet 2 wolf walking with their pups. I decide to greet them.

"Hello, where are you come from" I ask them politely

"Hi, sorry if we enter your teritory. We are lone wolf. We are from Nunavut, Northpole." the male wolf answer

"No problem. You're from Northpole ? Can you give me a best and save route from here ?" I ask

"Of course, just walk to the north behind that hill until you found a frozen lake, there is 2 route take the east route, because the west route owned by some rongue wolves. then you will enter the forest just go through the forest and you will see the open field with sea" The wolf said.

" Thank you very much for your information, would you like to rest with us ?" I ask them. Before the wolf answer their pup ask to the male wolf "Daddy, what is that guy use?" The pup pointing at my cloak. The male wolf get confused to explain this. I smile "This is a cloak sweety, I use for the identity" I answer sweetly. The pup smile to me so I give him a smile too. "So you guys join me ?" I ask.

"Okay, thank you for your hospitality" The female wolf said.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Humphrey. nice to meet you" I ask

"I'm John and this is my mate, Tria and my son, Alex. Nice to meet you too. So you're Humphrey the one everyone talked about?" John ask.

"What do you mean 'the everyone talking about' ?" I ask while walking to my den

"Well you know, word spread fast, as they talking about the two wolves sho had superpowers and defeat 2 entirepack alone" John said with smile

"How do you know that ?" I ask him. "As I said, the word spread fast" John said jokingly

"Ehhh... Okay yes but why everybody talking about me ?" I ask

"Well they just curious about your power" John said wanting to know what Humphrey can do.

"WOW, you got superpower ? show me !" Alex yell excitely.

I sighed " Okay, but not now". THe pup jump excitely. Then we walk to entrance of my den I see Kate and Rose sitting in the entrance.

"Owh so you must be Kate" John said to Kate. Kate shocked "How do you know my name ?" KAte ask

"Well hon, I think we just got famous" I said jokingly

"What do you mean?" KAte ask me

"Well about your cloak and mine" I said to her. She think for a moment finaly get it. Then I introduce everyone to Rose. Then I go hunt to catch something to eat. But I could not find any animal so I decide to go further and I see a group of caribou, and I catch 2 caribou for dinner and bring it to my den.

"Hey, I'm back" I said

"Nice hunt, hon" Kate said

"Thanks, here is for you John" I said as I bring one to John

"Thank you very much. So what are you going to do in the Northpole ?" John ask

"Well we are training to be Delta" I answer shile eating

"Wow, that's a long way to get it" Tria add

"Yes, you two seem have a good family" Kate add

"Well yes thank you, but not at very begining" John said

"What happen ?"Rose ask

"Well we got banish from our old pack because of our marriage" John answer it sadly

"Why did you banished for? you didn't make any mistake." Kate asnwer disbelieve

"Well because in my pack Alpha and Omega can't be together" Tria said sadly

"Oh sorry. But you seem quite happy here with your new life" Kate said

"So we're not he one right Kate?" I add. "yes" Kate answer happily

"What do you mean ?" John asked

"Well I'm an Omega and Kate is an Alpha long ago, we have the same trouble as you do, long ago we fell in love together, but Kate is about to marry another Alpha male to unite the pack, so it's arrange marriage. But at the end she choose me and the leader change the law about alpha and omega" I said

"Wow you're very lucky" Tria said

"Hey, when will you show me your power ?!" Alex ask not patience. I chuckled " Okay I'll show you but as long as your parent agree. I see John and Tria nodded so I ask them "DO you have a place you want to visit ?" I ask them both.

"Well yes, the place is called Hawaii, I heard it's beautifull there" Tria said dreamily

"Oh Hawaii, I've been there for our marriage few months ago" I said looking at Kate.

"Really ?! what's look like ? It is beautifull ?" Tria said excitely

"Why don't you see it yourself right now ?" I offering them

"What do you mean ?" John said confused. "I can travel to a lot of places all I want" I answer happily

"Wow awesome !" Alex said in excitement. "So when you want to go. But I can't take you back here again because I'll leave tomorrow"

"That's okay we will live there. Honey ?"John askTria. After thinking for a few moment they decide to go tonight.

"Okay now grab each other paws and don't let go until we arrive" I said. Then I grab John paw and flew off to Hawaii. A few seconds after we arrive there. I tell them everything about the island. Then I say goodbye to them.

"Ok, I hope you live well here, I have to go. Good bye. we will se each other again soon" I said

"Thank you very much Humphrey, you're a grat friend" John said

"Thank you and take care" Tria said

"see you my hero !" Alex yell to me which make me smile and I flew off to Kate and Rose. After I arrive we sleep together.

At the morning Kate's POV

I wake up and notice Humphrey is gone, I go seach for him and I found him hiding and walk slowly toward the caribou. I'm very happy to have Humphrey as a mate. He's so caring, loving, and like helping other wolves also fun.

Then I see Humphrey got caribou and drag it. I come approach him and give him a big passionate kiss. I can see he's a bit surprised but he accept my kiss. "Thanks honey" I said after we break the kiss. "For what?" Humphrey ask again. "FOr everything you've done for me" I said as I give him a kiss again. "Well that's my responsible to make you happy and safe because you're my life Kate" He said lovingly. I can't help but nuzzling his neck.

Then we eat with Rose in our den and continue the way. While hiking the hill,

"Let's race you to the top !" I yell as she begin to run

"You're on" Humphrey yell but he take a different route (shortcut)

"Keep it up Humphrey ! You'll never beat me !" I said while turning to look Humphrey but I can't find him.I begin t worry "Humphrey?" I yell "Ow" I feel snow hit my body and I see Humphrey already before me.

"Hahaa Omega 1 Alpha 0" Humphrey yell as i begin to throw a lot of snow to him with my backpaws. I remember this moment when we at Idaho. But this is go on different. When I throw many snowball at him, He can block every single of them "Ha Omega 2 Alpha 0" He yell.

"You have improved since we was in Idaho" I ask him as I walk to him.

"Yeah, now what will we d..." He about to finish his sentences I quickly pin him to the ground. "Ha got you" I said jokingly.

"Very funny, looks who having fun" He said as I grab a snow ball an throw it at him. He didn't have time to react as the snowball hit him in the face. "Now we are equal" I said happily

"Okay okay" HUmphrey said in joke tone. We continue to walk and raceing through thw snow which is harder but we still enjoy it, plus Rose take it as a training. After a few moment, we arrive at open field and we can see beach and many icerock floating at the sea. "We have arrived" Rose said.

"Wow is beautifull here" I said

"Yeah just like you" Humphrey said to me. I give him a quick kiss.

"It is almost night time you can watch the aurora, but you must go to that mountain" Rose said pointing to the top of the mountain across the sea

"What is this aurora ?" Humphrey ask

"Oh it's just a light shining like ocean wave in the sky" Rose said

"Wow it must be pretty cool huh? Humphrey add

"Ok well I will take you to there" Humphrey said to me. I smile to him and we hug each other as we flew off.

We arrive instanly as we watch to the sky full of stars and green light waving in the sky and changing colour to purple, yellow, blue which known as the aurora. I lean my body with Humphrey while watching to beautifull night view. We feal so calm and relaxing there and we watch a shooting star. "Make your wish Kate" Humphrey look at me from above.

"I wish I have a great family and be with you all the time until my very end" I said as tear running down my cheek.

"I wish we have a great time together as a big family and happy with you until the end" Humphrey said as we hugging each other. watching the aurora as the moon starting to shine, the sky is so clear. I hear Humphrey let out a very beutifull howl. I hear the howl is caring and loving and I decide to join him. Our sound let out a perfect harmony. I and Humphrey howl about 20 minutes. After howl we stare to each other eyes for a moment and say "I love you Kate" Humphrey said to me with lovely voice."I love you too, Humphrey" I said lovingly and we nuzzling each other. The time goes on until the moon is right above us so we decide to go to Rose. When we arrive we notice Rose was already asleep in a medium den. "Remember we have to train tomorrow" I said to Humphrey. So we decide to join in and sleep together. "Good night my love" I said to Humphrey. "Good night my beutifull Alpha" Humphrey said to me with sweet tone and we fall asleep.


	18. The Delta Training Begin !

THe next day, Humphrey's POV

I wake up early and notice Kate and Rose still asleep so walk to entrance of my den and see the sky is still full of stars I decide to sing a song.

"Jason Mraz - Love Someone"

_Love is a funny thing_  
_Whenever I give it, it comes back to me_  
_And it's wonderful to be giving with my whole heart as my heart receives_  
_Your love, oh it ignites_  
_Tonight we've got each other_  
_And I am right beside you_  
_More than just a partner or a lover_  
_I'm your friend_

_When you love someone_  
_Your heart beat-beats aloud_  
_When you love someone_  
_Your feet can't feel the ground_

_Ooohh shining stars, I'll seek, to congregate around your face_  
_When you love someone_  
_It comes back to you_

_In love; is a funny thing_  
_It's making my blood flow with energy_  
_And it's life, an awaken dream_  
_It's what I've been wishing for, it's happening_

_It's right on time_  
_Ooohh it ignites this life, we've got each other_  
_And I am right beside you_  
_More than just a partner or a lover_  
_I'm your love_

_When you love someone_  
_Your heart beat-beats aloud_  
_When you love someone_  
_Your feet can't feel the ground_

_Ooohh shining stars, I'll seek, to congregate around your face_  
_When you love someone_  
_When you love someone_

_We're gonna give ourselves to love tonight_  
_Lifting up to touch the starlight_  
_That we will say for every second we suspend together_  
_You and I will be together forever  
_

When I finish singing I feel warm hug me and I see is was Kate.

"Your voice is very beautifull and you got a very nice song" Kate said sweetly while still hugging me "And who is this 'someone' in your song ?" Kate ask

"I think you already know her. She is the most beautifull wolf in the world. She have golden fur and amber eyes, have an angelic sound, sweet and caring wolf, the one whos stood right before my eyes now" I said sweetly.

When she hear this she give me a big passionate kiss and hug me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Humphrey. For everything " Kate said sobbing. "It's nothing Kate, it's my job to make you the happiest wolf in the world" I said. And we nuzzled each other.

"Awhh soo sweeettt, but that enough love birds, time for training" Rose said jokingly but in serious tone in the end.

I and Kate chuckled after I see Rose's expression suddenly changed. "Alrigh alright, coach" I said jokingly. Rose rolled her eyes and go out to the field. After a few moment she bring back two caribou. "If you want to eat this you must go to that hill with running and jump off then swim in the sea against the wave for 20 minutes and climb that tree then you'll get your reward ! and don't you dare using your ability !" Rose said coldly

"YOU'RE MAD !" I yell

"Yeah how can we do that if I don't have energy " Kate added

"Well of you don't eat, so be it !" Rose said with evil grin. I sighed and running to the hill with Kate with all we got, then slide down from the hill. "Nice, now swim !" Rose comanding. I stick my paw in the water but I pull it out again because the water is very freezing "THE HELL WITH THAT ! The water is freezing" I yell upset to ROse

"Now you have 2 option. You jump to swim or I will take your butt and force you underwater ?! It's your choice !" Rose said coldly with evil smirk. I gulped because I never see Rose like this before so I and Kate jump to the water, but the wave is so strong but I swim with all my energy along with Kate. "Wow I think the water not too cold if we keep moving" I though and begin to serriously until 20 minutes and climb up with Kate to the land. We panting heavily. "Now don't get to happy, next climb !" ROse said. "Can't you let us eat first ? I'm out of energy" Kate said.

Rose smiled and grab the two caribou and climb the tree with 2 caribou in her mouth and put it to the top without any difficulties. I and Kate see Rose with jaw dropped. Then Rose jump down "Then, get your food yourself ! there !" Rose said pointing at the tree she just climbed. I can tell the tree height is about 14 meters. "Well if we want to eat, let's go then" I walk toward Kate and start climbing, it was so hard because of snow, making very slipery. Then we fall down again

"This is rediculus !" I yell

"Then enjoy your food" ROse said walking away.

I sigh and try to climb again, but same result. Until finally I get the idea

"Kate, jump to the nearest branch until we get to the top" I said. We try about that but when almost get to the top the brach become small and we fall again. "Shit !" I though. Then I take step back from the tree and run with full speed and climb the tree with anger. I didn't think about it I just climb with full speed and I do not realize I already on the top, so I grab the caribou and throw one of them to the ground. But when I want to throw the another one, I slip my leg and fall to the snow.  
Then I see Rose sit watching with clapping her paws slowly with big smirk. "Very nice. Now Kate you do it yourself" Rose comanding

"No I can get it for her" I said

"If you get it for Kate, she will never be able to do it herself" Rose said

"But - but ..." I answer cut off by Kate "It's okay, Humphrey, I will get it myself" Kate said comforting me. Then I see she running to the tree grab the brach each other with their mouth and do flip rool to the top and climb the tree with her paws, and get the caribou. then she fall down to the snow. I run toward her "Are you okay ?" I ask caring

"I'm alright hon. I did it" Kate answer sweetly

"Yeah you did it, now eat before we go to the next training" ROse said

"WHAT ?! abother training ?! we still exhausted" I said angryly to the Rose

"Just do what I say !" Rose yell back

Then we eat together until we full then follow Rose to another training. We follow Rose until we come to weird cave. The cave is full of purple krystals. It's ferry beautifull. when we enter the cave, There's a pond in the center of the cave and a waterfall. The strange one is when we in the cave the temperature is so tropical is so warm altough we are in Northpole I never though there's a place so warm. We followed Rose until she sat in front of the pond and turn to us.

"This is a very mystical place. You'll train to control your emotion, and fight the fear of yourself. Thihs place will train you in mentally condition. You will be tested here. You must close your eyes and concentrate. You will see your true self, the bad side of yourself. Fight with it. If you're win you can open your eyes" ROse said seriously

"And if we're lose ?" Kate ask worried

"You will be filled with anger and stress" Rose said " Oh one more, don't fight them using your power, or your skill. You will fight them in mentally, your bad side will join you if you win. you will get more courage about yourself." Rose added

"Now go to the pond one by one then sit and close your eyes, but don't sleep !" Rose yell jokingly

I and Kate still worried so we didn't take Rose joke seriously.

"I'll be the first" I said take step forward to the pond. I feel relax and closed my eyes. After a few moment I open my eyes and see at the waterfall. I can see someone is coming from the waterfall. then He some out. I was surprised because the one who come out is me but his eyes is red. then I realize he is my bad side.

"Hello, me" I ask nervously because I speaking to myself

"What are you doing here ? Do you really think you can beat me?" Bad Humphrey said coldly

I do not say anything just watch my self

"Why did you marry Kate ? Don't you remember she just using you to get back home from your dirty little trip at Idaho ?!" Bad side said coldly

I begin to shake as I hear his voice beginning to remember the sorrow and grief of my old self

"Do you really think that she loves you?! She just using you ! She's heppy with that Garth !" bad one said again yell

"Stop it !" I yell as I begin to cry

"Every one in your pack ignored you !" Bad one said

"STOP IT ! THEY CARE ABOUT ME !" I yelled to my bad side while crying.

"Then why they ignore you when you runaway from Kate ?! Why they don't seach party for you ?!" Bad one said mockingly.

I begin to realize that's true. "You're understand that ! No one cared about you since your parents gone ! Winston pick you in the forest because He think he can use you in the future !" bad one said again

I get depressed after hearing all my bad side. "Come on trust me with all of your soul !" The bad one said while held out his paw to me

Kate's POV

It's been a while since Humphrey meditating. Then suddenly I see Humphrey's body begin to shake and sweating heavily, then I see red aura appear around his body.

"Oh no he's losing it ! don't give up Humphrey ! Don't trust all he said about you !" Rose yelled

I still see Humphrey trembling in his body. I start to cry and run to him and hug him, I can feel the body is so cold, so I hug him tightly. "Come on Humphrey, you can do it, I will never leave you" I whisper to him

Meanwhile in Humphrey's body, Humphrey's POV

I was about to reach my bad side paw and suddenly I hear Kate's voice calling my name making me pull my paw before I help my bad side paw.

"What are you doing ? I know your sadness, I will make them pay for what they have done for you !"The bad one said.

"No they are all care about me !" I yell with smile on my face

"WHat ?! have you forget they treaten us like dirt ! Winston ignored you !" The bad one said

"Winston ignored me when I was leaving, because he believe me that I can solves my problem" I said calmly

THe bad one begin to cry "THEN ! Why's KATE marrying Garth is she loves you ! She's just using you to et her home! The bad one yelled

"No, she didn't marry Garth because she already know that I love her, and she didn't use me. I'm the one who want to take her home safely " I said calmly

"YOUR PARENTS IS DEAD ! YOU'LL NEVER FELT LOVEING AGAIN ! WE HAVE A MISERABLE LIFE !" the bad one yelled with cry and anger voice. I still calm hearing this

"Yes you're right I don't know parental loving, but I know one thing when I meet my Mom and my Dad, they gave their life for me, they have faith in me, and continuing support me until my very end" I said calmly

"THEN WHAT ABOUT THE PACK ?! THEY ALL LAUGH ! LAUGH AT US WHEN WE BACK FROM IDAHO ! THEY LAUGH AT YOU BECAUSE KATE LEAVES YOU ! DON'T YOU GET IT ! the bad one yell very angry and sobbed hardly

"They are laugh at me because they want to cheer me up, and not wanting so see me miserable" I said calmly

"THEN AFTER WE TOGETHER ALL THIS TIME, YOU JUST IGNORED ME, YOURSELF, THEN WHAT WILL I DO ?!" the bad one said running to pouch me.

"That's easy." I said make him shock and I hug him, my bad side

"Just be with me, because we are one" I said hugging my bad side. Then my bad side begin to fade away slowly.

Then I open my eyes with joy and cheerfull. I see Kate running toward me and hugging me. "I though you've lose" Kate said with sob. "Easy Kate, I will never lose while I'm with you. Thank you for your support" I said returning the hug.

"Well done. Congratulations Humphrey !" Rose said smiling

"THank you" I said. "Now Kate, you're next" ROse said

"DOn't worry honney, you will make it, just remember our moment together" I said. She smiling and walk to the pond.


	19. New Feared Power and a Zeta ?

Kate's POV

"Don't worry honney, you will make it, just remember our moment together" Humphrey said. I smiled and walk to the pond.

I begin to close my eye. Then I wake up in a strange area in the field. I can't see anyone. Then I begin to see some one walk to me, when I look closer, it is my self only with red eyes and flat face, no emotion.

"That's strange" I said to myself

"Hello Kate, do you know realize that Humphrey doesn't love you anymore ?! Another Kate ask

"What do you mean, He loves me" I said upset

"So, if he love you, why did he just let you go when you're about to marry Garth ?!

"He leave me to let me know how I loves him !" I yelled

"Do you think so ?!" Another Kate said mockingly

"Grrrr..." I growl at her

"Oh you want to fight me ?! so be it !" BAd Kate said

I run toward her and slap my paws to her but, she did the same thing. I also lunged at her but ended with the same move. We continue to fight but all the moves is same.

"You'll never beat me because you are me !" bad Kate said with evil grin in her face

"No you are not me ! I never feel the same way as you do !" I yell

"Your parents don't loves you, they just use you to avoid a war !" Bad Kate said again

I was about to yell but I remember Humphrey's word "Just remember the best moment when we're together" Then I begin to calm down.

"My parent didn't use me. they understand me and finally thay decide to break the laws" I said

"You should know, all the pack is hate you ! they just pretended to loves you because you re the pack leader's daughter !"

"No of course not, they are all my friend." I said calmly

"So what I will do know ?! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WILL ALLOW YOU WIN ?! Bad Kate yell

"Come one, trust me, we 're same. In the same body we must able to trust each other" I said calmy.

THen Bad Kate lunged me. I ca just avoid it, but I sit still. She pin me down to the floor, I simply give a hug to my bad side "Trust me..." I said remembering all the best moment, from Idaho, when humphrey shield me in caribou's stampede, howling at the train. Then the bad side begin to dissapear. "Good job Kate" She said smiling to me and fanished. I slowly open my eyes, but surprised by kiss of Humphrey. I gladly accept the kiss. "I know you can do it " Humphrey said lovingly.

"Well congratulation, you already master your mentally. Now go to skill !"Rose said comanding

I and Kate follow Rose getting out from the cave. I and Kate begin to shiver again because suddenly the wind change from warm to cold. We walk until we reach a field full of snow. "Now you can't take off your weight at your legs and take off your cloak" ROse said. "Wow I forget if I use the weight on my legs" I said forgetting

"Now try to run around until 30 laps !" Rose said.

I and Kate begin to run but, I feel my body so light so we running with great speed. about 5 minutes we have reach 30 laps without much difficulties. "Wow" I yell to myself. "I told you, you will get the result letter" Rose said proudly. "Okay okay smug" Kate said jokingly. We all laugh at Kate's words.

"Wahahaa... huhh... now serious !" Rose laugh suddenly change the expression to very serious. I and Kate laugh again at this. But when I see Rose see us with angry look we begin to shut immediately. Then I see Rose rolling at the snow with laughing uncontrollablely. "You should see your own expression ! wahahahha !" Rose said with laughing.

"Shit ! We've been tricked" I though. Kate just giggling knowing what I just think.

After that we begin to train doing log squat until 300 time. roll the big log to the hill about 9 times. We both panting heavily. "Now fighting style !" Rose comanding."C-can't we have a little rest ?" I ask Rose still panting heavily. "You want to rest or I will force Kate to swimming to that sea and let her drown !" Rose ask anoyingly.

I growled at her but finnaly I and Kate nodded and pull the log to the hill until 9 times. we both collapsed to the ground while panting heavily. Rose approacing us "Now get some sleep tonight we will train to be a silent killer !" Rose said and walk away as I and Kate go to our den and get some sleep. In the midnight we wake up to train to be a silent killer.

"Great ! about time you two made it" Rose said facing away from us.

"What are you doing out here Rose ?" I ask her

"Oh just remembering my old self when I was training here" Rose said

"You was training here too ?" Kate ask surprised

"Yes with my parents. Now they are gone" Rose said crying look to the sky ful of stars.

"It's okay. I'm sure they are proud of you now" I said walk to her and hug her

Rose crying to my chest "Thanks Humphrey" Rose said

"No problem Rose" I answer with warm smile

"Let's train together" Kate said.

Then Rose train us to do camuflage based on our fur. Kate can camuflage in or beside tree and I camuflage beside the rock. Then we continue to stealth. And again practicing the counter attack. I and Kate suppose to fight Rose with no sound, so we using signals to attack. we begin to scatter.

"Let's begin the fight" Rose yell from no where then silent comes.

I can see Kate camuflage beside the big tree. I hide beside the cliff. I realize Rose will hide herself in the snowy place because her fur is white. After I begin look around I found strange snow with red stripes. "That's Rose " I though. I signaling Kate with my forepaws, and we begin walk slowly. After a few meters away from Rose, I jump at her and pin her down, but that's just a trap. All I saw is only snow with red sand. "She tricked us" I though then I see Rose jump at Kate from nowhere, We begin to fight but with no single word. We fight Rose with silent. I only can hear wind blowing.

I try to pouch Rose but she blocked it and kick me, I block it and jump in the air making her looking to me, and Kate pin her down. But with quick move she rolled and escape from Kate and run disappeared

"She don't go easy with us" I though knowing Kate can read my mind. I see Kate nodded. THen we begin to scatter to seacrh Rose

I look carefully to around, but something different. I can see some movement behind the rock. My vision never the same as before, everything looks in grey colour and I can see the living things in a different colours. "What happen to my vision?" I though scared and confused. "What happen Humphrey ?" I shocked hear Kate voice in my head. "Kate is that you talking to me?" I though. "Yes, I just figure it out. I can use telepathy" Kate said in my mind.

"Now what's wrong with your vision ?" Kate ask again in my head

" I can see through things Kate" I said in my mind

"So, you've gainned a new power. Do you see Rose then ?" Kate said in my mind

"Yes, I see a wolf form behind that grey rock" I said in my mind looking at the rock

"Kate, you go pin her from above, I'll attack frm the side" I said in my mind.

"Okay" She said in my mind. Then we begin to move. When I side by side with the rock, I run from the side and attack her. Rose surprised and have no time to react. I successfully pounch her fore leg making her fall losing balance and with quick movement I see Kate jumped and pinned her to the ground.

"Wow, you got me" Rose said with amazement. Then I walk to the Kate. But Kate seem shock after seeing my eyes

"What happend to your eyes ?!" Kate screamed to me. Rose walk to me and notice that too.

"What wrong with my eyes ?!" I ask them

"Your eyes turned to grey with ripple pattern , not blue aqua anymore" Kate said still scared.

"Oh no !" Rose mumbled herself and backing away from me

I still don't understand what they said so I just relax myself and feel my breath. "Hey your eyes is return to blue aqua again" Kate said happily. I begin to look around. My vision came back to normal. "Well I guest I can controll it" I said happily. Then I look at Rose with flat look and walk away. "What's wrong with her ?" I ask Kate

" I don't know, I will speak to her " Kate said following Rose.

Kate's POV

I following ROse's scent and notice she watching the night sky. I slowly walk beside her and sit down beside her.

"What happen Rose ? Talk to me, maybe I can help" I ask Rose. Rose sighed "Do you know about Humphrey's eyes?" Rose ask me

"No, I just found out now" I said. "May I ask you why you so worried ?" I add

"Well the only one have that eye is the Great leader of Fortune long ago. Long time ago, the Fortune pack, has the glorious days. Every pack in the world fear it. No one want mess up with that pack. Do you know why ?" Rose ask me with wide eye. "No, why?" I ask curious to her. "Because their leader have awakened those eye like Humphrey do. Those eyes is not ordinary eyes, those eyes have it's own will. Those eyes always itching for battle. THe one who has awakened those eyes named Fenrir. He lives about 300 years and extreamily strong. No one can touch him.

His eyes can detect almost anything, his eyes can know everything even those one who hiding from him. He was so powerfull then he meet his lover name Luna and awarded a son . Do you know who is their son ?" Rose ask me again.

I shook my head. "His son's name is Blaze, Humphrey's father" Rose said. My eyes widen and shocked after hearing this "B-but .." I was about to say something but I can't think and cut by Rose. "The one who awakened that eyes is called Zeta or the God of Wolves because of his power is the most strongest power of all wolves, even human afraid of it. When the pack in the glorious days, human not dared to even enter his pacs territory. But honestly Fenrir has enough strength to control those eyes. I hope Humphrey do not use his eyes again until he can control it completely or he will become a killing machine !" Rose said very serious

"B-but it must be a way to controll it" Kate ask feared

"Well Fenrir has been lost controll long ago. He destroyed 4 pack wolves alone and killed about 400 wolves all by himself with out any wound. But he regain controll when his mate Luna run to hum and hug him. After that he become weak and collapsed. I think the way to controll it is his loves one, you Kate " Rose said finishin look at me.

"But I relieved because he already defeated is bad side, I think it will help him to regain control himself" Rose added. I relieved after hearing this "But how do you know all of this story ?" I ask Rose. She begin to silent

"Rose?" I ask her again. She begin to sob

"I-It's because-e *sniff* my - my father was killed in that tragedy right before my eyes" Rose shouted and crying heavily. I shocked after hearing this and try to comfort her. Then after a few moment she stopped crying.

"Fenrir was the only one who has awaken tose eyes and regain the title Zeta, God of the Wolves. I never know umphrey got that power." Rose said with flat voice.

"Okay, I will tell Humphrey about this" I said while walk away and stopped by Rose

"Do Not Tell Him !" Rose said seriously

"Why, He will try to control if he know" I said

"Don't tell him, it will make him become more feared of his own power and losing his confidence and will make him lose control" Rose said seriously.

"Okay, but sooner or latter he will know it"Kate added

"Then let him know when the time come. And you must watch yourself Kate, if anything happen to you, no one can stop Humphrey" ROse said carefully and begin to walk with me to Humphrey

Meanwhile Humphrey's POV

I still waiting for Kate while watching the beautifull night sky. But something hit my mind about what did I see earlier. _What's that power ? I can feel a lot of energy flowing inside me. Why and when did I get this power ? _Those questions running in my mind then I feel someone coming when I see Kate and Rose talking together.

"Hey, what did you two talking about ?" I ask Kate. I see her nervous "well um...I .." Kate about t answer but cut off with Rose " We just talking about our pack earlier" Rose said. "yes" Kate added. That make me curious to Kate.

"ohh okay now what ?" I ask

"Well you two have pass the test, now is the final ceremony to become Delta will be held as your final test when you two get back home" Rose said.

"YAY !" Kate yelled and jump of joy

"Hore !" I yell to but not to excited because I know Kate and ROse is hiding something from me. But I don't ask them.

Then we all enjoy our holiday, walk together, enjoying the breathtaking scenery, swimming together, and lot's of fun. The time goes on and we realize it's time for us to go back home. So we decide to hunt and get some sleep before we flew back home tomorrow.


	20. Truth Revealed

Humphrey's POV

I wake up after the sun start shine on my face. I streching and notice the other still asleep. I don't blame them for hard training we had yesterday. I walk out to wash myself at the sea. I notice the sea wave is calm. "Perfect" I though then I stick my paw to the water. the water is freezing. "As usuall" I though then I slowly put my self in the water and swimming a little and I get out and dry myself. I go to hunt and catch 2 caribou and drag it to my den. When I get inside I notice Rose is already stood but Kate is still asleep. Then I walk to her and whisper in her ear "Kate, wake up" I whispering in her ear but only get a low growl. "Come on Kate, wake up" I whisper as I nibbling her ear. She giggled to this and starting to wake up "Morning beautifull, how's your sleep?" I ask her. "Morning too hansome, it's the best sleep I've ever had" Kate said

"Come on let's eat before we go home" I said. Then we all begin to eat until we full.

"Ready to get back home ?" I ask

"Yes, I'm. I can't wait to see the pack again."Kate said excitement

"But do not forget your final exam. It will be the worst day of your life !" Rose said with evil smile

I and Kate just look at her and rolled our eyes. Then I grab Rose and Kate and flew off to Jasper.

Instanlly we arrive at the feeding area wich make everyone shocked and jumped while still eating.

Jasper Park, Western pack, Winston's POV

I was still eating with Eve, Garth, Cando, Hutch, and the other alphas. And suddenly Kate, Humphrey, and Rose appeared right before my eyes making me and everywolves shocked.

"Hi everyone ! " Humphrey greeting us and Kate running to me and the other hugging them.

"So how'd your holiday ?" I ask him

"It was the best day I've ever have" Kate yelled

"Glad you happy" Eve said

"Oh no we forget about Wind and the Omegas in Alaska !" Humphrey yell and put his forpaw to his head

"Let's go get them " Rose said

"Um, omegas ?" Lilly ask

"Yeah we kind of rescued them while on the way to Northpole" Humphrey said "Ohh and can they join our pack sir? um I mean dad ?" Humphrey ask to me.

"Okay, that's fine. But they'll have to meet me first" I said. Humphrey nodded and took Rose and flew away to Alaska.

Meanwhile, Alaska, Delta pack, Wind's POV

I still patrol at the border and see the Omegas still playing together. Then I notice Rose and Humphrey appear before me. "How's your holiday Humphrey ?" I ask him

"It's pretty great" Humphrey said

"Oh so can we get home?" I ask to Rose

"yes, tell the Omegas" Rose said. Then I howled to call the Omegas. In few seconds three of them gathering.

Humphrey's POV

"When did you two arrived ? I didn't see you two" One Omega ask

"Well just a seconds ago, I have my own way to get here" I said smiling. The Omega just curious. "Do you want to join our pack ? I ask them making three of them smilling "Of course !" They shouted. "Then grab my paw" said.

"Why ?" One of them said and little bit annoyed

"Just do it, you will know" I said. Then I flew off again to Jasper

"Where are we ? How did you do that ?" One Omega asked

"Well we are at Jasper park. Well it's kind of my skills ..."I said smiling

"Wow it's beautifull here" another Omega said.

"Yes it is. Now follow me I want you to make our leader" I said. "And what's your name ?" I ask them

"My name is Flower" The female wolf with grey fur and light brown underbelly fur with purple eyes.

"I'm Leo " The male Omega with Black and white fur looked like Hutch only smaller.

"I'm Shine " THe brown fur female Omega said.

"Okay wait here." I said as I walk in to Winston's den.

We talk each other and accept them to join which mae them jump in joy. Then I take them to my Omega buds. I introduce them to Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. I can tell that Shakey have fall in love after see Flower.

"Hey guys !" I greet them

"Humphrey ! when did you back ?" Shakey ask excitement

"Oh just a few minutes ago and I want to introduce to you our new Omega member" I said as I introduce Leo, Shine, and Flower to them. But things went different when I introduce Flower to Shakey.

"And this is Flower. Flower this is Shakey" I said to Shakey

"H- hi..." Flower said shyly

"H-hello" Shakey said nervously to Flower and start to stare at Flower's eyes and amazingly Flower did the same.

"Hello... did someone just fall in love each other ?" I said jokingly making them came back to reality and blush

"We should hang out some time" Shakey tell Flower nervously.

"Well, okay." Flower said a little nervous because they just met and Shakey already ask her for a date. WOW

"Okay guys, I'll leave. Why don't you share each other" I said and walk away

"Okay see you..." They all answer. I walk to Winston den. But when I was about to enter I hear they are talking about me so I jump in the bush and listen.

Meanwhile Winston's den , Kate's POV

I just talking about Humphrey's new power and the legend of Fenrir

"You know Humphrey's not ordinary wolves anymore now. He has recieved a piece of God power" Rose said making My dad, mom, Garth, Lilly in shock

"What do you mean ?" Eve ask

"Well when we were training Humphrey's eyes changed to grey with ripple pattern. When I ask him he can see through thing and can sense anyone in that area" I asnwer

"Wow, but isn't that good ?" Winston ask

"If the power, yes, it's good. But those eyes have its own will and always itching to battle" Rose said

"What do you mean have its own will ?" Garth ask

"You mean Humphrey will be a killer if those eyes took control over his body ?" Lilly add

"Very smart. yes" Rose said. "There is one way to stop him" Rose add

"And what is this way? Garth ask

"Me" I said with sad tone

"What do you mean Kate ?"Eve ask with concern

"Do you know that evil can be fought by love?" ROse said

"So you mean when Humphrey lose control only Kate can regain the control again?" Lilly said

"Yes, but you all must take a good care of yourself. The trigger is his anger. You know Humphrey's personality" Rose said

"Yes his family and friend is everything to him" Winston said proud

"But the most importand one is you Kate" Rose said as everyone watch me. "Well I don't want this happen but, If you killed or get hurt of other wolf Humphrey'll go to rage and there's no one can handle him" Rose add seriously

"I know" Kate said

"You don't have to conceal all of that from me" Humphrey said suddenly making everybody in shock

Humphrey's POV

After I heard all of they said I decide to jump in.

"You don't have to conceal all of that from me" I said making everyone shock

"Um how much do you hear ?"Lilly ask

"Oh I hear everything" I said

"I'm sorry Humphrey. I just.." Kate said but I cutt her off "It's okay Kate, but I can control my own power, I think" I add

"How do you know that you can control it ?" Garth ask

"Because I can chose to activate it or not" I answer

"THat do not depend how do you use it, those eyes is devil Humphrey, its always looking for battle" Rose said

"Then I will use it for battling the enemy" I said with smile which make everyone smile to me

"But you sure you can control it ?" Rose said.

"I'll show you" I said making everyone a little feared. I shut my eyes close and concentrate and open my eyes.

Everyone excluding Kate and Rose shocked after seeing my eyes.

"N-no I-it can't be !" Winston said frightened

"What's wrong dad?" Lilly ask confused

"Those eyes is the same eyes Fenrir had long ago !" Winston look at me with fear in his eyes

"Like I told you earlier Winston, those eyes posses incredible power !" Rose said.

Then I feel a little dizzy in my head. "Guys I don't feel right" I said. Then I fell to the ground and had another vision

Humphrey's Vision

I wake up in a strange place. I feel my paws step something so soft and warm. The place is very relaxing after I look to the ground I can see my self and entire pack then I begin to fear arter I realize I standing on the clouds.

"What's happening to me ? Am I dead?" I said to mysel. Then I see a wolf with black fur with white stripes like Siberian wolf and have the same eyes with me.

"Looks like you have my power" The wolf said with deep voice which making me afraid of him

"W-Who are you ? and why I am here ?" I ask him. He let out a maniac laugh which make me even more frightened

"Don't afraid Humphrey. You are not dead yet" The wolf said

"How did you know my name ?who are you" I ask confused

"My name is Fenrir and I have the same power as you" Fenrir tell me

"I know your name because I'm Blaze's father and your grandfather"

"Grandpa ?" I said

"Yes Humphrey" Fenrir said as I hug him

" Now let go straight to the problem. You have to master that power and control it yourself. But unlike me, you have pass mental test right, you have defeat yourself and that makes you can control your power. The one which make you lose control is when you angry. If that happen, you will find yourself alone in blank place but don't let that get you down. If you depressed too much, your anger will take control of your body, you must remember the best thing in your life." Fenrir said.

I only nodded

"You can sense danger around you and you can repel everything that will hurt you." Sinsce I brought you here I will tell you my story" Fenrir said

Fenrir's POV

I was 4 years old but I was posses a unique power like you. When in that age many pack declare war on my pack. I can't stand them. I train myself to hard in the accient temple. Than when I finished training I gain my new power, that eyes. Then I come back home. When I arrived the war has started. Many wolf have died. The smell of blood everywhere. That time I already have a mate. Her name is Luna" Fenrir told me

"My grandma ?" Humphrey asked

"Yes, she is. I loves her very much. In that time, she is pregnant. But When I checking her, I see a wolf has killed her right in front my eyes. I was speachless many emotion has ronning on my mind. My energy brust out from nowhere. THen I went blank. WHen I wake up all the wolf that declare war with my pack have been eliminated. Not a single one of them alive. Then I make my way to my lifeless mate and start to cry in her fur, but I realised something. I can revive her. I don't know where that idea come from. Then I use my power to revive her and it was worked I bring back my family to life. We lived together and go on until the pack reach it's glory days.

After A few year Blaze is born and Luna died during the childbirth. I took a deep lost but I take care of your father until he find Moon as his mate, your mom. I trained them all I've got. When I finished train them I go to my den and get some sleep. When I was sleeping I went to the border of realm between the life and the death. I get to visit my mate every night wich make me happy. Then one day something terrible happened." Fenrir stopped

"Terrible ?" Humphrey ask

"Yes, because our pack is very large and strong, many hunter came to our territory to kill some wolves for fun. Then they tried to kill me with a gun and shot me. I just stood there waited for my died but it never came. I look the metal flying in front of me and drop. Then I realize I can repel those thing. The human is so shocked and I kill some of them in that place and few of them running away. I charge the hunter until reach their town and kill every human in that place. After that tragedy, no one human ever dared to came to our pack. Then I feel still have a long way to life, but I don't want to live anymore, so i sacrifice my life to your Father and mother which make they have a incredible power but no one can stand my eyes. They didn't get that power, but now I see you have it and can stand using it. It's impressed me even your mom and dad never can use that eyes." Fenrir finishing.

"So the most importand thing is you must contol your temper. Don't get to angry. Sometimes just ignore them, I'm sure it will help you regain control" Fenrir added

"I understand granpa, thank you" Humphrey said

"Now I can die in peace. Finally I can join your dad and your mom." I said as I begin to fade away. But before that Humphrey came to me and hug me.

"Send my regards to dad and mom" Humphrey said I fadded away.

Humphrey's POV

I wake up in my den and noticing Kate curled beside me. I smile at her because she is so cute when she is asleep. I notice it was already at night. "Wow how long did I asleep?" I though. Because it's already night I decide to sleep beside Kate. Before I sleep I see Rose waving hand to me. I walk carefully not to wake up Kate and I come to Rose

"Hi Humphrey, how'd you feel ?" Rose ask

"I'm feel great. How long did I pass out ?" I ask

"A half of day. I just came here to notify tomorrow your final test will begin. Kate's already know about this" Rose said

"Wow, okay then thanks" I said

"And one more, do not use your eyes tomorrow. You can use your other ability but don't use your eyes, okay ?" Rose said serriously

"Okay" I said. Then I go to sleep beside Kate.


	21. The Delta Final Test Begin !

The next day is finally arrive. This day will be get more interesting because Humphrey and Kate will do their final Delta training. All the pack allied to the Western pack must come to see the final test. It's been the law for many years. Rose have prepared 6 Deltas including herself to be the opponent of Humphrey and Kate. Rose also take about 50 Gamma with her, because a Delta should be able to beat 30 Gammas at once. Actually by beating the 50 Gammas, Kate and Humphrey have become a Delta, but because they will lead the pack and have some special abilities, they must win against 6 Deltas.

Humphrey's POV, 1 hour before the test

I start to train my moves with Kate and already make some perfect combo attack. After practicing a few minutes, I go hunting with Kate, and we eat together. Then we both wash ourselves to the pond next to my den. We begin to relaxing before the test. And we prepared everything. We using our cloak and start to walk toward the final training place. the training place is in the feeding area wich has been modified by Damien because it's look like chamber with a forest and a small open area. When we arrive, many wolves cheering for us and said good luck to us. I and Kate starting to et more nervous.

"Wow i never though it will be this crowd" I ask nervously

"Of course it will be crowd ! All our allies is here including the Nightwalker pack" Kate said

"They comes too ?" I ask shocked because there is long distance between our pack and Nightwalker pack. This many wolves is about more than 1000 wolves gathering in the cliff circling the valley. I already enter the area with Kate.

"ALRIGHT ! THIS IS WILL BE THE MOST MEMORABLE DAY HERE. YOU TWO, HUMPHREY, KATE WILL DECIDE IF YOU CAN BECOME DELTA OR NOT" Rose said loudly.

"YOU TWO CAN USE YOUR ABILITIES EXCEPT YOUR EYES HUMPHREY. AND IF YOU TRANSPORT OR WALK OUT OF THE VALLEY, YOU WILL BE LOST. CLEAR ?" Rose said

"CLEAR !" We both shouted

"YOUR FIRST TEST WILL BE TO SEARCH A DIAMOND ROCK I HAVE HIDDENED AROUND HERE. ALL THE WOLF IN THE VALLEY IS YOUR ENEMY, KNOCK THEM OUR WITHOUT USING YOUR CLAWS OR BITE" Rose said as everyone can hear and howling and cheering for us.

"BEGIN !" Rose yell as every wolf in the valley begin to run hide. The spectator begin to silent as they all watch us.

I and Kate begin to walk together to search the area. When I was about to enter the forest we got surprised of Wind which jump to us with great speed. I and Kate stood up in defence possition and dodge it. But when Wind miss the attack he run and disapeared.

"Look like he want to seperate us" I said to Kate

"Humphrey, don't talk. We will use my telepathy to comunicate" Kate said in my mind. I nodded. Then about 10 Gamma surrounding us. I recognize them there is Garth, Cando, Hutch, Claws, Lilly, Winston, Tony, Shalty, SHakey, and Mooch. I surprised three of my buds come to the test.

"Kate, you go to left I got the right" I said in my mind. Kate nodded. Then we jump. I lunged Garth and Claws. Kate lunged Lilly and Tony. Then we bigin to fight.

TOny and Winston work together to attack me. They attack using all force I blocked them all and jump at them and knock them out. But I realize they succeded separate me and Kate

"Kate where are you ?" I though

"I'm in the forest still fighting " Kate said in my mind. I was about to run to kate and I get knocked by Mooch with Shakey and Salty.

"Wow, you guys have improved" I said

"Rule number one in Gamma , do not talk during the fight !" Shakey said as he lung at me. I crouch my self down and kick him to the air. But with incredible speed Salty punch me in my stomach.

"Ugh.." I growl at them

"Don't take us easily !" Salty said. I very surprised to see three of my Omega friend can fight so tough with incredible teamwork and so seriously.

"Okay, I will be serious this time !" I said as I run to them knock Mooch down and use him t bouch and knocked Salty down.

"Congratulation, we're out" Mooch said as three of them go out from the falley

"Aghh !" Some one yelled as I see Kate knocked Garth and Hutch down and kick Cando down.

"Nice Kate !" I said in my mind

"You've done well too" Kate said in my mind

"Now why we don't see all the Rose's Deltas ?" I think

"Maybe they will be our last opponent which guard the diamond" Kate said in my head

Then we begin to walk to the small clearing area. It seems so quiet. Then 5 Gamma jump to us at the same time. I know this attack formation can't be dodge it.

I focus my power and blew the area away from me and Kate. All the Gammas get a shock wave and crashing to the ground. One of them still wake up

"Where is the diamond ?" I ask him with comand tone

"You think if you ask something you will get a reply huh? What a douche" He said. THen I knocked him down. THen suddenly Rose come out from the bush and attack me with incredible speed and power. I blocked all of them as I begin to backing away but she continue to attack me with speed.

"Shit ! if its continues like this I don't have a chance to attack back" I think them I flew off behind her but she has anticipate it and she turn around and kick me with full force. I blocked the kick and pounch her to the grown. She was about doing the flip rool but with my magnetic power. I slammed her to the ground using my power.

"Ughh !" Rose said growling at me. Then I push her away making a huge shock wave threw her to the footcliff and uprooted some trees. Wind blowed hardly from me

In the spectator, unknows POV

"Wow, What a battle !" One said

"Yeah this is far to high level for us to join ! No wonder Rose didn't pick us" another one said

"yeah you would die down there" Another wolf said

"SHHH ! just shut up and watch the battle !" One said

"Okay, okay !"

Back at the battlefield Kate's POV

They have already separate me from Humphrey. This is gonna be tough for myself. I walk through the forest I see 5 Delta guarding a small cave. The diamond stone must be in there. I begin to concentrate to talk to Humphrey because I don't know where is he. "Humphrey, can you hear me ?" I ask

"Huh, Kate ? Yes. Where are you I see some group Gamma guarding a bush here" Humphrey said through my mind

"What ? I also watch Rose's Deltas guarding the cave here" I said

"Well better we ambush the Gammas first. fighting with Deltas will be much more difficult. Come to me. I'm beside a large grey rock between oak and pine tree" Humphrey said in my head.

"Okay hang in there until I arrive" I said then I begin to search for Humphrey. When I to area Humphreys spoke off I don't see Humphrey anywhere. Then suddenly some one grab my jaws and pull me back. I was about to jump him but I realized it was Humphrey.

"hah... I almost jumped you ! You should not scare me like that" I said with telepathy

"Sorry Kate but look at that" Humphrey think watching about 30 Gammas guarding some of bush.

"Kate remember our training to be a silent killer ?" Humphrey ask me in my head

"Yea, let's do it" I said

"I will pull them with my power slowly, then you knock them out one by one" Humphrey said in my head. I nodded and prepare to hit. Then Humphrey lift one of his forepaws and I can see one wolf backing slowly but he don't realize it. When he was close enough I hit him in the head and drag them to the bush.

"What was that ?" A wolf ask

"I don't know but we lose one wolf" another said

"Pay attention ! we must guard that stone no mater what !" One wolf said

"It'll take to long if we fight like this "Humphrey said to my head

"THen what do you plan ?" I ask him

"I will jump at the center and blew the area away. Prepare for the impact" Humphrey said. I nodded and backing up a little. Then I saw Humphrey jump off and instanly arrive to the center making all the guard wolves shocked.

"What the fuck ! Why we didn't notice him earlier ! one wolf said and build position to attack.

I see before they start to attack Humphrey blew the area with great power.

"Uwaggg... !" One wolf yell after throwed off and hit the ground fainted. Then I run to Humphrey and we both go seaching the stone in the bush nothing can be found. Then I can notice some wolf surrounding us. Then we jump out of the bush noticing Deltas is surrounding us.

"This is a trap !" I yell to Kate

"Humphrey, let's go to the cave it's off guarded" I said to Humphrey's mind. Then he quickly grab me and flew off to the cave.

"Shit ! go back to the cave !" Wind yell to other Deltas

I and Humphrey instanly arrive inside the cave. I began to search in hurry and I notice a shining stone. "THERE HUMPHREY !" I yell. Humphrey grab it and notice Wind running toward us when he was a few ichies from us Humphrey grab me and flew off and instanly arrive in the open field.

I and Humphrey yell as we showing the diamond to the crowd.

"WE DID IT !" I and Humphrey yell making everywolves cheering for us and go down to the valley to congrate us. Then the Delta showing themself from the forest

"You did it ! Good job !" Ragnar said to us.

"Not so fast ! it's still the first test !" Rose said as she begin getting up hardly because her body get instant impact from Humphrey's shock wave. I and Humphrey approach her and help her to getting up.

"You two did it well" ROse said making Humphrey and I a little shy.

"Now what is the second test ?" Humphrey ask

"Fight the Deltas until they can't stand anymore"

"So we will fight 5 Deltas because you're injured." I said

"Who said there are only 5 Deltas ?" ROse said smiling

"Is there any-" Humphrey was about to talk and shocked because some one appeared right before us is Damien.

"D-damien ?" I ask not believing

"Yes, he's already a Delta" Rose said smiling evily

"Since when ?!" Humphrey ask

"Oh I have been batling with 5 Deltas since you two were on your vacation, and I won" Damien said proudly

"Congratulation brother" Humphrey's said

"Then get some rest the test will continue the test at noon" Rose said as Kate heal her.

Then we both went to the pond and relax ourselves to gain more energy after the first test. We swimming for about 20 minutes and we eat some of caribou meat left this morning earlier and we sleep.


	22. Delta Final Test Kate's intensity

Humphrey's DEN, Humphrey's POV

I wake up remembering the test and I see Kate is already practicing some movement so I decide to join her. We practice together until hear someone is coming. I see Winston and Eve coming to us.

"Wow I see you have practicing there" Winston said

"Yes Dad we practice for the test" I said

"And Kate Humphrey we just want to informn something" Eve said

"What is it mom ?"Kate ask

"We will retire after your test is complete, we make you two the lead the pack" Winston said

I and Kate shocked after hearing this. "But can't you retire a little longer ? I don't know anything about leading the pack." I ask worried

"Don't worry we will tell you everyting after your test is complete and beside you have Kate, she will help you" Eve add

"Okay, if you say so" I said

"Well good luck you both for the test" Winston and Eve said as he walk away

"THank you Mom, Dad" Kate said while waving one of her forepaws

"Huh are you ready for this ?" I ask Kate

"Yes or course ! Let's get going" Kate said as we walk to the valley to begin the test.

When we arrive many wolves have come to see us. All the wolf start cheering for us as we begin enter the battleground. It's been modified again. This time the valley is clear huge area with no trees. Then which surprise me I see my mom and dad appeared in the side of the cliff to watch us with warm smile. I'm glad that they have come to supporting me.

Winston's POV

I and Eve standing in the cliff side and surprised because I see Blaze and Moon appeared from nowhere. "Hello Blaze, Moon, long time no see" I greet them

"Yes, we just wanted to see how is our son and daughter doing" Blaze said

"It's been a while since we see the Delta test" Moon said

"Yea" Eve said

"Let's see the battle" I said.

Back in the valley, Kate's POV

"ALRIGHT, WELCOME AGAIN TO THE SECOND TEST. THIS TEST WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM EARLIER MORNING TEST. THIS TEST WILL BE ONE VS DELTAS. KATE YOU'RE FIRST ! YOU WILL FACE WIND, RAGNAR, VELOC, REX, AND LENY." Rose announcing.

"IN THIS FIGHT YOU CAN USE EVERYTHING INCLUDING CLAWS, BITE AND YOUR ABILITIES" Rose added. Then I begin to enter the valley

"Good luck Kate !" Humphrey said.

"THank you hon" I said and I walk entering the valley. I can see the Deltas already build their attack formation. I can see Wind in the center of formation with Ragnar and Rex protecting him. And Leny and Veloc in the right and left side.

"READY ?! GO !" Rose yelled from the side of the valley. Rex and Leny run to me on oposite side.I remember the difficult one is Leny because her attack never miss. But on the other hand Rex is strong. Then I see Leny jump to me. I quickly roll aside to dodge it. THen Rex run to pouch me. I dodge it by jump to the air as I see Leny jump to the air in front of me. She pounch mein side of my head but i dodge it but she kick me in the stomach making me fall down in pain.

"This is gonna be difficult" I said to myself

"Come on, get up !" Leny said as I get up and running to her and lung her to the ground and hir her in the neck making her out of the battle. Everywolves cheering for me and Humphrey yelled to me

"NICE ONE KATE, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT !" Humphrey yell to me. This making my energy flowing. I run toward Rex with grat speed I pretended to attack him but actualy I want to jump behind him. I see Rex trying to block my attack. "perfect, he doesn't know it" I though. Then I kick him hard in his back making him yelp in pain and kick him out.

"Now it's just three of you" I said smiling

"Don't get to excited ! You don't know the power of the trio tiger" Wind said

I begin to analize them. Wind is fast, Ragnar is strong and Veloc is a good fighter. Then who will attack first I though as I begin to defence possition. I see Velog and Ragnar running to me attack me with incredible attack variation, I can block them all but suddenly Wind running toward me with very great speed and crashme making me lose my balance roll in the ground.

"Heh, don't underestimate us " Ragnar said

"Why don't you use your abilities ?" A voice said in my head as I recognise the Moon voice.

Then I see win running to me and claw me in my face leaving three deep scar. Then I use my abilities to heal. The wound begin to closing and cured in a second.

"Hunter formation !" Ragnar yell

"Hunter ? what is that" I think then wind begin to running to me as Veloc and Ragnar jump zigzag while running to me. This formation is perfect, there is no way I can dodge it. Then I use my flame cloak Ind is crashing me as Ragnar bite me in my back. But as soon as Ragnar bite me, he release the bite and yelp

"Ouch... hot hot !" Ragnar yelped

"Well you just taste the flame. Tell me does it taste good ?" I said mockingly making him growled. Then I batling with Wind with great attack speed I can't block them all but with my flame cloak Wind can't take it anymore, because his paws is burning. He backing way and sit to while watching her paws burning. I use this and jump to her and bite ber paws making him yelp in pain and knocked out.

But after a while I realize the flame cloak is draining much of my energy. So I deactivate it and run to Ragnar since she still holding her jaws because of my flame earlier. I jumped at him but I can't pin him because her body is too strong

"Heh you think you can pin me with that tiny power of yours ?" Ragnar mocking me as she bite me and throw me away.

"Waugg..." I yelp as I land on the ground. I stood up quickly and jump and clawing Ragnar in her face as she yelped and I kick him hard in the stomach. Ragnar out.

"Now, it's just you and me " Veloc said aqs wind blowing pass us.

I run at him using all my speed and lunged at him and bit him hard in his paws and throw him to the ground, before he stand up I run and hit him in his head knocking him out. All the wolf cheering for us and Humphrey run and hug me.

"I know you can do it Kate" I said hug her with warm smile

"It's because your support Humphrey" I said returning the hug

"Congratuliation Kate" Rose said walking to me

"Thanks Rose" I said.

"NOW IS YOUR TURN HUMPHREY ! YOU WILL FACING DAMIEN AS YOUR OPPONENT AND YOU HAVE PERMISSION USING YOUR FULL ABILITY !" Rose said loud as the crowd begin to cheer.

"Good luck sweetheart" I said to Humphrey as he smile and walk to enter the valley.

Humphrey's POV

"I never think that we will facing each other again, BROTHER !" Damien said

"Now let's start shall we ?" I said


	23. Two Brothers Fight & Unexpected Visitor

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say 'thank you' to all of you for following my story. And thank you for the reviews. I will try my best to the story. This chapter will be more interesting because Humphrey will face his own brother and they all allowed to use all of their abilities. Thank you again and Enjoy :D**

* * *

Humphrey's POV

Finally this time is me against my older brother. I don't want to hurt my brother but this is the final test. I must do it.

"Now, my foolish little brother, do you want to start it or not ?" Damien said. "What ? Did he just call me 'foolish' ?" I though.

"Oh you will regret for calling me that !" I growling.

"Let's begin then !"Damien yell.

Then Damien stomp to the ground as the ground begin to shake. I nunning to him but he block me using the big rock he threw to me. I shocked because he was able to throw a massive rock which 10 times bigger than himself. As soon as I begin to realize "He must have been lighten the rock. Because the rock is light I don't dodge it but as soon the rock impact me, making me yelped in pain and threw me to the ground. I realize this rock was very heavy but how can he able to lift it without much trouble.

"So you lighten the rock then before you threw it to me you put back the normal weight, is that right" I ask as I begin to stand up

"So you've figure it out, very smart" Damien said.

"Now do you want to play a little bit more ?" Damien mocking me

I begin to close my eyes to gain my new eyes power "As you wish my brother !" I said as I begin to open my eyes. I can see how much he shocked after seeing my eyes

"NO it can't be ! those eyes and that ripple pattern ! HOW DID YOU GET THOSE EYES ?!" Damien said shocked and a little feared

"Oh I didn't get it. I awakened it" I said smile evily

"Shit if he get those eyes, I don't have a change to win" Damien though.

I shocked because I can hear Damien's voice in my head. "can it be it the power that my grandpa speaking of ?" I though

"Yes you don't have a change to win" I said smiling

"H-How did you ! You can read my mind ! What the hell !" Damien yell as he begin to lift 3 huge trees and throw it to me. When the trees get close to me I push it back using my power making the trees came back to Damien.

"SHIT !" Damien said as he begin to gid the ground to avoid the trees.

"hey hey don't think that you hide underground you can avoid me" I said calmly. Then he begin to appear slowly from the ground and watching me with uneasy look. Then he begin to glowing a blue aura then he dissapeared.

"What? he can transport ?!" I think. Then I see him behind me with out looking back. He pouch me in my back head, but I block it without even turning. Then he transport himself in front of me with uneasy look again.

"How the hell did you do that ?" Damien said not believing

"Have you gone senile, Damien? This eyes can see 360 degrees. "I said smiling evilly. Then he transport himself to near three and disapeared with the tree and appeared behind me from nowhere and throw he tree to me. I can't block it it's too fast.

"Oh no !" I yell as I defend me head with mypaws with eyes closed waiting for the pain, but its never come when I open my eyes a big rock snating before me protecting me from the tree. "Could it be ? I can control te nature ?" I think excitement.

Then suddenly Damien appeared right before me eyes and claws me in my face. I yelped in pain but before I think of it the wound is already gone. "What ?!" Damien yell as he jump backing away from me.

"I'll show you the real power" I said as I stomp to the ground hardly making the valley cracked and make water come from the crack.

"Then I will not backing up from you !" Damien yell and transport to me attacking with great incredible speed but I see them in slow motion so I blocked them all and controll the water splashing to him and throw him back.

"What ?! You can control the water ?! Damien yell angrily. I don't asnwer it and flew off behind Damien and kick him on his back making him yelped in pain and throw him to the ground. But before he hit the ground he disappeared.

Damien's POV

I flew off before Humphrey hit me to the ground and hide behind a large rock with panting softly. "Where the hell he got power like that ?" I though. "What will I do now ?" I rest a bit. "Is it nessesary if I use Fenrir gave me ?" I remembering my dream

Flashback, Damien's Dream, Fenrir's POV

"Damien, I know that your brother have my eyes, but I don't think that he can control it himself. I have anticipate my prediction long ago before I die, that great battle will begin once more and something terrible will happen. I don't know what is it. I have two option, One, It can be that Humphrey kill all the wolf because Kate's death. Two the Ghost win the war. I can't let that happen because that will be the end of the world for wolves. All I can do is trust you. I will gave you my power but it still far more weak than Humphrey's power" Fenrir said

"But what will I do with your power ?" I ask confused

"Quiet a bit I need to focus. Now close your eyes, I 'll explain everything to you" Fenrir said. I begin to close my eyes and I feel a lot of energy flowing to my body. My body feel like to blow up.

"Now open your eyes" Fenrir said. I open my eyes and watching the whole area with different colours. "What happen to my eyes ?" I ask myself.

"Don't worry, your eyes isn't same as Humphrey's but those eyes is to counter Humphrey's power. You see Humphrey's eyes power based on reality and nature. But your eyes power based on dream world and illusion. When you look another person in his/her eyes, you can create the world you want between you and him. You can makes him feel pain, depressed, or even fainted. However Humphrey's power is far more strongest than yours. You must be very carefull when controling your illusion to him, don't make him angry or take the one he loves die, or you will never see the light again." Fenrir tell me very seriously. I frightened a bit "Okay"

"Your eyes is as usual but It will be glowing when you use that power. But there is one risk. If you use your eyes to extent period time about 9 hours at once, you'll blind. That's the exchanges for that power. However you will need to focus about 30 seconds before using it" Fenrir said

"But don't worry. If something happen I will come" Fenrir said smiling. That's make me a little relieved.

"I believe you will face Humphrey in the battle soon. Good luck " Fenrir said as I begin to wake up.

End of flashback.

Damien's POV

I still resting and cure my wound. But suddenly I feel something coming. I jumped to the air as I see the rock blowed away and Humphrey behind be try to pounch me but I dodge it and transport myself as far as possible from Humphrey because it's takes time to use my power. Then I begin to lighten the ground and dig it as deep as I can and hide in it. I begin to concentrate. I can feel Humphrey pounching the grund making the ground shake all over me. After a few moment I ready as I jump off making Humphrey throwed away. I quickly use that chance to run to Humphrey and see him in his eyes. I start to making ilusion to him.

Kate's POV

I see Damien trying to flip over to Humphrey. But after I see Damien run to Humphrey, Damien and Humphrey just stood there with looking each other eyes not moving. Everywolves confused about what happen. Then suddenly a light appeared beside Blaze and Moon. One wolf appeared from the light which surprised every pack leaders and the wolves who is already know about him. The wolf is Fenrir.

Everybody looked at Fenrir with shocked and fear in their eyes.

"Everyone, don't be afraid. I just want to see my two grandchild fighting" Fenrir said. His sound enchoing to any wolves.

"Dad ? Why did you come here ?" Blaze ask.

"Can't this old man watch the show ?" Fenrir ask jokingly making Blaze and Moon laugh. But everywolves still silent because Fenrir appear right before their eyes whos also known as a God of wolves.

I come to approach him with nervously. everybody looking at me because I'm the only one dare to speak to Fenrir "Hello sir. I'm Kate. I'm Humphrey's mate." I greet him with full respect

"Oh I already knows a lot about you. Humphrey is one lucky wolf having someone like you" Fenrir said calmly. I a little shocked knowing he knows alot about me I want to ask him how do he knows that but I change my mind because he's a god of course he knows everything. Then I sit beside him watching the battle, but when I sit beside him, I feel a lot life energy flowing.

Back in battle, Humphrey's POV in illusion

I was in strange place. Still in the valley, but everywolves disappeared. I try to move but all my paws has been tied to the three and I see Damien infront of me.

"What did you do to me ?! Where are we ?"I ask annoying as I see his eyes is glowing.

"I'm sorry Humphrey but you must get out from here by yourself this is my duty from Fenrir. This is to test your power" Damien said as he begin to pouch me hard in my stomach making he growl in pain "I'm sorry but if you can't get out this will happen forever" Damien said.

I can not move. Oh yes the cloak of flame. I try to get it out but it failed.

"It's useless to use it. You are in my world I can do and control everything to you " Damien said as he stabbed me with one of tree piercing my body. I screaming instanly because huge pain happen to my body. My hatred rising to him as he begin to stab me more. I try to hold my pain but its unbearable. I begin to grow very angry as many question in my mind "Why did he do this to me ? My own brother ?! Why ?! " I though as I grow very angry to him. Then I see horror image in my eyes, Kate is there lying lifeless with Damien beside him. I can't stand it anymore. I begin to scream as many emotion shock, anger, hatred to my brother. And finally I released from the illusion as I blow the valley away. I rise with hatred flowing "How dare you do that to Kate ! How dare you ! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE ! I yell

Damien's POV

I can't believe it he can release himself but I feel bad for him because I bring Kate to death in my illution. I came to appologize to him but he blew the valley away making me threwed away crashing threes and rock. I feel a lot of pain in my body. And I see Humphrey with very angry face but something different his eyes is bloodshot red with ripple pattern as the red aura glowing around him. "Oh no, I make it to far. Humphrey is lose control " I though can't think what will I do.

"How dare you do that to Kate ! How dare you ! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE ! Humphrey yell to me.


	24. Humphrey's Rage & The Talk

Kate's POV

I see Humphrey moving as he crouch himslef to defence position and blow the valley away as everybody begin to gasp trying to dodge and block the impact.

"How dare you do that to Kate ! How dare you ! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE !" Humphrey yell making me confused.

Then I see Humphrey in worried and fear because his expression is never the same. He usually calm, caring, loving, and always smile. But this is the opposite way. I see his face with full intent to kill and great hatred. I see his eyes is bloodshot eyes with ripple pattern and red aura flowing around him as wind blowing hardly and burning. "Oh no he lose control, I must help him" I said as I begin to run down to the valley but Fenrir stop me.

"You can't go near him now, He will attack everyone in his sight. Let's see first but if something happen I will take care of it" Fenrir said comforting me. I just nodded. But I still worried about Humphrey and I hear Fenrir said

"Huhh... why did you go that far Damien. I have told you before" Fenrir said to himself but I heard it and ask.

"Um sorry but what did make Humphrey mad ?" I ask

"You know Damien's power allowed him to make illusion to everyone he see. Humphrey did fall for that, that is why the two of them just sit there looking each other not moving. Well Damien make the worst mistake" Fenrir tell me

"What did he do ?" I ask confused

"He was making Humphrey saw you death which is not real, but Humphrey think it is real. He loves you very much and he saw you death right before his eyes" Fenrir tell me

"How could Damien do someting like that ?! Of course Humphrey will mad" I ask angrily.

"But it's to late now, no one can stop Humphrey except me, but let's see Damien take his consequences first" Fenrir said.

Damien's POV

I feel a lot of pain in my body, I try to wake up but as soon as i wake up, Humphrey transport right infront of me and claws me with great power making me thrown away about 15 meters to the ground but before I realize it Humphrey pouch me with great power in my stomach making me cough of blood.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT ?!" Humphrey yell as everywolves look at him with fear in his eyes

Then he blown the area again making me thrown away again but before I land he crash me with great force and kick me in the air making me fall vertically to the ground until cracked. I begin to feel dizzy in my head, all my bones in my body has broken.

Then I see Humphrey fall back and he open his mouth gathering a lot of power in his mouth. "Oh no this is bad !" I though. I start to run circle the valley. After a few moment I see a ball of energy in Humphrey's mouth and flowing to the sky as the ground begin to shake pulling every rock to the sky. "Shit !" I yell as I also begin to force to fly to the ball. When I try to resist but suddenly Humphrey with great speed running to me and bite me in my paws until I hear crack and yelp in pain.

Then I fall to the ball of magnet and begin crashing with some rock which fly to it. Then I lighten the rock and throw it to Humphrey. But incrediblely, Humphrey repel it like nothing

"How did you do it ?!" I yell at him. Then he appeared grab my jaws with full force "YOU KILLED MY MATE AND YOU STILL DARE TO ASK STUPID THING LIKE THAT !" Humphrey yell as everybody enough to hear as he slammed me to the ground with full force. I yelped in pain. Because so much pain in my body, I begin to fell very tired and very weak. I don't feel anything in my body. I can see inside Humphrey's body that he is crying with my last wish I whispered in his ear "I'm sorry Humphrey" I whisper as I wait for my death.

Humphrey was about to bite me in my neck as I see black and white wolf push Humphrey away. I can't see his face. Everything is blur then I feel black.

Kate's POV

I see Humphrey with fear and worried in my eyes. He torturing his own brother until the edge of the death, but when Humphrey was about to kill his own brother I see black wolf jump and push him away as I know it was Fenrir.

"Hurry, take Damien away and heal him before it's too late !" Fenrir yell.

My mom with me quickly run down to the valley and pick Damien in our back and run away to healers den followed my Blaze and Moon. I can see Damien in the worse condition as he can be. His four legs and his ribs are broken, his chest has been blown apart, his stomach is bloated. His body is full of scratch and bruises everywhere.

"Oh god, I never though he still alive in this condition" Eve said as she begin to make medicine.

I still angry to Damien because he is the one who makes Humphrey becoming like that but I ave no choice I must heal him or he will be dead. I begin to heal him but the wound takes longer to heal then I expected. Usually the wound like this can be healed about 2 minutes but it's already 10 menutes and the wound heal very slow. About 30 minutes later Damien is fully healed but he still close his eyes. Then I see Letty along with her pups, Alfa and Danny running to Damien and crying.

"Why did Humphrey do it to his own brother ?" Letty ask still crying.

"Well I don't have power like my father but as a spirit I can see everything that happen in this world" Blaze said

"F-Fenrir is your father ?" Letty ask as Eve surprised.

"Yes and he's also the one who give Damien new power" Moon add

"What did he gave to him ?" Letty ask

"Well let me explain everything. First of all do you know why did both Humphrey and Damien stood and didn't move back then ?" Blaze ask. Letty shake her head as Eve do the same.

"Well my father give a power to his eyes. He can create illusion to anyone he see and he did it to Humphrey. At first it was fine but then your mate make terrible mistakes !" Blaze said

"What did he do ?" Letty ask worried

"He make illusion of Kate's death and he killed Kate in his illusion which make Humphrey's gome mad. I tell you both of you have a very special power, but your mate's eyes is still far to weak compared with Humphrey's." Blaze said

"So that's making Humphrey so mad" Latty said in sad tone and guilt

"Yes. You know how much Humphrey loves Kate and to see his own mate died right before his eyes, well you know ho'd it feel" Moon add

"I'm very sorry Kate and everyone" Letty said bowing her head to me

"It's not your fault Letty, it was an accident" I said lifting her head up and comforting her.

"Now I will tell you about Humphrey" Moon said making everyone attention turn to her.

"Humphrey will be a Zeta. Now Fenrir is testing him to do it. It's different with any rank which must go through test. But become a Zeta is to control his own power and emotion based on the situation. So if Humphrey able to back to reality not controlled by anger he will become a Zeta. There is no need for him to defeat Fenrir. Fenrir here is only for anticipation if Humphrey attack someone or killed someone. Humphrey posses a great power. THe greatest power is he can brough back the death to life" Blaze said as the other wolves surprised.

"But there is one weakness in Humphrey. Even Fenrir is a God there is always a weakness. No one perfect in this world. Humphrey's weakness is 'everyone he loves'." Moon said.

"You know right know the one who hurt Damien is not Humphrey, it was his bad side" Moon said

"But he did beat his bad side from him when we trained with Rose" I add

"Yes, but as long as the good thing exist the bad always exist too" Moon said

"Yes it is the balance" Eve said

"Why do you think Fenrir was dead anyway ?" Blaze ask

Everybody just shake is head

"He was died when he was 300 years old but he still looked like Humphrey right now. He was dead because he sacrifice himself to me. He hand all his power to me than he was died. But as a special wolf when he was dead, his body never rot. His body still exist now in secret cave" Blaze said.

"There was a prophecy long ago, "Long time in the future there'll be a peace all to the wolves. There is a guy with diamond heart, he has many friend and don't has enemy. This wolf will lead you to bright future. But when he still in his way many bad things will happen, but he will always walk to the bright side. He will awaken incredible power and beat the evil in this world. And good thing will spread to the world once more" " Blaze said

"Do you think Humphrey is the wolf in prophecy ?" I ask

"I don't know" Blaze said "And one more thing ! this is very importand. Ghost is not you're after. There is more pure evil behind the scene. Ghost is work with him" Moon said seriously

"Do you think Humphrey can beat it ?" Eve ask

"Of course he can ! I have faith in him" I said proudly

"Let's get back to battlefield" Damien said shocked everyone except Blaze and Moon. Then Latty hug him tightly as the pups bug his forepaws. Then Damien walk to me " I appologize for everything I have done to Humphrey". "You don't need to appologize to me. I already forgive you, I know you must have done it for a good reason" I said making him to smile an we walk to the battlefield.

Back at the battlefield, Fenrir's POV

I stand right in front of Humphrey. He still look at me with uneasy look and anger expression. I begin to snarl viciously

"Move !" He said in evil voice

"Humphrey ! I know you're still there. Control your emotion Humphrey. Hatred won't making everything become good" I said to Humphrey.

"HAUAUAHUAHUAHUA ... ! Humphrey is not here right know" Bad Humphrey said taking control at Humphrey's body.

"Then let's begin the fight, shall we ?!" Bad Humphrey mocking me

"You want to play hard ? AS you wish. Let's begin then !" I said challenging him as both of us start to run to fight.


	25. Humphrey vs Fenrir & The Last Goodbye

Kate's POV

I and my mother, Letty, Damien, and their pups back to the battlefield. AS soon as we arrive I heard a loud bang and the valley covered in dirt. But soon the dirt disappeared I see Humphrey and Fenrir crashing each other. I see Garth and Lilly beside me. I go to them and ask

"Did the bang happen just because they crashed ?" I ask to Garth

"Yes, the battle is getting more interesting. It was their first blow and have caused this much destruction" Garth said

Then I hear Fenrir yell as he still holding Humphrey "Everyone back up ! This area isn't large enough ! You'll get the damage if you not backing up !" Fenrir yelled as everywolves begin to run backing up about 20 meters. Then I see The valley blown again as the edge begin to fall until about 5 meter from every wolves. Then I see Fenrir approach to the edge of valley as the light begin to shine around the cliff and ended on the top making some kind of barrier.

Fenrir 's POV

"If it's going to be like this ever the valley will fall. I must get a barrier" I though. Then I transport myself to edge of the cliff and make a barrier. Then Humphrey begin to run to me with great speed and attacking me. I block them all but he immidiately tansport himself to get behind me and attack, I block it but he transport again right in front of my eyes begin to jump but I push with my gravity power making Humphrey fly and land hard in the floor but he still stood.

Kate's POV

I see the fight between Humphrey and Fenrir. It was the most incredible fight. I never seen a wolf can fight with so much power and incredible speed.

THen I see Humphrey lift his paws making the ground shake as he begin to lift a cery big rock and disasembeled into pieces, making sharp rock and throw all of it to Fenrir. Then I see Fenrir jump and block it with some kind of barrier. Then he transport himself to behind Humphrey and try to kick him but Humphrey with very incredible speed slammed Fenrir to the ground making huge explotion. I cover my head to minimalize the impact.

Garth : "Incredible he just make it with single paw"

Lilly : "It's not incredible, it is terrible ! I can't see my friend death, but I also don't want to see Humphrey lose control like this !" I shout crying.

Garth : I hug Lilly to comfort her "It's okay, Humphrey won't die. I f he die Fenrir would revive him back. It's only a test"

Fenrir's POV

I try to hold my pain because I hit the ground very hard. Then I control the water to be my shield to minimalize the impact and slowing Humphrey's speed. Then I stood up, I see Humphrey grinning with evil smile.

"How does it tasssssteee ?" He said mockingly. THen I control the ground around Humphrey and lift two big rock and try to squeeze Humphrey. But as I do it, the rock can't touch him. Then he make a shock wave making the two rock crashing the edge of the cliff as the cliff begin to fall again.

Then Humphrey go to behind me and burn me with fire from his mouth but because I use water shield it has no effect to me. But as soon as the fire extinguished, He throw a very sharp three and it was able to piercing my water shield.

"Shit !" I said as i dodge it and get out from my water shield. As soon as I get out Humphrey flew to behind me and kick me to the air as he flew off again to me and begin to battling in the air. I blow him away using wind power. He dodge it and attack me viciously. I blocked them all as we land to the ground.

As soon as I land I transport myself to right before his eyes and I making a miss attack, but I do it on purpose, He try to dodge it then I slap him in his face making him yelp and start to attack again. before the attack land to me I flew off back.

"This fight will never over, both of us using the same tecnique and same power" I yell to Humphrey

"Then, let's see who's the best " Bad Humphrey said making a little confused move like a drunk wolf then run to me with incredible speed. I start to run to him and fighting using only our body without power. We pouched, kicked, lunged, jumped each other. But at the end always ended with same moves. Then Humphrey jump away backing of from me as I see a storm coming. "Oh shit, he will use lighting" I though as I start running to stop him but it was too late, the lighting already flowing to his body.

Kate's POV

I can really see the fight. Two of them fighting with incredible speed and power. Every one attack two of the disappeared so some where with attacking. THen suddenly the sky starting to black out, I can see very thick black cloud rolling above the valley as the lightning begin to approach the ground making everywolves scared.

THen I see one lightning struck Humphrey making him yelp in pain, but as soon the lightning gone, I see Humphrey's fur is flowing with electrick light around his body.

Then I see him grinning with evil smile. His fur become shining with blue colour as his fur flowing with energy. Then within a milisecond he run and already right before Fenrir. Fenrir took the damage and yelped in pain I see Fenrir get electrocuted after making contact with Humphrey's body and fall down to the ground. Then I see Fenrir stand up getting out a green aura around him. I see the aura making the grass and the ground looked more green and alive. "So, that's the life energy" I though. I see the grass growing more bigger than normal grass and the grass extend and tied Humphrey forcing him to the ground. Then I see Fenrir approach Humphrey slowly and put one of his paw to Humphrey's head. Then the red aura begin to disappeared from Humphrey. But in milisecond Humphrey push Fenrir wit a great shockwave making him throwed away but using his energy Fenrir able to block it and stood up again. Humphrey is gathering a huge power in his mouth combining the metal and magnetic and fire power. "Oh no this is going to be very bad " I said to myself

Humphrey's POV in Humphrey's mind

I was in the white valley with many light flowing from the ground. The place is so relaxing. I can feel peace and calm inside me. Then I suddenly remembered about Kate's death then I see a battle. At first I was confused, because I see Fenrir battling with someone in the valley but the valley is lot more bigger than my training valley. Then I see many spectators around me. But the one thing is very confused is I see Fenrir is fighting m-me. Then the image fadded and I see another me before my eyes facing away. I begin to approach him and I see it was me with red eyes as I realize it is my bad side. I ask my bad side calmly not wanting him to angry knowing anger is his power.

"Hello what are you doing here ?" I ask

"Well I'm controling your body now, taking the revenge to those wolves" The bad side look at me smiling. But I don't smile

"Why you aren't angry ? Do you trust me with your soul now ?" The bad side change expresion to become friendly

"Now I know I also want to take revenge. But it won't make anychanges with doing revenge, bro" I said calmly

"D-did you just call me bro ?" Bad side ask with crying

"Yes, we are one, we must able to understanding each other" I said calmly "As you know, we have the power to revive Kate, so we don't need to revenge now" I add

"But, don't you angry to the one who's killed your mate ?" Bad side ask me

"No, I only want him to take the lesson, after all he is our brother remember." I said smiling

"Then what will I do now ?" The bad side ask

"Let's work together as a team because we are same. I can make our lives more lovely and happier" I said hugging him making him cry

"Why did you cry ?" I ask caring

"Why ? Why you can forgive them so easily ? They have doing many bad things to us" Bad side said a little upset

"Because we are family and family always support each other" I said making my bad side widing his eyes.

"How do I know if they will not hurt us anymore ?" The bad side ask me

"Try to calm down and look around with my body you control now" I said with warm smile.

Fenrir's POV

Humphrey is gathering a huge power in his mouth combining the metal and magnetic and fire power. I run to rip the power, but I see the red aura disappearing but his eyes is still red. Then the following action shock me more He undo the power he was gathering and begin to calm down and walk around. I still confused about what happen. Then he walk to me slowly making I stand in defence possition. But he stopped about 3 meters away from me and ask me

"Would you mind to release the barrier, please ?" Humphrey ask

"Why did suddenly you become very calm and peacefull ?" I ask leaving my defence stats

"Just do it, I just want to see it myself if they are cared about me" Humphrey said controlled by his bad side.

Humphrey's bad side's POV

Then Fenrir look me in the eyes and release the barrier. I jump out as everywolves still afraid and making distance from me. Then I walk around slowly and I see Kate "K-Kate ?" I ask as she begin to walk to me.

Then Kate run to me and hug me tightly "Humphrey don't make me worried again like that you almost killed your own brother" Kate said crying

"But he tried to kill you, and how can you alive now ?"I ask with heavy sound. Kate recognize me

"Where is Humphrey ?"Kate ask me

"I'll get him out but explain everything to me" I ask

"He was trying to make my fake death to let you out to take control Humphrey's body. He do it for a reason, to control his power. And Damien said sorry to you for all he had done" Kate said

"SO he really cared about me and Humphrey ?" I ask

"Yes" Kate said

"Okay, I'll leave now. I will go talk to Humphrey first. Can I trust you to bring this body with you ?" I ask Kate

"Of course" Kate said. THen I close my eyes to talk to Humphrey.

Kate's POV

I just talk with Humphrey's bad side. I can't believe he can be so calm and caring. Then he ask "Can I trust you to bring this body with you ?" He ask with bloodshot eyes open widely making me a little frightened but I stay calm and nodded. THen he closed his eyes and Humphrey's body fall to my embrace. everywolves come to me as Fenrir also come to me.

"What did he talk about ?" Eve said worrying.

"He was his bad side of Humphrey. It seems like Humphrey's bad side is have grude agains us because some past action with Humphrey, and Humphrey's anger and hatred making him to take control to Humphrey's body. He is protecting Humphrey. He ask me how the pack feels about Humphrey and I answer that the pack loves him. Then he said He'll talk to Humphrey and suddenly he fainted" I said

"So he also has a feeling and care about the other." Max ask

"Yes. After all he is Humphrey too only with different personality" I said.

Meanwhile in Humphrey's mind Humphrey's POV

I see my bad side already know and turn to me with smile. I smile back to my other self

"So, how is it going ? YOu already know their feeling to us right ?" I ask to my bad side.

"Yes, know I can trully trust you. I will be your side forever. You can call me whenever you want. Now I realize how it is going." Bad side saying with warm smile as his eyes changed back to normal grey with ripple pattern.

"Not yet, you must apologize to them after what you've done" I said.

"huhhh... okay " Bad said sighed and walk over.

Kate's POV

I see Humphrey's open his eyes as everywolves whos look at him shocked. I see his eyes still grey with ripple pattern

"Humphrey ?" I ask

"No, It's still me" Bad Humphrey said with heavy voice making everywolves backing up a little.

"Didn't you promised to bring Humphrey back ?" I ask calmly not wanting him to angry

"Well yes Humphrey is the one who sent me. I'm here to apologize far what I have done for all of you" Bad side said.

"Okay, I apologize you" I said making bad Humphrey smile. Then Fenrir come

"Fenrir, this boy have surpassed you know, you never able to make your bad side to be your friend right ? Well now Humphrey is recognize me as his friend." I said smiling

"He did it to you ?" Fenrir ask with tears of joy and very proud because his grandchild have done it well

"yes. He will be a nice wolf everywolves dream of. He will make a huge change to the future" Humphrey's bad side said.

"Now I will get Humphrey back. Good bye. But if one of you making my bud misserable, I will come out and rip your life out of your body !" Bad said shouted.

"Okay" Lilly shouted back making Humphrey's bad side smile and he close his eyes and after a few moment Humphrey open his eyes with blue eyes colour with smiling.

"Humphrey ! how do you feel" I ask excitely while hugging him

"Actually I feel a little bit tired" Humphrey said. Then Fenrir come with angry and intent to kill look " BRAT !" Fenrir yell to Humphrey making Humphrey frightened a bit. Then Fenrir expression changed "Well congratulation for passing the test" he said smiling

"What test ?" Humphrey ask

"For becoming a Delta and a Zeta" I said smiling making Humphrey tears with joy.

"Looks like we are having a huge celebration for these two" Max said putting one of his paws around my shoulders making me smile and looked to Kate and ended with smile.

Humphrey's POV

Every wolves start to cheering up for Me and Kate. Then I see Blaze and Moon walk to me. I run and hug them tightly

"MOM ! DAD ! I love you. please don't leave me again" I said making everywolves tearing up.

"Well congratulation but my job along with Fenrir and your mom has done in this earth. We already found a wolf that can make a better future. I must put faith in you know. Long time ago I always wished that one day everywolves will come and understanding each other and caring each other without war. It seems my dream won't come tue to me but I will leave my dream to you. I want to see you making a better future. Now we must go back. Don't worry Humphrey, I will always be in your heart along with all you loves. I will see you again on the other side Humphrey. Good bye" Blaze said as he begin to disappeared in my hug along with Fenrir.

"Now, I'm so proud having a son like you. I'm sorry I can't giving parental love when you really need it. I'm sorry I can't be by yourside all this time" Moon said with crying hugging me making everywolves start to crying

"And Damien,..." Moon said turning to Damien

"I also want to apologize to you because I can't not be your side all this time, don't be jealous to Humphrey, you're a good person. You guard your promise when you said 'I will protect Humphrey no matter what'. I'm so proud of you" Moon said making Damien crying to hug her

"Thank you for all you've done for me mom, I'll never let you go down again" Damien said with tears.

"Now, I must leave. I hope you two will have a good life. I love you. We will see each other again in the other side. But before I go I want to give you something" Moon said as she begin to sing a song with angelic voice

The Palm of The TIny Hand - Ost CLANNAD movie

That was then this is now  
So just forget all the scars of the past  
If you do, we can be much happier In the end of it all

When things are bad and looking down  
Know those precious times we share are dear  
They'll be there when I'm old to forever hold

Someday when we're hand in hand after so many years  
After all the pain and after all the tears  
We should live the life we wamt and start to cherish it  
For it won't last forever

Someday when we're hand in hand we will begin to see  
Why the things have been the way that they have been  
Even though this life we hold could soon just disappear any day  
I am grateful

Time can go by so slowly  
Even when you're lost and all alone  
But you sometimes have to forget all that has happened  
And just live for today

Someday when we're hand in hand we will begin to see  
Why the things have been the way that they have been  
Even though this life we hold could soon just disappear any day  
I am grateful

WHen the song finished Moon start to disappeared as everwolves start to crying.

"She is trying to say ' We must live our lives, because we don't know when our life will ended, so we must cheer it while we can. Just forget all the bad things in the past, and cheer your life. Even the one you loves already die, you will come to see her again when you are die." Humphrey said with sobbing

"Mom thank you for everything. I love you" Humphrey and Damien said watching to the sky as the light appeared from the ground floating to the sky.


	26. Celebration for Kate and Humphrey

After Moon, Blaze, and Fenrir disappeared, Humphrey and Damien still crying for their parents. All the wolves look at them as two of them watching the night with full of stars.

Kate's POV

I can't stand still looking at they are all with sad expression so I decide to break the silence

"Hey, come on, let them go, we must celebrate for the finish of this training !" I shouted making the expression of the wolves changed to smile and joyfull. Then they begin to cheer up and congratulate me, Humphrey, and Damien.

"Thanks Kate for cheering me up" Humphrey said to me smiling

"No problem. It's my duty to keep my mate happy" I said nuzzling him

Humphrey's POV

I nuzzling each other with Kate. Then after a few dramatic moment, Damien walk to me "I-I just want to apologize for what I've done to you" Damien said to me. "Its okay bro, I know that you're just do it for me" I said with warm smile

"Well, now looks like we got to celebrate" Damien said excitement as the night approaching

"Don't be like that, you know I don't feel comfortable in the middle of the crowd" I said

Then all the wolves including north, east, west, white fang, and Deltas, come to the Western pack to rest and share each other since they came here to watch the final test. They all enjoy each other company. Then I hear Damien yell taking everywolves attention.

" HEY ! LET"S SING AND DANCE TOGETHER !" Damien yell as the other wolves stand up and doing some fun stuff. I see all the wolves begin to catch each other mate, and their friends to dance.

"So who's the singer ?" I ask to Damien

"DO YOU LIKE TO HUMPHREY TO SING TONIGHT ?" Damien yell to everywolves. All thw wolves begin to cheering and howled for agreement.

"Hey !" I said little upset to Damien

"Come on, this is your party. You must make the party more alive.

I sighed and walk to Kate

"Kate, you want to sing with me ?" I ask

"Of course. This is gonna be fun " Kate said waging her tail and Kate and me walk to the center and start sing.

Good time - Owl City

Humphrey :

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Kate song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.

Slept in all my fur like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time!

Kate :

Good morning and goodnight  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Kate and Humphrey duet :

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped myself in the pond again  
Checked out of my den hit the wall  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Kate :

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Kate and Humphrey duet :

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Humphrey's POV

As we sing the song every wolves begin to dance and jump in joy. This night is very fun and excitement. After we finished the song, all the wolves start clapping and cheering for us.

"You have a beautifull voice" I said to Kate

"You too.." Kate said to me with smile. Then Eve and Winston approaching

"You two relly meant to be together" Eve said smiling with Winston. I just look at Kate each other with smile and return to Winston.

"Congratulation you two. Don't forget, tomorrow you have lead the pack" Winston said

"Thanks dad, I'll try my best for the pack" Kate said.

"Uh yes I have an idea for the pack, this including war anticipation" I said making Winston Eve and Kate in serious expression

"What is that ?" Winston ask

"Well as you already know, the enemy will attack in about 7 moons again, how if we all united the pack and build a training ground here in western pack because we only have 10 Deltas including me and Kate" I said to Winston

"Well that's a very good idea. But we can't take our decisions ourselves, we must make a meeting with all other pack leaders" Winston said

"That's fine with me, but the meeting tomorrow. I don't want to ruin the happy moment now" Kate said

"Same with me " I said

"Then go ahead enjoy your night together before the times up !" Eve said as I and Kate walk to the wolves making them greeting with us.

I see tonight is the full moon but with many cloud making the moon hide behind it.

"Ah, tonight is the full moon but the I can't even see the moon because that cloud" One Gamma yell

"Don't worry I can take care of that " I said to him making everywolves looked at me with confuse look.

Then I begin to use my power to push the clouds away making the sky is so clear and the clouds begin to disappeared as all the wolves look at me with their jaw dropped. "Done" I said smiling

"WOW you're amazing !" Another wolf said.

"Let's get to howling rock !" I yell as every wolves begin to following us. As soon as I arrive to the howling rock, I and Kate step forward to get the highest rock. The scenery is so beautifull. The moon is shining to the valley and the sky is full of stars. Then I watch Kate was staring at me with smile. I also staring at her admiring her beautifull amber eyes. After a few moment

"Kate, are you ready to howl with me ?" I ask

"owh ready" Kate said as he begin to howl together at the moon making a beautiful perfect melody making all the other wolves stop howling and look at us. After a few moments, we finished howling and get greeting with clap and cheer from other wolves making me a little embarassed. Then Kate lick my cheek making me smile

"I love you Kate" I said sweetly

"I love you too, Humphrey" Kate said lovingly. Then we begin to nuzzling each other and enjoying each other moment through the night. Then I and Kate walk to my den and sleep snuggling each other.


	27. The Preparation

The next morning, in wetern pack of Jasper park, all the wolves still together and doing many things, knowing each other.

Humphrey's POV

I wake up in the morning after the sunshine hit my face. I yawned and stand up looking at Kate which still asleep because of tired last night. I don't want to wake her up, but I remember the talk with Winston last night, so I decide to wake her up. I licking her face making her to giggle and wake up slowly.

"Good morning, sweety" I greeting Kate

"Good morning love. That was excellent way to waking up" Kate said jakingly

"But it did work to you " I said smiling. Then we walk outside off my den noticing all the wolves still doing their dialy activities. I know today I and Kate will be the next pack leader.

"Kate, we must get ready soon, Winston will promote us to be pack leader and we must call a meeting from last night talk" I said. Kate nodded as we both walk to the pond to wash up. When we arrive at the pond we meet with Lilly and Garth swimming together. We walk to them as they notice us.

"Hi Lilly, and Barf, how's it doing ?" I said jokingly to Garth

"Well hi coyote. Everything well" Garth said jokingly making Kate and Lilly rolled their eyes.

"Hi sis" Kate said hugging each other with Lilly

"Why are you up so early today ? didn't you tired from last night ?" KAte ask Lilly and Garth

"Well I don't know, I usually wake up early." Garth said

"Well you both will be the next pack leader right ?" Lilly said smiling

"Yes but we just kind a nervous. I know nothing about leading the pack, ya know" I said rubbing my head

"Hey don't worry coyote, we will help you" Garth said getting up from the pond.

"Thanks Barf. By the way you look like a crazy wolf" I said jokingly look at Garth fur soaked with water with his hair cover his face making Kate laugh maniacly but Lilly on the other side, she look at Garth with a wide eye and jaw dropped. Then Garth dry himself as Lilly approach the to lick his fur. "You look good Garth" Lilly said licking his face.

"Oh Get a den you two !" Kate said jokingly with giggle

"Well we will go to Winston, we will call the meeting about war, and Garth you better there too" I said serriously

"Oh okay chief" Garth said to me.

Then I and Kate walk to Winston, as soon as we arrive, Winston howled for meeting. But the howl is very special only call the leaders of each pack. After a few secons, Max, Tristan, Rose, Scoot, Tony, Garth, Lilly, and Eve approach. "We will call about the war. Let's talk inside" Winston said as he come inside his den followed by everywolves.

"You know, Humphrey say a wonderful idea last night. Will you explain to them Humphrey ?" Winston said waking everybody attention to me, making me nervous.

"Well, as all you know, the Southern wolves will attack in about 7 moons again from now, so because so little Deltas we have, I want us to unite all the teritories of each other pack. I want to make a few Deltas training ground here, since we only have 11 Deltas including me and Kate. What say you ?" I ask them serriously

"Well in case that problem we also agree with you Humphrey" Max said

"But how about if we make more efficient ? If we train all the leaders first so they can pass the training to their packs ?" Scoot ask

"But if we do that, the time will also decreased. You know the Delta training will take about 2 moons if they can pass each train and each test with no trouble" Rose said.

"Hmm that's right too, but we must choose one of it. How if we gather all the wolves who want to do their training and train them first ?" Eve ask

"That can't happen because of the limit Deltas teacher, if to many wolves want to join the training will not be effective. Each Deltas at least take about 20 wolves to train with them if to many wolves, they can't watch the training carefully and the training will be useless." Rose said.

"Umm... how about we gather all the best alphas in each own pack, including the leaders and train them first. I'm sure that they will learn faster because they are the best. That will be take less time to finish the training" Lilly said.

"That's right but there's one more problem, we can't train them mentally like Kate and Humphrey because the training must be in very special place" Rose said

"That's fine with me. first we must train as mush as we can in combat tecnique and defence. That will gain more adventage" Tristan said all nodded in agreement.

"But, how about the final exam ?" Kate ask

"Yes me must make different with Kate and Humphrey because of many wolves and Kate and Humphrey both is no ordinary wolves" Rose said watching me and Kate.

"Rose, you said one Delta can take care about 10 Gammas right ? How about each one Deltas fight with 15 Gammas to incrase their capabilities?" I ask

"That's great idea, but if like that we will take many place for each one final test" Rose add

"That's not entirely true, since we joined teritory, we have a huge land to use. And some of the final can be 1 vs 1 " Kate said

"What you mean 1 vs 1 ?" Scoot ask

"Well 1 trainer vs 1 the teacher, Delta vs Delta. If they can beat them, they will become Delta, like when Humphrey beat Rose long ago" Kate said taking everywolves attention to me

"You beat Rose ? then why you take the final exam ?" Winston ask

"Because I beat her with my power" I said

"Yes, becoming a Delta must fight with their own skill not using some special powers" Rose said

"Okay then we all agree with Kate's idea" Scoot and Max said nooded

"Well then, go tell your own pack, we will prepare for the training ground. And one more thing, I and Eve retiring today, Kate and Humphrey will be in charge to lead the Western pack" Winston said

"Okay, I leave the training ground to you" Scoot said as the meeting off. I and Kate take a walk in a while to take a look at the place to make training ground. Finally I found about 7 perfect place. The place is huge, have many trees and few rock. Then we meet with Damien

"Hello Damien ..." Kate greet him

"Hi bro, what are you doing here alone ?" I ask

"Well just take a walk for a while. What are two doing, not usually you walk to this place" Damien said

"Well I want to build Deltas training ground for the pack" I said

"Oh in that case let me help you" Damien said

"Thank you, then follow me" I said as I and Kate go to the place and ask damien to build a wall to mark the area.

"This is the area, can you please make a wall between that tree and the big rock over there " I said pointing at big oak tree then to the rock behind the howling rock. Damien nod and begin to build it. Then we go to the next place to build. After a few moment we already build 6 all them. THen I and Kate thank to Damien and walk to Rose

"Hi, ROse, we have build about 7 place to train" Kate said

"Oh good I also have already build 2 of them" ROse said

"I also have bring some stuff to train" Max said suddenly come out from bushes bring a round rock with hole in the center of it.

"Oh it's for the legs weight ?" I ask

"Yes it is" Max said.

Then we begin to prepare all the things up. The wall, teachers, stuff, berries, etc. All the wolves also build a bigger healers den and begin to stock more herb from the plant. After all already prepare, I and Kate walk to the leader den ( Winston and Eve old den ) and howl to call al the wolves. After a few minutes, all the wolves from 5 including Nightwalker pack, gather around about 1400 wolves. Because so many wolves there, I use the power to speak making my sound more louder which can heared with all wolves.

"Good Afternoon everyone, as all you have alread know, I call this meeting for the Delta training. There will be 10 places to do your training here. Each place only can take about 20 wolves, the wolves who will train will appointed by their own leader. There are 4 place to train beside the Howling rock, there are 3 more near the lake on the east and the last 4 place are in the feeding area. This training will take about 2 wolves from Western and Eastern pack, stay here after this meeting. I hope the training will go well without trouble. That's all I have to say, dismiss. " I said finishing the meeting

"Nice speech" Kate said

"Well I have to think about it for 2 night" I said making Kate giggle as we walk down then the western and eastern pack wolves begin to gather around me. Then I see Tony, Garth and Lilly step forward.

"Well now we will begin the traning tomorrow, now we will pick the one who will train first" I said.

"Sir, you can pick your wolves, you must know the best of them. Take about 20 wolves" I said to Tony

"Okay, but you don't have to call me sir, you're the pack leader now" Tony said

"No, I must respect the elders one " I said smiling making Tony smile too

"Kate, pick some wolves, you knows better than me" I said making Kate smile and step forward and call their names

"Cando, Hutch,Lilly, Shakey, Mooch, Salty,..." KAte calling them all

"Garth, Claw, Scar..." Tony shouted

After a few moment appointing, the appointed wolves step forward.

"I see we already appoint the wolves who will train first, but don't worry, they will be your teacher for the next training. The other wolves dismiss " I said as the unappointed wolves begin to walk away.

"Okay since the number of all the wolves is 40, we will take 2 place to train. One beside the pond next to my den, one another is beside the river (border between eastern and western pack long ago). THe train will begin tomorrow, so prepare yourselves. Since we have a limited time, I want you all to take te training as hard as you can. I wich the best for all of you, thank you. Dismiss" I said

All the wolves begin to walk away leaving I and Kate alone.

"So tomorrow is a busy day, where will you take place for teaching ?" Kate ask me

I sigh "Yes, it'll be a busy day. I don't know I want to get as close to you" I said making Kate blush and kiss me

"Well I will take beside the pond next our den" Kate said

"Then I will take the other one beside you since there're three places there" I said smiling.

Then both of us go hunt and doing some excercise as the other wolves also practicing their movements and prepared for tomorrow. The time goes by until the night time. I and Kate begin to relax and sleep early since tomorrow'll be busy.

"Good night love" I said

"Good night honey " Kate said as we begin to sleep each other.


	28. Delta Training & 'Unforgetable Night'

WARNING : THERE SOME LEMONS SCENE IN THE END OF THE STORY.

The next day, I wake up feeling warm beside me. I see Kate waking me up, I smile and lick her cheek making her giggle.

"Morning, sweety" I said lovingly wihle streching

"Morning too, hansome" Kate said.

"Come on don't forget we must take care of the pack" Kate said

"Oh yea I forget about that" I said. Then we walk together to the pack. We do many thing since today is the first day become a leader of the pack. We arrage the hunting party and appoint the wolf for patrol the border, then we checking all the training ground. Since there are many wolves today, we dispatch about 15 hunting team to gather some caribou fot eat. After all ready, we all go to the feeding ground to eat. After a few moment we finish eating, and howled for meeting for the training. Then I see all Deltas have gather beside me along with Kate and Damien.

"All the other you can choose where will you teach them. But for Kate and Damien, you can't use your power for the training. I and Kate will take 2 place beside the pond. The other 9 places is free to you. And be fair for the training. Thank you. Now please line up I will introduce you to the traine." I said as they follow my order

Soon after I howled about 220 wolves who appointed for the first training come along with me.

"Good Morning everyone, today is the first training for all of you, I hope you have already prepared for the training. Now these wolves in front of you including me will be your teacher" I said getting the attention. Then I introducing all the Deltas.

"Now you already know your teacher. You can choose your teacher, but it won't be your teacher for long, because each of the Deltas have their own skill you must go to the other teacher for practicing another skill" I said then one wolf ask

"Um I don't really understand sir" The wolf said

"Umm I will make you an example. What will you train first ?" I ask him

"I want to train my power" The wlf said

"Then you will train with Ragnar, she is strong wolf. When you already master the power, you must go and choose the other teacher to measure your capabilities. You can choose Wind or Silvi, their specialities is the speed. Just like that. Get it ?" I ask as he nod. Then I see Rose step forward

"As you know, Humphrey and Kate is the best Deltas here, they have many more skill in the fight, they also strong and fast also have wide attack range, but as you know they are the leader of the pack, so they can't teach you like other teacher because they have bussiness to do with the pack." Rose said making Kate and me a liittle embarassed.

"Then go to your teacher, they will get you to your each training ground." I said as they all separate and make their own group of 20 wolves in each group and walk away with their teachers, Then I see about 40 wolves stand in front of us.

"Okay, now follow me and Kate" I said walk beside Kate as they begin to follow. Then after about 2 minutes walking, we arrive in the training ground. I and Kate separate to their own training ground. I watch 3 of my bud including Lilly and Garth also in my group. Then I begin to teach them.

"Okay, now first I want you to all do some warm up. Try go run around this training ground about 40 laps." I said everyone nodded and start running. I also run behind them. After about 30 laps many wolves already panting.

"Hey come on, this is still the warm up. When you run in long distance, you must not push all of your energy, keep up the pace like jog. It will not drain much energy" I said. THen after that finish we relax about 5 minutes.

"Now we will practicing fighting tecnique. Garth please step forward and attack me with your skill" I said

"But- but" Garth said worried

"Don't worry this is just training. I won't hurt you. If I say stop, stop okay" I said as I begin stance in defence position and Garth in attack position. Then I see Garth jump at me, easily I dodge hin to the left, then he try to pounch me I block it and he kick me I also blocked. All the wolves look with excitely. "Stop" I said as Garth stop. "The first one in fighting style, don't attack your enemy if you don't know his/her movement. Like I just did just dodge and wath his movement and think about your counter attack" I said all nodded.

"Garth now attack me again, but just pretend in slow" I said then he begin to jump again and I dodge and put my paw a few inch from his stomach. Then when he pouch I block it and put my other paw beside his face. "Stop. Just like that. When Garth jump at me, he have a defenceless area is his stomach. When he pounch at me, you block it and as fast as you can swing your other paw to snap his face" I said everywolves nodded and I tell Garth to get back to his place. We tran for long time. I see Kate's training is basically in theory first not like me. The training is a variation, with weight in their legs, berry dodge, fighting style, defence stats, senses , and many more. After a few days training I see my student is more faster and stronger than before.

The next two days Humphrey's POV

"Today, we will train about wide range of your attack. This is the most crucial part, many wolves failed during this, so pay attention" I said seriously.

"When you attack you must know all the things around you, rocks, trees, water, wind direction, land shape including wet or dry. If you understand this you will gain more adventage of winning during a battle. Use what ever to attack, you can kick or throw rock at the enemies, or splash water to their face to blink their eyes, and quickly attack them" I said. Then all begin to practice. After a few training I thing is enough for me.

The next five days after first training Kate's POV

"Now all of you allready pass the training with me, you know can switch with the other student from other teacher. Don't forget all my lesson to you" I said

"Thank you ma'am" One wolf said as the other begin to walk away. I also walk to see how's Humphrey's training.

Humphrey's POV

"Now, all of you have become more faster and stronger, I hope this training will help you one day, I'm proud of all of you. Now I think you should find another teacher for your next training" I said

"Thank you pal, you are the best." Shakey, Salty , and Mooch said.

"Yeah thank you Humphrey, thanks for the training" Garth said

"No problem, anything for the friend" I said smiling as they all walk away. The I search for Kate to look at her training.

After walk a few moment I get tackled and pinned by Kate and licking me all my face making me to chuckle

"Hello Kate, how's your training ? I ask still pinned by her. I miss you" I said

"I miss you too. They are all doing well" Kate said letting me up

"So what do you want to do now ?" I ask walking beside Kate

"How about watching the other training" Kate said excitement

"That's a good idea" I said. We walk after afew moment and reach at the training ground beside the river (border eastern and western) and see Ragnar training them hardly. Ater watching training a few moment I and Kate get greeting from unknown 2 big female wolf.

"Hello Humphrey, how about your training ?" One ask

"Sorry, do I know you ?" I ask

"Ahhh why always like this, after we train no body reconice us eh Reba ? One ask

"Yeah Janice"

Our eyes widenned "Yo-you re Reba and Janice ?!" Kate ask

"Yes, we are, how can you forget your old Omega friend Humphrey ?!" Reba said little upset

"Sorry, but you've change so much" I said

"Yea Ragnar did a hars training to us all" Janice said

"Wow you two look like complete Alphas" Kate said

"Thanks. Eh, we already come in to mating season, do you know ?" Reba said little embarased making me widen my eyes.

"Er... okay than thanks for the info" I said a little nervous look at Kate.

"Okay, I will go to the other training ground. See you" I said as Kate and I leave to north side watching the other training. After a few moment the night comes.

_**WARNING ! RATE CHANGED TO 'M' HERE ! LEMONS START HERE ! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, CLOSE THE TAB HERE OR CONTINUE TO NEXT CHAPTER !**_

So I and Kate decide to walk to my den to sleep. But before I go to sleep as soon as I enter my den, Kate tacle me to the ground with smile and kis me passionately. I gladly accept the kiss, but this is is different from the other before. When we break up the kiss, I see Kate smile to me but something different from her eyes. I see her eyes is full with lust "Oh no, she's in heat" I though. "K-Kate wait" I said stand up and backing a little nervous.

"Come on, just relax" Kate said full lovingly as he begin to approach me slowly making me very nervous

"Kate...y-you sure want to do this ?" I ask still nervous. Then she leaned her body with my body. I can feel her soft and smooth fur as heat up through my body. Kate begin to lick all my body making me feel more comfortable. Then I can smell some sweet aroma coming from Kate "Can this be a dream ? I get mated with the girl of my dream" I though. Then Kate start to rubbing my sheath making me gasp along with soft moan. "I though you don't want to do this." Kate said sweetly. " Well you make me change my mind" I said smiling.

I begin to moan louder as Kate begin to shake my fully grown 'wolfhood'. "K-Kate... you ...are ... so amazing" I said still panting for the sensation. I start to close my eyes to enjoy it more. Then after a few moment of 'fun' I begin to feel harder on my 'wolfhood' as I begin to built up. "K-Kate I'm going to..." I said can't even finish my word I climaxed to Kate's face with panting hardld. I see Kate begin to lick all of it. I begin to get up and Kate lay down on the floor.

"Now it's your turn" I said making Kate giggle. I begin to lick her stomach and continuing down to her 'womanhood' making her letting a soft moan. I begin to lick her area as she moaned louder. I continue to lick and explose her 'hole' with my tongue as she begin to moan louder. "Oh God, I hope no one hear it" I think. After a few moan she can't hold any longer "Humprey !" Kate yell as she getting out her 'juice' all over my face. I licked all of it. "Wow, you taste sweet Kate" I said as I begin to sleep but stopped by Kate.

"Wait we still have the best part" She smile with full lust

"Kate, you sure you want to do this ? We're in the middle of a war" I said tried to confidence her but she ignored me as she begin to lick my 'wolfhood' making me lost control as I begin to moan again. Then Kate crouch her body and swiching her tail to reveal her 'womanhood' to me, making me lost the control. I begin to 'ride' her as she begin to gasp. I slowly enter her. She begin to moan "S-so... big" Kate said. Then I begin to push and pull 'it' to Kate slowly. Then Kate cry in pain as I notice I stoped. "Kate, are you okay, I can't stop if you don't want" I said with care realizing I just take her virginity. "No my love, you can continue" Kate said I begin to moan her again. I hear Kate cry in pain but soon after it she begin to moan pleasurable "Harder Humphrey " Kate said as I begin to speed up to her "Kate you're so ... tight" I said with pant. After a few minutes I can't hold it anymore "Humphrey, I can't hold it" Kate said. "Me too Kate, I'm gonna ..." Then I climaxed inside of her and soon Kate also climaxed too. We booth exhausted as we fell on the ground. I fall beside her carefully not to hurt her. Then we said I love you each other as we wait for the heat to down and I can pull out from her. Then we begin to sleep.

LEMON SCENE END.


	29. Kate's Pregnancy

Humphrey's POV

I wake up a little late and feel dizzy not remembering last night "Ugh... what happened ?" I ask while rubbing my head. Then I see Kate waking up beside me with smile "I can answer that, Humph" Kate said as the memory negin to clik inside my head. I begin to feel very nervous and scared "Kate, what happen if your pregnant ?" I ask nervously. "Then we will walk to that path together" Kate said with smile making me a little relief. We stared each other for a moment and finally braking up with kiss and we separated and say I love you each other.

"Kate, let's wash up, I don't want the whole pack figure it out" I said nervously as Kate follow me and do a quick bath at the pond. After a few moment, I see Winston and Eve coming to us making me a little nervous and fright of Eve. But because I have train to hide my emotion I begin to do it well

"Hello Kate, hello Humphrey" Winston said

"Hello dad,mom , Hi dad, mom" Kate and I said "What bring you here?" I add

"Oh just want to check out with you two. And by the way can I talk to you a moment Humphrey ?" Winston ask making me a little afraid if Kate's parent know about it. "Humphrey tell them the truth" Kate said in my head. "But - but how about your mom ?" I ask to Kate in telepathy. "It's okay, I will protect you, I'm sure they will accept us since we are married" Kate said in my head. "Humphrey ?" Winston said making back to reality " Oh yes dad, just a minutes" I said get out of the pond and dry my self. Then I and Winston walk along leaving Kate and Eve alone. While I walk I decide to ask "So, what do you want to talk about ?" I ask. "Well considering now we are in mating season..." Winston said as I begin to think about it ignoring the last Winston sentence. "How ?" Winston ask making me back to reality. "Oh sorry dad I wasn't really paying attention, can you repeat it ?" I ask embarased. "Well I just want to know if you and Kate already talk about having a family ?" Winston said. "Oh we already talk about that long ago" I said. "Oh that's nice, I just want to warn you, if Kate isn't ready you must not force her or else" Winston said. "Okay sir, I have to tell you that we have um... 'do it' last night.. hehee" I said making Winston widen his eyes. I begin to think "Oh no... this is bad" I think wait for Winston to answer. After a few moment of uncomfertable silence Winston begin to speak "I'm proud of you" he said making me relieved "Thanks dad, I though you gonna kill me" I said embarased. "Of course not, that's your decision since you're married" Winston said. "Is Eve talk about this to Kate now ?"I ask little afraid of Eve. "Yes she is, but don't worry, she isn't gonna chocking you like last time ( when Humphrey and Kate going back home from Idaho ). I little relliefed.

But then I hear Eve running to me with anger look and yell " HUMPHREY !" making me frightened a lot. Then she run to me and tacle me to the ground "How dare you mate with my doughter without telling me first ?!" Eve said to me angrily. "But we have agree to each other" I said defending Then suddenly Eve change her expresion to become more loving and caring "I know, I accept it. I just want to know are you responsible for that, if you running from me, then I will kill you, but you don't. You will be a great father Humphrey" Eve said lovingly letting me up

"W-wait, father ?" I ask confused because we just mated last night how can Eve know that Kate is pregnant now.

"Kate is pregnant now, you must take care of her" Eve said

"But, we just do it last night, how can you know ?" I ask

"Do you questioning me ?!" Eve said upset

"N-no" I said little afraid. "Then take a good care to her. She will have pups about 2 moons" Eve said

"Thank you, I will take a good care to her" I said

"Oh and one more thing, Kate will mave a mood swing during her pregnancy. You must not hurt her because she don't know what she doing. Sometimes she will grow very angry to you, then she will cry, and other." Winston said.

"Oh okay thanks. Is that all you want to say ?" I ask

"Yes you can leave now" Winston said as I run searching for Kate leaving Winston and Eve alone. I found her stander near the pond. I quickly run to her and hug her which make Kate hug me too.

"We are going to be parent soon" Kate said

"I know, I will take all your job, you must go rest" I said caringly.

Kate's POV

"I know, I will take all your job, you must go rest" Humphrey said caringly. I begin to tear up knowing he loves me so much and care about me all this time.

"Kate, you okay ?" Humphrey ask noticing me. I hug him again with cry "Thanks Humphrey for caring so much for me" I said

"It's okay Kate, that's the family must do" Humphrey said. Then we enjoying time together.

Humphrey's POV

I and Kate continue the training for next 2 weeks. After that I don't allow Kate to do some heavy stuff. I begin to howl for the meeting to pack leaders. After a few moments all the pack leaders have come "Sorry for calling you in the middle of training, but I just want to say that I and Kate can't teach again during Kate pregnancy, I must take over all her duties and my duties so I don't have free time to train them" I said

"I understand I will take over your training both " Damien said

"Are you sure you can handle 60 wolves at once ?" I ask

"Well I will try my best I will use my power to do it" Damien said

"Okay then. One more thing, when we are all at war, we must gather all Omegas, pups and a few Gamma and few of healers to safe place to protect them. Do you have any idea about the place ? THe place must big and have a lot of food supplies" I said

"I have and idea how about in my pack ?" Scoot said the idea.

"Where is your pack located" I ask

"Well there's a secret but I'll tell you" Scoot said. "It located between Eastern and Northern pack" Scoot said

"But, I never know there are any wolves life there" Max said

"Me too. I never seen your guys" Tony add

"Because we never come out, we just letting one or two wolves to do their secret mission. You know there is a huge waterfall in the mountain ? You can go through it to the next place. Well it's not very huge but it enough to fit about 50 wolves there. There's a hole on the top of it so don't afraid of dark. Also if you want to hunt, you can hunt outside the waterfall, but becarefull don't until you notice another wolf that you're there" Scoot said

"Well perfect then. Can I see the place ?" Max ask

"Of course but there is long way to go there" Scoot said

"hey have you all forget what I can do ?" I said smiling

"Tzz... Smug !" Rose said making everywolves laugh. Then I grab Scoot and Max as they grab each other paw and flew off. In a second we all have arrived and begin to enter the waterfall. All the wolves including me surprised how beautifull the place is. "Wow this is more than I expected" I said. "yes very nice" Max said. "Okay let's go back" Scoot said. Then I grab them and flew back to den.

"Then the problem is solved" Winston said.

"Yes now we must take about 5 Gamma to protect the hidden area, who will you sugest. I think it will be great if choose some of the former Omegas" Scoot said as everywolves look at me.

"Well okay how about if I send Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Reba and Janice. They are a great team and also Reba and Janice are the healers. They already make up many medicine and a good experience healer of Western pack. And also for safety I will put up a barrier around the hidden place. The barrier is invencible but when you touch it you will get small shock wave. How about that ?" I sugesting

"Perfect, very excelent. Then the problem is solved" Max said

"Okay then that's all I have to talk. Damien, thanks for taking my job as the teacher" I said

"No problem bro" Damien said

"Okay the meeting is over now" I said as I walk to my den. I notice Kate already asleep, so I go sleep beside her. The next day, Kate and I enjoying the time together, walking, watching sunset, sunrise, stargazing, and lot more. I also taking a good care of her. I hunt for her, cheering her up when she was bored in the den. After about one and half moons, Kate's stomach getting bigger. I mostly spend my time with her at that time. Eve also checking her up every day and give some advice when breeding. Eve also mention about the danger when breeding is also taking risk of loosing the life of the mother. I fear of that I will lose Kate soon. Then she begin to enter her mood swing, that was very uncomfortable.

"Kate, I'm going to hunt for a moment, stay here I will right back" I said

"Okay, hurry back honey" Kate said lovingly

I begin to hunt and cought 2 caribous and brinng it to her. Well the hunt take time longer than usual because the caribou population are decreasing during many wolves gather in a spot. After I come back to den I can her Kate growling.

"I'm home Kate" I said dragging caribou

"Where have you been ?!" Kate said angrily

"Well I just go hunt just like I said before" I said care for her

"Why do you take longer than before ?! You said you cared about me but you abandone me alone in this den !" Kate said angrily and begin to tears up. I come to her slowly and lift her head up

"Hey, Kate it's okay I care about you" I said lovingly as I watch her eyes

"Oh Humphrey, I'm sorry for yelling at you, just this mood swing" Kate said lowing her head

"It's okay, I know, now let's eat together" I and Kate begin to eat. But about 10 minutes Kate already eat the whole caribou, so I bring the other caribou.

"Wow, you sure are hungry a lot. How many pups you carry in there?" I said lovingly

"Are you calling me Fat ?!" Kate said angrily

"No - no just you look beautiful" I said cared about her.

"Well this is your fault ! Now I looked like brown ugly baloon" KAte said upset

"No, you are not ugly, you still beautifull" I said calmly.

We do this every day since Kate pregnat, I do the same routines every day, bring the log with water, hunt for her, and taking care of the pack. Eve also check her everyday and said her due will come anytime from now. I begin to really worry about her. I also mentioning Reba and Janice to check her up and bring medicine supplies to our den. I has prepared everything for the worse.


	30. Puppies

The next day, Humphrey's POV

I wake up and notice Kate still asleep so I decide to go hunt for her. I walk to the feeding ground and watch the training still goes so well. So I hunt and catch two caribous and drag it to my den. When I arrive Kate already wake up. "Good moring, sweety, how do you feel ?" I ask

"Morning hansome, I feel better" Kate said

"Here I bring you something to eat" I said putting the caribou to her. Then we begin to eat together. But something different about Kate, she isn't mad anymore I guest she has pass the moodswing but I remember something Eve's told me

"If the mood swing hace wore off that mean her due will be close" Eve said long ago.

"Oh no I must get Eve now" I said

"Why ?" Kate ask

"Well your due can be anytime now" I said while eat. After we finish eating Kate begin to scream holding her stomach "Humphrey, I think the time is now" Kate said holdng her stomach. "Okay wait I'll get Eve, Reba, and Janice" I said as I flew off to Winston's den. I see they are talking together and noticing me.

"Eve, come with me ! Kate's due is now" I said as they nod and grab my paw as I flew off to Kate's den.

"Oh dear, don't be panic. Just control your breath like we have practice okay?" Eve said

"I'll get Reba and Janice" I said as I flew off to healer den

"REba ? Janice ?!" I yell as they come out from their den

"What's wrong Humphrey ?" Reba ask

"Kate's due is now, I want you to help her" I ask worrying

"Okay, I will go to you and Janice please bring the stuff okay ?" Reba said as I flew off with Reba leaving Janice and instanly arrive in my den.

"Okay now, everybody get out except Eve and Janice with KAte" Reba said as I and Winston get out and wait in the entreance. I can hear Kate screaming for pain. I start to very worried. Then I see Janice coming bring many leaves and water bowl. I run to her "Is there anything I can do for help ?" I ask Janice. "Well get the water from this bowl" Janice said giving me a round log. I instanly flew off to the river and flew off again to Janice. "Here" I said giving the log full of water.

"Wow you're fast" Janice said. "Don't mind it" I said warrying abut Kate. Kate continue to scream maing me more worry and afraid of losing her. "It's okay Humphrey, Kate will be alright. she is strong" Winson said comforting me. "Yes I hope she will alright" I said. After 30 minutes, Reba come out and said "You can come in now" Reba said as I and Winston coming see the three newborn pups beside Kate drinking her milk. I begin to tears up and approach Kate "Kate, how do you feel ?" I ask worried about her. " I'f fine Humphrey just a bit tired" Kate said. "You did a good job honey" Eve said.

But then Kate closed her eyes making me worried "Kate ?" I ask still no answer. "Eve, why Kate not answering ?"I ask shoking my body. "Here let me see" Eve said putting her ear on KAte's neck. "She's fine she just need some rest" Eve said.

"It's that okay if I give her some of my energy ?" I ask still worried.

"Oh that will be great. she will recover faster" Eve said as I begin to grab her paw and flowing my life energy.

Eve's POV

I am so greatfull having Humphrey as son in law that he is so much care about Kate. Then I see Humphrey flowing energy to Kate. His body begin to glowing green making the grass growing to live around him with a few flowers. All of the wolves including me shock and gasped I can feel his energy making me a little to excited like I was a newborn pups. I see my paws begin to change color to more younger. I notice this and gasped

"E-Eve are you getting younger ?" Winston ask wathing me as he approach me getting close to Humphrey

"I don't know" I said then I look at Winston noticing his hair become hore shorter "Winston, you also look younger than before" I said

"Well yes I guest" Winston said as his voice begin to change with younger voice.

"Wow, incredibe " I said watching Humphrey

In few minutes Kate wake up and already can walk which gasped and shocked everywolves there because usually after breeding the mother can walk again in next day. I approach Kate

"How do you feel honey ?" I ask Kate

"I feel great " Kate said as Humphrey stop flowing his energy and panting softly

"Humphrey, thank you. You need to rest now" Kate said

"No, I'm fine. Thank you everyone" Humphrey said

"Your welcome" Reba and Janice said as they walk away

"Where is the pups ?" Humphrey ask

"Oh they're here" Kate said revealing the pups which make Eve and Winston gasped

"Is that anything wrong dad?" Kate ask

"No, but usually pups born in white fur but yours already have a colour." noticing 3 pups. One look like little Winston, grey fur with light grey and white underbelly, The other one look like Eve and Kate in pups version, tan wolf with yellow belly. The last one looks exacly like Humphrey in pup version, his fur in the back is black and grey with white underbelly and face. "It must be the cause of my energy" Humphrey said

"They are beutifull" Kate said tearing up

"Yes I know you did a good job Kate" Humphrey said nuzzling her.

"Okay I will leave you two, if there anything, ask me" I said as I walk away with Winston.

"Okay thanks " Humphrey said.

Humphrey's POV

I still watching the pups drinking Kate's milk I lay down beside Kate. "It's so wonderfull to be a parents" I said licking Kate cheek.

"Yes, do you have a name. I don't want to name them like other wolves, think some unique name " Kate said

"Um... How about Stinky ?" I ask

"That a wierd name " Kate said

"Well I don't want him smell but I think it's a good name. you said you want a unique name" I said smiling

"ahhh.. Okay... so the next one... umm how about Claudette ?" Kate ask

"That's wonderfull match with her beauty like you" I said making Kate giggle

"So what's the last, he excackly looks like you" Kate said

"How about Humphrey Jr. ?" I said jokingly

"tch... come on..." Kate said with little laugh

"Okay okay, hw about Runt ?" I ask

"You know you have a strange name in your mind" Kate said

"Well I don't want him to be a trouble maker but that's unique" I said smiling

"Okay then very well. So the first one is Stinky, Claudette, and Runt" Kate said

"Yea." I said smiling.

The next 2 days

Kate's POV

I wake up feeling a small movement beside me and I notice the pups already can walk making me surprised and excitement. I waking Humphrey up to see this.

"Humph, Humphrey wake up !" I said making Humphrey up

"What's wrong Kate ?" Humphrey ask

"Look at our pups !" I said making Humphrey widen his eye " I already think about that because they grow faster when I use my life energy around you" Humphrey said then The pups stand up and slowly open their eyes wich surprised Humphrey and me even more.

"Wow look at you, you are so cute" I said picking Stinky. He just smile and running inside our den. Then after a dew minutes Claudette and Runt open their eyes too. Stinky and Runt have Humphrey's eyes, blue aqua adn Claudette have a Kate's eyes, dark yellow almost like brown. "Wow they are open their eyes sooner than other wolves" Humphrey said. "Yes that's a good sign. I'm sure they will be clever and fast learner" I said. Then we play with our pups inside our den. They play running around inside the den.

"Kate, don't you think we have to teach them to speak ?" Humphrey ask

"Oh yes. Of course, but isn't it to soon for them ?" I ask

"Yes but remember our pups is special" Humphrey reminded me

"Oh yes, I forget" I said as I begin to grab Stinky. I see Stinky look excackly at me with wide eye which making him look cute "Mommy" I said as Stinky look at me and try to speak "Mm" Stinky mumbled. I smile at him "Moooommmyyy" I said longest my word to making him understand. "Mommy ?" Stinky said making me and Humphrey smile. Now Humphrey approach him " Okay, now how about... Daddy ?" Humphrey said. "D-Da..." Stinky said confused. "Daaaadddyy" Humphrey said. "Daddy ?" Stinky ask. "Yes it's work" Humphrey said excitetly. Then Claudette and Runt also said "Daddy and Mommy" which making me and Humphey more happier and jump in joy.

"Hey don't you want to call WInston and Eve ?" Humphrey ask

"Great can you please pick them up ?" I ask

"Okay wait here" Humphrey said as he flew off to Winston and Eve's den

Humphrey's POV

I flew off in excitement because the pups already open their eyes and can speak mom and dad. I instanly arrive in front of the den

"Mom, Dad, can you come with me please ?" I yell making Eve and Winston come out from the den

"IS anything happen to the pups ?" Eve ask worried

"Yes, they already open their eyes and we still teaching them to speak" I said smiling making Eve and Winston widen their eyes not believing

"Okay" Eve said as I grab EVe and Winston paw and flew off to my den. Instanly I arrive in my den the pups tackled me to the ground playing with me with shuted "Daddy !" Three of them yell making me smile " Okay pups. I want you to meet someone" I said then Eve and Winston come in making the pups feared and hiding behind my paws.

"Wow they already open their eyes, why ? I think they will open their eyes about 4 days" Eve ask

"Well I think they growing fast" Kate said

"Pups, don't be afraid. They are your grandpa and your grandma" I said

"Granny ?" Claudette said with slowly wakt toward Eve

"What they can talk ?!" Eve ask not believing

"Yea, they are clever ones" Kate said

Then Stinky come out cleared his throat like an adult to Winston "Hello, my name is Stinky" Stinky said proudly making all gasp excluding Kate

"Kate, how can he speak so clearly ?what did you teach him ?" I ask to Kate

"I don't know. Suddenly they all talk so many words but they still act like usual pups" Kate said

"Wow, that is more than I expected" I said happily. Then I hear footstep to our den and notice Garth and Lilly visit. But as soon as they ented the den, they are surprised even more seeing the pups already open their eyes.

"Hello Kate, how do you fe..." Lilly ask and stopped look at the three pups playing together inside their den and have open their eyes

"Hi sis" Kate said hugging Lilly

"Hello Garth" I ask

"Hello Humphrey, how can your pups already open their eyes. They are still 2 days old" Garth said not believing

"Well what can I say, they are different" I said. Then the pups notice Garth and afraid of his big body and hiding themselves behind Kate.

"Mom, who is that ?" Claudette ask making Lilly and Garth even more surprised and shocked

"D-did herr ju -just talk ?" Garth ask not believing

"Yes, she is I don't know but they have talk many word and clever" I said proudly

"Wow you have a blessed family " Garth said

"THank you" I said

"Come on pups, don't be afraid they are your uncle and your aunt" Kate said making the pups walk toward them. Claudette and Runt walk toward Lilly and once again Stinky stand like a brave and introcuding himself and his siblings to Lilly and Garth

"Wow, he will be a good future pack leader" Garth said

"Of course I am" Stinky answer making all laugh. We all doing activities just like this every day. In the 5th day, I think the pups already make out from the den to take a look at the world. I and Kate already talk about this an so Kate take the duties as I go take the pup outside.

"hey pups, I have a surprise for you" I said

"YaYy... what is it ?" Claudette ask scream in joy

"Yea waht is it dad ?" Stinky said

"Come on Daddy" Runt ask begging

"It's time fot you three to go outside" I said making them jump in joy. "But let's make a rule first. 1# Stay close to me. 2# you will do as I said. it that okay ? deal ?" I ask

"Okay dad DEAL !" THree at them scream. Then we all come out from the den. The pups looks so excited look at the scenery round them. They play running around me and watching the sky. They all active pups except for Runt. He is a perfect copy of me. He also have the same personalities of me. I also teach them how to swim since our den closeto the pond. We all play game hide and seek, berry pounch, etc. Then at the afternoon they said "Dad, I'm hungry" Runt said. "Okay I will tell your mom" I said as I making comunication with Kate through telepathy. "Kate, you can hear me ?" I ask in my mind. "yes, whats wrong honey ?" Kate ask in my head. "I just wondering if the pups can eat meat now ?" I ask. "yes they can. wait I will hunt for you" Kate said in my head. "I'll bring the pups to watch you hunt" I said.

"Dad why are you daydreaming ?" Claudette ask

"Oh I'm not daydreaming. I just talk to your mom" I said

"How can you do that ?" Stinky ask

"Well our family have some special abilities. You will figure it out soon " I said smiling

"Cool. I can wait what I can do" Runt said

"Want me to show you one of mine ?" I ask

"YES !" THree of them screamed

"Okay, now your mom is hunting, you want to see her ?" I ask

"Okay, but where is mom now? CLaudette ask

"Don't worry I will get you three there instanly. But, just see your mom, don't go to her okay" I said

"Okay daddy" Runt replied

"Then grab my paw" I said as the pups grab my paws as I flew off to the hunting valley

"WOw dad you can transport ?! COOL !" Runt exclaimed.

"Thanks, now look there is your mom" I said as all of us watching Kate crouching her body and stalking the caribou. I see Claudette is about to yell at Kate but I put my paw in her mouth

"Don't scream at her, you can draw the caribou attention and make the hunt lose" I said asthey three nodded and see Kate jump and bite the caribou neck making it die. I flew off to Kate leaving the pups and grab Kate and the caribou and flew off again behind the pups. The pups confused searching for us

"Looking for someone ?" I ask making the pups jump in shock making Kate and e laughed

"Don't ever do that again" Claudette complain

"Not cool" Stinky said

"You scared me" Runt said

"Sorry now come on let's eat" Kate said

"We can eat meat now ? yay ! how does it taste ?" Runt ask

"Why don't you try it yourself here I'll bite some for you " I said ripping the leg and put it to Runt as he begin to ea it.

"Hmm... best thing I have ever taste" Runt said licking his muzzle

We continue to eat until we are full. Then we are play with the pups. They also meet a few pups from the north ( Fleet and Magril )and from the east (Ed). They played a little until night time, so I and Kate bring the pups to our den and sleep. THe time goes on realizing the war is about to start in about 4 moons again. Tomorrow is the final test for 220 apointed alphas.


	31. Final Test

Humphrey's POV

The next morning, I and Kate wake up noticing the pups already waking up too. I and Kate remember today we must do the final test to the 220 appointed wolves.

"Pups, today me and your mom will fight the wolves to finish their Delta final test. I will bring three of you to your grandparents. You can watch us from above the valley. okay." I said

"Wow !" Stinky

"Good luck Mom, Dad" Claudette said as I and Kate put the cloak

"Wow you two really my hero" Runt said

"Now I will bring you.t.." I about to said but cut off by Eve

"Not nessesary, I will bring them" Eve said cutting

"Morning Mom" I and Kate said

"Please take care of the pups, thank you" Kate said

"No problem. Now go !" Eve said as I and Kate walk to the valley passing huge crowd as they greet for us. All the wolves looking at us with smile and cheer as we begin enter the valley. I also notice Eve and Winston bring my pups on the side of the valley to watch. I see the final test has begin few minutes ago with the Gammas. "Look they all already pass the test" I said to Kate looking at the wolves cheering for them. We watch them all until about 211 wolves pass the test and the last wolves will fight with us. I look at Garth, Lilly, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Reba, Janice, Cando, Hutch will fight with us. 9 VS 2.

"OKAY THIS IS THE LAST BATTLE. THEY ARE THE BEST FROM THE OTHER WOLVES I HAVE SEEN ON MY TRAINING SO YOU ALL WILL FIGHT AGAINST KATE AND HUMPHREY. YOU CAN WORK TOGETHER AS A TEAM. IF YOU CAN PIN KATE OR HUMPHREY YOU ALL WILL WIN. ALSO KATE AND HUMPHREY CAN USE THEIR ABILITIES BECAUSE 9VS2 AFTERALL." Rose yell as everywolves can hear.

"Well it's look like we're up" I said as I and Kate walk to the valley as the wolves begin to cheer up.

"GO DAD !" Runt scream from the side of the valley.

"BEGIN !" Rose shouted

"SCATTER !" Garth said as every one run hiding somewhere.

"Kate, we stick together okay?"I ask in my mind

"Okay, you will use your eyes, don't you ?" Kate ask in my head

"Yes, wait a seconds" I said as I begin to use my power as I see 3 wolves on the tree watching us from above

"Kate, my three buds is on the tree" I said in my head

"Yes, I know" Kate said. Then I see Candu sneaking from behind but I don't turn my head but when he was about to pouch me I block it without even turning and I kick him but he block it then Kate jump at him and roll to the ground with Kate on top of him. But he slide and run my eyes I can see Candu approach the other and said something. Whatever he said the other begin to change formation to attack as I see many wolves approach us from all side.

"So all change your strategy after you know if I use my eyes hiding is useless huh?" I ask them all

"Very correct" Garth said.

I watch them carefully but I notice my three buds is not there. Then I can se Hutch and Candu begin to attack Kate I am about to help but Garth and Lilly held my way "If you want to go to Kate you must pass us first" Lilly said. I transport myself to Kate but Lilly already running to me with very great speed and kick me, but I block it "How do you know I will transport here ?!" I ask Lilly as I jump backing up

"Well I have been paying you attention all this time. I know your fighting style, so don't underestimate me !" Lilly said as she run to me and attack with great speed. I blocked them all but I get hit on my shoulder. "So you have learned that move from Wind and you studying acurate attack from Leny ?" I ask

"Yes" As she begin to attack me randomly but she bite my tail. "Yauch !" I said not believing she have bite it

"Hah ! I know you never use your tail. That's your weakness !" Lilly said as she was about to pull it I push her away with shock wave making her fly but when she was about to fall Garth catch her. Then I quickly transport myself to Garth and bite and trhow him to the tree with Lilly. But He still standing. Then I see Kate having problem so I decide to help her.

Kate's POV

I still fighting Candu and Hutch, I don't realize they are far more stronger and faster than before. They all try to attack me I block them all. But then I see Mooch Salty and Shakey jump at me from the east west and north side. I know I can't dodge it so I use my fleme cover as they land they yelp because of the flame. "Ha, you never learn !" I said as I pin Mooch down because he is the slowest among them all, but with out much difficulties he overpowered me which making me surprised and before he pin me I kick him on his stomach making him fall back.

Then I see Cando and Hutch along with Shakey, and Salty about to jump at me. But within a second I see Humphrey jump to the air on top of me and push them away with shock wave making all for of them fly and crash to the ground hardly.

"You okay Kate?" Humphrey ask me

"I'm okay, thank you" I said

"No problem. Let's work together" Humphrey said as I nodded and begin to attack back at Lilly and Garth using sigzag run and I take Lilly and Humphrey jump and pin Garth down but I see Mooch crash at Humphrey hard making him fall back and Hutch and Candu pin me to the ground

"Well I guest you win" I said as They let me up.

"KATE, YOU'RE OUT ! CANDO, HUTCH YOU'RE DELTA NOW" Rose said as the fight stop for a moment as the wolves cheering for them

"OKAY !" I yell as I approach Humphrey and lick him and walk away from the valley

Humphrey's POV

I see Kate got pinned by Cando and Hutch. Then she get up and lick me "Good luck hon" Kate said to me as she walk away.

"Nice you've take Kate out, but now I gonna serious with you guys" I said as I using my life energy. I see all the wolves shocked because they never see I using my energy. I use my energy to the grass as they grow quickly and grab all their paws. All of them can't move because their paws are tied. All of them trying to escape but not with Lilly. I get confused, she is not moving still stand up but close her eyes also she is doesn't try to fight it but I ignore her.

"Heh, now what will all of you gonna do ?" I ask to remaining seven wolves. Then suddenly,

"SNAP"

I see behind me Lilly release herself and running to me and attackme making me losing my concentration to my enegy and released everyone. "How can you managa that ?" I ask Lilly not believing.

"I know fighting that is useless, but when you ignored me I know you stop tighting the grass around me so I quickly pull it with all my energy and I released it " Lilly said proudly

"Oh you always the smarter one. But the fught isn't over yet" I said getting up and transport myself behind Mooch I grab him and throw him to Garth making Garth roll with Mooch on the ground. Then I fall back to the forest hiding as I prepared a ball of magnet. After a few moment I jump out from the forest and throw the ball to the sky as Garth jump at me, with quick movement I trhow the ball and block him and kick him to fall back. I run as far as I can to dodge my own magnet ball.

Garth's POV

I attack Humphrey before he threw the magnet ball to the sky but I was to late. He kick me and run away. Then I can feel the ground start shaking around me and pulling everything to the sky. I can see Shakey Salty and Mooch try to resist but it is no use. Then Lilly and me also being pulled to the sky. But suddenly I see Reba and Janice come out from nowhere and pin Humphrey down as the ball of magnet begin to disappeared and every rock begin to falling to the ground

Humphrey's POV

I still concentrate to the ball of magnet but suddenly Reba and Janice pin me to the ground. "How can you do it ? I didn't see you back there !" I ask little anoying

"Well we have figure it out. Since first fight, I and Reba hide as far as I can from you. At first I notice you can see where your three buds is, so I try to walk away little further from you and at first we think you see us but, after a while we figure it out. You only can see things around you about 100 meters right ?" Janice said

"Wow, so you figure it our too ?" I ask

"No, it was Lilly's idea" Reba said

"Okay you win now" I said getting up

"REBA JANICE YOU'RE DELTA NOW, HUMPHREY DON'T GO YET. YOUR FIGHT ISN'T FINISH WITH GARTH LILLY AND YOUR THREE BUDS !" Rose said.

Then I fighting against them all. The fight is so hard because their strategy is very good as I know they get that strategy from Lilly. The fight last long until I get pinned with my three buds along with Lilly and Garth. So they have won and become a Delta. We all tired from the fight as all the wolves cheering for us. THen I come to Kate and my pups.

"Daddy, why your eyes can change ?" Runt ask making me realize that I still use my eyes so I deactivate it as my eyes come back to blue aqua.

"Well how can I explain it ?" I said little confused what aout to say then Kate explained for me

"Well pups you know your father is very special wolves, he is a Zeta" Kate said

"Um, what is Zeta mom ?" Claudette ask

"Well Zeta is one higher rank from Deltas because he get special powers like his eyes. no one can get those eyes. Well the simple is that your father is like the god of wolves." KAte said

"Cool !" Runt said

"I wonder if we can get some of your power" Stinky add

"Oh sure you will get it and figure it out soon" I said as we all walk to my den to get some rest. We all talking together as the pups playing around. Then Kate ask me "Humphrey, do you think we can tell them about incoming war ?" Kate ask me  
making me sigh "Well honestly we must tell them but I don't want to ruin their happiness, but I think we must tell them. This is for their own good." I said. "And do you think they will get ome of our power ?" Kate add. "Yes they will get it. But I don't know when they can use it. They must go through a lot like us" I said sadly.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure they can pass it easily like us" Kate said comforting me as the pups come to our den, so i decide to tell them.

"Pups will you come here with us please. we have some news for all of you" Kate said as the pups stopped playing and sit infront of us.

"Okay first of all this is a very ba news. We are going to war for next 3 moons with evil wolves from the south" I said making the pups shocked

"But dad, I'm sure you will win" Runt said

"I don't know pups. This is will be the greatest battle of all wolves. We will separate from few moon during the war. You will go to the safe pleace near the waterfall, but don't tell this to anybody okay. I am sure you'll safe there." I said in sadness

"Dad, promise me you will come back" Runt said tearing up making me speachless.

"I-I don't know. But, anything happens remember I and your mom will always loves you all" I said tearing up. Then we all hugging together.

"This is why we all training, actually we all already know that we are in war before you pups waere born." KAte said

"But, can you at least teach us some moves to defend ourselves?" Stinky ask

"Well, yes tomorrow your mother will teach you to be lika Alpha." I said

"And do you know when we will get special power like yours ?" Runt ask

"I don't know you have to wait it. It will come to you before you realize it" I said. We all talk together until night time so we decide to sleep.


	32. Vision and Training With Pups

Later that night, Humphrey and Kate's dream Humphrey's POV

I wake up beside Kate in a large grass land. The place is so beautifull.

"Kate, where are we ?" I ask still admiring the scenery

"I don't know, but I think we are in our dream" Kate said

"THat's right" a voice come from behind us. We imidiately turn and see a wolf coming to us but something different in that wolf. His fur is pure white and shining. I notice this wolf have the same eyes with me and 5 wierd ball cicling around his back. I notice the ball is fire, ice, rock, wind, and magnet with electricity.

"Who are you ?" I ask seriously

"That's not importand right now" He said

"What do you want ?" Kate said defending

"I'm here to help. I just wanted to make sure you will ready to the war" He said. When I hear that I and Kate leaving the defence stats. "Who are you, how do you know about us and war ?" Kate ask

"Then let me sit down" He said as he begin to sit and 5 ball around him cicling us all including him in the center.

"First of all who are you can controll the 5 element ?" I ask

"Like I said, that's not importand, just call me Light or Luz. Now first of all I want to ask you, Are you ready about this war ?" Luz ask

That leave me and Kate speechless and begin to think for a moment. "Let me help you then" Luz said as he snap his finger, in instanly the place is canging to the sky and we all stand in the clouds and picture of our pack is surround around us, the Deltas, The training, all of them. "Now do you really think this will get enough to win the battle? " Luz ask again

"Honesly I don't know" I said hang my head low.

"First of all I just want to say this. You two are the key, you two must not die. If that happen, the world of wolves will lost. Humphrey you are the most importand part. And there will be a time when you must choose in difficult situation. Here you will lead the revolution among all wolves" Luz said

"What difficult situation ?" I ask as Kate disappearing

"Kate can't hear this now. I know family is everything to you, but you will lose one of them in the war. I don't know who is it, but remember, you can't die. The last hope is in you." Luz said

"I can't lose te person I love !" I said as I begin to cry

"Well that's your choice, and your pups, they are inherit all your power exspecially the youngest one, he so much like you. The personality, the face, his heart are actually the same as you. But you must train him exspecially with his mentally with his bad side. You know your eyes power will be decreasing as the time goes by. That mean, when he awaken his eyes, he will far more powerfull than you. You must tran them before he get those eyes. The one who can train him is only you, because you have the power to go between realm of the living and the death. Go to the Waterfall of Truth in Northpole and train him there." Luz said

"Runt ? I already have a feeling about this" I said thinking as Kate begin to appear beside me again with sad look

"Kate, where have you been, and what happen" I ask worried

"Oh, uhh nowhere " Kate said lying with fake smile

"If anything happen tell me okay" I said

"Now, is about the enemy streght. Here let ms show you" Luz said as a new picture appear around us. The picture showed Ghost which has midnight black fur with black eyes and other wolves

"You already know about Ghost, he has the ability to turn his body become smoke and get almost the same ability as you Humphrey, and this is my brother who also will help them" Luz said pointing the wolf beside him with black fur and scar in his left eyes.

"He is far more dangerous than Ghost no one can hurt him except me. His name is Darkness / Duz. When you meet with him, don't fight him, you will stand no change to touch him" Luz said

"And one more thing, there is one wolf who will betray you in the war, I can't see his face clearly but remember this. He is one of your closest friend. You must not trust anybody now except your parents and your pups" Luz said

"Who is this traitor ?" Kate ask

"I don't know but we will figure it out soon" I said

"And speaking of your pups, I have gift them something usefull" Luz said

"What did you give to them ?" Kate ask

"The oldest male, I give him rock element just like your brother Humphrey and the female one I give her fire and wind and the yougest one, I give him water and lightning" Luz said

"Wait, what for ?" I ask confused

"You will know soon" Luz said as I begin to wake up

"by the way, Kate remember what I said" Luz said as he disappeared.

The next morning Kate's POV

I wake up and remembering about my dream

Flashback

I was taken away from Humphrey and alone with Luz

"Kate, I just want to say this. I will give you this " Luz said giving a bottle of water

"What is this for ?" I ask confused

"I now you have already have a feeling don't you. There will be a time when Humphrey will die, you must save him. All his life is depends on you when that time comes and you must protect Humphrey with all cost, even... with your... life. But you can't tell Humphrey about this. I know this is a difficult choice for you, but you must do this. This bottle is containing the water of life, you can give it to anybody you want. This will bring death back to life, but use it in perfect time and in right person" Luz said

"Okay, I understand" I said sadly

Flashback ended.

I still thinking about it wen Humphrey put his paw in front of my face making me back to reality.

"Kate, what's wrong ?" Humphrey ask me

"Oh nothing just thinking" I lied

"I know it will be hard, now we must train our pups together" Humphrey said

"Okay" I said and waking our pups to train but I stop when Humphrey call my name.

"Kate, I want you to know, Runt is as same as me" Humphrey said

"What do you mean ?" I ask

"Luz told me, Runt will get all my powers including my eyes but he must be trained in the waterfall of truth in Northpole like us long ago. Luz also said the only one who can train him is me" Humphrey said. "Yes, I know but why only you can train him ?" I ask confused

"Because of his eyes is far more powerfull when the owner young" Humphrey said as I nod understanding

"Luz also told me to train Runt harder and we must go to northpole before he awaken his eyes" Humphrey said

"Okay, let's get ready" I said as I wake the pups up

"ugh.. Mom it's to early" Stinky said

"5 more minutes..." Runt said continuing to sleep

"Come on, you're lazy" Claudette said as she wake up

"I though you want to use your powers" Humphrey said as all of them jump up

"YEA !" Stinky and Runt said

"tch..."Claudette said

The we begin to train together as doing log squat, running, etc. After all Humphrey give the bif=ggest log to Runt which making him panting heavily. We continue to train together until we rest a bit. I see Runt playing his finger in the air as I feel 3 small rock begin to fly and flowing above his paws.

"Runt ?" I ask

"yes mom ?" Runt answer not notice the rock

"I see you've getting your power" Humphrey said smiling

"What do you mean daddy ?" Runt ask

"Look at your paws" Stinky yell as Runt notice the rock and suprised himself. "WOW I can do that ? Cool" Runt said excitment as he begin to do it again and try to throw the rock.

"Now try to focus is on the ground Runt." Humphrey said teaching him

"Okay dad" Runt said as he begin to use is and slowly wind blowing around him but he failed

"Okay, I guest it's still to early for you" I said.

Then we all continuing spend time together as I begin to teach Claudette my healing ability and Stinky already can transport.

"Stinky, when you transporting yourself, you must think about the place you want to go there, or else you will stuck in the wall or water okay ?" Humphrey said teaching Stinky.

"Okay Dad" Stinky said happily

We all train and spend time together every day. The next 2 days, Humphrey's POV

"Okay, pups we need to ask you something" I and kate said

"What is it mom dad ?" Stinky and Runt ask

"I want to know which rank will you choose ?" Kate ask

"I like to be an Alpha" Stinky said proudly

"Me too, Alpha" Claudette said

"I want to be an Omega, I don't like taking responsibilities, I like playing around" Runt said

"Oh you're so like your dad" Kate said looking at Humphrey

"Thanks mom. I always want to be like dad" Runt said

"But, you must go through a lot like your daddy" Kate said little sad

"Kate, it's not the right time" I said reminding Kate about the mentally test

"Oh yes" Kate said

"Um mom ?" Runt ask

"uh nothing, you'll now it soon" Kate said

Then we all sleep together in the night.


	33. A Traitor and Family Time

**The next day, 2 moos before war, Southern teritory, unknown's POV**

"I want you to to go to Western pack, watch everything there, the situation, their strategy, infoormation about all the wolves, all of them, and report to me 1 week later, Understand ?!" Ghost said

"I understand sir" I said

"Now I will beat you and put you there. They will find and adopt you to the pack. Remember your mission !" Ghost said as he claw me in the face and bite my paws and throw me near the western border.

"Ugh..." I groan holding my pain.

"Yell for help you fool ! Good bye !" Ghost said as he turn to smoke and vanish

"Hellppp !" I yell hoping some one found me

Then I see gray wolf with platinum cloak pick me up then I go blank

**Humphrey's POV**

I still patroling the border that morning and I hear someone yell for help. I run quickly and found a dark brown wolf with many bruises in his body. I quickly pick him as he fainted and flew up to Healer's den and notice Eve there.

"Eve, I need help here" I yell at the entrance as Eve come out

"Geez bring him in, who is he ?" Eve ask

"I don't know. I still patroling and I heard someone yell for help I rush over and I found him" I said

Then Eve put some leaves on the wound he have.

"Eve I will leave him to you, I must inform Kate" I said

"Okay, don't worry" Eve said as I flew off searching Kate and I see her in the Lilly and Garth's den talking together. I decide to put a prank to them. I flew off and instanly arrive inside the den most likely right before their face making them shocked and jump off including Garth until his head crash the top of den.

"whhaaaahhaha...you should have seen your own face" I laughing jokingly

"Grrr... You could have kill me with heart attack !" Garth said upset

"Yes Humphrey what do you think ?!" Lilly said upset too

"Okay sorry sorry, just want to inform Kate" I said

"What is it Humph ?" Kate ask making Garth chuckling "What's so funny ?" I ask. "Well your new nick name is so wierd, Humph.. wahahah" Garth said. "hehh... by the way, this morning I found an injured wolf and I help him out, he is in healers den now" I said.

"Okay I will visit him later" Kate said

"Um do you know where is he come from ?" Garth ask

"I don't even know his name, when I pick him up he fainted" I said

"How do he looks like ?" Lilly ask

"He's an average wolf with dark brown fur with yellow belly, um.. his eyes is orange" I said

"Sound like he's from the south, you must becarefull Humphrey. Don't tell him anything about our pack" Lilly said

"Okay I know. Kate where's our pups ?" I ask

"Oh they are playing outside with their friend from the north" Kate said

"Okay, by the way Garth don't you want to have family ?" I ask Garth making Lilly and Garth little embarasing.

"Yes it's still in mating season you know" Kate said smiling

"Well, I don't know, It's up to Lilly but I think we will do it after the war" Garth said embarased

"Yes, because it will bring more difficulties" Lilly add blush

"Okay, now I want to check the wolf you saved" Garth said.

"Okay I also want to check him too" I said as four of us walk to healers den and notice the wolf still laying there with Reba beside him preparing some kind of medicine.

"How is the situation ?" I ask

"Well he will wake up in no time" Reba said. We wait there for a moment as the wolf begin to stirring up

"How do you feel ?" I ask

"I feel better thank you" The wolf said as he trying to get up

"First of all who are you, and where are you from ?" Lilly ask

"My name is Tor. I am from southern pack" Tor said as everywolves growl

"And why did a southern wolf like you doing in the place like this ?!" Garth ask angrily

"Please, don't missunderstand, I am here because I escape from them. If you don't trust me that's fine. I just want to say thank you for helping me and can I join your pack ? I hove nowhere to live now" Tor said hanging his head low.

**Kate's POV**

I just sit there hearing their conversation and studying Tor. But when I am about to read his mind, I can't read it some think block his mind which make me suspicious so I warn Humphrey through my telepathy "Humphrey, I don't trust him, he is mysterious I can't read his mind. Becarefull" I said to Humphrey

"Yes, I know but now he want's to join our pack, what do you say, we put out some test or what ?" Humphrey ask in my head

"Um just let him join but we will watch him and if he try anything suspicious, just banish or kill him" I said to Humphrey's head

"Okay" Humphrey said in my head

back to reality, Humphrey's POV

"Okay I will accept you, but you must build your own den" I said

"THank you very much sir" Tor said to me

Then I and Kate walk to see our pups. When we arrive in feeding ground I see many pups playing around also I notice Runt and Stinky playing with them too but Claudette seems having a crush on Fleet which making me a litle upset because they are too young. I notice thwo of them sitting on the rock little far from the other pups so I decide to breaking them up. I flew off to them.

**Claudette's POV**

I still having conversation with Fleet, he seems so nice and caring, I start to like him I also notice that he having crush on me. We play together and spending time together and at the end we talking on the big rock while enjoying the scenery. Then suddenly wind brustling infront of us and I see daddy making a very scary face which making me shocked and Fleet scared until he hides himself behind me.

"Now what was that about dad ?!" I ask annoying because he ruined the moment with Fleet

"No, the question is what are you two doing ?" My dad ask closing his face with my face with wide eyes "Are you two dating ? HUH ?!" He added

"Well... " I said little embarassed. "Is that right little guy ?" My dad sudenly appeared behind me which making Fleet jump shocked

"DAD ! stop scaring him !" I shouted

"So it's seem you two are dating, well I don't allow it you're to young to date, I forbid it until you at your grandma's age !" My dad tell me

"Oh my Gosh ! DAD !" I yell embarassing then my mom come and stand beside my dad

"Okay, now what's wrong here ?"My mom ask me

"Why don't you ask Dad, Mom ?" I said still upset

"Well they are dating Kate, I can't stand that, they are too young to date " My dad explained

"It's okay Humphrey, it's happen" My mom said defending me

"Very well but why don't you introduce your buoooyyyfriend there ?" My dad ask sarcasticaly

"tch.. don't be like that okay, his name is Fleet, he's from the Northern pack" I said as Fleet coming and sit beside me

"H-Hello sir, sorry for that" Fleet said nervously

"It's okay honey, this Omega just kidding around" My mom said stroking my dad shoulder

"Kate ! You're embarassing me in front of the pups " My dad said as we all laughing except Fleet, then we hear someone yell at Fleet

"FLEET ...!" some one shouted as We all look at the dark brown wolf with white underbelly fur.

"Oh that's my dad" Fleet said smiling as his dad come approaching us and greeting us

"Nars ?" My mom ask to Fleet's father

"KATE !" Nars said upset and growling

"Whoa... whoa... what happen here why are you suddenly growling at her ?!" My dad said defending my mom.

"Sorry, just because she beat me in The Great Wolf Game when I was a pup !" Nars said

"Come on, you still think about that ? We're in the middle of the war" Kate said

**Humphrey's POV**

"So you're the everyone talking about ?" Nars said looking at me

"What do you mean ?" I ask

"You're a Zeta right ?" Nars ask

"No, I'm an Omega" I said not wanting to cause so much crowd

"Well nice to meet you, I am Nars son of Max, the leader of Northern pack and this is my son, Fleet" Nars said introducing

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Humphrey and that is my daughter, Claudette" I said

"So, have you already become a Gamma or Delta ?" I ask

"No, I'm still a Gamma, thanks for your training" Nars said

We all talking together for a few moment with Nars and noticing Claudette is giggling with Fleet talking about something but I just ignore them until a few moment and Nars said goodbye to us picking FLeet up as Fleet say goodbye to Claudette. Then I and Kate with Claudette walk to feeding ground as I see Tor playing around with the pups happily. I notice the pups are also happy playing with him but the I notice the sun already at the west. We watching them playing around for a while and Claudette just talking with Kate.

"It seems like Tor is a good person" I said to Kate

"Yes, but I still don't trust him, there is something about him" Kate said to me. Then we pick up our pups to go to home.

**Kate's POV**

When we all arrive at den we put down our pups and eat together from the hunt. While still eating I decide to break up the silence

"So how was your day, pups ?" I ask

"Well it's great I make a lot of new friends there" Runt said happily

"Yea, and uncle Tor was very nice playing with us around" Stinky said making me little worried but that feeling lost when I hear Claudette say..

"Well you two are lucky, my day got ruined because of dad" Claudette said looking at Humphrey

"Okay.. okay.. I'm sorry. But if that Fleet doing something funny..." Humphrey about to said but I cut him off. "Now, you look like me mom Humphrey" I said. "Well I just protecting her after all she is the only daughter we have" Humphrey said

"Seems dad found that you're dating with Fleet, sis ?" Stinky ask

"Yeah..." Claudette said sarcasticaly

"So, why do you like Fleet ?" I ask my daughter

"Well, he's hansome, caring, and seems like he's a nice guy" Claudette said

"You call that hansome ?" My dad said jokingly

"DAD ! Hansome is prespective " Claudette protest

"Okay okay... your mom did the same to me when I was a slightly above your ages" Humphrey said making me blush

"Mommy did you blushed ?" Runt said smiling

"No no ! In fact I never said that to your father " I said little embarasing

"Come on, you don't remember when you ditch Garth and meet me beside the pond ?" Humphrey said smiling

"Grrr..." I growled at him "Come on Kate tell the story as it happened" Humphrey said

"Is that true mom ?" Claudette said make me sigh "Okay, yes it's true but that's because the bullet !" I said defending

"Huuhuuu... she did said that I'm cute and hansomely" Humphrey said making me more embarassing so I jump at Humphrey and pin him down making the pups widen their eyes

"Come on Kate, I just joking around. You did the same way this afternoon " Humphrey said still pinned by me

"Well okay" I said kiss Humphrey on his cheeck and letting him up

"YUCK !" Stinty and Runt yell at us making me and Humphrey giggling

"you will know when you've found your love" I said then noticing Claudette daydreaming with smile like a crazy wolf so we all watching her with wide eyes waiting her until open her eyes. Then she open her eyes and jump shoked because we all staring at her making us all laughed

**Claudette's POV**

I still thinking about Fleet after seeing my mom kiss my dad. How if we become a couple, but my moment ruined again when I open my eyes I jump shocked for second time because all my family staring at me.

"Come on can you give me a break ?!" I ask angrily making all of them laughed

"You're the one who must stopped thinking about Fleet" My mom said surprised me

"How can you know I was thinking about Fleet ?" I ask not believing

"Your mom can read your mind Claudette.." My dad say to me

"You know, why don't you show us all of your abilities ?"I ask both of my parents making Stinky and Runt sit beside me and supporting me.

"Yes dad chow us what ou can do.. !" Runt also said excited

"I know this is boring but I want to know too" Stinky added

My parents looking each other for a while

**Humphrey's POV**

I shocked because Claudette ask us about our power. I still confused why she ask this. Then Kate speak in my head "Humphrey, do you think we must show ours ?" Kate ask in my head

"Well I don't know Kate, how about Runt ? If we tell Stinky and CLaudette, it's fine but Runt..." I said to Kate

"Um... Well maybe not this time" Kate said in my mind

"Um dad ?" Runt said making me back to reality

"Um we will tell you someday. I promise" I said

"Uhh okay" Stinky said

"Promise daddy ?" Runt ask " Yes I promise" I said making him smile

"Come on it's late already let's go to sleep" Kate said

Then we all saying good night and sleep together.

**Later that night, Tor's POV**

I succeded making the bond with some pups and wolves. Just one more step to get Humphrey as my friend and betray him. Now I must report to Ghost about this. Then I snucking to get away from the pack and run back to southern pack. I run to Ghost'd den and notice he sit there with some wolves talking about strategy.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interupt, but I have news for you" I said

"GOooood.. what do you have ? Ghost ask smiling evily

"Their leader is Humphrey, he is a Zeta and his mate, Kate also have some special power and they have 3 pups. I have already friended with them. But it seems the pups don't have any special powers like their parents" I said

"good job, make sure you get their strategy and their weakness. I'm sure they will protect the pups and the weak one in someplace, search it !" Ghost said coldly

"Okay sir, can I come back now ?" I ask

"Yes, go before they notice you !" Ghost said as I run back to Western pack. I notice no one border the area so I run as fast as I can and back to my den to sleep.


	34. Preparation Of The Pups

**Later that night, Kate and Humphrey's vision, Kate's POV**

I wake up beside Humphrey in the valley. It is the same valley when Luz talk to us, then I see Luz again in front of us

"hello Lus, anything happens ?" I ask

"Well at first I want you to train Runt tomorrow since we running out of time. I know that he is still a pup and still white but because of that he could fall to any colour, don't let him fall to the dark." Luz said

"Okay, I understand and the other pups ?" Humphrey ask

"It natural to them, no need to worry" Luz said

"Okay thank you for the information ? anything more ?" I ask

"Yes, get up !" Luz said as I begin to fall to black room along with Humphrey and see a small bright light, we run to approach it as we arrive at the light, the brighter it gets and realizing we are waking up together.

**Back to reality, Humphrey's POV  
**

I wake up with Kate from the vision and prepare to go to Alaska with all the pups. I decide to howl for the meeting and tell Kate to tell the pups about their training. "Hoooowwlllll !" I howledfor pack leaders. soon all the leaders begin to gather up.

"Good morning every one, I just want to say, last night I have a vision about the war and about the training. I can't tell you what it is, it's classified. So today, I and my family will go for a special training. So I will put Lilly and Garth in charge here. I will back again tomorrow" I said

"Okay leave it to us !" Lilly said

"Okay thank you gentlement, te meeting is over" I said as every body back to do what they usually do. Then I meet with Kate already with the pups.

"Kate, you already tell the pups ?" I ask

"Yes, but not in detail" Kate said

"I think it's time to tell them the truth" I said

"Pups, come here please." Kate said to the pups

"Yes mom ?" Claudette ask

"Well pups, I will tell you the truth now. Your mother and I will train you to master your dark side. Every one has a dark/bad side. It is the part of you, but different it is consumed by your hatred and anger, now first of all I want to say, this training is fragile to you, Runt" I said explained making Stinky and Claudette turn to Runt

"What do you mean daddy ?" Runt ask

"You are much like me, you have the same power as me, even more stronger. I just wanted to say, this training is not like the other training, we can't join or help you in this training, this is only you can do it for yourselves, pups. Runt, have you ever feel like angry or mad to someone ?" I ask

"No dad" Runt said

"Oh this will be difficult" Kate said

"What wrong with my little brother dad ?" Stinky ask

"You don't know, I also like this long time ago, but to beat this dark side, you must release your revenge and anger desire, or you will never beat your bad side. I will give you a hint, this bad side of yours, has the same move, style, everything is same so don't even try to beat it with your power, use your feeling, the more anger you get the more powerfull your bad side gets. And for you Runt, I want you be friended with your bad side which not easy." I explain serriously

"What ? how can I do that ?" Runt ask confused

"Release me, I will explain to them" A voice in my head said and I realize it is my bad side, we already be friend so I release them

**Humphrey's Bad side's POV**

I hear all the conversation to the pups, so I decide to help Humphrey "Release me, I will explain to them" I said to Humphrey as I close my eyes and Humphrey let me control his body.

"Dad ..?" I hear Runt call me

"Hello pups" I said in evil voice making the pups frightened but not with Runt

"Relax pups, he is your dad's bad side" Kate said

"What ?! Where is my dad ?!" Runt said angry and challange me with his defence position

"Now, I will explain to all of you how to defeat your bad side, first of all I will tell you about myself" I said

**Runt's POV**

Suddenly my dad stop talking and close his eyes. I call him to get my attention but he open his eyes with bloodshot ripple patern eyes. When I ask him, he tell me that he is the bad side of my dad making me angry

"Now, I will explain to all of you how to defeat your bad side, first of all I will tell you about myself " He said as I leave my defence position.

"GO a head !" I said to him

"Now, I am is your daddy bad side, I can be more powerfull when your daddy mad at someone with his hatred, the more angry he gets, I gets more power. Once he is trust me with his soul and battling with his brother and his grandfather, do you know the reason ?" Humphrey's bad side ask in deep voice

"Why ?" CLaudette ask

"Because your mom, even I am evil, I still love your daddy, because he is a part of me, I will protect him no matter happens. That time your dad's brother, let your mom die right in front of your father's eyes making his emotion flowing with hatred and angry with desire to kill, so I give it to him. I toke controll of his body and battling with him but I was stopped with your dad with calm voice and making me realize that your mother still alive, so he help me and making me as his family" He explained

"So that's the reason" Stinky said

"Yes, now Runt I want to ask you something, cause I can feel the same me in your body" Humphrey bad side said

"What ?" I ask

"If you see your beloved family get killed in front of your eyes, what will you do with the killer ?" Bad side ask me with smiling

"I'll kill them !" I said

"Hmm.. then you will never beat your bad side !" He said

"Then how can I beat my own bad side ?" I ask

"It's only you who can find that answer, it's your personality your feeling, you must figure it out yourself. I will give you the hint, your bad side is only can be defeated with the bright side, Evil only can be defeated with Love. Think about it. I will let your father out. Good bye" Bad side said as I see my dad close his eyes and open with blue eyes again.

**Humphrey's POV**

I listen to every conversation my bad side with my pups, I can tell that he explain it perfectly "Thank you" I said to him before he let me go to my body again. I open my eyes and see Runt still thinking about it.

"So, have you ready for the training ?" I ask to my pups

"I'm ready no matter happen" Claudette and Stinky said

".." Runt still silent

"Runt ?" Kate ask

"I don't know dad, I still can't find the answer" Runt said

"Hmm... I will tell you the simple explanation, when you will beat your bad side, use your feeling, not your power, even you haven't have a single enemies, like my other self explained to you, you must forgive your enemy and help him, that's the point." I said

"Okay dad, I'll try" Runt said

"THat's my boy" I said put my paw on his head

"Now, let's go" Kate said as we grabbed each other paws and flew off and arrive instanly in front of the cave ( the same cave when training with Rose )

"Dad I'm freezing here" Claudette said

"Wait a sec, Kate let's open the door" I said to KAte and we begin to push the rock aside and begin to go inside.

"Wow, this is amazing" Stinky said

We continue to walk until we arrive to the pond with waterfall

"This is the place, prepare yourselves" I said as I took off my cloak.

"Get ready, who want to go first ?" KAte ask

"You must sit and calming yourselves in front of the pond there, then you will meet your other self" I said

"I will go first" Claudette said


	35. The Puppies Training's Result

**Sacred cave, Waterfall of Truth, Claudette's POV**

"I will go first" I said as I walk and sit in front of the pond with waterfall and begin to take a deep breath as I close my eyes.

**In Claudette mind**

I open my eyes as I look around and found that I was alone, then I see a wolf figure behind the waterfall and suddenly it come out. I see the wolf is woman, she has the same age with me and exacly the same copy as me, at first I was confused.

"Who are you? why are you look like me ?" I ask

"I'm you" She said as she open her eyes. I see her eyes is black and red which making me frightened

"Yes, be afraid" She said giggling evily

"You're my bad side" I said

"You just figure it out now ? What a dumb" She said mocking "So you want to defeat me ? that won't happen " she said as she begin to run to me. I also start to run to her until we crashed each other. I also try to jump at her but crash again with same move.

"This will never end" I said

"That's right, so what do you want now ?" my bad side ask with evil grin

"how about be a friend ?" I ask as she begin to giggling continued with maniac laugh "Don't joke with me. you want to be friend with me ? tell me again how do you feel about Fleet ?" she ask

"Well I love him" I said smiling making my bad side growl "Why are you angry ?" I ask

"You think that he loves you back, I don't think so. Every boy is same, they just using you. They will mate with you and abandon you" My bad side said

"That's not true" I complaining

"It is true. now how about your daddy when he breaking you with Fleet ? I will make him pay for it just give me your body" My bad side said

"No, he loves me I'm his daughter" I said defending my dad

"Well let's make a deal. I will use your body to attack him, if he attack you back you will trust me with your soul and if he don't attack you I will be friend with you " My bad side said

"How can I trust your word that you won't take over my body ?" I ask and suddenly my bad side put her paw in my chest making me see a picture of myself wiith all of my family sit waiting. "Oh no she take over my body" I said

**Humphrey's POV**

I see Claudette begin to move and turn around to me.

"Well you did it Claudette " I said but cut off by Kate

"Something is not right about her" KAte said then she suddenly smiling evily and open her red and black eyes.

"Hey, give back my daughter !" I said angrily

"I won't do it" Claudette's bad side said as she run to me and try to attack me but I just dodge it all not wanting to hurt my daughter "Why did you separate me from Fleet ?!" She yell making me realize that Claudette hate me because of my action

"I don't want to you to date because you're still young" I said while dodging her attack. She continue to attack me and she did hurt me with tiny claw on my face but I didn't fight back. Then I run to Claudette and hug her "I'm sorry, I will allow you to be with Fleet" I said and realize she stop attacking me so I release her "You do promise me ?!" her bad side ask

"Yes I am" I said smiling then I see her fainted so I catch her and put her back in front of the waterfall

**In Claudette's mind, Claudette's POV**

**"**now you know it ?!" I ask to my bad side

"yes yes okay, you win. But we are natural now, I don't want to be friend with you now, maybe another time. Good bye" My bad side as she fanished and I open my eyes

"Looks like my daughter already finish the job !" My dad said to me making me smiled

"Thanks dad and you really approve me with FLeet ?" I ask smiling

"well, tchh... okay " My dad said sarcastically facing away from me

"Thanks dad, you're the best" I said hugging my dad as he hug me back.

"So who's next ?" My mom ask

"As the future leader of the pack, I will do it" Stinky said steping forward

"Good luck son" My dad said as my bro begin to close his eyes and relax

**Stinky's mind, Stinky's POV**

I open my eyes and see the waterfall is getting close to me and suddely a person look exackly like me with evil grin come out with closed eyes. Then when he open his eyes is black with red pupils making me stand defence stats

"Now, now don't be act such like that to the part of you" He said to me

"No, I don't want you to be a part of me" I snarl at him

"WAhahahah, I think you must have brain of an insect. I'm the true you, you can't making me disappear" He said mocking me

"Grrr..." I growled at him.

"So, how do you feel being a lonely in your pack ?" My bad side ask

"I'm not lonely, I have a family and friends" I said defending

"No, they are just using you, no one care about you, even the wolf you dreamed of, Winston, ignored you. Even your sibling play together with you, you feel lonely don't you. I know exackly how'd you feel." he said mocking me

"..." I said nothing because all he'd said is true, I always feel lonely.

"So, do you want to make your revenge ? I know that you also jealous with your sister because she has found someone who cared about her, but you don't. Let me out, I will make them pay for what they had done to you" My bad side said smiling evily

"No, I won't let you they are my family !" I said defending

"So, you want to fight, so be it !" he said as he run and attack me. I also attack him. I try to block them all but the move, fighting style was same.

"This never going to end" I yell to him

"Hmm... right, then trust me" My bad side said smiling

"No, you are the one who must trust me, I can bring our life better way, we are same. You must believe me" I said to him

"How can you promise, that you'll never change ?!" My bad side ask seriously

"I have a family. they will guide me. THey always want the best for me" I said

"Very well, I will trust you but if they do something that I don't like, I will come out !" he said glaring at me

"Okay" I said as he disappeared and I begin to open my eyes.

"Done, it's nothing" I said like a tough guy.

"well well, nice one Stinky" my sis ter said

"Thanks sis" I said

**Runt's POV**

I see my two sibblings already fullfill their training and end with success "Well I guest it's my turn now" I said afraid a little

"Now, Runt before you do it, remember we always want the best for you, we loves you, and don't be afraid, your bad side is a complete form of your hatred. Don't lose because of your afraid of, do it like a man !" My dad said seriously

"Okay daddy" I said

"I know you can do it son" My dad said. "What ever happen, we always proud of you" My mom add

"Thank you ,mom, dad" I said as I begin to step forward and close my eyes.

**Humphrey's POV**

"Kate, I must help him" I said

" But how will you help him ?" Kate ask

"Well in my dream Luz said that if we had the same power we can enter each other mind there, I can help him to control his bad side and he will can do it If I there even if I win or not he will able to control his power. But there's one consequences" I said

"And what is that ?" Kate ask

"If I lose, ... promise me that you will protect our pups" I said looking down

"No, no don't say that you promised me that you will never leave me" I said tearing up

"I have no choices, okay ! you must do it for me. Promise me Kate" I said with hope

"Okay but I never want that happen" Kate said sobbing

"It's okay, Kate. I do it for our pups, they are our future" I said as I walk and put my paw in Runt head and start closing my eyes

**Inside Runt's mind, Runt's POV **

I start open my eyes find out that I'm alone standing in the clear huge valley. At first I get confused about what happen, so I decide to explore it. I continue to explore until I see small wolf family with 2 pups. The adult wolf look like a siberian husky, he has black fur and white underbelly and some on his face. The pups, one of them looks exacly like me, so I greet them but they don't respond me. I waved one of my paws in front of the pup but they just walk through me until I realize that they can't see me. So I just stand there and look what they do. Then an adult female wolf dragging the caribou and call the pups.

"Pups it's time for lunch" the female wolf with pure white fur and diamond shape in her forhead said

"Yay mommy" one pup look exackly like me said and followed with white pup. "It's seems like they are brothers" I though

"This is your first time eat meat, Humphrey" The adult male wolf said shocked me

"Don't be so happy, little bro" The white wolf said

"Damien, don't be jealous with your brother, you had the same experience when you at his age" the female adult wolf said

"Humphrey ? Damien ? So this is my Dad's past" I said to myself

I look them with a huge smile on my face. "It's seems my dad have a fine family" I think. I continue to watch them until the night but something wrong happen here. Suddenly I look many wolves dying everywhere. And I see my dad's dad which mean my grandfather defending my dad's family and attack the rongue wolves. He almost win, but he get outnumbered and fall down. That was the worse thing I have seen in my entire life. I see my dad as a pup crying to his father. Then my dad's mom hold my dad and and his brother which my uncle Damien as I know and start running through the forest. I see my grandma hold Humphrey but she got tacled with huge black wolf. She trying to defend the pups "Damien ! Take Humphrey to the west side hurry ! Don't ever come back !" my grandma said. As my uncle Damien as a pup take my dad as a pup on his back and run.

"I must help them" I said to my self and try to attack the rongue wolf but like before I just walk through them. I start to crying "Why, why did this happen to my dad ?!" I said to myself

Then I see mygrand mother fight the big black wolf. After several moment, the black wolf turn into smoke and enter my grandma's body. I see my grandma is in pain then she fall to her death as the smoke come out and form into wolf.

"Finally" He said in evil voice then I see another rongue wolf come "Ghost, sir, all of them has been defeated" he said

"So the one who killed my entire dad's pack is Ghost !" I said to myself.

Then the image fanished and I found myself in bright white room. Then a pure white female wolf appeared and start walking to me. I begin to stand in defence possition

"Hello, Runt" She said calmly

"Who are you, how do you know my name, what do you want ?!" I ask her in defence possition

"My name is Luz, I know all the wolves name, what did you see, your mind, everything" She said making me confused

"Are you a God ?!" I ask in disbelieve as I leaving my defence stats

"Yes and No. Many wolves called me God, but I'm not a God. I just want to tell you why I showed you those of your dad's past memory" She said

"Why did you showing me that ?" I ask

"You see, you're still a pup. You don't know about death, war or anything bad. After I showed that past memory, how'd you feel ?"

"I want to get revenge to them !" I said angrily

"This is the one that you must control, you'll never able to beat your bad side if you can't control your emotion. Your father did the same reaction as you long ago" Luz said

"How can I just let him alive after what he had done to my dad's family ?!" I ask still angry

"Well, tell me, if you kill Ghost, the one who'd make your father suffer, what will you get ?" Luz ask making me speachless

"Well, I- I..." I can't answer it

"As I expected. Nothing. If you kill Ghost, your father's life will still the same. Revenge will solve nothing. You will only start the circle of death and hatred if you get your revenge. You know, there are many wolves in this world, They have their own family and love. Just like you, they fight for their justice so does you. Now tell me, if you get revenge to Ghost, don't you think the other whos loyal to Ghost just sit still after you killed him ?" Luz said as I begin to understand

"Yes, but I just can't !" I said still hate Ghost

"Your father have been let his family go. Now do you ever see him in sad condition ? No. Because the life go on. He let go his past afterall the past is in the past. You're not God. You can't change the past after all happen even it bad or good. You must beat your own feelings. Surpress your revenge and kill desire." Luz said explaining

"Okay, I understand now" I said

"Now go back to waterfall, I know you can do it now" Luz said smiling at me. Then suddenly the place changing back to the waterfall.

**Humphrey's POV**

I see the whole thing that makes me smile so I get up from Runt side and clear the barrier and sit beside Kate waiting for my son.

"What happen Humph ?" Kate ask worried

"Good thing happens. Just see, Runt will not be the same when he finish the training" I said smiling to Kate.

"Okay then" Kate said smiling

**Back to the Runt's mind, Runt's POV**

I see a wolf looks like me come out from the waterfall with bloodshot eyes smiing evily "So, are you ready to make a kill and revenge your father ?" He said

"No, I won't do it" I said calmly

"WHAT ?! Are you a fool ! After what you see the wolf that make your father suffer so much, you don't want to kill him ?!" My bad side said

"And what will I get after I kill him ?" I said defending

"You will get your revenge ! Your father will be proud !" He said

"No, my father doesn't want me to be a killer !" I said

"Then what will you do if they attack your family again ? Sit there and do nothing ?!" My bad side mocking angily

"Well, I will defend my family. I will never let my family or my friends die !" I said

"Then what will you do know ?!" He said grinning evily

"That's easy. Trust me, believe me, have faith in me ! I can't change the past, but I can make my family future, our future to be better from now." I said making my bad side shocked

"No, you just want to use me !" my bad side said angrily as he begin to attack me

I block them all and start my counter attack, but all ended with same move. After a few moment we both panting heavily exhausted. Then I remember Luz word "surpress your desire to kill, fight your feeling". Then I begin to calm down. He attack me again but I just dodge it not wanting to hurt him.

He jump at me, I just dodge it and attack his stomach making him yelp in pain.

He continue to attack me with all his power. I dodge them all and try to attack back, amazingly I can hit my bad side. I continue to attack him , all my attack hit him until he fall but I catch him.

"H-How can you do that ? N-No one hhas e-ever able to do that. And why did you help me" My bad side ask still panting heavily. I smiled and answer it easily

"Because you're me. We must can understand each other. Thank you for everything you had done for me" I said. Then the following action is surprised me, my bad side hug me and crying on me. I just hug him back. Then when we separate, I see his eyes isn't bloodshot anymore. His eyes become aqua blue like mine. "So I guest we are friend ?" I ask my bad side and he nodded with warm smile "Thank you, I know I can trust you" I said to him

"Now, you can call me anytime, I will always be your side. If you want to get help, just ask me." My bad side said.

"Thank you, I must go now. Thanks for trusting me" I said

"No problem" my bad side said as I open my eyes and turn to my family. I see all of my family is waiting for me with worried look then I turn to them with big warm smile.

"I see my son have done it very well" My dad said

"I'm so proud of you. You're the youngest but you always be a surprise to every one" My mom said

"So, do you want to hear my stories when I meditating ?" I ask

"No, we already know about it, little bro" Stinky said

"How can you know ?" I ask

"Well daddy explain it all" Claudette said smiling

"How can you do that daddy ?" I ask to my dad

"Well, the bond between parents and their childrens is strong" My dad said smiling.

Then we all congratulate each other and begin to walk around the Northpole, which making me and my siblings shivering beacuse of cold, but we all have fun there. Then the day is getting dark so my dad grab us all and flew off back home. We instanly arrive inside our den. So we decide to sleep there and surprised our arrival to everywolves tomorrow.


	36. The Legendary Wolves, Ammy and Link

**The next morning, in the pack leader's den, Garth's POV**

I wake up along with Lilly and see the pack is starting to wake up, I see Humphrey isn't back yet, so I dispatch the hunting team for the whole pack and patrol the border, I also maintenance the other wolves Delta training, it looks like about 80 % of the wolves has become a Delta.

"Hey, Lilly, when do you think Humphrey and Kate will be back ?" I ask

"I don't know, they will be back soon, Humphrey was never late " Lilly said

"Yes, let's visit Damien, I never see him lately" I said

"Okay, let's go" Lilly said. Then we all walk to go to the Damien's den beside the pond. It tooks about 10 minutes by walk because their den is little far from the other.

"Why did they build their den far away from the other ?" Lilly ask me

"Well, I think they want to build den close with Humphrey's den and I think they like privacy for themselves" I said

We all walk for a moment and finaly we arrive but it shocked me when we arrive because I see Runt, Stinky, and CLaudette playing together with Danny, and Alfa.

"When did they come ? I though they isn't arrive yet" I ask

"Well, I don't know, let visit my sister" Lilly said

"Okay" I said as me and Lilly go to Humphrey and Kate's den

"Helloo, anybody home ?" I yell

"Yes, wait a sec" I heard a voice that belongs to Kate

"Hey sis" Kate said revealing herself and hug Lilly

"When did you arrive ?" I ask Kate

"Well last night, but It was too late so we decide to sleep" Kate said

"And where's that coyote ?" I ask looking for Humphrey

"Maybe, you should look behind you" Kate said with Lilly giggling.

I turn my back and making face to face with Humphrey "BOOO !" he said making me jump for shock as all of them laughing for my action

"Come on, you should tell me when you're arrive" I said to Humphrey

"Yes, but we just want to surprise all of you. So how'd the pack doin ?" Humphrey ask

"Well they doing great, the training is almost done" I said reporting back " So, how'd your pups" I ask

"Well same here. They finish it in no time" Humphrey said

"So, can I rest now with Lilly, I getting bored here" I said

"Wow, I though you always want to be a pack leader " Humphrey said sarcasticaly

"YEs, but not this huge !" I said

"Okay okay, I will takce back my job" Humphrey said

"Okay then have fun" I said as I and Lilly walk away from them.

**Humphrey's POV**

I just talking with Garth and Lilly, I also notice our pups still playing together.

"Kate, do you have any thing to do today ?" I ask

"No I don't. I just want to spend my time with you and our pups." KAte said

"Okay, Let's play with them then" I said getting up

"That's great idea" Kate said as we play with our pups together. we played hide and seek, berry pounch, log sledding

"Dad, it is safe for us ?" Claudette said frightened

"Don't worry honey, it will be fun" Kate said

"Ready, go !" I yell to them I as push the log and start to picking up speed down the valley

"WOW, THIS IS FUN !" Runt yell

"I don't think it's proper game for an Alpha but, I love it !" Stinky said

"WAAAAAA...!"Claudette screaming in fear closing her eyes

"Hey, CLaudette, open you eyes and watch the scenery" I yell to her as she begin open her eyes. The log picking more speed and much faster than before. I stir it dodge the rock trees, and finaly we arrive at the side of the valley and jump to the sky flying for a moment and ended on the pond. "Splaashh !" Water splashing after all of us jump to it." Wow dad, that is fun" Stinky said

"Yea Dad, let's do it again !" Runt said

"Well if you want to kill me yes ! But actually fun" CLaudette said

"She is so take after you" I said pointing Claudette to Kate

"Yes, she is" Kate said

We all played together until a few hours and we eat together. The day getting bored so I and Kate decide to visit Rose.

"Kate, let's visit Rose. It's been a long time since we see her" I said

"Yes, I wonder what is she doing" Kate said as we are walk to the Rose's den. But when we are there, we are surprised see Rose floating in the air closed her eyes with 5 fireball surounding her. Each fire has different colour, red, orange, yellow, blue and, black. I still shocked about what happen. I see Kate have the same expression as me.

"Um, Rose, are we coming in the right time ?" I said calmly then she begin to land on the ground quickly as the fire gather together making a circle on her back.

"Oh yes, what do you need ?" Rose ask

"Well, we just want to check you up, but what just did you do ?" Kate ask confused

Rose sighed "Huhhh.. I think it's time to tell you two" Rose said

**Rose's POV**

When I meditating, I hear Humphrey's voice so I end it and see Humphrey and Kate see me with confused expressions.

"Huhhh.. I think it's time to tell you two" I said sighed

"What Rose ?"Kate ask

"Well you don't know anything about me, right ? I will tell you about my past life" I said as Humphrey and Kate sit down

"But, first what is that fire ball floating on your back ?" Humphrey ask

"Well let me explain first" I said

"When I was little, I found myself alone in the white valley. And my real name is Ammy, not Rose. I begin to explore the valley with walk and I found some wolves. So I decide to join them in the journey, those wolves was my Delta pack's member. We all doing things together, we cross many places in the world and ended in Alaska. So we decide to build pack there, as you called the Delta pack. We are training together but I never same with other wolves. You know that in Alaska is always cold because of snow, but I never feel it. I always feel warm in myself. That's the reason I can walk through the snowstorm without much trouble" I said

"Why didn't you tell me, Rose, I mean Ammy ?" Kate ask me

"Because when I remember it, I always remember him" I said watching the sky

"Him ?" Humphrey ask

"Have you heard the legend of Sun and Moon wolves ?"I ask

"Yes we have. They are amazing. But I feel sorry for them because they can't be together. Why'd you ask ?" Kate ask

"Because I'm the Sun" I said shocking them both

"What ?! what do you mean ?!" Humphrey ask me

"I'm is that legend. I am the fire, sun, the day. And him, my mate is the moon, ice, the night. I always loves him, but we can't be together" I said tearing up

"Wow, I never expecting that" Kate said

"Now, let me continue about my lover, first I found him in the cave. His leg get chained by human. So I decide t help him. We spending time together, we fought the enemies together, until I realize I have growing feeling for him. And I also notice that he loves me too. Finally we accept each other feeling, we lived together, then when I get my power and so did him, I begin to realize that we can't be together. Because when I aprroach him, I hurt him because of my body temperature. I cry for many days because of that. Then finaly we said good bye to each other. It was the most painfull day I ever have. I try many ways to be together but all failed. Until I found a wolf that can help me. The wolf is a female, she has pure white fur. I don't know how I met with her but I met with her in my dream" I said cutted by Kate

"Wait a minutes, is the wolf you talking named Light / Luz ?" Kate ask surprised me

"Yes, how do you know ?" I ask

"Well, she also helping me and Kate" Humphrey said

"Yes, I meet her and tell her all my feeling toward him. She found a solution. I can be with him but there is the time. I can be together in one moon when the sun eclipse happen and leave him 11 moons. One moon with him, Eleven moons separate from him. It was a expensive price to pay, but that's only the way. And the sun eclipse will happen tomorrow. " I said watching the sky

"Wow, that's the real True Love" I said

"Yes, by the way he has the dark green fur almost black with yellow fur on his underbelly, paws and face. His fur on his face looked likes 4 pointed stars with white stripes beside his eyes. He have a dark blue eyes and he also wearing four golden armlet in his left forepaws. He also have a iceball floating shaping like a shield on his back just like my fireball. His name is Link by the way" I said

"Wow so tomorrow you two will meet ?" Humphrey ask

"yes, he will come from the west and I always come from the east. I have prepared for everything tomorrow" I said

"Well, I can help you if you want" Kate said

"Thank you, Kate" I said

"Yes, we also want the best for our teacher and our legendary wolves" Humphrey said smiling

"Can you do a favor ?" I ask

"Anything" Humphrey said

"He will always come alone, so tell the wolves not to attack him okay, please" I ask Humphrey

"Okay, I will tell them, but how can I know when he coming ?" Humphrey said

"Thank you. You can hear 'jingle jingle' voice come out from his armlet" I said smiling

"okay, I'll tell them now, enjoy your day, Ammy !" humphrey said as Kate and he walk away

**Kate's POV**

I just walk out from Rose/Ammy's Den. I never though that she is the legend

"Wow, she's amazing" I said to Humphrey

"Yes, she is. She and his mate is the complete balance" I said

"Well, how will you tell the pack about this" Kate ask

"Well just tell them the truth" I said

"No, you will making a crowd to Ammy. Just tell them about Link and Ammy. Tell them not to attack and give both the special room" Kate said

"Okay, I and Damien will decorate our meeting den to their room" I said

"Fine, let's howl for the meeting" KAte said as we howled to everywolves excluding Rose/Ammy.

**Humphrey's POV**

After a few moment all the wolves begin to gather around us, all of them. "What's the meeting, sir ?" Cando ask

"Well, tomorrow we have a special guest. This special guest is not ordinary wolf. He have the relationship with Rose. I just wanting to say, tomorrow the sun eclipse will happen as our guest will coming. Our guest, he has the dark green fur almost black with yellow fur on his underbelly, paws and face. His fur on his face looked likes 4 pointed stars with white stripes beside his dark blue eyes. He also wearing four golden armlet in his left forepaws. He also have a iceball floating shaping like a shield on his back. You can notice his arrival when you hear 'jingle' voice. Let him go, don't block him. Let him come, you will be shocked tomorrow, I promise. He will come from the west and Rose will come from the east. So please welcome them properly. I will tell their story tomorrow. Remember do not attack him !" I said seriously

"Now the meeting is done. we just want to say that. Remember what did we say" Kate said as everywolves clearing the area.

"What was that all about ?" Lilly ask me

"Well I gues I will tell you. Rose is the legendary wolf of the sun and his mate, wolf of the moon will come to this place. And her name isn't Rose, her real name is Ammy" I said as Lilly shocked

"I - I wow..." Lilly said

"Yes, wow. But don't tell anyone about this okay" I said

"Okay Humphrey, I understand" Lilly said

"WOW, tomorrow will be interesting " I said to Kate

"yes i'll be" kate said

Then I separate with Kate and walk to Damien to ask him to decorate the den. He aggreed and decorate the den. DAmien change the shape of the den to Love shape. The left side he added some glasses make from red stone and the right side he make same glasses with blue stone. After decorating is complete, I used my life energy and growing some beautifull flower and green grass in the den. Damien also giving a emerald stone and place it around the den which makes the den looks more elegant and beautifull. After we done many wolves look at the den with WOW expressions. Then I add two pole at the entrance with white diamond on the top of it.

"Done !" We said together

"Thank you Damien for the help " I said

"Nothing really, I just want to see those two wolves happy afterall they only have one moons to spend together " Damien said

"How can you know ?" I ask

"Oh, I know from the Luz last night" Damien said

"Oh that's great. By the way you didn't tell a single thing about them to the pack, did you ?" I ask

"No of course not, I don't want to ruin their day" Damien said

"Good, let's wait for tomorrow" I said

"Yes, Tomorrow will be the best moment we have here, the sun eclipse and the true love will meet. Very interesting" Damien said


	37. The Two Lovers Meet, Ammy and Link

The next day is so beautifull, The sun is still hiding behind the mountain on the east side, and on the west side the moon is appeared slowly. The sky is so clear with full of stars even in the morning.

**Humphrey's POV**

I wake up from the sleep along with everywolves there. I don't know why can we up so early but all of them already awake. The morning is so silent until all the wolves ear up hearing the sound 'Cling...cling' very slowly as the small black dot appeared before the moon. THe sun coming up sloly as so the moon. All the wolves open the way from west to east side as I can see Ammy standing before the big sun. The moon and the sun looks bigger today. They both walk until we can see their faces. From the west side I see Link and the sound become more close 'jingle ... jingle' Then they both walk getting close to each other. I see Ammy getting out the five coloured fire and start circling on her back as so Link getting out his ice shield and shaping up to a ball of ice. They both ended in different cliff side of the valley. I see Rose/Ammy smiling to Link as so do Link from the other side

"Wow, this is very interesting" I said to Kate as all wolves watching them

"Yes, it is." Kate said.

Then Link is howl to the sky with full passion and power. THe howl is so strong. After a few moment, Rose joined the howl, her howl is more softer than Link but they mix their howl together perfectly as the moon begin to cover the sun slowly. The sky begin to darken. Ammy and Link finished their howl and jump off the cliff together begin to closing each other as The moon almost cover the sun. Then when the moon completely cover the sun Ammy and Link hug each other tightly and kissing each other as the wolves begin to cheer up for them. The sky is so beautifull. THe sun shine change colour from yellow to bright white blue as the stars and the universe can be seen from the earth. That is the most breathtaking scene I have ever seen in my entire life.

**Rose's POV**

I hugging Link for a few moment

"Oh Link, I miss you so much !" I said crying to his fur

"I miss you to Ammy " Link said to me

We hug for a few moment and finally separated after hearing a huge cheer from all wolves. I see Humphrey and Kate see us with huge smile.

"So, Link how was your life ?" I ask him as I staring to his dark blue eyes that making me melt away

"Well, I was enjoying my life, but I always feel lonely without you beside me" Link said

"Now that I am beside you, what do you want to do ?" I ask lovingly

"Let's do our dance ritual" Link said

"Okay, we start together" I said

**Kate's POV**

I see two of them talking for a while and they begin to separate about 1 meter from each other and begin to circle together. I see Ammy's fireball separated surounding two of them and Link's ice ball also suround them making the circle of fire and ice. They begin to move like dancing together as the fire and Ice begin to shaping a symbol fire and ice with other dot (Yin and Yang). The symbol begin to shine and Ammy raise her paws as Link crouch his paws to the ground. Then suddenly many warm fire light from the ground flying to the sky as The crystal snow falling from the sky. The valley begin to relax because of that. The scenery is amazing with orange/red colour fire plus with white/aqua snow. Then they share a kiss together again. And then they separated and walk together as the eclipse finish and the sun start shining again normaly, so I and Humphrey decide to welcome them

"Welcome, that was the most beautifull thing I have ever seen. You two really meant together !" I said to them

"Thank you, Kate" Rose and Link said

"Well we have a surprise for you two" Humphrey said

"Wow, thank you very much, I hope not getting you busy because of us" Link said

"No problem, follow me. Oh and by the way I'm Humphrey and this is my mate, Kate" Humphrey said introducing me

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Link" Link said to me

"nice to meet you too" I said

"It's been a while since I see the grassfield" Link said

"Wow, where do you live ?" I ask

"Well I live in Southpole, Antartica. " Link said

"Wow" All I can said

**Humphrey's POV**

Then we all walking to the special den we just build.

"Here we are. I have build a special den for you two" I said to them

"Wow, this is beautifull. I don't know how to say thanks for this " LInk said

"no problem, anything for a friend" I said honesly

"You build this ? How can you build this for one night ?" Link ask

"Well they both do have special abilities, hon" Ammy said to Link as he smile understanding

"Well if you hungry, I have hunt two caribou behind your den for you two, I must go for the pack. Enjoy the day" I said walking away with Kate

**Link's POV**

I see they welcoming us greatly and treating us well. I see the pack is also work together and the wolves so nice.

"You know this pack remembering me to my friend, Fenrir long ago" I said to Ammy

"Well that's because Humphrey is his grandson" Ammy said

"So that's why his face is so like him" I said

"Now, what do we do now ?" Ammy ask me

"I don't know, I just want to spend time together with you" I said

"Well how about swimming ?" Ammy ask

"OKay, but didn't you afraid of water last time ?" I ask remember when I and Ammy was pup, Ammy can't swim

"Well lot's of thing happen to me" Ammy said smiling making me sad

"I'm sorry Ammy, I can't be there for you" I said looking down. Then Ammy lift my head as kiss me

"It's okay honney, I don't blame you for this" Ammy said making me relieved

"Okay, so where is the pond ?" I ask

"Well follow me" Ammy said.

We walk for a moment until we reach the pond with a huge waterfall behind it. We jump and swim together. We enjoyed our time together ignoring the other like it's just two of us in this world. Then after we swim, we go back to our beautifull den.

**Rose/Ammy's POV**

We spend times together for a while until the sun start to set. Then we go back to our den

"Hey, you hungry ?" I ask Link

"Well, ..." Link said before I hear his stomach grumbled and his face become red embarassing

"I'll take that as a yes" I said smiling.

"I'll take the food" Link said as he get up and bring one caribou inside our den and start eating together. After eating I take Link for tour for a moment and meet with Garth Lilly, Winston, Eve, and the other wolves. After that we all say goodbye and go back to our den for sleep.

**Later that night, Tor's POV**

I sneak out from the western pack to go to Southern pack. I walk slowly until I reach the border and see that no one there, I run to southern pack. After a few hours, I arrive to the southern pack. I go to Ghost's den I see him talking to few wolves.

"Sir, sorry to interupt, I have importand news." I said still panting from running

"GO on then " ghost said grinning

"Well, THe leader of Delta pack, Rose, she is the legendary wolf of Sun. She just meet his mate today during solar eclipse early this morning, his name is Link. They both have a special power. But I don't know if they will participate for this war or not" I said

"Hmm... They can be a trouble if they participate to this war. Find all their abilities and report to me soon" Ghost said seriously

"Okay sir, I'll back few days again" I said as I run to return to western pack. I see two Gamma patroling so I take my breath and greet them.

"Still doing your job ?" I ask nicely to them

"Oh hey Tor, what are you doing here this late ?" One ask me

"Nothing, I just can't sleep" I said lying

"Oh okay then, bye" another Gamma said as they continue their patroling

"Huhh.. that was lucky" I said as I walk inside my den and sleep


	38. The Traitor Revealed

**The next day, Link's POV**

I wake up feeling a warm beside me and I turn and smiled because after so many years finally I can be with the one I loves. I see she still curled up sleeping. I can see how much adorable when she's asleep. Then she starting to stering up and see me

"Good morning Link, how was your sleep ?" She ask still laying beside me

"It's good when you have someone you loves beside you" I said lovingly then we kissed each other

"Come on, let's take a walk for a while" Ammy said

"Okay" I said smiling. Then when I was talking I begin to think _'If we can always together like this..., I hope I never get this power because it's just separate me from her. I can feel this happiness only for one moons later, then we separated again. I always want to have a family with her' _I though with sad expression in my face.

"Don't think about it, just live our lifes since we are together now" Ammy said. I nodded understanding she can read my mind and my heart.

"I'm sorry, I just... huhhh okay then you're right" I said try to not look sad

We walked together then we come up with the other wolves to te feeding ground and eat together there. Many wolves greet us and so we greet them back. Just for a few days, I make a lots of new friends with me. Then after we eat we meet Humphrey and Kate playing with their three pups together, so I decide to greet them.

"Hello Kate, Humphrey !" I said greeting them

"Oh hi, Link, Ammy !" Humphrey and Kate said to us

THen the approach them

"Who is this guy daddy ?" one pups ask Humphrey

"Oh, this is uncle Link, pups" Humphrey said

"Hello pups " I said little nervous because I never say something like that to pups.

"Hello uncle Link nice to meet you. My name is Stinky and this is my sister, CLaudette and my little bro, Runt" One pup said to me "Hi !" Claudette said "Hi uncle Link" Runt said

"Nice to meet you too" I said

"So how was your day with Ammy ?" Humphrey ask me

"Oh things was great, we spend many times together" I said smiling. We talk each other together and Humphrey's brother, Damien and his mate, Letty join us talking together too. Then I see a wolf I didn't know yet approaching, who ever he is that make Kate's face change to alert. I notice this and start studying him.

"Hi, sir" he ask

"Oh hello Tor, what you been doing ?" Humphrey ask him

"Oh just walking around" He said

I still studiying him but then I see a great danger and anger inside him. I can feel he is just acting nice to everyone. I also found out that he have a strong desire to kill. I studying him and changed my expression to alert too. When I know what's his trully motives here, I use my power ( The illution's begin )

_Then I use my ice ball to bind his four paws at once. All of them shocked after I did it._

_"Hey ! What's the meaning of this ?!" Tor ask annoying trying to break up_

_"You ! You're the spy from the South ! What are you doing here ?! Do you want to break this pack ?! Tell me everything or I will crush you very slowly and Painful ! I said challenge him._

_"Wait a minute, he's our friend, that is not possible if he betrayed us " Humphrey said but cuted by Kate_

_"No, he may" Kate cut Humphrey and start walking toward Tor "I know from the very begining, I can't read your mind, I know that you hidding something from us all" Kate said_

_"SHIT ! how can you know that ?! Ghost has been place a spell to block my mind !" Tor said admiting making everywolves change to attack stand_

_"None of your bussiness ! I found out that you're one the Ghost's jerk. How can he do that, sending a pussy to spying the largest pack here ?!" I said smiling evilly_

_"What are you gonna do with me ?!" Tor said aggry but fear_

_"Oh, I will do something fun with you know !" I said grinning evilly approaching him "Ammy, you mind ?" I ask to my mate_

_"No problem honney" Ammy said as she putting the black flame beside him and the flame start to spread out circling him._

_"Now, I will know if you lie, and you know what happen ? This black flames cannot be extinguished, and this is the hottest fire of all five fire in my hand. If you lie, the fire will automatically getting close to you, and you know what happen if it touch your body, right ?" Ammy said grinning "Now what is their plan and strategy ?!" Ammy ask_

_"I'm telling you shit !" Tor anwered "Hmm... I was hoping you say that" I said as Ammy controll the fire getting close to Tor_

_Tor begin to afraid and feeling hot because of fire "I won't tell you a thing, even I died !" Tor said "Oh, I can change that" Ammy said as the black flame touch Tor body making him scream in pain and hot because his body burned but he can't do anything, not even move because his leg still binded with my ice. "WAaaaa.. ! MAKE IT STOP !" Tor yell screaming "Then what is their plan ?!" I yell_

_"OKAY OKAY ! I'LL TELL YOU !" Tor said screaming as Ammy extinguished her black flames making Tor fall down_

_"Now what is it, or I will burn you again ?!" Ammy said coldly_

_"H-He's planing to attack you from deferent side, he have at least 1000 rongue wolves there, but he also get help from god of darkness, I don't know his face, all I can see is a red scar on his right eye. He also know that you and your mate are the legendary wolves. He told me to spy all of you and betrayed you when the war begin ! " Tor explained still trying to hold the pain_

THen I release my power.

**Kate's POV**

I don't exackly know what's happening. Suddenly Tor yelling and admited that he is a spy from the south and telling all Ghost's secreat and attack plan to us. He also screaming for a pain, which making me confused because all of us didn't do anything to him, except Link who staring at him for a while

"Ammy, can you tell me what's happening ?" I ask still don't understand

"Well, Link have the ability like Damien, illution, but his abilities far more powerfull then Damien. His ability allowed him to enter a person's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things on their own free will, the victim wouldn't even notice they were being manipulated. He also can see his past life until now, so he will figure it out everything. He have doing this since He saw you changed expression when Tor here. He is well trained to read person's face emotion same with me but he more skilled. He know how if people lie, then he see Tor coming with flat face, from that he know that Tor've hidding something so he begin to manipulate Tor's mind and see what inside his heart" Ammy said

"Wow, what did he do to him ?" Humphrey asked

"Oh you better not know that. Link, well he have two personality, he can be so calm caring, but on the other side, he can be so cruel, heartless and cold" Ammy said

"No probem, I also like when some bad ass got torturned" Eve said coming along with all pack's leaders with Damien, Garth and Lilly

"Sleep well" Link said as he put one of his paw to Tor's stomach and hit it with only one of his finger 3 times and Tor collapsed to the ground.

"What did you do ?" Lilly ask

"Oh I just sealed away his body from his soul, so he can't move or knowing what we do until I release the seal" Link said making everywolves shocked after hearing this

"So, he like dead but not dead ?" LIlly ask

"Yes" Link said

"Now, what did you do to him until he revealed all his purpose here?" I ask him

"Umm... that's simple. First I bind his four legs with my ice then I ask Ammy to burn his body with her black flames. Interesting right ?" Link smile evilly making everywolves scared

"Hey hey, don't be afraid of me of you don't do anything wrong" Link said smiling

"Um, can I ask you, I know that Ammy have 5 different fire colour, but what's make them different from each other ?" Humphrey ask

"Well, the yellow, orange and red color is the normal fire, the blue fire is more hotter than other but the most dangerous fire is the black one,the black flames are capable of burning through mostly anything in their path, even the target is also fire. It cannot be extinguished with water. The one who can extinguished it is me" Ammy said explaining

"Wow" Garth all can said

**Humphrey's POV**

After they explained everything, I begin to think a moment about the war. But Link approach me

"Humphrey, why didn't you tell me about this war ?" Link ask

"I'm sorry for keeping this as a secreat for you, but I don't want to ruin your moment with Ammy, afterall you only have one moons to be together, so I won't bother you two. I know the feeling how if you lost someone you loves" I said lowing my head low but Link lifting my head

"You're a very great friend. I understand that you want the best for me. But at least I can help. In fact it's been a while since I and Ammy fought the enemy together right Ammy ?" I said smiling watching Ammy

"But, the war is for the next two moons, you can't be here with Ammy right ?" I ask

"Huhh... Yes that's true but not entirely true, I still can help you, all I need is not getting too close to Ammy. Well at least for 5 meters away" Link said with little sad

"So you're going to involve in this war ? you don't mind it ?" I ask to him hoping that he will think of it twice

"Yes, I will" Link said smiling

"Thank you very much Link, that's means a lot for us all" I said

"No problem. Hey I can train you to simulate the war with my power" Link said

"Wow, that's very helping. I don't know how to say thanks" I said politely

Then we all talking together, planning to the war because of Link, we changed our strategy to the war.


	39. The Last Preparation Before The War

Time skipped 1 week before the war,

Today, all have already prepared, all the Delta training have complete, Runt, CLaudette, and Stinky already found all their new power and can use it to protect themselves and their friend. Link and Ammy can't live together anymore, so they separate their den from each other. Link has erased Tor's memory and make him to fight on our side.

**Humphrey's POV**

Today, everything have prepared, I and Kate wake up in the morning and howl for all the leaders of the pack including Garth, Lilly, Damien, Ammy, and Link.

"Good morning gentlement, today is may be the last meeting for us all because the war will begin very soon. I have already counted all the wolves, we have 1418 wolves here; 1347 are Deltas, 50 are Gammas and pack healers and the 21 rest are Omegas. Well let's hear for our strategy then" I said begining the meeting

"Well, we split into 4 group defending each border of the south because the south have a large teritory, so we add about 250 wolves per group" Max add

"Then the group must contain one captain to command them all, and the wolves must include the stregth, speed, tactics, and wide range attack" Scoot said

"But, remember Tor said that Ghost will attack from two different side" Rose said

"Yes, but they must already change their plan because Tor didn't come back to them, Ghost must already knew that he has been cought" Lilly said

"Okay, now how if we use the wolves from the northern pack in the first line because they are strong enough to block the enemies, and the rest in the second line, and the wolves with wide range attack must placed in the last line, they will support the wolves in the front line" Kate said

"Very well, now we talking about the hiding place. Scoot, you said that your pack can fit about 50 wolves there, how about give it to 71 so all of them can fit in there, is it possible ?" I ask Scoot

"It's okay, it'll fit, but we can't sent all the healers there, we must have some here too so they can treat the wounded wolves" Scoot said

"Yes, I already know that" Garth said

"Now, how about you Humphrey ? Ghost target is you, so it's more importand for you to hide yourself too" Lilly said

"No, I can't let my pack die for protecting me when I do nothing" I said not agree

"But, that's a wise strategy, their target is you, if they capture you, all of this training and preparation will be useless" Lilly said

"But, the only one who can defeat Ghost is Humphrey" Luz said suddenly appear in the center of the meeting making everywolves shocked and prepare to attack

"WHO ARE YOU ?!" Tristan ask challenging

"Guys ! Guys ! He isn't the enemy, his name is Luz. He is the one who helped me training and giving information about the enemy" I said as everywolves leaving their defence stats.

"What are you talking about ?" Lilly ask

"Well the one who can defeat Ghost is only Humphrey because their abilities almost same, all of you will stand no change to win fighting him" Luz said

"Well, it's complicated" Lilly said thinking again

"I believe that Ghost will come in the last of his army" Luz said

"How can you know that ?" Max ask

"Well ... instinct" Luz said smiling

"Then how if Humphrey get on the last group to battle with Ghost ?" Lilly ask

"Yes we put the last elite group on the last line, the last army" Winston said

"That's a good idea, but who'll be the member of that special group ?" Eve ask

"That will be Humphrey, Kate, Damien, Ammy, and Link. The five warriors" Luz said

"Okay, that's fine with me" Kate said

"Tch.. if KAte agree I will agree too" I said

"I also agree to that" Damien said smiling with Ammy and Link

"Then from now, we must send the Gammas, and Omegas to the hiding place. I and Scoot will lead them ourselves there. The rest of you pass this meeting information to all the other wolves. Becarefull of the other wolves you don't know, Ghost must already send some scout to us. Is that clear ?" I ask them

"Clear" all of them said as Luz disappeared

"Then, the meeting is done, hurry pass the information" I said as all of them scater to their own pack

Then I and Kate howl for the Omegas and Gammas along with my three buds, well they already Delta but I want them to helping the hiding place. After a few moment the 71 wolves + Mooch, Shakey, and Salty begin to approach around us

"Listen all of you we will take you to the safe place. I want you to prepared for everything, your family, your pups, the healers, bring the medicine and your herbal herb there. I and Scoot will lead you there, we board one hour again. Dismiss" I said as all the wolves nodded and go back prepare everything. I see some wolves said goodbye to each other. I feel bad for them but this is the only way to get them safe.

"It will be okay, honey. We must think for the best" Kate said

"yes, Let's get the pups ready" I said to Kate as we walk to our den seeing the pups in Damien's den talking with Damien, Letty, Alfa and Danny

"Hello, sorry to interupt, but it's time" I said as all of us pick the pups and gathering in the valley. I see all of them is ready so I begin to lead them

"Okay guys let's go" I said leading them to the east

**Damien's POV**

We walk with silence for a while so I decide to break up the silence. "I never though that it will be like this, brother" I said to Humphrey

"Yes, me too. but this is the only way. We must to stay strong" Humphrey said

"So, have your pups already get their power ?" I ask

"Yes, I and Kate already train them" Humphrey said

"I never though that they will face war when they still at the young age" Kate said

"Me too" Humphrey said

"Hey come on, let's get this through and promise that we will meet them as a complete family again" I said cheering them

We all talked along our journey, after a few hour, we all arrive in front of a large waterfall.

"We have arrive" Humphrey said as I see he use his power to block the waterfall revealing the dark cave behind it "Okay, wolves, get in, don't worry this area is safe" Kate said as wolves get in and I Humphrey and Kate wait for all of them.

**Humphrey's POV**

After I see all of them in the area I and Kate with Damien get in and put some barrier suround the hidden areaincluding the underground.

All of them look at the place with WOW expression. I see there're only about 30 dens there, so I ask all of them if they want to build a new one.

"Listen everyone, all of you will live here during the war. I have put up a barrier surround this place, you can hunt outside this place, but becarefull, just in case take only one hunting team contain about 3 wolves only, do not let the enemes know that you're here. Now I want to ask you, do you want to build another den or using these old den to your house. I can build it for you since I'm here" I said as all of them searching for their own den and use it.

"Sir, I and my family didn't get a den. all of them is full" one female Omega ask

"No problem, where do you want to build it?" DAmien ask her

"Right there" she pointed near the berry bushes

"Okay wait" Damien said as he begin to build the den for her. after a few minutes the den is complete

"Thank you sir" she said as she and her mate walk to their new den

"Wow you've improved your power" I said to my brother

"Not really, I just practicing every day" Damien said

"Okay I and Kate must go to our pups, see ya" I said leaving Damien

I and Kate walked around with the pups to seeing the place. The place is huge surounded by tall cliff and have about 2 pond with a few trees. After walk for a while I and Kate decide to go back so we all say goodbye to our pups

"Kate, I think we should go back now" I said

"Huhhh... yes" Kate said stopping and turn to the pups with me

"Pups, I want all of you to take care of yourselves from now, I and your mother will go to the war soon, promise me no matter happen, don't get out from this hidding place" I said

"Dad, promise me that you will come back with mom" Runt said crying

"..." I stay in silent

"This is may be the last time we meet, what ever happen me and your father will always love you" Kate said

"Okay mom" Claudette said sadly

"Kate, it's time" I said

"Good bye pups" Kate and I said to our pups as I flew off in front of the waterfall. Then suddenly Luz appeared

"What's happen Luz ?" I ask him

**Luz's POV**

"I will tell you the story of Ghost" I said

"What story ?" I ask

"Tchh... it must be a monster story" Kate added

"Don't get wrong, long time ago Ghost isn't like this. He have a lovely family like you" I said starting the story

"WHAT ?! Then how did he end up like this ?!" Humphrey ask me

"Long ago, he has a lovely family, his father and his mother loves him very much and so does he. Ghost was a close friend to your father, Blaze. Everything seems perfect but, someday his father got an accident and get killed along with his mom. Your father, Blaze is with him in that day. After he died, your father lied to the Ghost because he's still a pup at that time. He said that his parents is on the hunting trip for a few moons. But after he grown up, he realize that his father will never return to his side. He suspect that Blaze did that to his father. He try to attack your father and failed, your father has revelaled everything to Ghost, but he can't accept it. He become very angry because the lost of his beloved family. He leaves his pack and become a lone wolf. After so many years, he come back and attack your father's pack. He erase all of them, he didn't know that there was many survivor after that attack. After many years, he knows that there was a survivor among them all, The Nightwalker pack suvive because they was on a mission to the north, your brother Damien survive because he change his personality and did many thing to Ghost, Rose along with her pack survive because they was the elite group which used to protect your father long ago. They succeded to run away and forming Delta pack, and the last is you ...Humphrey" I said as Humphrey start to cry heavily

"You are alive, but that also make a great scar in your life, you've lost your beloved family, your parents, your friends..." I finished

Humphrey begin to cry a lot after I finished my story, I can see he miss his family and grow more sympathy along hatred with Ghost, because two of them have the same story of their lives.

"Your story may not have a such happy begining, but that doesn't make you who you are, it is the rest of your story, who you choose to be. You know, both you and Ghost have the same story, but at the end you made a different path. I did the same to Ghost long ago, I already told him that his path is the dark one, but he didn't listen to me. I have the final warning to him that if he continue his dark path,he will be defeated and I leaved him. Now when I paying attention to you, you have a same personality with him, only you're a good person, you always make other wolves to smile, even when you're in deep trouble, you still can smile and make the other happy. From that, I know that only you who can defeated Ghost because you already feel the same way about your own lives" I said

"But, how can I defeated him ?" Humphrey said

"Remember Humphrey, courage and trust it the most importand. You must know this, even in the darkest night comes, at the very end, the sun will rise on" I said as I disappeared

**Kate's POV**

After hearing the story, Humphrey begin to cry a lot. I try to comforting him and he understand and become silent

"I must stop Ghost" Humphrey said making me smile

"That's the courage honey !" I said

Then all of us coe back to the pack. I see all of them already prepared, I command them to hunt and rest for their energy for the war. They also practicing their new moves, combination attack and the healers already prepare some herb for the wounded one, we already prepared our strategy. All of it seems perfect. I and Humphrey rest to our den suddenly I hear a evil voice

" This war will be a gift for you two. It'll be your parting gift, part of you here, part of you there, and part of you waaaay over there... staining the wall" The voice said continue with maniac evil laugh and disappeared

"What was that ?!" I ask Humphrey

"I don't know, how can his voice reach our den ?!" Humphrey ask me then suddenly a voice enchoing again but this voice more calm and softer as we recognice it's Luz's voice

"That's my brother, Duz's voice. Don't worry I will help you fight him" Luz's voice said and disappeared again making me and Humphrey little frightened. At the end we decide to sleep to gain our energy for training tomorrow.


	40. The Last Training Before The War

On the next day, all wolves preparing for the war, including all the pack leaders also training for themself.

**Humphrey's POV**

I wake up in the next day after sun hit my face. I wake up and seeing Kate is still sleeping adorable beside me. Then I remember the war. "I hope this isn't the last time I see her" I though. Then Kate starting to wake up "Good morning honey, how long have you been up ?" Kate ask me. "Good morning too, about 5 minutes ago" I answer it

"Hey, come on let's go training" Kate said to me as she walk out from our den.

"Let's inform the rest of us " I said

"Who ?" Kate ask

"Well, five of us, if we able to helping each other, I believe that our group will have the most ultimate tag team" I said

"Oh that's great ! let's get going" Kate said

We are walk and meet wit Rose, Link and Damien together and start our training

"Okay, now what's this all about ?" Damien ask

"Well it's about the training for us all, bro" I said

"That's great we will able to minimalize our weakness" Ammy said

"Okay now, each of us will have to show all their capabilities to attack using all you've got " Ammy said

"But how can I fight together ? I can't get to close to Ammy !" Link said sadly

"Don't worry, we will make the combo attack have a space between you two" Kate said

Then all ous us begin to show all of our skills starting with Link. I see Link begin to move and attack using his abilities, I see he jumping, kicking, and also controling the ice on his back changing the shape to sharp. I see when he change his ice to sharp, his attack movement is only attack/damage in front of him. But when he change his ice to many small round ball he can defend himself with the ice but his movement become slower because he need more concentrate to his eyes. Then he finished

"I see your weakness Link, when you change your ice to sharp, you let your back and side open, and when you defend yourself, you become more silent and slower when you attacking, am I right ?" I ask

"Yes, that's my weakness and one more, when I use my power to manipulate the enemy's mind, I can't move, I must keep concentrate or else my power will disturbed and my power will be decreased when it's a day light" Link said

"Then I can block his weakness" Kate said

"Show me what you've got Kate !" Ammy said as Kate begin to practicing her skills

I see Kate practicing her skill, she is the fastest one in this group I see Kate begin to attack on many moves with one possition she can lung at the enemy when she kick her back and roll to bite the enemy neck. Kate is very good person to block the attack. Then she begin to use her fire cloak and attack randomly to the air. But I see her weakness, when she finished using her fire cloak, she become weak and panting heavily.

"Kate, I see that your flame cloak is draining too much energy from you" Ammy said

"Yes, you absolutly right" Kate said still panting

"Then I will fix that" Damien said as he practicing his moves. Damien is slow but his attack have the most dangerous damage to the enemy, because he can controll the rock and stone also controling the weight, we decide to making him as the support to the other and finishing move to defeat the enemy because he has the most powerfull damage.

"Damien, your attack is to slow but contain the most powerful damage, so how if you suporting the other and making you finishing move to attack the enemy ? I mean finish him off" KAte said

"Oh that's very okay with me, because I will be the hero who defeated the enemy, wehehe" Damien said joking

"TCh... Damien, how if you losing a little weight of Kate, so she will more faster than before" I ask him

"That's very wonderful idea Humphrey !" Link said

"I will show you what can I do, Link please step aside I won't hurt you" Ammy said as Link backing a little further from the other. She begin to show her attacking tecnique. She have the most incredible attack tecnique, I see that she always targeting the weak spot of her enemy's body. She also can use her flame to protecting her. I see that Ammy almost don't have any weakness but when she spreading her flame around her body, I see that Ammy stopped for a moment.

"Ammy, you're great, but why you stop moving when you spreading the flame around your body ?" Kate ask

"Well, I can't move when I spreading my flame, it will disturb my concentration and the flame will disappeared. And also my power will be decreased when it's the night time. Link rise with the moon, I rise with the sun" Ammy said

"Okay i guest now it's just me" I said stepping forward and begin to focus to using my full potential and changing my eyes to grey again. and try to fight with all I've got.

**Ammy's POV**

I see Humphrey practice with incredible power and speed. However, when he choose to use his teleportation power, his attack just hit once and then he disappeared again. And when he use his power, he has the incredible defence. His defence is absolutely imposible to break in, I see his defence also good for attacking the enemy, but when e use his magnetic power to blow up all aound him, after the shock wave, he let all around his body open for a second. Even it's just a second, that can be very dangerous.

"Humphrey, can you use the nature power now ?" I ask him

"Well okay, but It might take some time to do that, expecially the lightning, I must use my water power to the sky before I begin that, but when I already in Lightning protection, I'm invencible, I can't be touched and I can use a great speed, but that speed isn't tranportation, it's just run with lightning speed" Humphrey said explained

"I see" Link said

"wait, I can't understand. so when you disappeared in lighting mode, you didn't use transportation ? I still confused" Damien said

"Well let me explained. you know light speed is the most fastest speed in this world, lightning can reach the ground from the sky within a miliseconds, that's almost invisible to naked eye" Kate said

"That's true, also in that mode, my body filled with electrocute power" Humphrey said

"Try use all the nature mode, including your life energy" Link said

Then I see Humphrey use thw wind power and can make the smoke and fog all the area, also he can make a invisible attack with wind that can rip the body. Then he used water which can block and minimize the impact of the damage, but he become slower when he use the water. When he use fire it's just like me and Kate, then he use rock which can make a wide range attack using a small rock to rain the enemy with sharp rock, and he also can defend himself by using rock to cover his body, he also can change the rock become a metal which more stronger but more heavier. Then I see he stopped for a moment,then the sky begin to darken as he get struck by lightning, and his body become flowing with blue energy with electric shield all of his body and he try to attack randomly with very fast speed. But when he use lightning I see that he can't use another power to mix it up. Then he stopped and his body surrounded by green aura as I knew it is the life energy, when he use it, he can use every living thing to help him and have a very huge area to control, but he can't ove when he use that.

"That's very good, but you have some weakness Humphrey" I said

"yes I already know all of that, now how if we work together and try to close or get rid our weakness ?" Humphrey said

All of us nodded and try using oue combo attack and we did it with very perfect score. We also try to combo only two of us, then we add one by one until it gain five combos which make us invincible. Kate can use transport tecnique when Damien lightened her body, which make her and Humphrey equal and making very good team tag. Humphrey with Link also same, when Humphrey get the lightning power, Link melt his eyes become water and attack with same way with Humphrey which make a more damage attack. Damien and me also can make a lava using the fire and rock combining each other. I see that Humphrey can make a good combos with everyone. But I can't make a combo attack with Link, that's the shame. After all of us training we say good bye to each other and begin to doing our daily activities.

**Humphrey's POV**

After the training, I and Kate have used much of our energy so we decide to cool off and hunt. After eating our hunt, we decide to relax in the pond swimming each other then suddenly I heard a voice "I can help you " the voice said as I recognice that voice belong to my other side. I begin to swin to the shore and rest suddenly I fainted and begin to enter my subconsciouss. I see my other self right before me

"I can help you" My other said ( he was my bad side ) smiling

"What do you mean ?" I ask confused

"I know all about you, I am you, I know that you are using much power when you using your life and magnetic power exprecially when you creat a ball of magnet" My other side said

"yes I know that already, but how can you help me ?" I ask

"I can regain power and distribute it to you when you fight the enemy so your energy will not decreased when you used too much of your power. But, in order to do that, your body must adapting for this training." My other side explained

"Okay, that's good, thanks for your support but how can we train this ?" I ask still confused

"By practicing" He said smiling

"Oooooouuukkkaaaayyy" I said little confused

"Now I will try to regain my power for a few moment, then I will give it to you. Wait for it" My bad side said as I wait for a few moment and he open his eyes and hold my paws with his paws. I feel a lot of energy flowing to my body but when he distributed it, I become to feel dizzy as he stoped it.

"Ughh..." I groaned

"Heuhhhh.. you only can accept my power for 20 %, if you get more, you become dizzy, your body can't accept it" My other side said

"Then how can I increase it ?" I ask

"Practice everyday, you dumb" he said

"HEY !" I said protest

"Okay, I'm sorry for what I said. but like I said practice everyday, that will make your body force to adapt your new power" My bad side said

Then we continue to training all along after we finish the training, I wake up with Kate beside me with worried look

"Humphrey ! how do you feel, why did you suddenly fall when we swimming ?!" Kate ask with care

"Oh sorry for making you worried, but I was training with my other side" I said

"HOw can he help you ?" Kate ask confused

"Well, he can gaining more power to me when I fighting and distribute it to me so I'll not losing much of my energy" I said explained

"That's good !" Kate said siling

"Yes, but my body can't accept a lot of new power, I need to adapt it" I said

"That's okay honey, I'm sure you can do you soon. Now why don't we get some sleep ?" Kate said

"Uh, Okay" I said sleeping with Kate because of tired for all training today.


	41. The Last Time With Family

**THe next morning, 4 days before the war, Jasper park, Humphrey's POV**

I wake up and start training again with our five group, but before that, I try to accept the power from my other side and I do increase my power about 38 %.

"Okay let's start" I said as I fight with four combination (Kate, Ammy, Link, Damien). I start to attack with all I've got. I see Damien touch Kate, as Kate disapperaed and kick me from behind I block it but she roll her body and try to bit my back, I block it with my paws, then she disappeared, as soon as she fanish a big rock flowing about to hit my side and I focus all my power and pouch the rock with magnetic push making the rock break, but as soon as the rock break Ammy appeared and bursting a blue fire to me quickly I transport myself to the other side, but I see Link have prepared many sharp ice raining to me, quickly I use the rock to cover my body, but Damien pouch me, because of his power he pouch me making the rock break, but before his attack touch me, I flew off behind Damien and kick him and as soon as I kick him, Kate appeared and slide my leg making me losing balance, but before I fell, I turn my body and kick Kate on her stomach, making her fall back, the Ammy burst me with her black fire, but I feel nothing in my body because I using my life energy making wound healed instanly so the black fire has no effect on me, then Ammy fall back as I see Link crash me with his water, I know that he will froze me with his water, so I quickly use my shock wave and flew off instanly and pin Link down then I flew off again but before I do that Ammy about to kick me so I block her attack

"Your transportation failed !" Ammy said smiling

I still holding her leg and I squeeze it and smash her to the ground making the fighting over

"Well done, Humphrey you able to beat four of us. Impressive !" Ammy said

"Hehehe... not really " I said little embarased from the comment

"Hey, now what do we do next ? I'm getting bored of training" Damien said

"Me too" Link said

"How if we spend some time together, for cheering the other wolves too, and this is maybe the last time for us" Kate said

"Yea, I know. tonight is the full moon, how if we just enjoy the night together ?" I ask

"Okay, that's very good" Ammy said

**Meanwhile, White Fang teritory the secret place, Runt's POV**

I still playing with other pups, but something missing from me, I figure it out that I miss my family, even only one day without them, I already miss them, and we can't meet them until the war over. After I playing I my older brother and my sister gather in our den ( Letty's Den ) "Guys, don't you feel that we miss mommy and daddy ?" I ask them making all their head low "Yes, I miss them" Claudette said

"Me too, but we must stay stong !" Stinky ask

"How if we visit them tonight ?" I ask

"We can't ! Dad already put up a barrier that preventing everywolves to come in or come out !" CLaudette said

"Well, I and Stinky can transport us to there" I said

"I'm sure that daddy have put a barrier to block the transportation too" Stinky said

"Well, if you want to know we must try it" I said

"Okay, do as you wish, but if that succed, take me too" CLaudette said

"Tch..." I said sighing

Then I and Stinky along with Claudette try to transport to Jasper but we arrive at the entrance and we try again but get a push with a shock wave.

"Ugh... " Stinky said trying to get up after getting impact

"Like I said, we can go through this barrier" Claudette said

"We must try again !" I said

**Meanwhile Humphrey's POV**

I still swimming with Kate, then suddenly I feel something touch me

"Kate, I think someone try to get pass the barrier " I said seriously

"Was it the enemy ?!" Kate said worried

"I don't know, let's go there !" I said

"Okay" Kate said as both of us jump out the pond and dry ourselves then we flew off to the hidden place. Instanly we arrive in front of the waterfall.

"Kate, you know how to pass my barrier right ?" I ask

"Yes, just remember our family then you'll pass if your family in there" Kate said as we walked through the waterfall and pass the barrier and see our pups there

"Now, what were you doing here ?" I ask to the pups still in the entrance cave after the waterfall

"DAD ! MOM ! What are you doing ?" Claudette ask as we hug them all

"Well, why are you trying to get out ?" Kate ask

"Well, Runt and us have an idea to visit you tonight, we already miss you " Runt said crying

"Oh don't worry, we also miss you, but I just want all of you to be safe" I said hugging Runt

Then I spend some time with them all talking together, playing together for the last I notice My three buds wieh Flower talking together, so I decide to greet them

"Hey guys ! Hello Flower !" I said smiling

"Oh hello Humphrey !" All of them shouted back\

"Hello sir !" Flower greet me back

"So how'd the pack doin ?" Mooch ask

"Well, just like usuall, they are training" I said

"Don't worry Humphrey, we will pass this situation soon " Shakey said sitting beside Flower making me smile

"So, Flower, do you and Shkaey together now ?" I ask smiling looking at Shakey making them blushed

"uh oh... " Shakey said blusing

"YEs !" Flower said making Shakey smile watching her

"Wow, congrat for you two !" I said to them

"Thank you !" They both said

"So guys, I know this is the bad time, but I entrust everyone here with you." I said seriously

"No problem, we will try for the best" Salty said

"You know, this barrier keep alive when the user's is alive, so when the barrier is lost, you know what happen to me, and I entrust my pups with you, thank you" I said sadly making all of them gaspes

"Humphrey, I know it's the hard time, but I don't want that to be happen, but yes I will take care of them" SHakey said

I smiled over my buds and notice the sun is about to get down so I decide to leave.

"Okay everyone, thanks for your support,I must get going now"I said

"Okay, take care !" All of them shouted as I walk to Kate and flew off to the pack again

The extention getting more and more stonger. Not knowing that tomorrow the war will start, so all of us prepare to make up some traps in the forest of southern pack border. We using huge trees and mud to cover our traps. My training with my other side also has done well which I can switch controll of our body and can accepting each other powers 100 percent. Everything is well prepared as the tactical devision and strategy is well known with all wolves. That night, all the wolves can't get sleep, worried that the enemies will attack soon, so we decide to get turn of sleeping.


	42. The Great Battle : Begin !

**The next day, very early morning, The central pack ( Western and Eastern ), HUmphrey's POV**

We already put up some traps on in the forest. We beginn to regroup with the formation as planned before and waiting for the enemy to come along, we also put some wolves on the top of the tree to scout the area.

Suddenly, I hear a grumble and see a tree fall down along with scream of the wolf, making all of us get up on guard.

"What's happening there ?" I ask the scout team

"Sir ! The enemies is approaching and they did fall for the traps, I see about 500 wolves come from the forest in ffront os us sir !" One Delta reported

"Is there any sign of Ghost or Duz ?" I ask worried

"No sir ! " Delta reporting

"Okay, go back to your post and wait for my comand !" I said as he nodded and run back to his post.

After a few moment, the scuot team said reporting to me " Sir ! The enemies is approaching ! What's your order " one Delta said

"Get all of our Deltas in the formation line and fall back the scout teams !" I said comanding

"Yes sir !" He said the howled sign the scout team to fall back and sigh that the war is begin.

Soon the wolves begin to appear one by one entering our border leaded with one big grey wolf wearing the black hood, which surprised Scoot

**Scoot's POV**

I see Humphrey howled for the begining of the war and lot of wenemies wolves entering our teritory lead by someone I know

"DARCIA !" I yell angrily to him

"Hello Scoot ! Did you miss me ?!" Darcia yell mockingly

"You know him ?" HUmphrey ask me

"Yes, his name is Darcia, he is the leader of Black Fang herds !" I said to Humphrey

"ATACKK !" Darcia yelled as they begin to attack

I howled signaling all of our wolves to attack as the battle begin. All the wolves run and lung jump at each other, biting clawing and battling each other.

"DARCIA ! your opponent is me !" I said as I and Darcia run to each other and jumped at him. I claw his face hardly making him yelp but he rolled over and kick me making me whimpering in pain. He try to pouch at me but I dodge it and slap him in his face again making him fall back but before he could recover I run at the full speed crashing him hard making him fall down as I put my paws in his throat chocking him.

"Now, what will you gonna do ?!" I said coldly chocking him but he simply claws me beside my body making me fall back and he stand up again. He stand up and run to me then jump at me, I bite hard one of his paws making him yelped and fall back. Then I run tu him bite his back and throw him away.

"Ugh..." Darcia yelped

"This will be your end !" I said with evil smile

"I don't think so !" Darcia said as a black wolf jump at me making me losing my grip to Darcia

I simply stand up and bite at the wolf neck and killing him there. I was surprised because the wolf this weak simply sacrifice his own life for underling like Darcia.

**Kate's POV**

I see all the wolves biting, clawing and killing each other. I want to help along with Ammy, Link, Damien, and Humphrey but I don't allowed because of the formation. I see Scoot is battling with her old enemy, he battling hard as I see.

"Humphrey, can't I help them ?"I ask to Humphrey

"I also want to help them Kate, but we must got enough energy to the last battle" Humphrey said to me sadly

"I will help them " Ammy said

"Whoa Whoa ! Wait a sec, didn't you planned this and said that all five of us can't go to the battle waiting for the right time, and you break your own promise ?!" I ask them

"Well, I can help them since I have a wide range attack and the sun will rise soon, as my energy will recover fastly" Ammy said

"Tchh... okay.. do as you want !" I said

"Would you tell our wolves to fall back please ?" Ammy ask

"Okay " Humphrey said as he howled as every wolves start to run falling back

"Why are we falling back sir ?" Cando ask

"Well, Ammy here has a plan" Humphrey said

Then I fell the temperature start to rising up and fire begin to flow from the ground split our pack and the enemy pack with fire and the fire start to walk through the enemy pack making them fall back, but as I can se there are some stupid wolves try to jump from the fire making them burned and die.

"Is there any casualities ?" I ask Hutch

"Well about 17 wolves injured ma'am" Hutch said

"Hurry bring them here, I will heal them" I said as he nodded and howl for other wolves for help carriying thw wounded and come back to us. I begin to heal them all. After a few moment I already healed them as they thank to me then I see Rose fire suddenly disappeared along with blue light.

"GHOST !" Tristan said as all the wolves paying attention to him.

**Humphrey's POV**

I still see the battlefield swipe away with Ammy's fire then suddnly the blue light appeared within the flames making the flames disappeared instanly and I see a big black wolf there.

"GHOST !" Tristan yelled

"Ghost ?! How can you know him ?" I ask him

"I still remember his face when he was in your dad's pack long ago, he's not much changed " Tristan said

"Well, it's looks like our time is up, let's get ready" I said to five of us as we all getting ready and run to the battlefield.

I see Ghost run with great speed taking about 40 wolves out instanly which making more angier than ever

"STOP IT ! YOUR ENEMY IS ME !" I yell at him as I and he starting to running closely and jump a teach other with powerfull speed and strengh and we crashed our paws each other blown the area away

"I've been expecting from you Humphrey !" Ghost said

"How'd you know my name ?! we never met before !" I said growling still holding his paws then I pushed him making us separated

"You know, when wolves is gained high power, we can truly able to see each other heart without speaking ?!" Ghost said mockingly

"What do you mean?!" I ask agrily

"It's seems you're still a naive wolf, you don't know pain ! you'll never understand !" Ghost said as he running to me making me angry and focus my power to him and push him away but incredibly he wishtood it

"What ! You wishstood it !" I said not beliving

"You're weak, because you don't know any pain !" Ghost said run and crash me making me fall back. I tranport myself beside him and claws him in his back and kick him to the air and I quickly transport myself above him and jump at him and pinning him to the ground

"You killed my parents !" I said angrily

"After what your father did to my family, I'll never forgive him and his entire family excpecially you !" Ghost said as he roll over and pinning me to the ground and pounch me. I kick his paws making him losing balance and fall to me, I use it to bite his neck off. But when I bite his neck he disappeared into the smoke. I quickly stand up as he turn himself to a wolf form again.

"You'll never beat me !" He said

"We'll see that asshole !" I said running to him and battling with him. I pouch him but he block it as he try to kick me and I dodge it by jump to the air and pin him again. He strugle and slide and escape from my pinning and jump at me, I quickly use my shock wave as he etting the instant impact but as the same result he just fall back a little, he wishstood it.

"How can I attack him if he's so strong and can turn into a smoke" I though then suddenly I hear Kate's voice inside my head

"Use the attack that can't be seen, use little of your pushing power around you, he'll not realize it and try to pounch him, when he dodge it push all your power to him, I'm sure he can't block it" Kate said in my head

Then I begin to attack him he dodge it as I expected then I push my power around myslef to him making him thrown away crashing to the ground hard.

"Blahh... "He said throwing some dirt in his mouth

"Did that taste good ?!" I said mocking him making ihm growl and fanish into smoke. I begin to look around carefully then a black smoke try to getting close to me as I burst my wind power around me making the smoke pushed away and begin to take a form to a wolf again

"You can't get e with that trick of yours, I've been paying and heard you all this time !" I said to Ghost

"Maybe, but the other wolves, I don't think they can stand me !" Ghost said as he disappeared again making me worried of other my family and my friend I begin to join Kate as I flew of to her

**Meanwhile in the east squad, Kate's POV**

I was still battling with all the enemies, I have killed about 30 of enemies wolf. Then I see a black smoke try to approach me I start using my flame shield but the smoke getting closer and closer, then Humphrey appeared right before my eyes and push the smoke away using his power.

"THank you " I said to Humphrey

"Be carefull, That smoke is Ghost ! When he touch you, you'll end" Humphrey said

"Humphrey, howl for the five to stay close to us !" Kate said as I howled for Link, Ammy and Damien

We continue to battle until we see all of them running approaching us while still attacking the enemies

"What's up bro? " Damien ask

"Do you already see a black smoke ?" I ask worried

"No" Ammy said

"Yes I have but my body can conter it " Link said

"WHat ?! How ?" I ask him

"Well, I don't know but when the smoke getting close to me, the smoke turn around and disappeared" Link said

I begin to think about it when a dark blue wolf jump at us, I quickly dodge it as Link jump and pin him down but Link changed his expression. He shocked after he see who'd he just pinned. I see the wolf is a strange male wolf because his fur is dark blue with white fur on his four paws, and his face.

"D-dakota? !" Link ask making all of us confused

"Hello Brother !" the wolf said shocked all of us. Link has a brother.

**Link's POV**

I see a dark blue wolf was about to jump at Humphrey quickly I jump at him and pin him to the ground, but I shocked after what I see that the wolf I jusp pinned.

"D-Da-Dakota ?" I ask still not believing it was him

"Hello, big brother" Dakota said

"What are you doing here ?!" I ask crying knwing that I get sepparated from the human when I was little.

"Run, Run big brother, you'll have no change to fight with us" Dakota said wit no emotion

"What do you mean ?! How can you join the Sothern wolf ?!" I said is disbelieve his beloving little brother join the enemy side

"Run, I can't control my body, I don't want to hurt you" Dakota said in flat face making Link cry and angry. Then Dakota claws me in my face making me yelp as I jump letting him go. "Why are you doing this ?!" I ask still crying

"As I told you, I can't control my body" Dakota said as he jump at me, I dodge it and kick him.

I still crying " I have heard that you already dead !" I said chocking out

"That's because I'm already dead, then I feel like revive back but I can't control my own body, it's moving on it's own" Dakota said

Then we begin to battle around I jump to the air as he do the same, he try to kick me but I blocked it and pouch him, but he dodge it and bite my paws and slam me to the ground making me whimpering in pain.

"Link, control your emotion, I know you loves your brother, but this time the good thing is to beat him down !" Humphrey said to me

We begin to jump at each other and attacking with great speed as we begin to chat in battle "What happen to our parents ?!" I ask still attacking him

"They both died" Dakota said shocking me more "Mom died after a black wolf with scar on his eyes attack them, when dad trying to defend her, he get killed then mom got killed too after that" Dakota said as he pouch me I blocked it and throw him away, he rolled and stand up again as he said "The killer, is the same wolf that attacking your pack now" Dakota said making me realize that was Ghost who did this all as I begin to grow more hate and angry to him.

Then I jump at my little brother as I pouch his stomach hardly but suprisingly, he didn't showed any sign of pain, his face is still flat with no emotion like a dead body. He stand up and push me to the ground, I dodge it and kick his rear legs making him losing balance and fall down. It's pain my heart to see him like this but I had no choice, then I bite down his neck hardly but something wrong.

"What the hell, his blood is dry and his flesh tasted like a rotten flesh" I though. Then he turn himslef quickly making me losing balance and fall down he was about to swing his paws at my neck but Humphrey appeared and block it and push him away from me

"Thanks, but what was that ?!" I said to Humphrey

"What happen ?!" Humphrey ask me

"His flesh and his blood tasted like a rotting flesh, like a dead body, he feels no pain." I said to Humphrey

"What ?! then how can we defeated a wolf like that ?!" Humphrey ask worriying. Then Dakota stand up "There're many more wolves like me in their pack" making all of us shocked


	43. The Great Battle : Two Power Rise Back

"There're many more wolves like me in their pack" Dakota said as he begin to stand up.

**Humphrey's POV**

I sit there and think how can we defeated a wolf like that. Then I remembered something

"Link, your ice, is it melt when the sun rise up ?" I ask him

"N-no" Link said still crying after he saw what just happened with his litte brother

"I'm sorry Link, but you must bind them with your ice power Link" I said comforting him

"I know that" Link said as he jump at his little brother and pin his body down and freeze his back to the ground.

"I'm sorry but th-" Link said cut off by Dakota "I know" he said with no emotion

"Honey, come on let's get moving" Ammy said

**Dakota's POV**

I see a white girl come to my big bro and said "Honey..." as I begin to think of it

"So, you already have a beautifull mate" I said to my big bro making him stop and look at me with tears "I'm sure dad and mom will proud of you" I said making him sob hard

**Flashback, 12 years ago, Dakota's POV**

I still playing tag game with my big bro. We enjoyed our time together as a fine family. We run to the big hills

"Let's race to the top, bro !" Link said to me as a pup

"I will beat you this time" I said challenge him playfully

"Ready, GO !" I said as I took a head start. I start running to the hills, after a few running, I panting arrive at the top but I see my brother already there.

"H-How can you always beat me ?!" I ask jealously

"You know little bro, don't get wrong, you'll beat me someday" Link said

We watching the scenery for a while

"So, is that you always wanted to have ?" I ask my Link

"Yes, one" My brother said and turn to me with smile "I just want that this good time never ended. We have a beautiful family, I wish someday, I can live like mom and dad" Link said smiling

**Flashback ended, Dakota's POV**

I see that Link, my big bro has a beautiful mate that cared to him that makes me smile even I am a zombie

"I see you've already reached your dream big bro, I am so proud of you" I said with warm smile then Link run to me and hug me tightly. I feel like I can control my body again so I hug him back that makes my big bro gasped. Then I whispered to his ear "Now, I think I can join mom and dad bro" I said

**Link's POV**

I still hug him then my little brother hug me back, making me realize that he regain the control to his body. Then he whipered me "Now, I think I can join mom and dad bro" Dakota said as a light surrounding his body. "I will send a word of you to our parents, good bye, I hope you'll have a good life, I'll see you on the other side" Dakota said as the light disappeared along with his body.

"I swear ! I will avenge all of you !" I said in m mind keeping me strong.

**Meanwhile, in a cave near the battlefield, Ghost's POV**

I still watch their movement, I have already bring out some dead wolves to battle, then I see something disgusting, the dead wolf is disappeared, he died with peace. "Shit ! How can this happen, he supposed to be a undistructable weapon !" I yell.

"It's seems if they have finally get what they want in their life long ago, they will die in peace" Duz said as he appeared before me

"THen, what will we do ?!" I ask angrily

"Go to the battle you stupid, Kill them all !" Duz said as he disappeared

**Humphrey's POV**

We battled with many wolves and Link already bind all the zombie wolves and took the adventage for the war. I see the enemy is falling back. "Well, I think we just warning them off" I said

"Yes, we did " Hutch said smiling

"Oh I wouldn't say so !" A voice come out as I see Ghost standing alone in front of every wolves

"What do you want know ?!" I ask him angrily as the 2 bouch of smoke appeared and gathered forming into a wolf beside him which surprised me and everywolves. The smoke turn into a very familiar 2 wolves to me. "Dad ?! Mom ?!" I ask not believing.

"Blaze and Moon ?!" Link ask surprised to

"You're coward !" Ammy said growling

"MOTHERFUCK ! I'LL RIP YOU APART !" Damien yell

"AHHAH... now I will give you a time to reunite the family !" Ghost said as he walk away

"I WILL KILL YOU !" I said as I transport beside him fast and slam him hardly but my dad appeared before me and block my attack

"DAD ! why did you do this ?!" I ask to him as Ghost run away behind him

"I'm sorry son, but I can't control my body" My dad said as he fall back beside my mom

We all stand there with shocked an surprised look.

"Humphrey, stop me, the only one who can stop me is you Humphrey" Blaze said

"I-I can't !" I said still trembling

"LISTEN SON ! I KNOW IT'S HARD BUT IF YOU DON'T DO IT, ALL THE WOLVES YOU KNOW WILL DIE !" My dad shouted with tears

"I understand" I said hardly "Damien..." I said

"I know" Damien said as he put a rock around him and squezze our own parrents, It's hard to watch them like this, but we have no choice. I focus and push my dad away but he did the same, our power is equal making shock wave between us. I quickly transport myself beside my father and try to attack him, but he blocked it all. I see the other thing slower around me, so I though it's the chance so I attack my dad but I was wrong, he did the same, he have the same power as me. So I begin to use my eyes, I attack him with my new power, he dodge it but I give him more and I succed throw him to the ground.

"Nice job son !" Blaze said " But, it's not enough" he added as my body begin to fly toward him. Since I know he was pulling me I give it to him, I push him with all i've got and crashing my dad hard to the ground.

"Link bind him !" I shouted as Link put up an ice in my dad's four legs, but My dad push all around him making the ice break up.

"This's hard !" Link said

**Kate's POV**

I battling with Moon, our powers is same, we are equal. "How can I beat you ?!" I ask to Moon

"Attack me with your speed, It'll force my body to use my flame cloak and it'll drain my energy" Moon said

"Damien" I said he nodded and lighting me up. I transport myself behind Moon and kick her. But she dodge it and slide my forepaws making me losing balance and fall down, before I fall down I quickly transport myself away.

"_How can we win if we fight those kind of wolves, wait a minutes, Dakota died in peace because he saw what he wanted to see in his long life when he was alive. Moon, I'm pretty sure that all the parents would like to see their pups having a family, so the key is the pups, but It'll be too dangerous for them to enter the battlefield. What's should I do?"_ I think hard of it

"Kate, kill me !" Moon said

"No, I'll stop you without killing you" I said

"How can you do that ?!" Moon ask as she attack me but I dodge it and pouch her away but her body didn't take the pain so we just talk like usuall even we are fighting.

Then Damien put up a huge rock and put it on Moon making her collapsed trying to lift the rock but she can't. Then she using her flame cloak and slowly making the rock melt little by little

"I don't know, but I will figure it out !" I said

**Meanwhile, White Fang's teritory, hidden place, Salty's POV**

I still guarding the entrance cave from the inside, behind the waterfall, this place is so special, when we inside the cave we can see outside but when we're outside, we can't see the way in. Then I see the barrier is like disturbing

"Hey, have you notice the barrier is kind a shaking ?" I ask

"Yes, I know" Shakey said

"I hope Humphrey is allright" Mooch said with hope

"It's everything allright , uncle ?" Suddenly Runt ask coming to us

"Oh y-yes it's alright" I said lying not wanting the pups knows that their parents are in trouble

"So, what were you doing ?" I ask try to change the subject

"Oh nothing, just walking around" Runt said

"Wanna play a game ?" Mooch ask

"Okay, what do you want to play ?" Runt ask

"Umm... because we use the berries for the medical herbs why don't we just play hide and seek ?" Shakey said

"Oh, I will find all of you within a second" Runt said challenging

"What makes you so sure ?" I ask

"I have my own secret" Runt said

**Back in battlefield Humphrey's POV**

I still fighting with my dad, I am getting really tired because he's a tough oponent, we use the same tecnicque, same move. I know that I can't use up to much energy or the barrier will be weaken out and fanish.

"Switch up with me, I will help !" A voice inside me said as I know it was my other side

"Okay" I said as he took over control on my body

"Now you concentrate and gather up energy for yourself !" My other side said as I close my eyes gethering energy

**Humphrey's other side's POV**

I see the whole fight scene between Humphrey and Blaze.

"Now your opponent is me !" I said to Blaze

"So, you're Humphrey's friend, prove it and beat me !" Blaze said as he run to me, because I have a full energy of my body I simply run to him fastly and pouch will all I've got on his stomach making him thrown back about 20 meters away from me. Before he can stand up, I quickly transport myself to him and attack his four paws, making him fall again. I notice Link studying me and notice that I'm not the same Humphrey as he knows

"Who are you ?!" Link ask

"No time to explain, I'm on your side, I'm Humphrey's partner, now I know that you can seal his soul away, help me seal him or he will become trouble later" I said still holding Blaze

Then Blaze give me a shock wave making me fall back but I can block it and took the chace when he was recovering from making a shock wave and I use water to cover Blaze making his move slowed. I see Blaze was about to push the water away, I quickly gather a power building a magnetic ball and throw it to him making all his power sucked to the ball as he can't move. "Nice job " Blaze said

"Link, NOW !" I shouted as Link jump and sealed him away

"Now, it's done" I said as I switch back with Humphrey and gather my own lost energy after fighting.

**Kate's POV**

I see the rock that hold Moon is begin to melt away and finally burned. I quicky run to Moon and attack her I jump at her,and pin her to the ground but she roll back making me the one she pinned, I quickly kick her stomach and slide her two forepaws making her fall down as I grab her back leg and put it and throw her around.

"Your fighting skill and your speed have improved " Moon said

"Of course, and that's thanks to you !" I said holding her "Is there anything you always want to have when you live ?" I ask still holding her

"W-well I don't know" Moon said as she trying to get up so I attack her bonejoints, the weak spot making she can't stand up again

"Damien ! get her more weight !" I said as Damien jump in and touch Moon making Moon colapsed to the ground making the ground makes a cavity of her body.

"You know, I must win this war no matter what for Humphrey and our pups's sake !" I said

"Wait ! You have a pups ?!" Moon ask not believing

"Yes, we have three of them and they're beautifull. 2 males and one female !" I said smiling

"Oh, you've a fine blessed family, Kate. I'm so happy that you two make it " Moon said as her body glowing with white light as she begin to disappeared.

Finally it's over, all the wolves enemies have been defeated, some died, some of them run back to their pack in the South. We begin to tend up the wounded wolves and heal them. Then a voice come " DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS OVER ?!" I turned to see that Ghost standing there and start attacking some wolves.


	44. The Great Battle : Ghost's Power

**Humphrey's POV**

I see Ghost running and attacking somewolves very quick, I quickly transport right in front of him and slap his face with my paws with full force making him thrown back to the ground. He quickly stand up and run to me and attack me with great speed."I'll show you my power !" Ghost said running to me and attack me, I block it but something different, his body is more harder.

I try to block them all but I get hit on my face and shoulders making me fall back. THen I quickly run to him and jump at him but he quickly turn his body become smoke making me jump through pass him. I let out a shockwave to counter the smoke and making him fly and land hard on the ground.

Then he stand up again and run to me, I quickly transport beside him and kick his stomach, but he block it and grab my leg and slamed me to the ground, I quickly burst him with fire but he just stood there like nothing happens, so I slide and escape from him.

"I will show you my real power " Ghost said seriously as his body letting out about 10 smokes ball around him, then he attack me using a wide range attack, he throw me with a huge rock, quickly I smash the rock making the rock breaks up, but when I break the rock suddenly I feel like something hit my body making me collapsed to the ground

"What was that ?!" I though because I see nothing hit me. I quickly stand up and see that Ghost still stand where he was. I quickly transport and snap his neck as he fell to the ground dead.

"That's it ?" I ask not believing that Ghost is thi easy to kill. Then I see his body and his blood fanish making me confused then something hit me hard from the side as I see Ghost beside me as he slap me leaving 3 claws marks on my shoulder. He try to attack me again before he hit me I quickly trnasport myself away from him andd try to figure out what's happened. I stand beside Lilly and Kate

"What the hell just happened ?!" I ask my self

"Yes, I though you just killed him !" Kate said

"I also say the same but how can h... ?" Lilly said before her eyes widened and figure out something, I know Lilly is the smartest wolf here. "Humphrey, how many smoke balls he have before ?" Lilly ask me

"Um.. about ten I think. WHy ?" I said "Look, he only have 9 now. I think that's his secret, try to kill him once more, and I will figure it out" Lilly said.

"Damien, help me" I ask to him as he nodded then I use a wind style and push it to him, he dodge it but quickly I transport myself behind him and bite his tail and slammed him to the ground as Damien lift a huge rock and slamed to him. What which surprised me, the rock break out as he still there without any wounds. Quickly he push me away send me fly and land to the ground "What ?! He can use magnetic power too !" I though trying to get up.

**Lilly's POV**

I've watching all the fight scene etween Humphrey and Ghost. I try to figure out what's happen. 'First time, Humphrey killed Ghost, he came back to live from nowhere, his smoke ball decreasing, then now he can use one of Humphrey's power' I though.

I quickly run to Humphrey "Humphrey, try not to use your other power then this. DO not show your other power to him, I think he can copy your power" I said to Humphrey

Then Humphrey battling again with Ghost as I see Humphrey slamed Ghost and bite his neck died again. I use that adventage. I begin to count down '1,,2,,,,,59,,,60' I counted as I see his body disappeared again and appeared alive in front of Humphrey. Then I see the smoke decreasing again leaving 8 ball of smoke. But when the he alive again he can tranport like Humphrey "As I though earlier !" I said figuring it out

"What happen ?" Kate ask me

"Well you see that smoke, it's his life, so he's have a ten life, Humphrey have killed two so that's mean 8 more to kill. When Humphrey killed him, his body will disappeared in 60 seconds or so, then he will come back to live, but when the smoke decreasing, he will have one of his enemy's power" I said explained to Kate

"What do you mean by having one of enemy's power ?"Kate ask me

"Look, when Humphrey killed him for he first time, he suddenly can use the magnetic power, then the second time he got killed, he can use transportation." I said

"THen we must warn Humphrey"Kate said

"I've warned him earlier" I said

**Back to Humphrey, Humphrey's Bad Side's POV**

I see Humphrey have killed Ghost twice, but he come back to live with his new power and exackly the same power as Humphrey and me. I figure that we can't use another power to fight him or he will copied that also, so the change to win is to be stronger. So I come up to Humphrey, I can see that he start to worn out, so I come to help him not swithcing just help him out. "Hey, work together with me" I said to Humphrey

**Kate's POV**

I still battling with other wolves then I felt a huge shock wave from Humphrey, this time his power is different, it's more powerfull than usuall. Then I see his eyes is one red and one grey. It's confused me but he turned the war, he become so powerfull, he still can defend the other wolves when he attacking Ghost.

"I see he run twice faster than usuall and bite Ghost neck as he throw him to the ground, when he come back to live, with very fast speed he jump at Ghost and swipe his neck again making him dead again. He continued to do this until Ghost have only two smoke balls. I see Ghost is in dispair, feared.

"How the fuck you suddenly become more stronger ?!" Ghost yell at Humphrey but Humphrey still silent as he approach Ghost slowly. He try to push away Humphrey but because Humphrey is stronger than him, his power is nothing to Humphrey.

**Ghost's POV**

I fight him but his power is increasing by time, and he manage to killed me 8 times, making me frightened. He start to approach me slowly. I try to push him away but he stand it "Thast's imposible !" I yell at him. "Use that !" A voice in my head.

"Now, I will show you the last trump card in my hand !" I said as I sacrifice one of my life and making a very strong shield around me.

**Humphrey's POV**

I can feel his popwer is increasing as a purple aura surounging him shielding him from anything. I try to attack it but that aura repels me. I try to attack him wih various style but it's useles, that shield repel anything around him.

"Humphrey, if I'm not mistaken that shield, is the 'Som Shield'. It's the mystical shield that repels anything" Luz said appeared beside me

"How the hell he get that king of thing ?!" I ask Luz

"Probably from my brother" Luz said

"What should I do know ?!" I ask not getting the idea

"Even that shield is repels everything, I'm sure something still can work through it" Kate said

"I know ! Damien or Link you can use illution to beat him !" Lilly said

"I can't do it, I must very close to him, and that shiled is preventing me to do it" Damien said

"Then, it's my job now" Link said

"You sure you can do it, the risk is to great you know " Luz said

Link stepped forward "Every one, please do me a favor, get him down" as he run to the Ghost as four of us supporting him

I quickly transport myself beside Link and run to Ghost giving a distraction, I get right in front of Ghost I grab LInk and tranport far awas from him as Kate and Damien attack Ghost with full power making Ghost thrown away. I see even he still has the shield, he still can fall down. I quickly transport Link and me right to Ghost as Link begin to take illution to him, at first it's seems worked but then suddenly Ghost pounch Link hard making him cough of blood and thrown away "LINK !" I yell "Why you !" I treatening him

"You know, no one can beat me " Ghost said mockingly "Now why don't you come with me ?!" He said coldly as I see the valley letting out a huge sharp stone and stab me right in my body. "ARRGGG !" I yell loudly in pain as a rock piercing my body. "How can this is happening, is this an illution, no, it's real !" I though

"Now, I can control everything, I can make the unliving thing becoming live like that rock stabbing your body !" Ghost said coldly

I pull out the rock from my body, I hold the pain as I jumped out from the rock as the wound start to closing healed.

"Humphrey ! you okay ?!" Kate said running to me.

"I'm fine" I said as I get up "I have an idea, every one stay where you are" I said as I use my wind power and making the valley surrounded by fog. I get thicker the fog making the distance to see is small. I can se where's my brother at, so I walk to him slowly not wanting Ghost to figure out where am I.

"Damien, put up some weight in me " I said

"You sure, you'll become slower" Damien ask hoping I think twice of it

"I'm sure, since he can't see me I don't have to use the speed to fight him" I said as Damien touch me, instanly I feel my body harder to move. I run as fast as I can and kick Ghost in the back when he didn't even noticed me and making the shield cracked and throwed him around and see me, Instanly he spulrt out fire from his mouth but, I see Link running to Ghost supporting me by cover my body with water and manage to push him away.


	45. The Great Battle : Kate's Sacrifices

**Kate's POV **

I see Humphrey fighting with all he can do, he mentioned ever other wolves not to help him. At this point, I start to feel useless. Humphrey, the Omega I know, who supposed to be protected by the Alpha on the other side, he defended me, Alpha.  
I start to think about it again. When I was still a pup, he always there for me even when we just met.

**Flashback, Kate's POV as a pup, the day when Humphrey just join the pack**

I wake up in the morning as a pup, I walk out and see my sister still sleeping, then when I see my father, beside him I see a pup at my age, the pup is has a grey fur with white underbelly and his face. I curious who is he and what is he doing in my den. Then I see my mother, Eve wake up

"Mom, who is him ?" I ask

"Oh, your father found him alone in the forest, so we decide to help him here" My mom said I gasped what is the pup at this young doing in the forest ? even I still don't allowed go outside of my den. I see his so cute when he still asleep, I continue to starting at him

"Oh, my daughter has found her crush" My mom teased me

"MOM ! I didn't even know him "I said annoyed loud enough to wake him up.  
"Ugh... G-Good morning" He said shyly then he start staring at me with his blue aqua eyes. I was about to ask him but I lost in his eyes I start to staring him to, and that's makes me blushed away

"Hello, I'm Kate, you're ?" I ask him

"Hi, I'm Humphrey, nice to meet you" Humphrey said smiling

"Um you mind if I ask you where'd you come from ?" I ask him then he suddenly yelp in pain and hold his head with his paws "You okay ?" I ask

"Yes, but I can't remember why I'm here" He said. That's confused me but my mom whispered to me

"He has lost of his memory, look out at his back head" My mom said

I approach him and hug him on purpose, when I hug him I see a huge scar on his back head but not clearly because covered with his fur. I see he surprised when I hug him, but I don't care. I feel a warm of his body making me relaxed. Then I release the hug

"Well I guest we're friends now" I said

"Yes, you wanna play outside ?" Humphrey ask me

"Sorry, but it's to early to her to go outside, I surprised a pup at this young wondering in the forest, do your parents allowed that ?" My mom ask him

"My parents?" Humphrey ask as he hold his head again and look at me with wide eyes with fear. I get confused then he start to tear up "Hey, what happened, it's okay you can tell me" My mom ask hugging him

"My parents, t-the-y -y're go-ne. NO ! I must find them !" Humphrey said sobbing then he scream and run outside but my mom block him

"Who who... sorry, but I think you must stay here. We will get a search party for your parents

"NO ! You don't understand ! My parents is died !" Humphrey yell making all of us gasped

"How did that happen ?" My dad ask him

"I can't remember, all I can is they told me to run to the south" Humphrey said crying in my mom hug

"It's okay, we will take care of you" My mom said.

From that on, I and Humphrey become a great friends. We played around in the den, we become more closer. Then we also played outside and meet some friend like Mooch, Salty, and Shakey, Hutch and the other else. But things changed after he decide to become an Omega, my parents told me to stay away from him, because the pack law that Alpha and Omega never become together. Then we become teenagers, I see Humphrey still a good friend of me and Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, he has his own den and usually he played with them every day, until they known as the four crazy Omega. But he always look for me, I know that he loves me but the pack law don't allowed us. Then I went to Alpha school. After that I realize my responsibilities and agree to arranged marriage to make peace between two packs. Then I come back home from Alpha school and my first hunt got ruined by eastern wolves, that's makes Cando angry and fight with them. But the four Omega comes as I figure Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch settle it around and makes me laugh. Humphrey start staring at me again, I know that he loves me but then I know my duty and I stay away from him, but then everthings changed again when we taken to Idaho.

He showed me fun, and loyality, he also safed my life in the river when the storm. Then I begin to realize that he's the One for me, I don't know what to do again, what will I choose, Humphrey or the packs. Then he howled in the train, I lost at the moment and decide to join in even the laws make that Alpha and Omega can howl together but, that's the first step to break the laws and symbol that we loves each other. But when we arrive I make the worst mistake, I ditch him because I choose the pack and agree to arrange mariage, that night I can't sleep well.

The next morning, the day of the Marriage between me and Garth, Humphrey come to me and told me that he'll leave Jasper. That time, I realize my fault and I pull out from Garth and Garth declare his love to Lilly. But when I about to show that I still loves Humphrey, it was too late, he was gone.

**Flashback ended, still Kate's POV**

"He always there for me, he saved my life many times, and after what I did to him, betrayed him, ignored him, he still loves me and welcomed me when I meet him in Alaska, he still showed his love for me, and waht can I do ?!" I though

"This war is supposed to protect him, but the man we should protect, instead he always protected us" I think

**Humphrey's POV**

I still fighting with Ghost in the fog but he manage to get me somehow, I claws his face hardly, he yelped but be manage to pin me down and put up some strange metal stick, he slammed me to the ground and stabbed my two paws with that metal stick as I yelped in pain, I try to resist but that stick seems absorbing my power "AARGG..!" I yelped as the stick continue to absorb my power making my body weak and myvision returned to normal.

"Why are you doing this ?!" I ask angry to him still laying to the ground and can't get up

"Why ?! Action always comes first, talk later, but yes this time let's have a little talk" Ghost said flattly

"Do you know hoe'd it feels when you lose someone you really loved ?!" Ghost said as he pounch me, I can't do anything since my paws stabbed to the ground.

"I KNOW BUT THIS ACTION IS FUTILE ! HOW CAN YOU TAKE REVENGE TO TAKE ON THE WHOLE PACK !" I yell at him

"heh !" He said mockingly "Because I will lead the world to peace " Ghost said making me mad

"PEACE ?! PEACE ! HOW THE FUCK YOU CALLED THIS PEACE ! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, ATTACKED MY OLD AND THIS PACK, AND YOU CALLED THAT PEACE !" I yell madly at him

"Then, what about my parents, my friends, myfamily?!" Ghost said making me cunfused

"What are you talking about ?!" I ask still growling at him

"Since you're going to lose anyway I will tell you about myself. I was born in your father's pack, I have a wondefull family just like you have now, but how is it feels when someone you admired betrayed you ?" Ghost ask me

"..." I still silent listening to him

"I always admire Blaze and Moon was a great leader of the pack,your father was also my mentor and teaching me a lot of things, our pack is very glorious that day, but one day, I found that my parents going to Hunting trip, then after a week passed, all of them is return except my parents, I come to Blaze and said that they will be a little late, because I still a child, I believed that, but when I grew up I realize that was a lie, I took a same step as myparents went long ago and find out that they already DIED !" Ghost yelled at me almost cry "I WANTED TO BELIEVE THAT I WAS IN THE NIGHTMARE, A CRUEL NIGHTMARE, BUT THAT WAS UNMISTAKEABLE REALITY !" Ghost said kick me hard making me whimpering in pain as he stabbed more of his metal stick in my two other legs. I try to hold the pain.

"I took out some reseach and I only found out that only their scent and your father scent, soon I was realized that the one who killed my parents is your BLAZZIEZZZ FATHER !" Ghost said yelled at me

"You don't understand waht happened there ! It's was an accident !" I said to him

"You don't know what's happened, you didn't even there " Ghost said facing away

"I know what's going on back there, I was told by someone" I said

"Oh, and I supposed that the one who told you is the White Wolf Bitch !" Ghost said growling at me

"You know LUz ?!" I ask surprised

"Yes, he was guiding me back then, but I can't accept his theory, how can if it was an accident, why your father scent was all over my parents ?!" Ghost said

"I-I don't know " I said as I realize that I don't know whats really happened there "But if you're my father's student, how can you end up like this ?!" I ask at him

"I'm not like all of you, my action only relly on the past " Ghost said "Now, it's time for you to come with me !" Ghost said smiling evily as he try to drag me, but he got a full force hit as I see Kate was the one who hitted him making Ghost falling back.

"KATE ! WHat are you doing in here ! I told you to stay away !" I said try to getting Kate out realizing that Kate will die here

"I'm always being a douche " Kate said

"WHat are you talking about !" I yell at her

"You've always there to protect me, you even risk your own life to protect me, you're an Omega you supposed to be in my protection because I'm an Alpha, instead you always protecting me. Now I wanted to repay you" Kate said start to stand in defence possition.

**Kate's POV**

I see Ghost putting some stick that blocked Humphre's movements, I decide to butt in the fight and hit Ghost in full force making him jumped back "How cruel resisting Humphrey's move with those sticks" I though as I jump 180 degress and kick the one stick away releasing Humphrey's right forepaw. "One more !" I though as I was about to pouch the other stick as I feel aa shock wave making me thrown away from Humphrey "What ?! His power is greater than Humphrey ?!" I said to myself as Ghost walk between me and Humphrey knowing that if Humphrey able to stand up he will be in trouble.

Then I start to attack him with all I've got but amazingly he blocked them all and slammed me to the ground making me whimpered in pain as I try to stand up.

"Kate, please stop !" Humphrey yell at me as I see him crying on the ground

I continuing to cornered Ghost and I use my fire power to pouch him and manage to hit him right on his head, I quickly run to Humphrey and breaking one stick again. But then Ghost run to me and attack me, I blocked them but he's to strong and he manage to pin me down. I rolled and slide and kick him on his stomach and manage to sliped from his pinning. I transport meself beside him, but Ghost has notice me and crashed me making me thrown away from him again.

"KAte !" Humphrey yelled

I feel very weak becouse of the crash. The damage is great I slowly walked to Humphrey with all I've got and manage to get beside him

"Why ? Why are you want to manage me if you're this weak ! Even you know that you will die !" Ghost said coldly

"Because that's my way to live my life" I said smiling to Humphrey "I love you" I said then Ghost slamed me to the ground and all is black

**Humphrey's POV**

I watched a horror image as I see Kate get slammed to the ground harly making her body not moving and blood flowing around her body

"Just like this, when I found my parents back then" Ghost said coldly

I can't feel anything anymore, I go on many emotion in my mind, looking at Kate died right before my very eyes. I feel about to cry but with many anger, hatred, and more. Then I feel myself in a white valley...

**Ghost's POV**

I slammed Kate to the ground "Just like this, when I found my parents back then" I said. I see Humphrey watched Kate with wide eyes, then suddenly I feel a huge shockwave with Humphrey as the epicenter making me blown away very hard until the valley become more concave lower because of a huge blast from Humphrey as I see a blood-red aura spreading bis body, and in an instant all my stick is braken apart and he magae to stood up again with very angry face. His fur become red as a red smoke flowing from his body. He start growling and snaring at me with dark evild sound.

"GRRR..." I can hear the sound very loud


	46. The Great Battle : Humphrey's Real Power

**Ghost's POV**

I stand up recovering from the huge blast as I see the aura circled Humphrey, the aura smells like blood but burning when touching my body. "So this is Humphrey" I though. I quickly stand up right in front of him

"DO you HAte me ?!" I said challenging.

Then suddenly with very quick move he jumped right in front of my face and snatch my face very hard as I fly and crashed the ground hard, because the attack was very quick I didn't have enough time to use my Som shield. I fell my face burned because of the first slam.

**Humphrey's POV**

I still crying remembering that Kate is died. I can't think anymore and I begin to cry heavily then I see my other side approaching me with care look "It's okay... I know how'd it feels" He said

"P-Please... Kill h-im!" I said begging him still crying

"Oh I will enjoy killing him" My other side said as he facing away and walk away

**Back in the fight in Humphrey's body Humphrey's bad side's POV**

I snatch his face and throw him away until he crashed a rock. I was so angry because he make Humphrey cry like that. That was the first time Humphrey feels like that since I stay in his body. Quickly I grab Kate's body and land in front of Eve

"Kate ! What happen to her ?" Eve ask crying watching KAte

"Take care of her ! I will kill that bastard !" I said coldly as I fly back to battle. I see Eve is speachless because it's the first time Eve see me like that.

When I arrive instanly I sense Ghost still recovering from the last snatch. I quickly run to him and bite his tail as I throw him to the air again. Quickly I jumped and pounch him hard back to the ground as he fall down and chrased the ground hard until cracked.

"It that all you've got ?" Ghost ask making me angry and surprised he didn't die after take the heavy blow.

**Ghost's POV**

I recovered from the blast. "It's that all you've got ?!" I said mocking him. I didn't get too much damage because I harden my body. Then he suddenly attack me with very farious attack, I block them all but even I blocked them all the attack is hot and burning making my paws burned and got wounded. "Now, it's time for me to attack" I though as I transport beside him but he detect me very quickly as he blow the area away making me thrown away.

Before I hit the ground I see Humphrey transport right above me and slamed me with a huge rock to the ground making me rolled to dodge it.

Then suddenly many ball of fire flying to me so I use my shield to protect me and repelled all of them. After many fire ball attack, I think he stopped so I deactivate my mirror but suddenly a huge ball of fire fly right to me very quickly, I don't have time to react. The ball of fire splitted to many piece as closer to me as all of them hit my body from every direction making me yelped in pain as I rolled in dirt as I see my body get bloody because of the attack.

When I recovered and manage to stand up from long distance I see Humphrey open his mouth as I see a red/orange light go stright to me cutting everything through the way as I quickly dodge it "WHAT IS THAT LIGHT ?! Is it Laser Light ?!" I though how the hell he got the powers like that "I can't get touch with that or I'll die" I think as I run away from him.

**Kate's POV**

I feel my body get very weak "H-Hu-Hump-phre-y"

**Ghost's POV**

I run away as fast as I could but he manage to catch me somehow. I quickly jump off from the cliff to avoid him as I run again. "I have to capture him or I will die, I guest I will go to my last tecnique" I think as I hide behind the rock

"Cataclysmic Heavenly Body" I said as I gather up a huge power in my paws

"You don't have to go that far ! Your body can't take it anymore !" Duz voice said in my head

"Quiet down a bit, I need to focus" I said as I continuing gather a huge power shaping into a ball and fly to the sky. Suddenly I feel two red light hit the rock making it break in an istant as I jumped away to dodge it.

This ball of power is as same as magnetic rules, it will pull everything to itself but this is more powerfull than Humphrey's power and it contain a seal that the one trapped inside it will never able to come out again.

Then the cliff begin to town apart as many huge rock flowing to the sky. I see Humphrey run to me very quickly and start shooting some of red light to me, I dodge it all and blocked some, but he manage to grab me and slamed me to the ground. I quickly recovered and take distance with him realizing that I need to focus to my power. Then Humphrey get pulled to the sky. he continue to attack me with long range attack using fire wind and light, I get some of them but I try to hold it bacause I need to focus to capturing him.

Then Humphrey begin to attack the ball of magnet covered with lot of big rock making the absorbing power decreased. I focus it as I flow all my energy to it as Humphrey landed on the ball and smashes with many rock and get captured. I finish my attack as I cough up blood and panting heavily...

"Is it nessesary to make it that big ?!" Duz voice ask me as I see ball of rock flowing in the sky like planet.

"My opponent is a Zeta, I can't take it easy" I said still panting heavily "However, Humphrey has been captured" I said sighing

* * *

**Humphrey has been captured ! How will he do to escape from the planet ?! What will Kate do about it. WAit for the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, anyway enjoy !**


	47. The Great Battle : It's Over !

**Humphrey's POV**

I can't think clearly anymore "It hurts alot" I said to my self I begin to depressed "I don't know anymore again ! Someone please help me !" I said holding my head

"Please, don't be like this ! You'll lost yourself " My other side said crying and try to comforting me

"Some one give me the solution" I said ignoring my other side

"Oh Humphrey ! I will- I will really kill that bastard !" My other side said

**Ghost's POV**

I still recovering myself after using so much of my energy then suddenly the planet I created glooming in red aura as the other side begin to explode a little as I see Humphrey crawling out of it.

"The power of Zeta, magnificient, I never seen anyone can overpower and break the seal away" I though as I begin to pant again try to hold the planet to not break up, but he's continuing to getting out of it and making the planet break up and the magnetic energy disappear as the rock begin to fall down little by little. Then I see Humphrey stand up and growling at me with defence possition still on the planet. Then a huge rock fall down between me and him making me lost sight of him, when the rock passed, I see Humphrey is not there, I begin to look around but I found nothing. Then I look on my left I see a huge wave of water coming from nowhere I quickly jump to dodge it but suddenly I see Humphrey attack me I quickly blocked but he attacked the place where I stand making me fall to the water. "He's fast !" I though.

Quickly I use my magnetic power to push the water away from me and I see Humphrey attack from above me, I quickly use my shield to protect me.

Then he lauch at me with huge power as he's penetrating my shield "Impossible !, He able to get through my Som SHIELD ?!" I though as he throw me away, I crashed many rock until I fly away and crash at the edge of cliff. "UGh..." I groaned as I fall down. I try to stand up. We battled for a very long time, soon the night comes. Then the area become thicker because of the fog.

"WHat Now ?!" I said to myself. The fog begin more and more thick. Then I feel my skin is burned "What ?!" I though as I jumped away but it's still the same my skin still burned as I use my Som shield agan but incredibly, it has no effect in fact the shield melt down

"WHAT THE HELL ?! CORROSIVE FOG ?!" I though as I run away from that area. My energy weaken as my body begin to hurt alot because of the fog, I slowed down but continue as hard as I can run. Then I feel someone claws my side "WAGG !" I yelped and turn around but I see no one there, I don't even sense anybody.

"Are you scared ?!" A evil voice enchoing the area come from nowhere _**((**THis voice belongs to Humphrey's other side but because he didn't even speak up from the first attack, Ghost still don't know whos this voice belong to**))**_

"Who are you !" I yell but answered with evil maniac laugh then my other side get slapped again as I collapsed holding my side bleeding. I push around the area making the fog pushed away from me and see Humphrey smiling evily with bloody red eyes.

"FUCK YOU !" I yell as I run away from him but soon he let out a laser light again and almost touched my left paws, I quickly turn my body into smoke and disappeared from the sight. I continue to flow away from the area and forming myself again on the egde of high valley where the fog don't reach that area. I begin to recover.

"You can not run away from me !" Humphrey's evil voice enchoing again

"So he can sense me anywhere I get, impressive, even the high scout pack wolves who's have incredible senses can't detect me but he still can detect me" I though as I begin to stand in defence he blown away the area as I getting a huge strong shock wave as the trees uprotten away and the forest become a clear area. I rolled on the ground and cough some blood after getting such a huge shock wave.

**In Humphrey's mind, Humphrey's POV**

I still crying a lot knowing that Kate is died and I can't live without her. Then suddenly someone touch my shoulder as I look around and see Luz there

"Humphrey, don't act like this, I told you you must not getting the anger controled you. You've trained long enough for it, don't make the training become useless like this" Luz said

"But, Kate is..." I said as I tearing up agan remembering the moment but Luz cut off me "She's alive" Luz said as I getting shocked

"YOU SURE ?!" I quickly asked serously

"Yes I am, but know you must let this anger controll you, you must found your inner body peace. Yes both anger and calm has it's own power, but you must choose of it, anger only bring distruction and suffering but in other hand calm / peace bring the happiness and frienship, brotherhood" Luz said as I nodded understanding "And you said that you can't live without Kate, then If you die, who will take care of your pups ? Have you forget about them ?" Luz ask making me widen my eyes and gasped but speachless because he sure true, how can I forget my own families.

"You have many support from the other wolves not just Kate, even your parents spirit, Eve, Winston, your pups, Lilly and the other wolves even the other pack leaders is willing to gave their life for you, don't make their sacrifice become nothing and dissappointment" Luz said

"But, what will I do now ?" I ask still not knowing what to do

"That's your choice, Humphrey. I know you'll make the best for you" Luz said smiling

"Now, go out there and handle everything" Luz said as the place change to where I was with my bad side again

"Hey" I said greeting him

"Humphrey ! how'd you feel ?" He asked circling me

I chuckled a little " I'm fine, now I will handle things over here" I said

"That's good to hear, I though you'll depressed forever" He said as he allowed me to enter my body again.

**Back to the battle, Ghost's POV**

I still see Humphrey growling at me with very angry face, then suddenly his anger fanished as he stood up in usuall possition

"What happened ? His rage is gone?" I though as I feel my body weak and let out some of blood again as I panted heavily

"Now let's finish this !" I said challenging them then I hear Duz's voice "Stop it, your body can't take it anymore, you'll die if you continue it!" He said but I ignored him

"Stop this, I want to talk to you" Humphrey said

"We don't have anything to talk !" I said as I run to charge him

"Then I have no choice !" Humphrey said.

Then I see a short sharp stick flying right to me. I quickly dodge it and I see the stick is piercing about 3 trees and land on the ground hard as I see some electrocute around the stick.

"So, a stick that penetrating power has been increased by high frequency oscillations generated by lighting style, huh ?" I though as I jump away from that area

"I must becarefull, If I had taken a direct hit, it would have left a hole in me" I though as I run away from him

Quickly I attack him but he jumped and dodge it as he throw another stick same with before, quickly he run to other side to me and threw one more stick as two stick come fly to me.

"So we watching my moves and uses Lightning style enhanced sticks from mid range distance, but it also a diversionary tactic to try to confine me" I though as I use my shield to protect me but the sticks manage to cracked my shield after getting contact with it.

"What an increadible piercing power, it managed to cracked my shield" I said to him

"Stop this, I just want to talk to you !" He said but I ignored it and continued to attack him. He dodge them all

"Then I will capture you !" He said as the small tree and grass around me grabed me and force me to hit the ground.

I was captured "No ! How can this happen by of all people why him ?!" I though as he drag me back to the Western pack.

"LET ME GOO !" I yelled at him but he ignored me and keep dragging me

**Meanwhile in battlefield, Hutch's POV **

All of us still battling and I see Kate lying on the ground, so I want to grab her and take her back to the den, but when I want to grab her I feel like hitting something as I pushed away from Kate "What ?!" I said to myself

"Hutch, bring KAte to the den !" EVe yell at me

"I can't ma'am there's some kind of berrier that ressisting me to get her !" I yell back as Eve kill the enemy and run to me and try to grab mer butwith same result she get pushed my a berrier "Is HUmphrey put up a barrier that protecting her from anyone ?" Eve ask me

"I don't know that Eve" I answer

"It's seems only Humphrey who can take her" Eve said as I nodded


	48. Unexpected Decision

**Humphrey's POV**

After the battle, I still dragging Ghost go back to Western pack, but I realized if I drag him there, my pack will kill them so I decide to drag him to void teritory area and start to look around and finally found a cave so I decide to drag him there.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME ?!" Ghost yell angily at me

"Just shut up and watch !" I said and drag him again. He can't do anything since he has lost and worn out of his energy. Then we reach up the cave and come inside and put him down and release him from the tied making him gasped and cough panting heavily

"Why are you taking me here ?"Ghost ask

"First of all, I don't want to end like this, let's just make it personal just you and me. Now I want to ask you the truth what is really happened back then, why are you end up like this, tell me the story of your life" I said sitting down in front of him.

"Why you want to know everything ? That doesn't matter. That won't change anthing between us !" Ghost said

"Just tell me" I said seriously

"Fine I will tell you. Long ago, The fortune pack has an enemy, an old enemy that always fight, named Dolore Herd, that day, when my parrents were killed, and found out that your father who killed them, that was my first pain in my life, I and brother decide to left the pack and join Dolore Herd to take revenge, they trained me for long time until I can get this far, and finally I and my herd attack Fortune pack and in result I get my revenge by killing your parents and caused the Fortune pack fall, After that I become a new leader of Dolore herd, but during that fight, I lost my little brother. That was the second pain in my life. After that each of our pack split up and finally getting together again at this war" I said

"..." I still silence

"What will you do now, why don't you just end me right now ?" Ghost ask me

"I understand your feeling, I admit it we have the same background story, we both have lost our parent, but why did you end up like this ?" I ask still don't understand

"You've understand the same pain, but I'm not like you, who can surpress the desire of revenge, as I said my life is only relly in the past. And I'm surprised Humphrey that you didn't recognice me after so much we did when we were pup" Ghost said surprised me more

"You and I have never met before " I said

"THat's your believing, then this will make you remember" Ghost said letting out a small stone from his paws surprised me that because I have the same stone as him.

"How'd you get that ?!" I ask

"You probably don't remember how'd we met. But I will tell you, long ago, we were friend back then, I was about 3 month older than you. We was playing together with this rock at the river, I don't know why but since then, we never met again but I keep this rock as our friendship symbol, well you probably don't remember it because you're still too young back then even your eyes isn't opened yet" Ghost said

"Then WHY ! WHY ! why'd you become like this ?!" I ask tearing up

"Just like I told you my action only relly on the past" Ghost said then I quickly grab him and fly of to Jasper pack to explain everything to them. Instanly I arrive the enemies see that I defeated Ghost so they retreated, quickly I grab Kate and heal her using my life energy, Instanly her body become like normal and she can walk again as usuall, then I approached Ghost as Kate, Link, Ammy, Eve, Garth, Lilly, Hutch cicling me. Then Damien come to me and Ghost still lying down

"It's over Ghost" Damien said about to snap his neck. "WAIT !" I yell. "What the matter, brother, this is our change !" Damien yell at me

"I won't let you touch him !" I said seriously making all of them gasped

"Don't bother with them, why don't you just kill me here, it'll be an honour that you killed me" Ghost said

"Don't act so strong , if I killed the leader of the pack, I'm sure the pack will also want to revenge" I said

"No, none of them is stronger than me, probably they won't do it" Ghost said

"Right now, yes maybe , but in the future there must be one on them seek for revenge" I said "What happen to you, you said that we're friends why did you end up like this ?!" I ask Ghost. Everyone just stood there listening

"I'm not the same as before, I don't have anything more, my friend, my family, my brother, have died. And I can't trust you, all of you" Ghost said looking at the sky

"What will make me and my pack trust you ?" I ask

"IF you want me to trust you, then kill your brother or kill yourself, then we will equal and I'll trust you and your pack" Ghost said

"THAT'S INSANE ! KILL HIS BROTHER OR KILL HIMSELF, YOU REALLY SUCH A JER..." Cando yell but I raise my paw making him silence

"I agree with him, bro. That stupid ! What will you do, you will kill me and you'll kill yourself for his nonsense ?!" Damien ask me making me think hard. And I stand up as everyone watch me as I grab a metal stick laying on the ground "Thank you Ghost, you're a good friend" I said as I grab the stick "No, Humphrey don't do it" Kate said holding me "It's okay Kate, it's just now I realize that responsibility is more importand than everything" I said smiling. "But how about me, how about our pups !" Kate said crying "I'm sure you can do it Kate, you're a strong wolf" I said as I watch everybody

"Everywolves ! Listen to what I'm about to say, the word that I will exchange with my life ! After I died, don't kill Ghost, no more fighting between us ! Remember that ! Swear it !" I said as everyone lowing their head.

"Humphrey..." Kate said to herself as I smiled to her "Good bye !" I said as I about to stab my self with the stick. I begin to remember all my good life I have had this long, as I tearing up remembering the good moment of my own life. Suddenly before I stab my self I feel that someone grab my paws as I open my eyes and get surprised because I looks at Ghost the one who stopped me and grab my paw holding me from killing myself

"Enough !" Ghost said surprising everywolves that see us

"I have see your bravery, no need for us to fight again" Ghost said making me smile. From that on, The two old enemy have united and become a new great pack to start.


	49. The real Hero

**? POV**

"I can't believe that Ghost is defeated" One wolf said

"Yes, we must tell Duz about this" Another one said

**Humphrey's POV**

After Ghost stopped me and become my friend, I and Kate quickly flew off to the White Fang Herd teritory

"Kate, I miss them." I said to Kate

"Me too Humphrey" Kate said as I arrive and remove the barrier

**Salty's POV**

I still talking with Mooch, Shakey and Flower, suddenly I see the barrier disappeared

"GUYS ! The barrier is missing ! WOLVES, GET TO YOUR DEN !" I said comanding as all of them run back to their own den

"Flower, go !" Shakey said as me Shakey and Mooch stand waiting to the entrance cave.

Then I hear a paw step as I can hear two of them "Formation B" I said as Shakey jump off to a tree

But then I see a grey wolf approaching along with tan furred wolf. Soon they coming and realize that it was Humphrey and Kate. I let out a small sigh "It's okay guys, you all can come out !" I said

"Humphrey ! Kate ! Shakey said greeting them as he jump off from the tree "So how'd the war ?" He add

"It's good to see you guys again, I have some good news, very good news !" Humphrey said

"Let me guess, we won ?" Mooch ask

"Nope better than it, the enemy decide to join in with us " Humphrey said making three of us gasped

"Humphrey ! Are you sure they come to our side ? They just want to use you !" I said not believing that they joined that easlily

"Nope I have heard of him well and I have talked to him an so, I also didn't see lie in his eyes" Humphrey said

"Okay, now what will we do ?" I ask

"Go back to the pack of course !" Kate said

**Runt's POV**

I still playing together with my friends and my siblings, then I see the barrier disappeared and Salty yell to go inside to the den as everywolves run to their own den so am I. Then after a few moment I hear that everything is fine so we all decide to get outside and see My mom and My dad there. I quickly run to them along with Stinky and Claudette.

" DAD ! MOM !" I yell to them as they see us and wave paw to us. I quickly run and hug my parents

"I miss you all !" I said at them hugging them

"I miss you too, Runt" My dad said

"So how was the enemy ?" I ask my dad

"Hmm.. not so bad" My dad said

"Was it like a big bad dude ?"I ask smiling

"Yea more or less" My dad said as my mom smiling

"Ready to go back ?" My mom ask

"Yes!" we all said

"Okay then let's go" My dad said as he howled to gather up everyone attention

**Humphrey's POV**

"Wolves, I have a good news, the war has passed and we won" I said as everywolves cheering "Now we all will return back, grab your stuff and get ready" I said as every wolves go back to prepare to go back home. We all quickly gather and start walking to Western pack again. Soon we all arrive as I see all the wolves searching for their own family. I can tell some of the wolves look sad because their family died during the war. I see many wolves died. "Hutch, how many casualities do we have ?" I ask

"We have 417 wolves injured and 89 wolves dead sir" Hutch said as I sighed "Gather up the bodies, I will revive them later" I said

"Yes sir" Hutch said as we all gather up the dead body. I was about to revive them but Ghost stepped forward "Let me do this" Ghost said

"But..." I about to ask

"I am the one who caused this so I will revive them. The last thing I can do for them" Ghost said as he put their two paws together

"Heavenly life, Me, calling for the life " Ghost said watching to the sky

"GHOST, Don't use it ! Your energy is not enough ! Your life will..." One of Ghost's partner said

"Quiet, I need to concentrate "Ghost said cutting the word

"What is it ?" I ask him

"It's the tecnique that will give rebirth for the dead one back to life, in case..." The wolf said

"What ?" I ask as then I see a many light fall down from the sky enter the dead body

"...that the user will died for sacrificing his own life" the wolf said as I open my eyes widely as I see Ghost collapsed to the ground

"GHOST !" I yell but it's too late, he already dead. THen I see the dead wolves begin to wake up as their family run and hungging them

"I will revive him back !" I said getting Ghost

"You can't !" The Ghost's wolf said "WHat ?! WHY !" I ask him "His soul has been sacrificed for many wolves, you can't get him back to life again" The wolf said. "I'll try it" I said as I try it but it won't work as I begin to tearing up "Why did you do this ?" I cry to him

"Ghost have pass his dream to you, so will I and us all. We, Dolore herd will suport you from now" The wolf said

"Thank you, now we must burried his body, he was the real hero" I said as I burried his body along with all the wolves

"Thank you for all you've done, you really a great friend" I said to Ghost's grave and put up a white flower on it as I and everywolves leave the area.

**Kate's POV**

After the burrial ceremony, I see Humphrey still sad about this so I decide to break up the silence "So, what's we gonna do today ?" I ask Humphrey

"i don't know, Kate" Humphrey said "Maybe, I just relax because I'm still tired after the war" HUmphrey add

"Okay then" I said. "_I think he need sometime alone_" I though as I see he walk to our den and rest inside. So I decide to play with our pups since it's been long time last we played.

"Um mom, where's dad at ?" Runt ask me

"He is sleeping, he get a long day" I said

"Mom, who was that wolf by the way ?" Stinky ask

"It was Ghost" I said "WHAT ?!" Runt ask not believing

"Then why he get the burrial ceremony ?!" Stinky add

"BEcause he changed his mind and decide to be on our side, he also stopped your father from killing himself and also he revived all the wolf he had killed" I said

"Dad want to kill himself ?! WHY !" Claudette ask

"I don't really now dear, but It's seems like they have talked about something, but that didn't happen" I said

"So now the enemy is allied with us ?" Stinky ask

"Yes dear" I said

"Wow, that's great, our pack will become more stronger" Stinky add

I smiled at his and begin to think about Humphrey. How can he do that, making his enemy on his side, he even stopped the war by himself without killing his enemy, instead te enemy come as his friend, he really is a great person, he still have an Omega heart even he get Zeta rank and all of his power, he has the forgiving and kindness in his heart. Wow I'm so glad I have him as a mate.


	50. Getting Invited

**Humphrey's POV**

I lying down in my den alone, thinking about the pack after the war, most likely about Ghost, why did he do it, why did he sacrifice his own life even he know that I can revive them, why did he do it ? what do you think ? I still think about that suddenly I hear a voice behind me

"Yo, Humphrey, how about if we talk a little ?" A evil voice said as I look behind me and see Duz

"YOU !" I yell as I quickly stand up and push him away causing the den blow away and I see that he's missing then I hear his voice again beside me as I see he sitting on the top of my den "As usual, you always like to start a fight" Duz said

**Kate's POV**

I still playing with the pups along with Ammy, Link, Garth, and Lilly then suddenly I hear BOOM and I see my den destroyed

"WHAT ?!" I yell as I look around and see dust flowing from me and Humphrey den "Pups, get to your grandparents den, now ! I said as they run away.

"Let's go !" Ammy said as we all running to there then I see a black wolf sitting on the top of den.

"Is that ?" I ask still running

"Duz" Link said

"Oh shit ! how the hell the entire pack didn't notice him coming !" Garth said still running along

**Humphrey's POV**

I see Duz sitting relax on the top of my den, I growled at him.

"As usual, you always like to start a fight" Duz said

"What do you want ?!" I ask angril at him but then I see Link jump to Duz, but I can't believe what I see, Link just jump through his body like there's nothing there.

"I tell you, no attack work agains Darkness" Duz said smiling making us just surrounded him in defence stats

"Humphrey, you have aroused my curiosity" Duz

"WHAT ?!" I yell at him

"Yes, what made that Ghost turn into a traitor, betrayed me and be on your side" Duz said

"Why do you care about that ?!" I yell at him

"Because the last tecnique Ghost used to give rebirth to bring dead back to life is supposed to use for my sake but because of you, he used for your sake. You have bring problem to my plan Humphrey" Duz said "If that Ghost is dead, I don't care, but he's dead by himself and sacrifice himself to you" Duz added

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Ghost, he's different, he really want peace and a great friend, but you're something else !" I said angily at him

"Well, yes I guess" Duz said chuckling evily

"WHY YOU !" I yell about to attack bt he cut me off "Nah nah I don't come here to fight you, This little visit is just to take who is belong to me" Duz said as suddenly Tor appeared from nowhere on the Duz's back I see Tor with closed eyes like a dead body

"What are you gonna do with him ?!" Link ask growling

"It doesn't matter if I say to you, it's been fun talking to you, I'm going to rule the world, see ya !" Duz said as he disappeared slowly. When he disappeared I check that there's nothing of his scent, weird.

"So what will we do ?" Ammy ask

"That last tone 'I'm going to rule the world', he's not joking around" I said thinking hard

"Now, Tor is gone, Is he gonna attack us again" Kate ask

"No I think, he just lost a lot of his army, it's impossible that he will attack us again" I said

**Meanwhile, somewhere far from Canada, ? POV**

"You think, we will reach Jasper soon ?" One wolf ask

"Why are you keep asking, Ram, we don't even arrive in America yet !" Another wolf said little angry

"Sorry, Hey I heard that their leader is a Zeta, is it true, Jack ?" Ram ask

"I have heard about that too, let's comfirmed that after we arrive" Jack said

"Who is his name ?" Ram ask

"Our leader said that his name is Humphrey" Jack said

"What's the point ? Why our leader try to submit the great leader in this world ?" Ram ask

"I don't even know about that ! Just shut up ! We will arive soon" Jack said

"Come on, oh yes, how many leader he will invite to this submit including himself ?" Ram ask again making Jack impatient

"I swear to GOD if you keep talking, I will rip your mouth out !" Jack threatening

"Come on, just answer it !" Ram shout back

"Tch.. five leader, and all of them has his/her own special power and the most great leader of all pack. Now SHUT UP !" Jack said

"But I heard the most powerfull one is in Jasper, Humphrey" Ram said again

"GRRR...!" Jack growled

"Meep !...okay... okay ...! I will shut up" Ram said frightened

**Somewhere else, ? POV**

"I can believe that that black wolf can take down an entire pack by himself" One female wolf said

"Ma'am ! I have a news !" One male wolf said

"What is it, Goo ?"

"You are invited to attent the submit of five great leader" Goo said

"Who told you ?!" The female wolf ask

"I just get news from the Scout Pack, ma'am" Goo said reporting "The meeting will be held in next week the location is on the Sahara Desert" Goo said

"Okay, I will prepare for everything, thanks for the report" The female wolf said

"What's wrong, Melody ?" Another male ask

"Honey, I just get invited to the five leader submit next week, you want to assist me, Drac ?" Melody ask sweetly

"Oh course, anything for my beautiful mate" Drac said "Have you heard the wolf named Humphrey ?" Drac add

"Oh, you mean the leader of Canada ?" Melody ask

"Yes, I heard he's a Zeta" Drac said "You think he will come ?" Drac ask

"Of course he will " Melody said

"Well let's get prepared then" Drac said

**In other place, ? POV**

"Excuse me Sir Nico, there's some wolf here to meet you" One wolf reporting

"Tch... one problem after another... we just being attacked now what ?! alright, Bring them in, Rog" Nico said

"Hello, I am from the Scout Herd, I will stright to the point, our leader has added a submit og the five great leader, and you're invited, the location is in Sahara desert, next week" one wolf said

"Submit ? what for ? I don't really know, but he said this is importand, so please come" the wolf said

"Okay" Nico said

"Thanks, now I will get going" The wolf said with 2 wolves leaving the den

"What was that about sir " Rog ask

"Well I am invited to the five great leader submit, I'm surprised it's been to long" Nico said

"Wow, that's extremely rare, no one has added a submit since your grandfather, sir" Rog said

"Yes, tell the rest of my group to prepare for the long journey for next week" Nico comanding

"Right sir !" Rog said getting out from the den

**Back in Jasper, Humphrey's POV**

I still talking with Winston, Eve and Tony on the feeding ground about Duz which talk to me before, then suddenly Luz appeared before me.

"Hey Luz, what's the matter ?" I ask

"Humphrey, you've been apointed for this pack leader" Luz said

"Um.. yes I already be" I said still confused

"WHat I mean is as this pack leader, you've become one of the five great leader pack in the world" Luz said

"What is excackly you talking about ?" I ask not understand

"THere's five great pack like this pack in the world, because of this pack is already glorious, and have many wolves here, this pack is become one of them again" Luz said

"Again ?" I ask

"yes when your grandfather lead this pack, this pack is also become one of them but because of the accident long ago that makes your pack fall, this pack no longer become one of them, but now, it is" Luz said

"So ?" I ask

"You'll have to learn to do the best for your pack, and take this" Luz said getting out a piece of shining triangle stone.

"What is this for ?" I ask taking the stone

"This stone is the symbol that you're this pack leader, the other four leaders have their own pieces" Luz said

"oh yes I have a bad news, my brother, Duz is gathering a huge army, you must becarefull about this, this can get really ugly. In fact he just attacked all the great pack in this world" Luz said as all of us gasped

"But that's imposible ! he just come here to talk to me !" I said not believing

"Listen, Duz is my brother, he have many more skills than you, and also his power is far more greater than you" Luz said "Now, the great five leader is up to something I don't know what is it, but you'll get involve in this" Luz added

"Okay, I understand" I said as Luz disappeared

"Wow, that's great Humphrey ! I'm so proud of you" Eve said

"Thanks" I said smiling little embarased

**Meanwhile, somewhere near Jasper, two messenger**

"We will arrive soon, right?" Ram ask

"I already know !" Jack said annoying

"jezz man, I just telling you" Ram said

Soon we seen a lot of wolf in the open area, so we decide to walk in

"Halt ! Who are you and what are you doing here ?" one wolf ask

"Hello, I'm Ram and this is Jack, we're from Scout herd, we want to meet with your leader, this is importand" Ram said

"Okay follow me" The wolf said

"By the way, who are you ?" Ram ask

"My name is Cando, may I ask you what do you want with our leader ?" Cando ask

"We're here to.." Ram said

"Shut up ! sorry but this is classified, " Jack said

"Hey, you're not with the enemy who'd just attacked us yesterday don't you ?!" Cando ask seriously

"No we are not. You just got attacked ?! Same with my pack" Ram said

"Okay" Cando said as he walk with us behind him to the open wide area with many wolves there looking at us. Soon I see two grey wolf and two tan furred wolf. We notice that the other two is still young and wearing platinum and golden cloak.

"Excuse me, sir, these wolf said they want to meet you" Cando said to the grey wolf

"Thanks for the information" The young grey wolf said and walk toward us along with female tan wolf

"Welcome traveler,I'm Humphrey, is that anything you want to say ?" The grey wolf ask

"Hi, my name is Jack and this is my partner, Ram, we're from Scout herd, our leader has submitted the five great leader, and you're invited to that meeting" Jack said

"Submit ? What are the discussion about ?" The tan wolf ask

"I don't know ma'am, but our leader said that this submit is very importand, the submit take place on Sahara dessert next week" Jack said

"Okay I'll come" Humphrey said

"Thank you, now we will have to go back" Ram said

"Why are you don't stay here for a while, you must be tired from your journey to come here" Humphrey ask us

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we don't have much time" Jack said

"Okay, where's your pack located ? I will get you two home" Humphrey said cunfused us

"Our pack located in northern side of Rusia, we come here by ship, and how can you take us back home ?" Ram ask

Humphrey chuckling a little "Grab my paws" Humphrey said

"Why ?" Ram ask "Stop asking and do it !" Jack said then we grabbed Humphrey paws and suddenly we arrive in our pack, Rusia, making all the wolves surprised after seeing us.

"How can you do that ?!" Ram ask not believing

"Well, I don't know, okay good bye " Humphrey said

"Thank you, you don't want to meet with our leader first ?" Jack ask

"No thanks, we will meet next week, anyway, bye" Humphrey said as he disappeared again

"Wow he's incredible, his body is not too big but amazing"Ram said

"Yea yea, now shut up ! we need to get to Yezki soon"Jack said

"Come on, we need some rest after long journey, and our leader, Yezki must be understand" Ram said

"Stop whining and get going !" Jack said


	51. The Pride of Young Generation

**In Rusia, Scout herd, Yezki's POV**

I still preparing for the journey for the submit I called, then I see Ram and Jack come to me making me confused, because I just sent them to Canada few days ago, but they have returned

"What are you doing here ? I told you to go to Canada !" I yell at them

"We already told him sir" Ram said

"That's imposible, how can you already here so fast ?!" I ask confused

"Well, Humphrey sent us back home" Ram said

"Wow, what a nice guy, where is he ?" I ask

"Well, he has back to Canada again, I told him to meet you but he said he will meet you next week" Ram said

"Jack, tell me the details" I said

"Okay, We arrive there, we tell that you attended a submit and he join in, then he sent us here" Jack said

"What's he look like ?" I ask

"Well you may not believe this but he's still young and his body is not too big, well, average body. He has a grey fur with white underbelly and his face is also have white fur with blue aqua eyes" Jack said

"okay then, let's prepare for the journey, you and Ram will assist me to go there" I said

"Wow what an honour" Ram said

"Just shut up and get ready !" Jack said

**Meanwhile in Jasper, Fortune Pack, Humphrey's POV**

After I and Kate got invited for the submit I get little confused because I still new, I still don't understand about that kind of thing, so I decide to ask Winston. I walk along with Kate and see Winston and Tony talking along with the other leader of each pack.

"Hey, Kate, do you know anything about this submit?" I ask her

"I don't know, let's ask to them" Kate said walking to them

"Well hello you two..." Winston said as everyoe attention turn to me

"Hi, May I ask to you leaders about something ?" I ask them

"Sure, what is it ?" Tristan ask

"I just told by Luz, that this pack is become one of the 5 great pack, and I get this" I said as I showed the triangle Rock Luz given to me

"Is that ?" Scoot ask surprised

"Sacred Stone .." Max add

"what it that mean ?" I ask

"That's Sacred stone, this rock was founded by last five great leader and they decide to use them as a symbol to great leader of the pack and split it to five, this rock is used to enter the submit if needed to showing that you're the leader" Tony said

"Now, that you've mention it, I just got word that the five great leader is adding a submit on Sahara desert next week, and I got invited in that" I said

"Wow, it's extremelly rare to five great leader to gather up" Max said

"I just want to ask you, what am I supposed to do there ?" I ask making all looking each other

"Well, I also don't know about that, Humphrey because none of us have entered the submit before" Winston said

"Wehhh..." I sighed

"But, I know a little, when you arrive, show them that stone and you'll allowed to enter the area, the last time your father told me that the area is very hidden and very special. When you enter the submit, I sugested just listen what they are about to say. And also don't use personal feeling in that submit because you represent the whole pack, and also don't reveal anything about our pack if that isn't nessesary" Tristan said

"Thank you, that will help" I said

"Let me add one more" Luz said appeared from nowhere "The other four leader, do not underestimate them, Humphrey, they all are not some ordinary wolves, each of them have their own special power like you. And don't say carelessly, you must choose your word before you speak, or that will cause war between pack." Luz said seriously making me frightened as I gulped down

"There's no rule in that submit, so you must prepare for the worse, you're allowed to bring 4 of your best wolves to guard you there and don't mention about me of anything else that happen even your training, this is politics. I know that you're an Omega Humphrey, but this time, I want you to become an Alpha, be responsible for that and choose the best thing for your pack" Luz said

"Okay, I'll try" I said nervously

"Oh and don't call the other by using their own name, you must add Lord tittle before their name, you'll be called Lord Humphrey there, and if you want to assisted with Ammy and Link, I will give them a liquid that can make them immune from fire and ice so they can be together but not for so long, the liquid will work only for a week after they drink it" Luz said

"Okay, I understand" I said "And tell your assistent not to interfere you when in the meeting, this will not like the other meeting, the meeting can take more than a day nonstop, so make sure you will bring some food and specially water because the meeting is in the middle of desert which difficult to find water" Luz added

"Thank you for the information Luz" I said as Luz disappeared again "Well thank you everyone, I will be going" I said good bye to them

_"""If you want a little emotional wave listen to this instrumental before read down below - **The Guts To Never Give Up Composer by Takanashi Yasuharu """"**_

**Winston's POV**

I still watching Humphrey and Kate walking away after seeing with us

"Well I guess the young generation soon will take over" I said wathing them walk away

"Yes I though so, I'm surprised they have surpassed us all" Tristan said

"I'm so proud of them" Eve added

"Well I guess our time will over soon" Tony said

"Yes, but I am not sad, even if we die, they will take care of themself and this pack" Scoot said

"It's nice to see our son and daughter grow up as the time goes bye... from they was born, teenager, founding their love, marriage, live the life the want, having a great family... and so on" Tony said tearing up

"yes I am so glad my two little girl have mattured and finding their own lifes and happy together" Eve said crying to my chest

"I'm so proud of Garth also, even I have force him long ago, he still can choose what's the best and and become a great wolf" Tony add

"Yes, that's so great" Max said surprised us because he's crying "Nars, my son is also going to be a great wolf" Max add

"So, even the big strong guy can cry huh ?"Tristan ask making us all laughing

"Hey, it's not my fault, even I'm big I have a noble heart !" Max complaining

"But the one who makes me so proud is Humphrey, even he's an Omega, he can bring the peace to this pack, he even manage to make Ghost as his friend, he also makes the other smile and laugh together, he's the soul of this pack, even he has burden many great pain the the past, losing his parent in such a young age, but he never give up life and goes on, and now he has surpassed us all" I added

I think about them as I remember about his parents "Blaze, Moon, there is a great wolf before our eyes, your son, Humphrey have surpassed you two and become a great wolf, you've teach your son a great wonderfull things" I though as I watch to the sky


	52. Departure and Extraordinary Wolves

**Time skipped, 4 days before the submit, Jasper Park, Fortune Pack, Humphrey's POV**

I still walking with Kate after seeing the former leader, I still feel nervous about the submit

"So who would you take to join you in the submit ?" Kate ask to me breaking the silence

"I still don't know Kate, but you'll join me" I said making Kate smile

"Why don't we pick Ammy and Link along with your brother?" KAte ask me

"But who'll take care of the pack ? We must leave some strong wolfves here" I said worried

"Hmm that's right, but almost all of us is Delta. Don't worry, they can take care of themselves, have faith in your pack" Kate said "Okay" I said

We walked along until I see Link and Ammy on the side of the pond, I feel bad they can't get too close, I decide to ask him to join me to the submit.

"Hello Link, Ammy, how was your day ?" I ask greeting them

"Hello Kate, Humphrey" Link said

"Just as usuall, what brings you here ?" Ammy ask

"Actually I want to ask you if you two want to join me" I ask them

"Join you ? Are you going to somewhere ?" Link ask

"I was invited to the five great leader submit" I said making their jaw dropped

"So ... you want to join me ?" I ask nicely to them

"Of course, Lord Humphrey" Link said with joke respect with bowing his head to me

"Stop it, how can you know about the tittle thing ? "I ask embarassed

"It's been a while since the five great leader submit, I have enter it once" Link said

"They must be up to something very importand, it's extremely rare for the great leader to come along" Ammy said

"Wait, you've entered one, Link ?" I ask

"Yea, long ago my father belongs to the Aurora pack, which located in the South Pole, that pack also become one of great five pack until now, their leader named Snow" Link said explained

"Help me out then, I still don't know about the submit" I ask him

"Don't worry I will tell you later, but how can I come with Ammy, in the submit we must get close to each of our own pack and I can't get too close to Ammy" Link said

"Luz have an idea" Kate said

"What idea?" Ammy ask

"He will give you a liquid that will make you two immune from fire and ice, but it'll work for a week"Kate said

"Well" Ammy said looking at Link smiled "If you say so" Link added looking back at Ammy making them blused

"Hey hey hey, are you two thinking what am I thinking ?" I ask smirking at them

"So you two are planning to have pups ?" Kate added smirking too making them blushed even more

Kate chuckling a little "Don't worry, I'm sure you two will get along well with the new pups"

"So we will going to see little Link and Ammy playing together huh ?" I teased them

"Oh come on, will you stop doing that" Link said still blushing

"Okay okay, we will get going next week, the location is in Sahara Desert" I said

"WHAT ?!" Link yelled

"Yes why ?" Kate ask

"I can't stand the temperature there, it's to hot, why aren't they take the two other secret places ?!" Link ask

"They have more places ?" I ask

"Yes, the other two is in the Greenland and the other one is in Caribean island" Link said

"But don't worry didn't I said that the liquid will make you immune to the fire and ice, so that temperature there will not bothering you" I said

"Oh yeah, I forget" Link said

"Okay I will get going to ask my brother" I said goodbye to them and heading to Damien and Letty's den. We arrive and told Damien everything and he agree to join me, so we decide to prepare everything for the journey, but because I can transport to that place, I decide to leave one day before the submit to minimalize the journey. I also asked Garth and Lilly again in charge when we leave.

**Meanwhile,** **in Scandinavia, Melody's POV**

We all prepared for the journey, we must start now because the journey will take 3 days to arrive there

"Drac, come on let's go" I said to my mate

"I'm coming, hon"Drac said as he run toward me and walked beside me

"Is Goo, Xera and Steph have prepared ?" I ask but I see they are coming

"There they are, now let's get going" Drac said

"Take care of our leader, Goo" One wolf said

"I will" Goo said back

"Have a good journey, Lady Melody !" One wolf said

Then we all jump to the ship that will bring us there

"Melody, we're counting of you when we arrive in the desert, our body can't accept such a high temperature" Drac said

"I understand, I will use the fog to block the sunshine, so all four of you, stay close to me" I said

**Meanwhile, South Pole, Snow's POV**

"Ao, let's get going" I said

"Yes, ma'am" Ao said "Don't call me ma'am, I'm still single and still young" I said to him "Yes, Lady" Ao said

"So, Cho, Pi, and Syu, this is your first time to go to submit also ?" I ask them

"Yes, lady" Cho said

"Well then, it's must be a great experience to us all" I said

"It's an honour joining you, Lady" Syu said smiling

"I'll protect you no matter what !" Pi said

"Thank you, I'm counting to all of you" I said nicely to them

"Ao, make sure that Lady Snow is okay" One wolf said

"Okay, Now come on, Cho, Pi, Syu !" Ao said

I'm still single, so I begin to think that I will found a hansome guy there, and suddenly fall in love with me...AWwww..

"You must make sure that no man hurt Lady Snow" Ao said

"man ? No MAN ?!" I though

"Yes sir, I won't, they will not getting close to her" Syu said

"Won't getting close to me ?!" I though "So, NO man will even getting close to me ?!" I though

"Alright..." Ao about to said but I cut him off "Quiet, or I will kill you !" I said wishpering to his ear

"Huh ?!"Ao confused with fear

"Okay, I will going with my new title as the leader, so long" I said as we jump into ice and heading to the destination

**Meanwhile, Rusia, Yezki's POV**

"Is everyone ready ?" I ask them preparing to leave

"Yes, sir, I wonder what the other leaders looks like" Ram ask

"Shut up and stop asking ! How many time I told you not to ask something not importand ?!"Jack said

"Relax, Have you get our stuff, Rick ?" I ask him

"Yes sir !" Rick asnwered

"Okay then, follow me !" I said as I pouched the backside of my den leaving the hole as I jump through it

"Oh not again ..." Ram said looking at the broken den

"Shut up !Let's go !" Jack said as we all off to our destination

"Um, Sir is that okay, we only get fourwolves including you, sir, the other may have 5 wolves among them all" Rick ask me

"Don't worry, I will be fine, I can take care of myself" I said

**Meanwhile, Olympic National Park, Greece, Nico's POV**

I still preparing some of my stuff, then I see Rog along with Nicky, Frank, and Han coming to me

"I see you've already prepared then" I said

"Yes sir ! How long the journey will take ?"Frank ask me

"3 days, so gather up your energy for the journey" I said

"I understand" Han said

"Then, let's get going" I said begin to walk outside

**Time skipped 1 day before the submit, Humphrey's POV  
**

"Okay is everybody ready ?" I ask exciting

"Yes "Kate said along with Damien

"Don't get to exciting, by the way have you bring the water Link ?" Ammy ask

"yes I have" Link said as I see huge ice ball floating on his back

"Um, isn't the ice will melt if getting hot ?" I ask

"No, Link's ice is special, he can controll it" Ammy said to me

"Okay then, let's go !" I said as Garth and Lilly approach me

"Garth, Lilly, take care of the pack" I said to them

"I will, becarefull on the way" Lilly said

"Good luck Humphrey !" Garth said

"Thank you, I'll be back soon" I said as I waving my paws to them and grab each other paw and flew off. Instanly we arrive on the sand, HOT sand.

"What the hell ?!" I yell as I jump a little

"Link, the shield" Ammy said as I see the ice ball begin to expand covering the sunlight and bring down a cool air

"wyuhh..." I sighed and begin to walk searching the place.

"Humphrey, I just want to say, when we are there, act properly, don't even introducing us even Kate, that's not nessesary, and you'll be the youngest leader among them all" Link said

"But didn't you said that Lady Snow still a single young wolf ?" I ask Link

"Yes, but don't missunderstand, she have a regeneration power, she will always looks young even when she get old" Link said

"Wow" that is all I can said

After a few moment, I see a huge wolf head statue facing away from each other made by sand, as I approach it. I walk along as soon I see many wolves circling an average hole. When we are close I see three wolf approaching us.

"Hello, we've been expecting you, Lord Humphrey, my name is Storm, I will become your moderator in this submit" The dark grey wolf said

"Thank you, is the other leaders have arrived ?" I ask him

"Not yet, you're the first one Lord Humphrey, please follow me" Storm said as we approach the hole at the entrance. Then I see Storm step forward and stomping the sand letting our a huge box from the sand as the hole expanding large enough to us all to fit in.

"Please..."Storm said as I along with my team come inside as the box start to moving down. Then the door opened as I see a huge meeting room decorated very nice with a huge round table with hole at the center of it along with five symbols. I walk out from the box and start to search my place to the submit.

"Humphrey, our symbol is leaf" Link said whispering. I look around as I see symbol of Fire, Rock, Water, Leaf, and Ice. I see the leaf symbol is right in the middle. So I approach my place and sit down there alone. I see my team take a sit behind the symbol

"Please, make yourselves comfortable, I will welcoming the other leader" Storm said as he enter the box again and moving up.

"Link, please tell me the name of the other leader, so I will not getting the wrong name " I said watching to my back

"Don't worry, and don't ask to loud, this place is tapped with the other" Link said as I widen my eyes and start quiet which making me uncomfortable. I see each table have two bowl at the side of the table as I understand that the bowl is used for placing the meat and water. Soon I see another five wolves coming. The female wolf looks weird because she has light blue fur with white underbelly with blue eyes. She looks beautifull I though as the other male looks weird too. The male have half white and half black fur with green eyes

"Humphrey, the blue one is their leader of water, Melody, she knowed as the perfect nature energy user" Kate voice said in my head

"And the half white and black one, that's his mate, Drac" Kate added. I become nervous but I see her not speaking so I deide to quiet along. I see Lady Melody take a seat on my left.

Then I see another five wolf, all of them have brown fur but one of them is very very big and muscular, I can tell that he's 3 times bigger than Garth along with them I see two familiar wolf, Jack and Ram the one who invited me

"Humphrey, the big one is Yezki, leader of the Scout Herd, the one who called this submit, Link said that he have a superwolf body" Kate voice in my head

"Thank you, Kate" I said as I see he took a seat beside Melody, and he speak up looking to me

"So, you're Lord Humphrey ?" He asked with heavy voice making me little frightened but I must keep my cool

"Yes I am" I said normally

"Thank you for bring my messengers back home" He said

"No problem, Lord Yezki" I asnwer him properly

Then I see four wolves come inside the meeting room. I can see four grey wolves come but the other one is small and old, almost as small as Shakey.

"Humphrey, the old small one is Nico, leader of fire, he also known as the lightest and fastest wolf, but somewolves said that he's stubborn" Kate said

"What, I don't believed, his size... " I ask her through my mind

"Humphrey get a grip ! Don't underestimate them !" Kate said warning me in my head

Soon I see five artic white furred wolves enter the room, as I see a beautifull female young white wolf come and sit down at the ice place as I know that she's Lady Snow

"Humphrey, that's Lady Snow, she's belong to Aurora pack, she can controll the water and ice like Link but her power even greater, she's the one who taugh Link until mastering the ice" Kate said in my head "Wow all of them are great wolves" I though

Then the room begin to lighen up getting more brighter

"I'm Storm, your moderator. The Five Great Leader Submit Conference is called into order ! " Storm said starting the submit


	53. The Submit Of THe 5 Great Leaders

**Humphrey's POV**

"I'm Storm, your moderator. The Five Great Leader Submit Conference is called into order ! " Storm said starting the submit and take a seat in the middle of the five other table along with his two bodyguard

"I shall speak first, listen to me" Lord Yezki speaking up

"You probably wondering why did I attend this submit, but I believe that we all have the same problem with our pack. One week ago my pack got attacked my a single wolf and he manage to defeated all my pack guard in the blink of an eye" Yezki add. I and the other leader and their guard just sit there and listerning what he just said.

"Same with my pack, also a week ago, a black wolf come to my teritory without being noticed and capture one of my guard and leave with no trace left" Lady Melody said agreeing

"Hmm.." Lord Nico mumbling looking at me making the other four leader looked at him. "What's the matter Lord Nico ?!" Lord Yezki said little angry because he just cut his speech

"There such differences in Great Leader these days, to be one of them at your age" Lord Nico said insulting me. I still silent hearing what is he about to say "That's a quite accomplishment, Lord Humphrey, it's seems that your father have trained you extremelly well, except the area of proper etiquette" Lord Nico said humiliate me, I stay calm down.

**Damien's POV**

After hearing that my blood is boiled up "TCH !" I grinned my teeth behind the scene "That old geezer !" I though

"Calm down, he's still the other leader of the pack" Ammy said

**Back Humphrey's POV**

"You're probably right, that's the reason I can be here as one of Great leader" I said with calm face

"ahahah... you centainly are cocky" Lord Nico said again

"Lord Nico, there's no need to make fun of him, continue Lord Yezki" Lady Snow said supporting me making Lord Nico shut his mouth up

"However, there's one wolf that capable of eliminating the whole pack alone even the patrol guard didn't notice them coming, that caused immidiate fear" Lady Snow said

"But, what is he trying to do ? He also captured one of my guard in my pack" Lord Nico said

"Let me just said this" I said making all attention turning to me "Is the black wolf attacked you have a scar mark on his right eyes ? and also have a red eyes ?" I ask them making all of them gasped as paying a serious attention to me

"Yes, how'd you know?" Lord Yezki ask me

"He aslo come to my pack, he also talked to me a little and he also captured one of my wolf" I said

"Talk ?! What did he talked about ?!" Lady Snow ask me

"Before he came to me, he uses one wolf named Ghost to declare a war in my pack, I manage to eliminate him but not killed him but instead he allied with my pack after the war and he sacrifice himself to revive the dead wolf he killed during the war and sacrificing himself" I said

"And ?" Lady Melody ask

"He said that Ghost was part of his plan and I have bring barricade to his plan, I don't know what's he up to, but he said that he will going to rule the world" I said explaining to them

"Do you know his name ?" Lord Yezki ask

"His name is Duz but many wolf called him Darkness" I said making them gasped and shocked

"So, it's true that he's still alive" Lady Melody said

"Immagine, he was a real monster back then" Lord Nico said

"I'm quite shocked after hearing that Duz stil alive after so long" Lord Yezki said

"I've been fight him when I was young" Lord Nico said making all attention to him

"Tell us everything" Lady Snow said

"He was capable of split himself into two body, but his power also devided into two, and he also can transport through many places as he want" Lord Nico said

"May I said this, but the tecnique he used is not a transport tecnique" I said

"What do you mean ? How can you know about that ?!" Lord Nico said little angry because I cut off him

"Because I can use transportation tecnique and the methodh e used is not even same with me, he disappeared little by little, if he used tranportation, he will instanly fanish, and I also want to said that when I talked to Duz, my guard here, Link was trying to attack him but, he just jump right through his body" I said explaining to them

"What the hell ?!" Lord Yezki said "So that's why he can manage to capture my brother" Lord Yezki said ginning his teeth

"No doubt, your brother is weak" Lord Nico said insulting Lord Yezki making him more angrier than ever

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ?!" Lord Yezki yell as he smash the table, in an instant all the guard come out protecting their own leader also I see Ammy and Link standing in defensive on the table protecting me and I see Damien already almost pouch one of Lord Nico's guard and Kate growling beside me. I never though this submit will become like this.

**Storm's POV**

I see after Lord Yezki pouch the table all the guard attacking and protecting their leader. I sighed "this is a place for discussion, please refrain from disruptive actions" I said

**Humphrey's POV**

"It's okay guys, I'm fine" I said as Ammy along with Damien Link and Kate back to their own seat

**Melody's POV**

"I'm find, stand back" I said as Drac, Goo, Steph and Xera jump back to their place

**Nico's POV**

I looked at them and looked back notice them tto stay away as the all get back

**Yezki's POV**

"Jack, Ram, stay out of my way!" I said still angry as they back to their seat place

"Now what make you said that ?!" I ask grening my teeth at him

"Tch..." Lord Nico just said that

"You're so stubborn old geezer !" I said

"Now, please get this out, can we continue our discussion, please" Lord Humphrey said as I stand down

"Each and every one of you...!" Lord Nico said but cuted of by Lady Snow "Hold your tongue, Nico !" Lady Snow challenging him by calling his name

"I don't want to say this but if you threatening my pack, I will not hesitate to make war to your pack !"Lady Melody threatening him back

**Humphrey's POV**

I can see after Lord Nico get threatened with Lord Yezki, Lady Snow and Lady Melody, he shutting his mouth out

"Let's hear him out first before we act, please. Calm is a good thing, please continue, Lord Nico" I said as everyone calming down and start listening

"I just want to say that each of you have used darkness for the pass war !" Lord Nico shoutted

"What do you mean by 'used' ?" I ask him

"You're the leader but you haven't informed yet, not with your pack, bu the other pack yes" Lord Nico said

"We have no choice, they can be hired for cheap meat and also they return with a very good accomplishment" Lady Snow said

"Get real, Lady Snow !" Lord Yezki said

"And there's even more, darkness is strong wolf,the pass war result is The Fortune pack fall down and Lord Humphrey's father is dead ! There's even rumour that the Darkness team is created inside of the Lady Melody's pack !" Lord Nico said

"Since it's come to this, I'll speak honestly" Lady Melody said with her head down "That was suspicions that someone controlled the Lord Ring, my former leader back there, and it's probably Duz" Lady Melody added

**Meahwhile somewhere near the submit, ? POV\**

"It's seems like our action is too great until the five great leader take action" One wolf said

"Yes I know ,Duz, so why don't we just come inside and introduce ourselves to them ?" A wolf said grinning evily

"I will make Tor come to them, I have trained him until become like Ghost" Duz said

"very well, use your dead body to infiltrate to the place" The wolf said

"No need, Tor is able to devide himself into many wolf there" Duz said

"Okay, I'll handle it to you" Wolf said

**After a few moment, Duz****'s POV**

"Tor, take reaper, Karin and Doom with you, they will help you" I said

"Okay, I will enjoy this" Tor said

"Then let's begin" I said as I and my team run to the submit and snuck in

**Humphrey's POV**

"Hmm... I want to speak on behalf on the neutral pack, their leader, Duz is also amassed their power during all this time he hide" Storm said

"What excacly do you want to say ?!" Lord Yezki ask impatient

"a...a ... Calm down a little, it's extremely rare to five great leader to assemble, so what do you say if we created the first allied forces until Duz eliminated ?" Storm ask

"That's a fine plan, we're in the emergency state. Cooperation is crucial" I said agreeing

"So I ask you to respect the positions as the neutral pack and allowed me to come with the proposal" Storm said

"And who's going to lead them ?" Lady Melody ask

"That's I will leave to you, five leader to decide and vote who is the most suitable to be the supreme commander" Storm said

Then we stand silence for a few moment think about it

"How if we make Lord Humphrey as the leader of allied force ? Because he's a Zeta" Storm ask making me gasped as everyleader looked at me

"I'm sorry but I think, you must choose the other person who's already know to lead the force and have much more experience then me" I said honestly to them

"What a good leader, not like the old stubborn fox !" Lord Yezki said turning his attention to Lord Nico at the end

"Then who'll you sugested ?" Storm ask

When I was about to answer suddenly an ugly creature come up from the ground like a plant, but forming into a wolf but half of his body still adhere to the ground, WHAT THE HECK

"HEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOO !" He sreamed happily as I see all of the guard come out preparing to fight

"One problem after another NOW WHAT !" Lord Yezki said angily

"It he the enemy ?" Lady Snow asked

"It's seems so" Lady Melody said

"TOR AND HIS FRIENDS HAS SNUCK IN ! NOW, WHERE COULD HE BE HIDING ?!" The mysterious wolf yelled happily like a crazy wolf making all of us gasped

"Tor ?!" I ask

"What is he doing here ?!" Kate ask beside me in defence possition

"WHAT ?!" Lord Yezki yelled angily

"Who's him ?!" Lady Snow ask

"He's one of the enemy that was attacked my pack once" I said to Lady Snow

"LET'S GO ALL OF YOU, SEARCHNG FOR THEMMM,, YOOO HOOOO !" The wolf yelled hapily making Lord Yezki more angier and impatient

THen, in the blink of an eye, Lord Yezki grab his neck and squezing him "WHERE'RE THEY ?! ANSWER ME !" Lord Yezki yelled grabbing his neck"IF YOU REFUSE TO ANSWER, I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY !" Lord Yezki yelled growling at him with very angry face grinning his teeth

**The mysterious wolf's POV**

I still declaring to all of the five leader to search for Tor and his team so I can see their fight then suddenly the big muscular guy grabbed my neck and squezing it hardly "WHERE'RE THEY ?! ANSWER ME ! He yelled growling

"T-This guy is super fast !" I though

"IF YOU REFUSE TO ANSWER, I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY !" He yelled at me again squezzing my neck hardly


	54. The Power of Five Great Leader

**Humphrey's POV**

After the enemy infiltrate in, Lord Yezki grabBed his neck with his massive paw, his big muscular body give him the adventage to keep him down, but amazingly he has a great fast speed almost as fast as my transportation tecnique. He squezze his neck very hard I can see that he's very angry, I can't blame him, his brother is taken by them, so it's his nature to be at rage

"WHERE'S TOR ?! ANSWER ME ! IF YOU REFUSE, I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY !" Lord Yezki shouted at him growling angrily

"You leave me no choice, I will give you a hint, so..." The wolf said but Lord Yezki cut off his neck killing him instanly

"Ram, use your sensory and locate them !" Lord Yezki said

"Yes sir !" Ram said

"You don't have to kill him, we can torture him and reveal their plan" Lady Melody said

"No one of them talk, they are extremely loyal" I said to her

"Sir, I have pin point their location !" Ram said to Lord Yezki

"Jack, Ram, Let's go !" Lord Yezki said as he pouch the wall behind him making big hole and he run out

"I'm sorry about the table and the wall" Ram said smiling nervously  
"hey ! Don't care about it, let's go !" Jack said as they run toward their leader

"What a violent fellow, the stone haven't change a bit even as the leader" Lord Nico said

"Order, search of Tor and his friends here, battle stay alert !" Storm said to his body guard as the run off

**Tor's POV**

I still snucking on the hall

"HUH ?!" Karin gasped

"What's the matter, Karin ?" I ask

"Their movement have changed, they're looking for us" Karin said

"But we didn't make any distraction to notice us" Reaper said

"I bet it was Duz" Doom said

"Always making difficult to us" Karin said

Then I jump down to reveal myself as all the guard wolves looking at me "If you attack, I will show you no mercy" I said challenging them

"We can say the same to you !" One wolf said as he jump to me, I simply snap his neck making him dead

**Karin's POV**

The first time I meet with Tor, I fall in love with him, he's so cool and strong guy, but there's one thing I don't like about him, his desire to revenge. Every time I was with him, I feel safe, but he doesn't seems fall in love with me, but I ignored it. I can read other wolves aura, the energy, then I see Tor jump down eliminating the other wolf as I read his aura, I begin to tremble a little

"His energy, no, it's not the same Tor I know, his energy is too dark and cold" I though then I sense someone coming and his energy is huge and strong.

"Something big is coming !" I yell at him as suddenly the roof broken apart

**Ram's POV **

I still tracking the enemy's energy, I sense there is four of them, but the other one is too weak. "Lord Yezki, they're right below us !" I said informing as I see Lord Yezki put out the lighting armor around his body "Sir, don't tell me that you're going to use it ?!" Jack ask frightened because this is the first time Lord Yezki using his power to this extent.

Lord Yezki's power is the armor of lighting and his super fast speed, his speed is almost on par with the teleportation tecnique, his superhuman body is almost as hard as a steel plus he has the lighting armor making him imposible to hit and he also trained the speed of his body to become more swift so he can easily dodge fast attack.

Then I see he pouch the ground as the ground broken and us jump down. As soon as we get up I see three enemy wolves as I figure the one with dark brown wolf is Tor

"HEY BRAT ! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU THE FEAR OF FURY !" Lord Yezki challenging him

**Yezki's POV**

I look at him, I can see his smug face

"HEY BRAT ! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU THE FEAR OF FURY !" I shout at him

Then suddenly I hear a female voice in my head "I'm sorry to interupt Lord Yezki, I'm Kate, I'm with Lord Humphrey, we have some intel with Tor, he's able to use fire and lighting power, that's all I want to say" Kate said in my head

"Thank you" I said to her as I see Tor running alone to me

"Ram, Jack ?!" I said to them

"Yes, we know, she just told me" Jack said

**Tor's POV**

After I see him, his bg muscullar body, I begin to ran toward him because that's pefect person to test my new power

"Tor, don't go alone !" Reaper yell at me but I ignore him as I jump at him but before I get him the wolf beside him attack me with huge wave of water "His attack huh ?!" I though as I throwed back because of the water then quickly the water become elextrocute as I yelped but that isn't hurt too much

"Boss, it's seems the intel was right, this guys posses the lighting power" the wolf said to his leader

**Reaper's POV**

"Hey, the huge one in the middle, isn't that ...?" He ask

**Doom's POV**

"They are the Scout herd's Deltas, and the huge one in the middle is their leader, Yezki, they won't let us pass easily" I said to Tor

"The one on his left, he must be a sensory type wolf, we must take him down first, he will figure us out" I said as I put my power together and start transform

**Ram's POV**

"Boss, it's seems the intel was right, this guys posses the lighting power" I said to Lord Yezki

Then I see one of the wolf grining evily as I see the body become more bigger and his fur darken then he let out a evil maniac laugh

"Wow, his physical change is more surprising" Jack said not caring

"Focus ! His enery is ridiculous !" I said warning them

"WAHAHHAHAH ! NOW WHO'S THE FIRST ?!" He yell mockingly

"HUh, don't get to COCKY !" Lord Yezki yell back as he quickly brust towards him very fast with heavy pouch

I see his body hitting the wall and he's still blocking Lord Yezki's pouch with all he got but Lord Yezki easily overpowered him as his hand piercing his ribs making he cough of blood and lost consiousness

"One down !" Lord Yezki said as he release his paw from the wolf's chest. Lord Yezki took down one enemy in one blow, amazing.

I see Tor is staring at him

"You can't take me down with a such of coward team !" Lord Yezki challenging Tor

**Meanwhile, Humphrey's POV**

I still sit in silence "It's hard to believe that Duz is still alive" Lady Melody said breaking the silence

"We must take everything to defeat him"Lady Snow adding

"So have you got anything, Lord Humphrey ?" Lady Melody ask me

"What do you mean ?" I ask her politely

"How'd your pack going?" Lady Melody ask me smiling

"Well, everything is alright, our pack is just got destroyed last week after the war, so we just repairing our den" I said to her

"Is that you, Link ?" Lady Snow looking behind me as Link step forward revealing himself

"Yes, it's me, good to see you again Lady Snow" Link said politely to her

"So, Lord Nico, shall we go for battle to ?" One of his wolf ask

"FOOL, what if my back can't take it !" Lord Nico said holding his back

"He's looks like Tony" I though

**Melody's POV**

I still having conferstation with Lord Humphrey then Nico start insulting him again "So, have you learned everthing about leading the pack? As your senior, I will answer anything you ask me" Lord Nico insulting him

"Then let me ask you this" Lord Humphrey said

"Sure, what is it, kid ?" Lord Nico ask

"When did you all forsake yourselves ?" Lord Humphrey ask making him gasped and silent, he scored a point to him

"What a pure hearted man" I though looking at the Zeta smiled

**Humphrey's POV**

I insulted by Lord Nico, but I get a question that will making him silent. "Then what will we do now ?" Link ask me

"Tor huh ?" I ask to myself, maybe if I talk to him he will change his mind and stop his desire of revenge, then I jump out heading to Tor

"Ammy come with me, the other stay here, Kate take my possition as the leader" I said as I jump out with Ammy. I sense that large energy belong to Lord Yezki and dark energy maybe belong to Tor as I grab Ammy and flew off

**Yeski's POV**

I battling with Tor, as I see pouch me with lighting cover his pouch, because I use the armor, he can't touch my body as I grab him and slam him to the ground with full force "LIGER BOMB !" I yell as I slam him hard to the ground making the ground cracked and blowed away destroyed.

**Storm's body guard, watching the fight**

"Wow, look at that"One wolf said

"So that's the power of Lord Yezki, so crazy" Another said

"Yes, Tor is probably dead !" One wolf said

**Yezki's POV**

After I slammed him to the ground, I see his body covered by purple aura shielding him, I gotten angry and pouch him away "WUARRG !" I pouch him away as he open his eyes and see his eyes changed to Red "So that's the cursed eyes !" I though as I increase my power

"COME TO ME BRAT !" I yelled at him prepare to use my swiftness then he let out the black flame at me as I quickly use my swiftness and run to his left, I see his attention looked to his left, quickly I burst at him from his right side and pouch hard at his right side

**Tor's POV**

I took the heavy blow of the Lord Yezki, I am lucky have activate my shield or I could have killed, maybe I have to use the black flames, I think and I begin to focus at one point at Lord Yezki and burst the black flame a t him, but surprisingly he dodge it with high speed and fanish.

"What ?! Where's he going ?!" I though looking around me but suddenly I get pouched hard from my right side making me yelped in pain as I throwed away land to the ground coughing some blood.

"Oh no, I can't get over this, he's too strong !" I though as he above me preparing to attack me again quickly I use my black flame and burn his left paws, but he didn't mind it and continue to attack me viciously, I get some heavy pouch as I begin to feel weak of my body then when Lord Yezki was about to attack me, some one use the shock wave separate me from Yezki.

"Is this ?" I ask to my self

"Shock wave ?" Karin ask me

"Humphrey..."I said as I look at him with Rose

**Humphrey's POV**

I see Lord Yezki and Tor battling each other as I see the black flames burning Lord Yezki's left paws, I quickly separate them using the shock wave stopping the fight for a moment, then Lord Yezki fall back "So, Tor also can control the black flames" I though

"Why are you interfere me, Lord Humphrey ?!" Yezki ask little angry

"If you attack him, more of your body will be burned by the flames, also I want to talk to him" I said

"Huh !" Lord Yezki said looking at his left paw still burned by the flames

"Ammy" I ask her to help Lord Yezki as she run to him

**Yezki's POV**

I see my paws burned when I was about to cut it off, the white wolf with red stripes come to me "Let me help you"She said as she put her paws into flames and extinguished. I realize who she is

"So, you're the legendary wolf of Sun ?" I ask her

"Yes, I am" She said still take care of my wound

**Humphrey's POV**

"Your eyes still the same back then, still looking for the power and desire to kill" I speak to Tor "You've walked through the darkness, in that case, you must be able so see small flicker light, back then, even now, or you'll not be able to come back to the right side " I said to him

"Then, if I come back, what will be there for me ?" He ask

"Humphrey, stop it, he's just as low as the criminals joining Duz, also Lord Yezki will not stand still after his brother has captured" Ammy said to me

"You know, that living only for revenge will resolve nothing, If you come back to your way of good, you'll have a brighter future" I said ignoring him

"My goal lies within the darkness only" Tor said

"Don't let personal feeling interfere, and after he attacked the five great leader submit, he will internationaly wanted, all the great pack will hunt him down"Ammy said

"Yea, I know" I said as I prepare to attack.

"Thanks to you, I was able to regain my energy" Tor said as he letting out ahuge slash, quicky I blocked it with my barrier. Then I see the pillar holding the roof broken apart

"He's aiming for the pillar !" Ammy yell at me as the roof fallen down quickly I get close to Lord Yezki and his two wolf as I put up a barrier defending them.

"Thank you again, Lord Humphrey"Lord Yezki said

"Sorry, Lord Humphrey" Ram said

"No problem, now Tor is heading to the meeting room, what excackly his point ?" I ask them

"I don't know but let's go get him !" Lord Yezki said

"Not so fast, we must take care of these wolves" I said looking the the dead wolves

**Karin's POV**

I see Tor is beaten by Lord Yezki and then when Lord HUmphrey come, he use it to escape from them to get to the meeting room leaving me, Reaper and Doom alone. Reapen is beaten hardly, and Doom is dead because of the first heavy blow of Lord Yezki. How can Tor leave us here, he's not the same Tor as before, he's more evil and darker.

**Kate's POV**

I take the place for Humphrey to be a leader, then suddenly I sense someone is coming, someone I still don't know. I realize it is Tor coming this way.

"Everyone, prepare for battle" I said as Damien and Link stand up

"Here he comes !" Lady Snow said as then suddenly each symbol on the table break

"I watched around but found nobody then I see above me and he standing on the roof with his head down. How the hell he can stand like that, then suddenly Lady Snow jump and slap his face as he fell down. I see Lady Snow's body letting out a cold freezing air as his body become more transparent like a glass and missing. "Wow" I though

**Melody's POV**

I see Tor fell down after Snow slap his face but he quickly stand up again, so i decide to join the battle "Lady Kate, Lord Nico, if you are not going to participate, please keep your head lowered" I said as I stand up look at Tor. Then I see Kate fall back watching the fight

"Huh !" Lord Nico said

"Hey" I said to him to make his attention to me, then suddenly from nowhere he get slapped again as he confused and feared because he can't see Lady Snow

"Lady Snow, would you like to let me having some fun with him ?" I ask

"Okay" Snow voice enchoing

"I see, you're quite hansome" I said teasing him

"DON'T INTERFERE !" Tor said at me with cold stare

"What a waste with such a young man" I said getting up from my seat "At least, I will give you a kiss that will make you melt" I said teasing him again

"You never give me a kiss that will make me melt !" Drac said jealously behind me

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure you don't want that kind of kiss" I said then I split out some lava at him making him surprised and jump away "Now, do you understand what kind of kiss I will give you ?" I ask teasing him making him using his shield as I continue attack him with lava wave making his shield melt little by little

"Oh, poor young wolf, It pains my heart when I see a hansome man melt away" I said at him as he fell down coughing some blood

"Oh it's seems Lord Humphrey and Lord Yezki hurt you pretty badly, but I don't have any attention of helping you, because you have posses great threat to my pack, you have to die"I said as I letting out a corrosive fog to him making his shield melt faster and start reaching his skin.

**Tor's POV**

I still battling with a blue wolf that freaken me out, She's crazy and strong. My body become weaker because overdoing many battle agains strong wolves, now what ?! My skin begin to burned because of the corrosive fog and heat of lava, shit ! I will die here. I don't have much stamina left

"I will help you this time, I will give you some of my energy" Duz said in my head then I feel my energy come back to me. Quickly I jump at the blue wolf and destroyed the wall beside me making the fog leaking out and the damage decreased.

**Melody's POV**

I see him silent for a moment then suddenly he jump at me and blow the wall beside me making the fog leaking to the other leaders are

"Oh no!" I though

"I must neutralizier the PH level of the fog or it will hurt the other wolves" I though as I begin to balancing the PH level.

**Nico's POV**

I see the wall broken as Tor come from it panting heavily

"It's seem they having some difficulties, don't you think we should lend them a hand soon?" I ask my wolves

"Yes sir !" Frank said

**Kate's POV**

I see Lord Nico decide to join the battle "Wow this submit get lot of more interesting" I though. Then I see Lord Nico flowing slowly from the ground and floating in the air, wow he can fly, amazing

"So a brat like you toke the Lord Yezki's brother huh ?" I ask humiliate Tor

"Tch.. Grr.. you old geezer" Tor shouted at him

"Huh !it's seems you have a tiny brain do ya ? If you're smart, you'll not causing me to become angry because you're this weak !" Lord Nico said "But, forget it, many wolves want you to die, so long !" Lord Nico said as he letting out a mystical box and trapped Tor inside as the box start getting smaller smaller and smaller until it fanish and I sense Tor energy is gone then Lord Nico fly down to the ground and I decide to ask him "Is he ... dead ?" I ask him

"yes, that's because I have disassemble his body into molecular level" Lord Nico said making me gasped and look at him with bulk eyes

"How can you do that ?!" I ask him not believing as I see Lady Snow appeared again

"I can control the partical style energy" He said proudly then Humphrey and Lord Yezki run along with Ammy, coming this way

"What happened ?" Humphrey ask me "Did he hurt you ? Are you hurt ? " He ask worriying about me "It's okay Humphrey, I'm fine" I said

"Tor, WHERE IS TORRR ?! Lord Yezki yelled loudly "Lord Nico where's Tor ?!" He ask impatiently

"I turned him into dust" Lord Nico said smirking

"WHAT THE HELL ! I WANTED TO DO THAT !" Lord Yezki yelled angrily

Suddenly a evil voice enchoing the room

"You... still can do that..." A voice said as a dark hole appeared and letting out a wolf slowly as I recodnice that the wolf is Duz with Tor laying uncounsiousness on his back.

"Stop making a fuss, Yezki !" Duz said grinning evily

"My name is Darkness, and I would like to talk to you 5 great leader" Duz said


	55. Declaration Of War !

**Humphrey's POV**

"I want to talk to you five great leaders" Duz said still carrying Tor's body on his back

"What do you want to talk ?!" Storm barked at him

"This is about my plan " Duz said then suddenly Lord Yezki use his full speed and attack Duz without warning but same as before his attack just went right through his body and at the end Lord Yezki's attack crahsed to the wall behind Duz

"None of the Darkness plan is going to be good !" Lord Yezki said

"Calm down Lord Yezki, let's hear him out first" Lord Nico said

"Why are you trying to winning Tor ?" I ask him then a black hole appeared beside him and sucked Tor's body in making everywolves surprised.

"I like to stock on the good wolf that will being my pion" Duz said "By battling the five great leader here, I wanted him to become more stronger by pushing him into his limits, I'm the one who sent Tor here, I was intending to weaken you, five leaders, but it seems that won't work" Duz said explained

"We're asking the kind of your plan is that !" Link barked. Then Duz put up one of his three finger

"HUh?" All wolves confused

"All must become one with me, united all" Duz said

"What do you mean ?" Lady Melody ask

"The Fortune pack, have an ancient stone tablet, which passed through the generations, it still exists in the sacred cave underground. The Stone tablet itself have their own power, the stone will continue the stories itself until now" Duz said

"But, I don't even know what is that stone !" I shouted at him

"Probably your father didn't tell you yet, what is that stone tablet used for. Upon that stone, is written the history of the beginning story of the wolf from the very first place, until they sepparated and forming into their own pack, the super powerful wolves, most likely all the secret of the wolf from the very beginning until now " Duz said surprising us all

"I have a brother that much different from me, I am dark and my brother is Light, I know that Luz haven't told you about this stone either, Humphrey, but I'm sure he's listening this conferstation now" Duz said as Luz appeared beside me making all the wolf gasped

"WHO ARE YOU ?!"Lord Yezki ask angrily

"Relax, he's Luz. He helped me a lot" I said

"Hello Luz !" Duz said

"Duz, you shouldn't open this secret ! this stone tablet can change the balance in this world !" Luz barked at him

"But that's the most I wanted to do, I want to lead the world !" Duz said smiling evily as Luz fanished

"Don't be rediculous ! We are not going to hand the world for you !" Lady Snow said

"That's up to you, but this stone tablet can't be read if you do not posses the great eyes, Samsara eyes, Cursed eyes and Blined eyes" Duz said

"What kind of eyes do you talking about ?! None of them is real !" Lord Nico

"Humphrey, you have one of this eyes, Samsara eyes, known as the most powerfull one of these three eyes, I and Ghost have the cursed eyes and there's two wolf who have the blined eyes" Duz said as everywolves looking at me

"Never mind that ! Why are you capturing one wolf from each pack ?!" I ask him annoying

"huhuh... Haven't you figure it out who are they ?" Duz chuckling evily

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER ?!" Lord Yezki yelled angrily

"The one I took away, have their own other self powers that no one else have."Duz said

"THe other self ?" I ask

"Humphrey, you also have one inside yourself and your youngest pups, Yezki's younger brother, Tor, One of the most powerful Aurora pack's guard which also the secondary leader of Snow, Melody's sister, and Nico's best friend, all of them have their other self inside them" Duz said as I realize that is my dark side he talked about

"Every one have their own dark side !" I shouted at him defending

"Yes, you're true but they are something else, their dark side can entertain more power than the body can handle, Humphrey, you used that power when Ghost killed Kate, you maybe do not realize but your power is increasing 10 times stronger than before" Duz said making me gasped

"Then what's your purpose gathering them all ?!" Kate shouted at him

"That's none of your bussiness, so I offer you this, come and join me cooperate with my plan, or there will be a war !" Duz said threatening us all

"War you said ?!" Snow ask angrily

"We won't gonna give you our pups !" Kate shouted at him

"I also will not let you have Lord Humphrey !" Yezki said

"THere's up to you, but I will capture all of them soon, I have captured them all, the rest is just you, Humphrey and your pup !" Duz smirked evily

"If you touch them, I will kill you ! I will torture you until you hope you never born" I said threatening him

"Hmm.. there's one thing all of you should know... There's no such thing as hope ! To hope is equivalent of giving up! and it's the biggest deception of all !"Duz said coldly "With all the superwolves I have gathered so far, you don't have a chance to win !" Duz said

"We haven't given up hope !" Lady Snow said

"Fine then, I hereby declare the start of the Fourth Great Wolves War !" Duz said standing up

"Fourth Great Wolves War ?! Are you mad ?!" Nico ask at him

"We will meet again next on the battlefield, see ya all" Duz said as the dark hole appeared and sucked himself and disappeared

There's some short of silence between us all

"Now, what do we do now ?" Nico ask

"Like Storm said before, we must form an allied forces, it's the only way to counter the power of the enemy" I said

"I angree with Lord Humphrey !" Snow said

"We can not allow ourselves to be manipulated with the darkness anymore ! Form the alliance and settle this once and for all !" Yezki said

"Then Lord Humphrey, you refuse to lead the allied force, who'll you sugest ?" Storm ask

"Well, I'm too young to lead such a big force, I still learning about leading the pack now, so I sugest to the other leaders to lead this allied force" I said to them

"Then you will you sugest to lead ?" Storm ask me

"If I must say, I sugest Lord Yezki to lead the force" I said as everyone looked at Yezki

"What make you sugest him ?!" Nico ask not agreeing

"I'm sorry to say this, but in my oppinion Lord Nico, you're too advance in the ages to lead this force" I said politely to him

"WHAT DID YOU SA...!" He about to speak but suddenly a crack sound heard and Lord Nico yelped and holding his back

"As I said " I said making Ram laugh a little

"This is serious !" Jack said at him making him shout his mouth

"When I see Lord Yezki, he's strong and his attitude showing the type of the leaders, also he come quick with the strategy during our ambush earlier." I said looking at Yezki making him smile

"Then is the other leader approve ?" Storm ask

"This is not the time for arguing, I agree him, Yezki, lead the force" Lady Snow said

"We will leave it to you, Lord Yezki" Lady Melody said then all looking to Nico for the last approve

"He certainly enjoying barking to everyone else !" Nico said

"If you don't trust me, fine, but if we don't do this, the world we know will disappear !" Lord Yezki said

"I know, so I shall cooperate. Here The Allied Forces is form !" Lord Nico said

**Kate's POV**

I hear the whole conversations and realize something. I cough a little to gain attention

"As you all knew, Duz said that there's two more he will capture, Humphrey and one of our pups, so this is a war to protect these two, we must place them into hide" I said

"What ?! I don't want to hide when the whole wolf fighting and dying for me !" Humphrey shouted at me

"I also agree with Kate, we must place you two to hidden and safe place " Lady Melody said

"I know it will be hard for you knowing that your family will die to protect you two, but you must understand this is the best for you and for all of us"Lady Snow said

"but..." I said

"Humphrey, have a faith with us all" I said cutting his word

"but we still don't know how great the enemy's power, I think it would be wise if we use Humphrey and his pup to a military weapon too" Nico said

"I agree with him " Humphrey quickly reply

"That can't happen, this is the war which also to protect those two, we can not let them go into the war, it will be like giving Duz he needed, however using them as the weapon will not be a wise strategy" Lord Yezki said

"Also this is the first allied form that have been made, so we also don't know the power of this allied force" I added

"Okay, I understand" Lord Nico sighed in defeat

"From here, if any of us know about the enemy, send us intel quickly, don't conceal this enemy's ability from anyone, anywolves in our pack must know about this. Also because of My brother has been captured I will sent his intel to all of your pack as fast as I can, I also want to get intel from the wolf that Duz toke" Lord Yezki said

"I understand" I said

"Now Kate, you'll take the place for the Fortune Pack leader because of Humphrey will be hiden" Lady Snow said

"NO THAT CAN'T HAPPEN !" Humphrey quickly not agreeing with that

"Why ?" Lord NIco ask

"Kate is my mate ! I don't want her to be in any danger ! You must choose someone else to replace me !" Humphrey said upset

"It's okay Humphrey" I said comforting him

"NO ! I can't take it ! I will not let you do this ! Technically, I'm still the leader of our pack so you must obey me !" Humphrey said to me

"Then who will be the leader ?" I ask him

"I will" Link stepped forward

"Link ?" all wolf asked "The wolf of the moon ?" Melody ask

"Link, don't" Ammy said

"There's no choice, we must not arguing about this !" Link said to Ammy as she nodded sadly

"Humphrey, I will take your place, on one condition !" Link said seriously to Humphrey

"What is that ?" Humphrey ask him

"Take care of Ammy" Link said smiling warmly

"I will" Humphrey said

"Then, let's get going to our pack"Yezki said

"Okay, then this submit is over, thank you for your participations" Storm said as we all come home


	56. The tale of Alpha and Omega

**Humphrey's POV**

I get Kate, Ammy, Link, and my brother, Damien and fly back home.

"You sure, you want to be the pack leader, Link ?" I ask him with guilt face because I have no choice "What about Ammy?" I ask him quietly so the other can't listen

"Yes Humphrey, I'm sure. Ammy... just promise me to take care of her when I'm away" Link said to me with hopefully face

"I swear" I said to him

"I will have pups with her soon, if anything happens to me, tell them that I love them so much" Link said

"Don't say like that !" I shout at Link

"What was that all about ?" Damien ask

"No, nothing importand" I said quickly

"I know Humphrey, you don't have to conceal it from me" Kate said in my head

"Don't tell Ammy what did Link told me" I said to Kate through telepathy

"I won't" Kate said

"Come on, we have a very importand meeting to attend !" I said speeding up

**Garth's POV**

I just arrive to my den after patroling the border along with Lilly, because the teritory is so large, it takes me 4 hours to patroll, so I decide to relax with Lilly in my den. After a few moments, I see Humphrey along with the other appeared from nowhere in the middle of the valley getting some attention of the wolves. I and Lilly come to them

"Welcome back, what happen ?" I ask Humphrey

"No time to tell, we have a very impotand meeting, let's get going" Humphrey said walking to leaders den. I realize it's must be very importand because Humphrey never be so serious like that. All I do is following him

"You think something bad will happen ?" Lilly ask me

"I don't know but I think so, I have never see Humphrey act like that before" I said to Lilly

As soon as we arrive at the leader's den Humphrey let out a powerfull howl that call every wolves in the large area.

**Winston's POV**

I still talking to the other leaders along with Eve, suddenly I heard a strong powerful howl.

"It's Humphrey, he's back." Eve said

"Come on, it's sound like emergency" Scoot said

Then we all run toward the howl. As soon as we arrive I see Humphrey's face is so serious. He's thinking about something I don't know what is it but this is hard.

"You see Humphrey's face ?"I ask

"Yes, it's must be something bad" Eve said

**Humphrey's POV**

I still thinking about the war, soon I see many wolves have gather

"Listen up !" I said as all the wolves silent and paying attention to me

"I will tell you all about the five great leader submit ! I will not keep a secret from all of you again. The submit is about war.

The other great pack have been attacked with ONE SINGLE wolf and he's capable of defeat the whole pack. Even their guard didn't know he's coming. He captured some powerful wolves around the Five Pack, When the submit still take place, suddenly we got ambushed by the wolf that just attacked the whole pack, his name is Duz. He's declaring a war with the five GReat pack" I said

"But, that's impossible ! How can a wolf declare with Five Great pack around the world ?! He will surely die" A wolf said

"Like I said before, this wolf is not a common wolf ! I don't know what is he butthe other leader said that he'd attack their pack long time ago, which mean he probably imortal wolf " I said as everywolves gasped and begin to talk to each other

"Silence ! Tor is the one infiltrate to the submit, he has regain his memory back and in one week Duz able to train him to be as strong as Ghost. We all battled agains him at the end he's dead. But I don't know that for sure" I said making all the wolf become more frightened

"Then, what should we do ?" One wolf ask

"Now, the meeting is over, I will tell you if I have a news again, now hightened the security ! Tripled the patrol guard and pay a serious attention with unknown wolves, they may be a spy. Dismiss !" I said as all the wolves begin to get back to their job

"The rest of the former leaders, Garth, Lilly, follow me. We will attent a meeting again. We must be in a very secret place" I said think about the place

"What about the sacred cave in the north pole ?" Ammy ask me

"That's great let's go there" I said

"But, who'll take care of the pack ?" Lilly ask

"Hutch !"I shouted as Hutch come to me

"Yes sir ?" Hutch ask

"I want you to take care of the pack for a days" I said

"Well ... Okay if you say so" Hutch said nervously because he never though that he will lead the one of great five pack

"I promise it'll be only a day, take care " I said as I grabbed all and flew off to the cave when we train our mental here.

**Lilly's POV**

I have never go with Humphrey in his teleportation before, suddenly Humphrey grab my paws and told me to grab each other. Suddenly I feel my body push up and fall down very quickly. I am frightened but when the feeling stop, we already in a beautiful cave with purple, blue, and white crytals on the wall of the cave. The cave is dark, then I turn around to the entrance and see outside is snowy. It's very cold here, but when I walk deeper in to the cave, surprised me the air is so warm like a tropical air. There I see a huge waterfall before the pond. the water falls to the pond, but that's making me surprised because the waterfall's water is warm and slowly moving down to the pond so the crash of the water don't make much noise.

"Now you must wondering where we are" Humphrey said as all of us nodded except Ammy and Kate

"We're in the sacred cave, Artic, North Pole, I and Kate was training here with Ammy for mastering our dark side, this cave is very mystical place. You'll found the imposible things here. Here the air and the water in this pond is so warm, also when we come inside, you have feel it the air temperature change quickly from cold to warm. This place is for relaxing yourselves and allowed you to ener your own mind" Humphrey said explaining

"But what are we doing here ?" I ask Humphrey

"This meeting will involve a God of wolf, Light, here we can call Luz to come to this place" Ammy said

"Why is Luz involved ?" I ask

"You'll know" Humphrey said then I see Humphrey put his forepaws together and close his eyes. Suddenly a small light come down from nowhere, then many more come down and begin to circle around and take a form of a white wolf, as we all know Luz.

"Why did you call me Humphrey ?" Luz ask

"You must explain to us about the your secret !" Humphrey said upsetly at him

Luz sighed "Okay I'll tell you" Luz said "First, let me show you this" Luz said and suddenly the place is changing quickly to the huge valley.

"What are you doing ?" Max ask

"I'm capable to taking all of you to the other Dimension of time. This place is the first place where Fortune pack just begin" Luz said

"Wait, you mean all of us is going back in time to the past ?" I ask surprised

"Yes, but don't worry, they can't see you or touch you" Luz said

"Long ago, there's wolf known as the first wolf who gained a supernatural power. He have 5 son, he's known as the wisest wolves in the world, he's leaving a magic stone, upon that stone is writen all history of the wolves. Then He's missing and sealed away the stone far from the other. He gave his 5 son all his power, but this isn't go smoothly, the other 3 son is dead because of some disaster. The rest of their two, gained the power and spread to the world. Forming the two clan. The first son, having the power of love and gained the wonderfull power of the living things, the other son is having the power to crush, and destroyed. The father want to make things better, but the son which gained the power of distruction, see an opportunity to use the world, so he decide to fight his own brother.

Finally, two of them is frming their own clan, the first son, gained the power of love and living, known as the Omega. The other gained the destruction power, known as the Alpha. Two of them fighting and fighting until forming a great pack in the world. Soon they become an elder wolves, but they finally found that there's a way to keep them alive, the imortally. Finally these two brother sealed away their own body making the body froze and stay as they were before, meaning the time will not controlled them, they will looked as usuall wolf the imortally. Then both of them having each own pups. The Omega, have three pups and the Alpha have two pups. Then the Alpha and Omega decide to leave this world and become a soul that can do whatever they want. The pups soon grow up and separate to their own way and finally forming the five great pack in the world. The Omega's first pup is Leon, the other pups become a great leader of the pack. THe Alpha's first pup is Gore. They fight for a long time. Then suddenly somehting that never happenened before their grand child fall in love with other different clan. Alpha and Omega falling in love. This is never happened before, finally both of them get banished from their own pack and live for their own. From that on the revolution begin. The first Alpha and Omega pair leading this revolution, slowly the Alpha and Omega clan is become neutral and finally, Alpha and Omega allied, it's like a dream come true, the two old enemy is alllied" Luz said finishing the stories

"So Alpha and Omega was a long old enemy ?"I ask him

"Yes, as you know Omegas loves to play, cheering the other, making them smile, and more. But Alphas have responsibility, they don't understand the most importand things in their lives. They always take their responsibilities first, but soon they realize that their job is making the other feel bad. The most importand things is to follow your heart not your mind. Kate have understand this, and so wa Humphrey. You two are like the next regenerations of the two pair in the stories" Luz said

Then I see Humphrey and Kate leaned to each other and smiling

"Why are you conceal this from all of us ?" I ask

"Because this stone will disturb the balance to the wolves. If you read the stone carefully you'll find that the other Alphas and Omegas killing each other and that will make them hated each other again" Luz said

"How can you know all of this ?" I ask to Luz and he begin to feel nervous and everybody looking at him

"Luz ?" Kate ask

"Drop it" Luz said

"No, you're hiding something !" I said

"No, I don't hide anything" Luz said as the place change back to the cave

"Tell me" I said demanding " I.I" Luz get nervous " Luz, tell me" I siad looking at his eyes

"Because I'm the Creator of the Omegas. and Duz is the Creator of the Alphas. We are the two wolves who survived" Luz said as everywolves gasped not believing.


	57. The meeting and a briliant wolf

**Humphrey's POV**

"Because I'm the Creator of the Omegas. and Duz is the Creator of the Alphas. We were the two wolves who survived" Luz said as I and otherwolves gasped not believing.

"You are the one ?" Lilly ask him and Luz nodded

"Long ago, some said that Alpha and Omega never be together. But they never know that if Alpha and Omega works together they can make a huge change to the world. Let's make it simple... Humphrey and Kate...before they were married, is there any of you in each your pack accept Alpha and Omega law broken ?" Luz ask

"No" Max admitted

"Me too, I never though about it" Scoot said

"But in my pack, there's no law about Alpha and Omega can't be together." Tristan said

"Yes that's because the founder of your pack is the first Alpha and Omega paired" Luz said making Tristan gasped

"Are you sure ?" Tristan asked

"Pretty much sure " Luz said

"Now back to the Kate and Humphrey, after they married, the law was broken and all the wolves happy, no one treaten different and Omega are equal, they both are wolves. THat's the point, and if not because of them, now this pack never united again. THat's one of the prove that if the two differences paired and work togethee, they can make the impossible thing to be possible" Luz said

"Wow I never though that I and Kate bring up all of this revolution" I said

"Now, can you tell me where is this accient stone ?" Kate ask Luz

"I can tell you, but you can't read it except Humphrey, but the journey to go to that place is very dangerous, you all must understand, I can't just take you all inside." Luz said

"Where is that place ?" I ask Luz

"In the border of Canada and Vancouver island, most likely under the sea" Luz said and shocking all of us

"UNDER THE SEA ?! " Kate shouted

"You're crazy right ?!" Eve ask

"No, that's the place" Luz said

"How the heck we can get there ?!" Garth ask

"Well you can't but Humphrey can" Luz said

"You mean transport there ?" I ask

"No, you can't transport there. You must dive under the sea by yourself. That place is very mystical place, all of your power will not work when you entered the cave." Luz said

"Don't go, it's to dangerous" Kate said to me

"But I must go Kate, I want to know the truth" I said

"Humphrey, you don't have to go now, sometimes is okay, it is not importand right now" Luz said

"Okay I understand" I said

"Is that all you want to ask me ?" Luz ask

"Yes" Lilly said

"Okay I will leave then, good luck on the war" Luz said as then a black hole appeared before Luz and Luz start to walk inside

'That's the same tecnique Duz used to disappeared before !' I though

"WAIT !" I yelled after I saw it and Luz stopped as the black hole disappeared

"What ?" I ask

"What did you do ?" I ask "huh ?" Luz ask me "The black hole " I ask Luz

"Oh that's the portal to another dimension, why ?" Luz ask me

"Portal ? THAT'S IT !" I shouted

"What's happen ?" Lilly ask

"You remember when Duz come to Jasper and talk to me ?" I ask Lilly "Yes ?" Lilly ask confused

"He disappeared to the same black hole Luz just did ! We finally found out his abilities !" I shouted excitely "Explain it please..." I ask Luz

"Very well, this black hole is a portal to go to the other dimension, this portal can appeared anywhere I want to go, when I step in to the portal, I can controll where wil the portal appeared again. So when I open the portal here, I can come out in other place I want. It's like your teleportation Humphrey." Luz explained

"Can you give the demonstration ?" Kate ask still confused. "Okay " Luz said as the black hole appeared beside him and he stick in his paw and another black hole appeared on the left side as I see Luz's paw.

"Oh I understand now" Kate said "So that's how he attacked the five great pack so fast !" Garth said quickly

"Oh and one more thing, do not kill Duz, he is the dark side, seal him but don't kill him, if you kill him the balance between good and evil will disturb and the world will fall" Luz said seriously

"Okay, thank you very much Luz" I said to him as he enter the black hole and disappeared

"So what's we gonna do now ?" Link ask

"We must put a strategy to lure Duz and don't tell about the sacred accient stone or anything about the history of the wolves to everone, understand. We don't know what is that stone yet, and Luz said it'll change the balance in the world, so we will keep it as secret to ourselves, we will tell them on the right time" I said to them as they nodded

"But it will be hard to defeat Duz without killing him" Ammy said. Then I see Lilly is thinking about something as she hit the ground with her paw slowly

"What is it my smart Omega ?" Eve ask

"Humphrey do you realize what's Duz secret ? "Lilly ask me as everyone looking at her "Duz secret ?" I ask

"You see when Luz's paw go through the black hole, his paw appeared to other black hole right ?" Lilly ask

"Yes, and ?" I ask still confused

"That mean when Link jump at him and pas right though his body, he send his body to another dimension so the one you jumped is empty air, and part of his body must be in other place, we must use this opportunity to attack him" Lilly said

"You're genius !" Scoot said making Lilly giggling

"Thank you" Lilly said

"But it's imposible to find the other part of his body when he send to other place, it could be anywhere in the world" Kate said

"That's not really true" Lilly said making all of us paying attention to her again

"If he send part of his body away, that mean he open the portal inside his body somewhere, if we can figure it out you can enter the portal and attack him on the other side" Lilly said

"Well, it's look like we have a professor wolf here" Max said complaining

"But if me want to figure it out we must battle agains him" Winston said

"I think it is time for us to invade their territories !" I said smiling making everyone shocked at me looking disbelieve what did I just say

"You're crazy !" Eve shouted

**Lilly's POV**

After I heard all their conferstation, I revealed Duz's abilities, then Humphrey said "I think it is time for us to invade their territories !"

After I hear that I shocked a little then I think it for a moment, it's not a bad idea, in fact it's a good idea.

"Good idea, Humphrey !" I said as everyone turn to me shocked again

"What makes you say that, dear ?" My mom ask me

"Well we can invade their teritory but not too deep, we can drag out Duz, and we try to attack him and figure it out his abilities, and also we can send some wolves to their teritories so we can know their teritories and plan to attack again. However the risk is too dangerous, because we still don't know what Duz capable of" I said. There is a short silence between us

"Okay then, we will postpone this meeting, let's get to the pack first, and Lilly next time we attent a meeting with the other great five leader, I want you to come with me. They will be pleased with your briliant strategy." Humphrey said making me smile and little embarased for the compliment. Then we all flew off back to Jasper.

**Hutch's POV**

I never though to leading one of the five great pack, I am so busy controlling many wolves at one time, the hunting group, the patrol group, the teritories's guard, the training center, the Omegas, Aplhas, Deltas, Gammas, and many more. Then after long duty I finally finished and decide to relax a little inside the leader's den. When I come inside I collapsed because of tired

"How the hell Humphrey and Kate can do all of this duty and still have time to spend for their family ?!" I said to myself and I relax a bit and drifted to sleep

**Humphrey's POV**

I arrive infront of the leader's den with all my team after the meeting, I see the pack is already have their caribou to eat, the patroling guard is also have finished their duty.

"It's seems like Hutch did a great job" I said watching the pack

"Yes, he is" Winston said. Then we all walk inside the leader's den and notice Hutch sleeping inside it

"Don't wake him up, I'm pretty sure he's tired" Kate said as every one nodded and left to another den.

THen I remember about Link and Ammy

"Oh, Link and Ammy, you can go now ... Hurry up before the liquid's effect gone" I said winking at them

"Thanks Humphrey" Link said and walk away with Ammy blushed

"Oh, don't get too rough to Ammy, LINK !" I shouted at them

"JUST SHUT UP !" Link shouted back jokingly

"What was that all about ?" Max ask

"Oh they decide to have pups. Luz give them 1 week before they sepparated again. It's already 3 days since they drank it" I said

We continue to talk for a moment and finally Hutch come outside from the den and notice us.

**Hutch's POV**

I woke up and feel better a lot after a had a nap, then I walked outside for checking the pack again and notice Humphrey and his team with the former leaders has back, I begin to feel nervous 'Did they see me sleeping ? Oh no I'm gonna be in deep trouble' I though

"Oh welcome back, when did you all arrive ?" I ask nervously

"We have arrive hmm... about two hours ago" Humphrey said smiling 'Oh no...he knew' I though

"I...I'm sorry sir..." appologize to him. But Humphrey come and put his paw on my shoulder

"No need to appologize, you've done a great job, you deserve it" He said

"Thank you sir" I said " How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me sir" Humphrey said "Sorry, pal" I said

"How can you lead the pack with so many duty but still have time for your familly ?" I ask him

"Hmm... well I just work for the security and training center, the hunt and the other is Kate's job. We work together" Humphrey said

"hhh.. I wish I have a mate" I sigh

"Don't worry, you'll find someone" Humphrey said "Thank you" I said back

"I have to go, see you..." Humphrey said and walk away "yea, good luck !" I yell back

**Meanwhile, Antartica, South Pole, Aurora Pack, Snow's POV**

I just arrived from the meeting, I look a the pack, same as usuall."You guys, get some rest" I said to Ao, Cho, Pi and Syu as they all nodded and walk to their own den.

Then I walk to enter my den "Still same" I though

I feel so lonely here, no one care for me, they only see me as their leader.

"I need some Vacation, the place is beautiful with spring and grass, where's this place ? Hmm... " I though for a second "CANADA !" an idea poped in my head

"yes Canada, wait isn't the Fortune pack there ? Humphrey's pack? It's okay then... tomorrow I will visit them as a friendly visit" I though as I sleep.


	58. A Little Vacation

**Link's POV**

I wake up in the morning and feel a little tired. I turn to my right and see Ammy sleep beside me with a smile in her face. Then I remembered last night. I begin to smile a little, finally after so long, I able to build my own family with the girl of my life. I walk slowly to the entrance and sit there watching the sunrise. Because my den is so big and placed in the center of the pack, I able to watch the whole pack and the whole scenery. Thanks to Humphrey for that.

**Ammy's POV**

I start to wake up when I feel the warm beside me is gone. I notice Link is gone. I start to wake up and see Link sit down at the entrance watching the scenery. I decide to approach him.

"Morning, honey" I said sit down beside him and nuzzling his neck

"Morning sweetheart" Replied Link with warm smile to me

"What's makes you so happy ?" I ask him

"Because my dream finally come true" Link said. I was about to ask but I figure it out what's his dream.

"So, what do we do now ?" I ask him

"I don't know, I just want to be with you" Link said to me. Then we just lay down in our den for a few minutes.

"Hey, you want to clean up ?" Link ask me "Okay, I'll join" I said and we walked together to the pond and see Runt, Claudette and Stinky playing together. We quickly jump to the pond and clean ourselves not wanting the pups to know what did happen to us last night. After we jump they notice us.

"Morning, Uncle Link, Aunt Ammy !" They shouted

"Morning you three !" I shout back at them as they approaching us

"So, what did you guys play ?" Link ask them

"Oh just racing from my den to the pond" Claudette said

"So who's the winner ?" I ask them knowing that Runt will win because he already can teleport perfectly.

"Me.."Claudette said surprising me "You won ?!" I ask in disbelieve "Yea..." She said proudly

"Hey ! if you allowed me to use my power, I will win" Runt complaining making me giggling

We all playing together. Spasing some water, we decide to join their race. At the end Claudette is the winner again. I see Link and Runt is missing. So we decide to search for them

"Hey, do you see uncle Link and your little brother ?" I ask to Stinky

"Yea, they just go to the top of the hill" Stinky answered. Go to the top ? What are they doing up there ? I though then I hear a scream as I see a tree log jumped right above us with great speed. I watch Link's stupid face with Runt in front of him and fall down. After I see this I stood there in awe. I never see Link like that before. Then they both crashing to the pond making a huge splash of water as Link and Runt panting for excitement and start laughing together. I know from that Link will be a great father.

"Um.. Aunty ?" Claudette ask making me back to reallity

"Yes sweety ?" I ask her "Nothing, you just stand here is silence" Claudette said. "I just - this is the first time I see games like that" I said

"Oh that's called log - sleeding. The former Omegas invented it" Claudette said

"That's interesting" I said "But isn't that too dangerous ?" I ask her but Stinky answer it "No, if you know how to controll it. The first time we played, we also crash many things, like rock, another tree, making us throwed away and land hard on the ground, but after more practicing, we finally make it until down to the pond" Stinky said "That's great !" I said and Link and Runt joining us still wet.

"You have a good time ?" I ask teasing Link

"Well yea " Link said with chuckled a little

"How did you get that idea ?" I ask Link

"No, Runt told me, I just follow him" Link said

"But, you did make it more challenging !" Runt said jumping in joy

"What did you do ?" I ask him

"Oh I just making the track little icy, so we can gain more speed and jump little higher" Link said smiling. We continue to playing until I see Humphrey and Kate approaching us with three large caribou making me realize that I and Link didn't eat in the morning and lost track of time while playing with the pups. But I don't mind it at all, we have a good time.

**Humphrey's POV**

I notice that Ammy and Link didn't come for the breakfast with the pack, I come to their den but I didn't see them. So I decide to go to my den and see they're having fun with my pups. So I decide to hunt with Kate for them. I approach them.

"Afternoon, guys !" I shouted at them

"It's seems like you're having a great time !" Kate said

"Oh Hi Humphrey Hi KAte !" Link and Ammy said

"Daddy !" Runt said run to me and tacked me "Easy, what did you play ?" I ask him as Runt get off and letting me up

"We played alot of game including your favourite game, dad" Runt said as I understand that they did log sleeding. I see the hill and confused a little because the trees is snowy and the ground is wet and little cold

"I don't know winter will come early this year" I said

"Oh no, that's just me" Link said immidiately

"Huh ?" Kate ask confused

"Well, I make the tracks little icy so, we can get little more fun" Link said as I chuckled a little

"Why did you two didn't show up at breakfast time ?" Kate ask

"Sorry, we lost track of time" Ammy said

"It's okay, here I bring you some breakfast" I said as I put down the three caribous

"Thanks " Link said

"Well let's get eating" Kate said and we all eat together.

**Snow's POV**

I still doing the same job as usuall. I decide to tell Ao my plan, since he is in the second command.

"Ao, can you watch the pack for a few days ?" I ask

"What's the matter Lady, you want to go somewhere ?" Ao ask

"Yea, but don't tell anyone. I want to go on vacation" I said

"Yes lady. But how can something happen when your gone ?" Ao ask me

"I'm sure you can handle it. By the way, I'm going to visit Canada" I said

"Lord Humphrey's pack ?" Ao ask "yes, and I'm going alone" I said making Ao gasp

"But, you can't ! it's too dangerous for a pack leader to go alone" Ao said

"It's alright. I can take care of my self" I said

"Okay let's eat first" Ao said as he call Pi here

"Pi, prepare the lunch, I hope someting engaging" Ao said as I begin to think "Engaging ? Engagement !" I though

"You did make an arrangement for the luch didn't you Pi ?" Ao ask

"n-No. THere were so many choices. At the end, I couldn't decide" Pi said nervously as I begin to think again "At the end, it was ..." I though

"You young generation have no ambitions in their heart ! Only void !" Ao shouted as I though " VOID ?!" I though

"I'm sorry, I'll prepare it now !" Pi said as she run away

"So, MY ENGAGEMENT ... AT THE END, IT WAS... VOID ?!" I though

"Shame on...huh ?" Ao said as I cut him off "Shut up, or I'll kill you" I said threatening him with smile

"WHY ?!" Ao shouted confused and frightened "Now, I'll be going" I said

"WAIT ! you know that Lord Humphrey's pack is the nearest pack with our enemy" Ao said

"I know, I will take the north route" I said

"Have a good journey !" Ao shouted as I run away to the beach and start my journey.

**Hutch's POV**

As usual I wake up and start my duty to border the pack and lead the hunting group. Then Humphrey approach me.

"Morning, Hutch" Humphrey said

"Morning.." I greet back

"Hutch I want you to assist me patrol on the eastern border, we decide to go a little further after that, we all agreed to expand our teritories to the beach" Humphrey said

"Okay" I said as we both start walking to the east side. We pass many wolves there, All of them greeting to Humphrey showing their respect to him. But I surprised because Humphrey can remember all their name. "How can you remember all these wolves name ?" I ask

"Well, I don't know, I just remember it" Humphrey said

We walked for a while... about 5 hours "Whuuu... how much further ?" I ask tired after walk a lot

"We still a half of the way" HUmphrey said as I gasped. Humphrey know that I was tired "Okay let's find a den" He said as we search for a den and sleep inside.

**Kate's POV**

It's already night time. So I bring the pups in and start to sleep

"Mom, where's dad ?" Runt ask me

"Your daddy is going to the east to expand our teritories" I said

"when will he comes back ?" Runt ask

"I don't know maybe 2 days again" I said

Then we all talking and telling some stories to them as they fell asleep. So I decide to talk to Humphrey

"Humphrey ... Humphrey... where are you ?" I though searching him

**Humphrey's POV**

I was about to sleep then I hear Kate's voice in my head "Humphrey ... Humphrey... where are you ?"

"Kate... I'm still in the border between Jasper and Tweedsmuir Pack, what's wrong ?" I ask

"Nothing, just wondering where are you" Kate said in my head

"Oh... So Sweet... Don't worry I'll back in 2 days" I said lovingly

"Okay, love you" Kate said

"love you too" I said as I fell asleep

**The next day, Hutch's POV**

I wake up in the morning and notice Humphrey is gone, I search for him and I found him stalking a caribou and he get it with one jump. I decide to help him dragging the caribou

"You know, you shouldn't hunt for me, I can do it myself" I said

"It's okay. Let's eat" Humphrey said as we all eating

"Humphrey, where are we and where's our destination ?" I ask curious

"We are in the Tweedsmuir Park. Our destination is in Hakai Protected area. I heard that the area is safe and protected by human" I said

"Even human protected it ? Aren't they gonna throw us away ?" I ask scared

"No, they protected that area because of the rare plants there. So as long as we don't disturb them, we will be okay" Humphrey said

After we eat we start our journey again. Soon we meet some wolves welcoming us there. But we told them we just passed so we just walk through the pack to the east side.

"Who are they ?" I ask

"Oh, here is Tristan's pack, the nightwalker pack located. They are some wolves to guard their teritories" Humphrey said

"Wow, but why didn't Tristan get back to his pack ?" I ask

"I don't know, maybe he feel much more comfortable in our pack" Humphrey answered

**Snow's POV**

I still on the water running to my destination. I saw the island with huge dark cloud above it. It must be the enemy's pack located. I must be carefull I though as I increase my speed. Then I see an emty island. I see the sign "Gwaii Haanas National Park" I read it and begin to explore the area. The area is full of strange animals. The dominant is the birds, many bird flying up the sky and the area have a few bears and lots of deer. I don't found any wolves here, so I decide to walk through and enter a stunning green and red forest. The forest is so big and full of rare plants. Then I finally found the beach again. the beach is full of seabirds. the scenery is so beautifull exspecially when the sun sets down. Then I decide to rest in this island for a while before I continue my journey.

**Humphrey's POV**

After about 6 hours walking finally we arrive at the clear beach area.

"Finally !" Hutch said collapsed to the ground. I chuckled after seeing him "Wanna swim ?" I ask

"just a minutes" Hutch said

Then we all swim together in the beach

"You know, this is the best time I have ever had" Hutch said relaxing on the shore

"Yea, we need some vacation after all" I said chuckling a little

**Snow's POV**

After a little rest I decide to continue my jorney, I start to run to the sea across after a while I arrive at the clear beach at the right at the nightfall. I see a small black a white dot at the beach. I can't see clearly because the sun is right behind it. After I get closer I can see that a black dot is a wolf drinking.

**Hutch's POV**

I wake up and notice Humphrey still asleep. I feel thirsty so I decide to go at the pond right behind the beach. The area is so clear, at fist I can't look the differences between a pond and a sea. But I realize it after I drink and taste that the water isn't salty. I drink the water for a moment then I see a white wolf running from the east side, and the wolf is standing...on the ... water.

I confused after seeing this 'Am I have gone crazy ?!' I though for a moment and the wolf closing slowly.

"Nope.. no ! no ! This is just my imagination" I said to myself as I bite my own paws and it hurt ! but I still see the wolf coming

'Am I dead ?' I though. Then the wolf starting to closerand I recognice the wolf is a lady and she is...beautiful. I begin to look at her movements in slow motion

'Whoaw.. what are they talking about ?...She's... She's looks like an angel... an angel that really close on...' I start to daydreaming without realize I begin to smile... then she suddenly tackled me to the ground "Why are you smiling at me like that ?! Are you insulting me ?!" She said angrily

"Uh.. no no... but who are you and what are you doing in our teritory ?" I ask her nicely as she get off me and let me to sit down

"My name is Snow. I'm from Auro..." She said as I start daydreaming again.

"HEY !" SHe shouted "Oh.. wha what when who !" I said confused

"Next time, listen when a lady talk to you !" She said as she walk pass me " Um sorry, but can you repeat it please.." I ask her politely

"I'm Snow, I'm from Aurora pack. You said this is your teritory ? Are you a lone wolf ? " She ask

"Uh no... I'm here with my friend which also my leader... we decide to expand our teritories, so both of us just patroling here" I said. Then we walk together exploring the area.

"So, where's your pack located, Snow ?" I ask her. I hear she gasped a little "Anything wrong ?" I ask her

(((( NOte: Hutch still doesn't know that Snow belong to one of the five great leader, so he just call her stright to her name ))))

"No, it's just you're the first wolf who called me by my name" Snow said

"Huh ?" I ask her confused

"Oh don't mind it. My pack located in the south pole" Snow said

"Wow, but may I ask you, how can you standing on the ocean ?" I ask her

"Oh... well... that's my skill. Um can I know your name ?" She said smiling.

"Oh sorry, my name is Hutch" I said embarased

**Snow's POV**

I talked to Hutch for a few minutes. I was shocked at first when he called me by my name, but I don't know but I just like it. After all I realize that Hutch is a nice wolf. I'm surprised he didn't know me.

"So Hutch, where's your pack located ?" I ask him

"Well, ourpack is in Jasper Park, but know because we united all the pack, we have a large teritories to handle" Hutch told me

"Wait a minute, who is your leader ?" I ask him

"Humphrey...he's a great leader and my best friend. He's here, want to meet him ?" Hutch ask. I think for a moment before I told him who am I, so I decide to surprise him. "No.. not so fast. I just come here on vacation" I said

"Okay maybe tomorrow" Hutch said "Hey, you want a den ? I can find one for you, if you want" Hutch offering me. This wolf is so nice...

"Yes thank you" I said as he search the den and found it for me.

"How about here ?" Hutch ask me

"It's okay with me... thank you... where's your den ?" I ask him

"Oh my den is behind that rock" Hutch said pointing at a large rock on the west side of my den

"Okay, I will visit you later in the morning" I said at him

"umm.. Good night, Snow" Hutch said

"Good night Hutch" I said as he leave me alone.

Hmm... that wolf is so nice, I never found a wolf as nice as him before, he even help me to find my den. Well i don't know ...better sleeping...

**Hutch's POV**

Why did I help her, I don't even know her...but she's beautiful... maybe I should tell Humphrey about her. And how the hell she can standing at the middle of the ocean, did she come from south pole to canada by running on the ocean ?! ... no no no.. that's imposible

Why suddenly I think about her so much ?!..I don't even know her. Then I arrive at the den and see Humphrey still sleeping so I decide to join him


	59. Blossoming Love, Hutch and Snow

**The next day, Hakai Protected Area, Canada, Hutch's POV**

I wake up early this morning, I don't know why but I feel like kanda want to see what Snow been doing. But I think she's still aleep at this early. I see to my left that Humphrey still asleep. I wake up and start to take a drink to the pond. When I arrive at the pond I drink for a moment and see my reflextion in the water. I try to calm down and relaxing for a few moment and startting at the sky which still have many stars.

"Beautiful isn't it" A voice come behind me

"Oh morning Snow, what are you doing here so early?"I ask her

"Oh I don't know. I just can't sleep well" She said walking to me and sit beside me which making me feel more nervous

Then I see a shooting stars "You know, when you see a shooting stars, you should make wish... maybe they will comes true" I said to her

"Yes, I wish I found someone... that cares for me" Snow said. I don't know what to said to her. "And you ?" She ask me "Huh ?" I ask her

"What is your wish ?" She ask me. "Oh, same with you, I always feel lonely, I only take care of the pack, I also want to find someone for me" I said to her. She also did the same, she went silent...

"Would you like to howl with me ?" I ask her politely. I don't know why I just said that. I waited if I get reject or she leave me but surprisingly she said "I loved too..." Snow said. Then I let out a howl to start... At first she just stood there but finally she joined me.

**Snow's POV**

I talked to Hutch for a few moment, I don't know but it's seems so relaxing and peace after talking to him. Then he ask me to howl with him. At first I shocked but I just go on with it. Then I hear a perfect howl coming from him.. At first I just stood there for a while, then I decide to join in with him. I hear our howls perfectly mixed and letting out a harmony to the sky...I realize it, when the howl perfectly mixed with each other, you have found your soulmates. Is it right ? Is he the one for me ? I though for a moment while howling. I ... I think... I ...love... him...

**Hutch's POV **

After she joined me, I hear a soft and beautiful voice I have ever heard. We howled for a few moment. Is she the one for me ? I though for a moment. Then we finish the howl together. Then Snow staring at me which making me staring at her too. I lost my though when I staring at her eyes. Her blue eyes, her artical fur... match perfectly. with out realize we begin to move closer and closer... my heart is skipped faster and faster at this.. I want to tell her how's my feeling toward her, but I also don't want this moment to end. At the end both of our noses touch together

"Snow...?" I ask her

"Yes, Hutch ?" She asked lovingly

"I.. I don't know how to s-say this, but... the first time I met you, I see you're the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen, What I'm trying to say is .. is .. that.. I ...L...Lo..Love... you..." I said nervously. I begin to look down as waited to be slapped or yelled. But she instanly kiss me. I was surprised at first but I return the kiss. The kiss is so perfect... I begin to feel like flying away... that there's only both of us in this world...

**Snow's POV**

"I...Love...you..." I hear Hutch said this to me, I also love him as he said this I instanly kiss him passionately. I could tell that he's shocked at first then he return the kiss to me. Finally I found some one for me... I though.. now my life will be perfect...

**Humphrey's POV**

I wake up in the morning and realize the sun is about to shine. I streching for a while and notice that Hutch is missing. Why did he wake up so early ? I though and I walk outside and decide to drink to the pond. I walk slowly to the pond and notice that Hutch is there. I was about to greet him but I see that he isn't alone. I aproach them very slowly and notice that there's an artic furred wolf sitting beside him.

Is that... Lady.. Snow ? What's she doing here ? how can she meet Hutch ?...

"Come on let's get you to Humphrey, Snow, I'm sure he will happy to see you" Hutch said

Did she just called Lady Snow stright by her name, and she didn't mind it at all ?! Wait a minute,... did they...fall... in ... love... ?

"Uh.. I have something to tell you..." Lady Snow said as I decide to drop in "Lady Snow ? Is that you ?" I ask from behind her as they both turned attention to me. So it's true, she's Lady Snow. I see Hutch get confused after I said 'Lady'

"Lady ?" Hutch ask me

**Hutch's POV**

I about to take her to see Humphrey but I see Humphrey come in and said that confused me

"Lady Snow ? Is that you ?" Humphrey asked as Snow smiled to him

"Lady ?" I ask "What's that supposed to mean ?" I ask still not understand

"Well Hutch, Lady Snow here, is one of the five great leader. I met her at the submit a few days ago" Humphrey said as my jaw droped hit the ground.

So... I just ... just... kissing ... and fall in love with a great leader ?! I though as I passed out because I can't take all of it

"Hutch !" I hear Snow's voice called me

**Snow's POV**

After Humphrey reveal who exackly am I, Hutch shocked and open his mouth down as I begin to laugh at his stupid face... But my giggling ended when he just stood there with pale face in silent and not moving then suddenly he fell down "Hutch ? HUTCH !" I yelled and grab him when fall down.

"Quick, where's your den ?!" I ask Lord Humphrey, but he soon grabbed me and suddenly the place changed from the clear area to inside a den. I confused what did just happened, but I don't ask him because I still worried about Hutch.

"Is he gonna be okay ?" I ask

"It's fine, he just shocked... soon he will regain his consiousnes" Humphrey said "When did you arrive ? and what are you doing here and alone ?" Humphrey ask me confused because usually the pack leader will take some wolves to guard them.

"Well, I don't know, I just want to visit Canada, I need some vacation after all these war and pack things..I just arrive yesterday night" I said to him

"And you already fall in love with Hutch ?" Humphrey ask smiling making me freeze... how can he know that ?! Did he saw us kissed ?!..

"Uh..." I about to said and Humphrey chuckled a little "Believe me, I and Kate was like you two when we were at our first date" Humphrey said

"Oh I see" I said blushed a little, but because of my white fur, He immidiately know it. "I guess you didn't told Hutch who you are" Humphrey said

"Yea, I didn't told him, I was about to surprise him, but I don't know if Hutch will react like this" I told him

"Me too, he's the best wolf in my pack, he also very diligent and very responsible for all his duties, when I and Kate away, he can handle all our job alone, that's impresed me, I was surprised too, because I never see him acted like this before" Humphrey told me which reminded me about his skills earlier "Lord Humphrey, may I ask you something ?" I ask him

"Yes, what is it ?" He ask me

"What did you do earlier and how can we suddenly arrive in this den ?" I ask him

"Well, I'm able to transport to many places I want" Humphrey said

"Wow, that's amazing, so when you want to go to someplace, you instanly arrive in that place ?" I ask him

"Yes,but it's depens on my mood, if I am in hurry, yes but If I just want to relax a little, I prefers walking" Humphrey said

We all talking for a while until we heard a groan coming from Hutch as he begin to stir regain his consiousness

"Hutch, are you okay ?" I ask him

**Hutch's POV**

I wake up and feel little dizzy in my head. I slowly open my eyes and see Snow right in front of me.

"Ughh.. what happen ?" I ask them

"I told you about Lady Snow and suddenly you fainted" Humphrey said as I remember it

"Is that true, Snow ?" I ask

"Yes, it is" Snow said as I frowned

"Why ? Is that a problem ?" Snow ask me

"No, but aren't you ashamed with me, I mean you're great leader, and I just..." I said to her as she lift my head up and see Humphrey walk away giving me time to be together with Snow

"Hutch, I don't care who you are, I still love you" Snow said as I hug her instanly making her hug me back

"I love you too, Snow" I said while hugging with her.

**Humphrey's POV**

Well it's seems like the new love have blossomed. I better give them sometime alone. I walk out and decide to flew back to Jasper knowing that Lady Snow will staying there for a few days. I instanly arrive at the border and surprising Cando because I just appeared right beside him.

"WHOAA !" Cando yelled

"Oh sorry, I don't know you were there" I said

"Didn't you told us that you will come back tomorrow ?" Cando ask

"Yes, but I have a news, cab you tell the pack, I'm in hurry, Lady Snow will staying here for a few days" I said

"Okay I will go tell Kate" Cando walk

"Oh one more thing, your best friend, Hutch, is madly in love with her" I said making Cando open his mouth

"Hutch ?! With Lady SNOW ?! Isn't that too crazy ?!" Cando ask me as I chuckled a little "You know, Love is blind... no matter what's she looks like, but that's great" I said "Okay I will be going, make sure Kate get my massage and build up a den for Lady Snow" I said

"Okay" Cando said "Okay, see ya !" I said as I flew off back

I flew back and I see Hutch and Lady Snow already get along. They talking together but I remember my promises Kate that I will be back in two days and that's today so I get in to their talks

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but we must get home today..." I said

"It's okay, Humphrey" Hutch said

"So, how far your pack from here, Lord Humphrey ?" Snow ask me

"Um not too far, about 1 days walking" I said as she nodded and walk along

**Cando's POV**

I was surprised after Humphrey told me that Hutch and Lady Snow is falling in love to each other. I report the massage to Kate

"Maam ? Kate ? You're here ?" I ask at the entrance of her and Humphrey's den

"Yes, what's the matter ?" Kate ask

"Humphrey just told me that we have a guest... Lady Snow.. she's already with Humphrey now, they met while they were patroling" I said to Kate

"When did Humphrey told you this ?" Kate ask

"About a minute ago... and he also told me that Hutch and Lady Snow is together" I said

"Together ? what's that supposed to mean ?" Kate ask confused

"Well you know... they love each other" I said

"Oh... that's interesting for Hutch to having someone like her" Kate said smiling

"Oh yes, Humphrey also told me to build a den for Lady Snow" I said

"Okay, I understand. Is that all ?" Kate ask

"Yes it is" I said

"Okay you can go now" Kate said

"Yes, maam" I said as I walk away. WOW this is interesting... Hutch have someone for him... wyuuu... I shall give him a gift then...


	60. The Gift Of A Friend

**Kate's POV**

I wake up in the morning and get ready for everything, I told Damien to build a den for Lady Snow, checking the border and hunting report. Training the other wolves. I start to get little tired because Humphrey is not here, so I have to do all his job.

**Meahwhile, Hutch's POV**

I still walking with Snow to go back home.

"So Snow, how can you sneak up from your pack ?" I ask her

"How can you know ?" Snow ask me surprised

"Of course, no one want their leader go alone wondering by herself" I said chuckling a little

"Hehe.. I just let one person to know and I sneak aroung and run along" Snow said

"That's pretty great" I said. We continue to talk along the journey.

**Garth's POV**

I wake up in the morning and remembering what's today, then I remember today is my birthday. But I'm not cheerful like the other wolves do usually when their birthday, because my birthday remembered me to someone, someone that has been sacrificed her own life to me, my mom, she died when giving birth of me.I don't even know what's my mother looks like, all I know is her name is Clara because my father told me, I didn't ask to my dad what's she looks like because I don't want him to remember her again. My father told me where is her grave.

So I decide to walk out from my den slowly decide not to wake up Lilly and go search a few flower.

**Lilly's POV**

I wake up in the morning and notice Garth is standing at the entrance, I look at him and see sadness on his face, I was about to ask him, but she turn to me, quickly I acting like I am still asleep, then I notice he's walk outside and I decide to follow him. I see he's picking some flower but I was confused why he having a such sad face. I never see Garth acted like this before. Then after he pick up some flowers, I see he's heading to the former eastern pack teritory. I decide to follow him. Then I met some wolves belongs to the easter pack before we united. I notice Scar and Claw.

"Hi, um may I ask you what's today ?" I ask to Scar

"today is Sunday, why ?" Scar ask

"No no that's not what I mean. I just want to know is there anything special today?" I ask

"Umm... Oh yes.. today is Garth's birthday !" Claw said

"Wow, but why did Garth have a such sad face ?" I ask them making them frowned. From that I know that something happened

"Well... you know Garth's birthday is the day when we all lose our female - Alpha, Tony's mate and which also Garth's mother died when she giving birth to Garth" Scar said as I shocked and feel bad for him.

"Do you know where's Garth is going ?" I ask them

"Yes, Tony and Garth probably going to Clara's grave, it's located at that hill under a big oak tree" Claw said

"Okay thank you, I will get going" I said walking to the hill and notice Garth put down a flower to the ground, I can tell that somebody is buried there. Then I notice Tony is coming and sit beside Garth. I can see that they giving some word but I can't hear it. So I decide to get back to my den, wanting to make surprise to him to make him happy.

**Humphrey's POV**

After walk a few hours finally we reach the eastern pack border and soon we arrive at home. I see Hutch collapsed to the ground... Snow giggling looking at him, and she pick him up and put him near the pond. I can see all the wolves surprised after seeing this especially Cando.

"Kate, I'm home" I said as she run to me and hug me

"Humphrey ! I miss you " Kate said

"Hey, I just going for 2 days" I said

"But for me it's seems like a year" Kate said

"Okay, now where's the pups ?" I ask

"Oh they're playing around with Ammy and Link" Kate said

"Oh yes, speaking of them, is anything change in Ammy ?" I ask making Kate giggling "Yes, she's pregnant" Kate said

Then all of us go to see them. After few moment walking we arrive at their den. I can see Claudette is talking to them but Runt and Stinky is playing outside of the den. I approaching them

"Well, come great your Omega dad !" Kate said as they all looking at me. And as usual Runt running to me and crashme to the ground

"DADDY !" Runt yelled and crashing me to the ground

"ehehe, how did my little boy doing when I'm away ?" I ask him as he letting me up

"Well , we just playing around" Runt said

"Hello Humphrey..." Link said

"Hello you two.. did it work ?" I ask to Link smirked making Link blushed a little " Well, yes it's work" Link said. I can tell Ammy's stomach is looking littler bigger than usual.

"it's seems so" I said joikingly making Ammy to blush

"have you get any name for your future pups ?" Kate ask

"No we haven't. We will name them when they born" Ammy said

Then suddenly I see Lilly run toward us

"Hi Lilly" I shouted greeting her

"Hi sis" Kate said as they hugged

"What's the rush ?" Ammy ask

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but today is Garth's birthday" Lilly said

"Then, let's celebrate it" I said

"But, today also the anniversry of Clara's death" Lilly said

"Who's Clara? I never heard that names before" I said as all of us confused

"Garth's mother " Lilly said as we all shocked "I don't know how to make Garth happy again, I want him to enjoy his birthday but ..." Lilly said frowned.

"hmm this is difficult" Link said

"Um... maybe you can eheheh ...mate... with him" Kate said making all of us shocked and let out a laughter for Kate's dirty mind at

"KATE !" Lilly said blushing

"I have a better idea, but you must give me sometime to do it" I said

"What's excackly your idea ?" Kate ask

"I could revive Clara for Garth" I said as everyone except Kate shocked

"And how the hell you can do that?" Lilly ask not believing

"Remember, I can go between realm of live and death" I said "but, someone must take care of my body" I said

"You know, I always will" Kate said as she licked my cheek.

"Okay, I will call Luz here" I said as Luz appeared slowly "hello Luz" I greet him

"Hi everyone, did you call me ?" Luz ask to me

"Yes, can you search a wolf named Clara ? She died umm... Lilly, how old Garth is ?" I ask

"Now is 8 years old ( Dog year)" Lilly said

"...8 years ago" I said to Luz

"of course, but you must have a part of her" Luz said

"What do you mean have part of her ?" Lilly ask

"Well it's deifferent because her body is fanish, you must have something that have been part of her befoe, like her fur, bones , or anything" Luz said as we all froze hearing this.

"So ... you mean we must rob her grave ?!" Link shouted

"umm yea" Luz said

"I want to help but this is gonna make Garth and Tony mad and kill all of us !" I shouted

"Well but that's the only way" Luz said

We all think for a moment and decide to use it.

"Okay, now I want all of the wolves to make a party tonight, take Garth and Tony as far as possible from Clara's grave, I will dig it, some wolves must guard my back. Try to not make a attaction to them" I said

"Okay we all understand" Link and Ammy said

"Kate, take care of my body" I said as Kate nodded and Luz grab me as I begin to lost my conssiousness.

**Kate's POV**

I see Luz grabbed Humphrey as he slowly become weak and fall down. I grab his body and carry it to my den as Luz disappeared.

"Okay I wil attend a meeting for some wolves" I said as I howled. Soon every wolves that belong to the former western pack appeared.

"Look, today is Garth's birthday, we will attent a celebration tonight, prepare for everything, the meal, song, and your gift for him" I said

Then I know to said the true purpose we must go through telepathy as Ibegin to concentrate and enter every wolves mind.

"Everyone can you hear me ?" I ask as everyone gasped

"Kate ?" Reba voice in my head

"yes, I'm Kate, now stop talking ! The true purpose of this party is to separate Garth, Tony from Clara's grave. Clara is Garth's mother and Tony's mate. She died when giving birth Garth. Humphrey has an idea, he want to revive her, but he must dig up her grave. So I ask you to do this, do not let Garth or Tony to go near the eastern forest. If they find out Clara's grave is digged they will get mad. Understand ?" I ask

"yes, maam" All their voice in my head as I stop this and panting gently. this is the first time I entered many wolves mind.

"Kate, you okay ?" Shakey ask me

"yes, i'm fine, it's just took a lot of my energy" I said

"You sure about this plan ?" Shakey ask me

"Pretty sure" I said

"Okay, I will get ready" Shakey said as the other wolves leave preparing the party.

**Humphrey's POV**

I just arrive at the cloudy place. I see some wolves chatting there, but they're just spirits. I see many wolves looking at me and greeting me with smile, I also did the same.

"Luz, how can I know of all these wolves named Clara ?" I ask

"Just think about her name in your heart, she will approach you soon" Luz said

After a few moment walking, then a female wolf come to me. the female wolf has a yellow and white fur with green eyes.

"Are you looking for me ?" She ask me

"Huh ? sorry but what's your name ?" I ask her

"My name is Clara" She said

"Clara, would you like to see your family ?" I ask her nicely

"Sure, I loved too" Clara said. Then Luz grabbed both of us then we flew back to Jasper. I see Kate already preparing the party. The day is already at sun down. I greet her

"Hey KAte !" I said but she ignored me as I see my body is little glassy. I can see through my body. I am still a spirit

"Luz, what happen to me ?" I ask

"You need to find your body and go inside it" Luz said as I run to my den. I see myself lay on the ground. I did the same as my vision begin to weaker and drifted to sleep. Then Luz waking me up soon

"ugh... what time is it ?" I ask

"Still the same.. at down" Luz said

"Where's Clara?" I ask looking around and I don't see her

"She's right here, but you can't see her until you get her body part" Luz said as I quickly transport to the eastern forest and see everywolves already departed to the party. I quickly search the area to found the grave. I remember that Lilly told me the grave is under a big oak tree. finally I found it and start to dig in. After a few moment I touch something soft I carefully pull out it and see some fur.

"I'm sorry for doing this, Clara" I said as I pull some fur off her dead body.

"Okay now, what's the ritual ?" I ask Luz

"You need your blood to summon her spirit to back to her body" Luz said as I bite my own paws and draw out some blood and dropped to the fur. "Now what ?" I ask

"Do as usually you do when you revive someone" Luz said as I close my eyes and put my paws above the fur. Soon I see the fur is flowing to the air and glowing starting to make shape into a wolf.

"So Clara, maam, do you know what's today ?" I ask her

"OF course I know, today is the day when I giving Garth birth" Clara said smiling

"Are you don't feel bad or something because you never met you son?" I ask her

"No because I always watch them above" Clara said

"Okay let's get going to the party" I said

"You're a great friend, Humphrey" Clara said

"How can you know my name ?" I ask

"I'm a spirit I can know everbody's name" Clara said as I nodded and start walk to the party.

**Garth's POV**

Everyone told me to go to the party, then I and my dad go to my own party. When I arrive, everyone yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY !" everyone yelled as everyone howl together and come to me giving some congrats.

"Happy birthday, Garth" Lilly said kiss me

"Thank you Lilly, you design this all ?" I ask

"No, Humphrey did" Lilly said

"But Humphrey isn't arrive yet" I said

"You'll know soon" Lilly said

"And why I must take my dad here ?" I ask

"Because you'll meet someone you really loved" Humphrey said suddenly arrive at the middle of the party

**Tony's POV**

I feel happy for my son and greatful for this pack doing all of this for my son. Then I see Humphrey approach me with red flower and put it in front of me. Garth then approach me and sit beside me

"What's this flower for ?" I ask to Humphrey

"Oh you don't remember this flower ?" Humphrey ask me "Isn't this your mate's favourite colour ?" Humphrey ask making me gasped

"Y-yes , how can you know ?!" I ask him not believing

"Humphrey, I really appreciate what you did this party for me, but don't put my mother to me or my dad !" Garth said little angry

"I know Garth, everyone have give their gift to you, have I given you mine ? Oh ...Clara ?" Humphrey said

"THAT IT !" Garth said agrily and about to jump at Humphrey

"Garth sto...pp" I said when I look a the female wolf standing in the shadow.

"Who's that wolf ?" Garth ask

I don't answer it. Then the crowd went silent as then she wolf let out a howl which surprised me. A howl that I was never forget it, the same melody when I and Clara howled long ago.

"Dad ?" Garth ask me

"It can't be, who are you ?! how can you know that howl ?!" I shouted

"Really Tony, you don't remember who am I ?" A female voice said as I recognice the voice very very well, the same voice that was lost 8 years ago, when Garth was born. Then slowly the female wolf come out from the shade, the moonlight shine on her face. She's Clara

"It can't be..." I said as the crowd gather around us making a way from me and Garth to her

"Hello Tony... Garth.." She said approaching us

I quickly crying myself as I run and hug her tightly " CLARA !" I shouted at her and hug her tightly "I miss you so much" I said still hugging her.

**Garth's POV**

I am getting angry because Humphrey telling my dad about my mom. "Oh ...Clara ?" Humphrey said smiling.

"THAT'S IT !" I yell about to jump at him. But my dad stopped me as I see a dark figure. I can tell that the wolf is a female. Then she let out a howl that makes my dad surprised. I confused at this, but soon she walk approaching us which making my dad crying with wide eyes.

"Dad ?" I ask but he didn't reply. I still got confused

"Hello Tony...Garth.."She said. I confused how can she know my name

Then my dad run to her shouted "CLARA !" and hug her tightly. I instanly know who is she which making me tearing up too.

"Enjoy your gift Garth" Humphrey said to me.

"M...M...Mom ?" I ask her

"yes Garth I'm your mom" She said. Instanly I run to her and hug her tightly "I ...I have waited so long to meet you...Mom" I said sobbing on her.

**Lilly's POV**

I watching the whole scene. I also happy for Garth. Finally he found her mom. I walk to Humphrey and licked his cheek making him surprised

"Thanks for making my mate happy, Humphrey" I said to him

"Anytime, Lilly" Humphrey said as I walk to them

"So Garth, who's this ?" Clara ask

"Hello, I'm Lilly, I'm Garth's mate" I said

"Hi, my name is Clara it's a pleasure to meet you" Clara said as we all talking along until the party is over.

**Garth's POV**

After the party, I remember Humphrey, I feel bad at him because I almost jump him because I think he's annoying me. So I search him and found that Humphrey and is pups playing together. I approach him

"Humphrey ?" I ask as they turn to me

"Garth, why don't you spend some time with your mom ?" Humphrey ask me, I didn't answer it and hug him making him surprised but he hug me back "I'm sorry Humphrey for yelling at you but Thank you so much. That's the best gift I have ever had" I said at him as we pull out the hug

"no problem Garth, and you must know, your mom will have to go soon, she can't be here for too long, go spend your precious time with her" Humphrey said

"Okay, Humphrey, and once again thank you" I said walking away.


	61. The First Ambush

**? POV**

The three wolf walk to the Fortune pack.

"We begin to infiltrate now ?"

"Yea, infiltrate slowly, do net let them detect you, our target is a grey young pup"

"I understand"

**Humphrey's POV**

I wake up in the morning and notice Kate and the pups is still asleep. I walk out and see the pack is doing as usual. Then I notice Lady Snow and Hutch walking together. I approach them

"Morning" I greet them

"Good morning" Lady Snow and Hutch said

"What are you doing in this early morning ?" I ask

"Well, you know just take Snow around the teritory" Hutch said

"Oh I see, love is wonderful, isn't it ?" I ask making them blushed "Okay then I will get go..." I said before I sense something. I quickly use my power to investigate the area. "Something is not right, be prepare for the worse !" I said as I howled for the pack.

**Snow's POV**

I still talking to Humphrey then I notice his ear twiching, he hear something, but I don't hear anything. His expresion suddenly changed to alert. "Something is not right, be prepare for the worse !" He said as howled for the pack. Soon I see many wolves appeared. "Be alert for the unknown wolves, someone just entered our teritories !" Humphrey said loudly as every wolves scater to search for the intruder. I notice his eyes changed to grey . So that's the samsara eyes.

"Snow, I think we must go inside our den" Hutch said

"Whoaw whoaw, I don't want to sit still while the other defending their pack" I said

"But, this is not yours, and you're our guess, we must keep you to secure area, and ...I don't want to see you... hurt" Hutch said

"Oh, you're so sweet, but don't worry I won't get hurt if they can't see me" I said

"HUh ?" Hutch ask confused

"I will show you what I can do, don't worry, I'll be fine" I said as I see Humphrey is talking to a few wolves and Kate is there too. I approach them as they notice me

"Lady Snow, you must go to secure area" Kate said

"No, I also want to have some fun here" I said

"Okay then" Humphrey said

**? POV**

I enter the pack teritories and decide to infiltrate and see the wolves movement's changed "Shit ! We have been detected !" One wolf said

"Change the plan to attack stance !" Another said

"We must not failed" The other one said

"Duz have trained us this long, we must not dissapointed him" One said

**Humphrey's POV**

I begin to look around very carefully and I see 3 wolves behind the southern forest. I give a code to Hutch and Cando to alert to the southern side. And I see a wolf jump with high speed toward Hutch, but because Hutch is already trained well and already a Deta, he dodge it easily,

**Hutch's POV**

I see a wolf jumped right to me, I quickly dodge it.

"Who the fuck are you ?!" I ask mocking at him

"A man who will have your dead body at my den !" He mock me back as he run toward me but when I was about to attack him, suddenly his body fall to the left

"Uagh !" He yelled

"Huh ? What happen ?!" I ask confused

Then he stand up "What did you do ?!" He ask angrily at me, I still silent because I don't know what just happened, then he groaning again holding his stomach like someone has pouched it.

"Who's there ?! Show yourself !" He yelled and look around, no answer and suddenly he fall to the right as he cough out some blood and fell to the ground whimpering in pain.

"What is excacly happening here ?!" I said to myself confused

"It's fine, It's just me" A voice said beside me as I turn around and see no one there, I get confused but soon, I see Snow's figure and start appeared slowly.

"how can you do that ?" I ask in amazement

"Well, it's one of my skills" She said smiling

**Meanwhile Humphrey's POV**

I see the to enemy have been defeated. Then I remember

"Where's the other one ?" I ask but no one see him. Then I hear the sound that I never wanted to hear "DADDY !" A voice yell as I see Runt is carried with a wolf. The pupnapper stop at the entrance of the forest and smiling evily to me. My blood boiled after seeing this

"Now, we can do this in two ways, One- you let go my pup and I will let you go. Two - I will force you and throw you outside to the rock and torture you !" I said threatened him

"I whink I chwoose two" He said mumbling because holding Runt in his mouth.

After I see this I instanly transported right in front of him, I hit his neck making losing his grip over Runt as I quickly pick him up and put him in the safe place. He recovered and growling at me.

**Kate's POV**

I see a wolf come to our den and pick up RUnt, I quickly run as fast as possible but I can't catch it, then Humphrey successfuly pick Runt back and face the enemy. His eyes changed to red again.

"Now, you just choose number two, that means torture it is !" Humphrey said coldly. Then I see he's disappeared and appeared right in front of the enemy

"What the ?!" The wolf said surprised, but he didn't finish his word as Humphrey kick him hard making his body fly and land on the rock hard, he try to recover but I see Humphrey come to him. He pin him hard on the rock, I see his back leg step the enemy's tail as his forepaws holding the wolf paws and another one pouch his stomach.

"Ugh... *cough*... *cough*" The wolf groaning can't move and recovered

"I already make it easy for you, but it's seems you pick the hard way" Humphrey said as he stab his chest hard with his paws making him screamed loudly in pain

"AAAARRRGGGgggg !" The wolf screamed

"Now would you tell me why did you pick my pup and get mess with me ?!" Humphrey ask coldly at him

He didn't answer it as Humphrey press his chest harder making him whimpering again. I look at the whole pack terrified watching the whole scene, I never though Humphrey can do the violence like this before. "Humphrey , STOP !" I yelled at him as he stopped and looking at me. I run at him and hug him as his eyes changed back to normal.

**Humphrey's POV**

I don't realize what I have done, but after hearing Kate's voice, I snap back to reality and look at her. I confused but then I see the enemy wolf in front of me, whinching in pain. I quickly backed up and release him. He just fall and lie there whimpering.

"What have I done ?!" I said to myself. Then Kate hug me "I'm sorry Kate" I said to her

"It's okay, at least you didn't go too far" Kate said release the hug

"Wait, WHERE IS RUNT ?!" I ask at her looking around

"It's okay, our pups are at my den" Kate said. I quickly transport to my den and see Stinky, Claudette, and Runt there. I sigh in relief

"Are you okay, Runt ?" I ask as he run and hug me crying

"I'm scared dad !" Runt said

"Shh.. it's fine, I'm here now" I said comforting him

"I think it's time to tell them" Kate said sitting down beside me

"Okay, pups listen to me now, we will tell you something" I said as Runt stop crying and sit back.

"What it is dad ?" Claudette ask

"Do you why we are at war ?" I ask them

"Yes !.. uh...um.. no... Why ?" Stinky said

"This war purpose is to capture me and you, Runt" I said as Stinky and Claudette turn to him with questioning look

"Me ? why ?" Runt ask

"Because you're the first wolf that born stright from a Zeta" Kate said "You're special, Runt. You have some special power, you just don't discovered it yet" I add

"What is the differences ?" Stinky ask

"Normally, Zeta line is pass for the next 2 generations, but you don't, Runt." Kate said

"What is my power ?" Runt ask

"I think you must discovere it yourself" I said

"How ?"

"Through training" I said

"Humphrey, you think this is the right time for him to train ?" Kate ask me

"I think so, what do you think, Runt ?" I ask him

"Well, okay" Runt said

"I think, we don't trainning, but playing" I said making him smile. "What do you mean by playing ?" Kate ask confused

"Luz told me how the Omegas training long ago, they use it by playing a game" I said to Kate as she nodded

"So when will we do the training ?" Claudette ask

"We can start tomorrow if you want" Kate said

"Okay, we start tomorrow" Claudette said

**Hutch's POV**

After the battle Humphrey and Kate just leave the enemy there. Then a wolf approach me

"Sir, what we must do to these wolves ?" He ask

"Why me ?" I ask back

"Because Humphrey and Kate is not here, so you're in charge, remember you're the 2nd command" The wolf said

"Oh yea, bring them to the prison den, and keep them inside until Humphrey get here" I said

"Yes sir" The wolf said as he and the other wolves drag them away

"You're the 2nd command ?" Snow ask me surprised

"Yes..." I said nervously

"That's amazing" Snow said

"Snow, this is almost a week passed since you're here, what about your pack ?" I ask her

"I know... I have to go back" She said as I frowned

"Hey, don't worry, I will visit you sometime" Snow said

"But, that mean, we can't be together" I said

"Why don't you go on vacation to the Aurora pack for a few moons ?" A voice said to me from behind as I turn around and see Humphrey there.

"Really ? You don't mind it ?" I ask excited

"On one condition" Humphrey said

"And what is it ?" I ask

"Promise me you two will visit us again someday" Humphrey said as I jump in joy.

"I promise, thank you, Humphrey" Hutch said

"When will you come back, Lady Snow ?" Humphrey ask her

"the day after tomorrow" Snow said

"Okay then, enjoy your time here until then" Humphrey said as he leave.

"Snow, what if your pack decline me there ?" I ask to her

"Then I will rip him away" Snow said

"Seriously ?" I ask not believeing what did I hear

"Of course" Snow said as we nuzzling each other.


	62. Puppies Special Training & A Portal

**Humphrey's POV**

I wake up early this morning considering I and Kate must train our pups. I notice Kate also starting to wake up beside me.

"Morning " She greet

"Morning, ready train them ?" I ask to her

"Or course !" Kate said

"Okay, I will go hunting, get ready of them" I said as I took off hunting to the feeding ground. After a few moment I manage to catch 2 caribou. I drag it back to my den as I see the pups is already up.

"Let's eat before the training" I said as I drop one caribou for the pups and one for me and Kate

"This is for us ?" Stinky asked surprised because usually they only eat a few bite.

"Yea, you need it for the training" I said. Then I see they eat it all until full

"Ahh... I never been so full" Runt said

"Yeah... Me too" Claudette said

"*Burp*" Stiny burping

"Okay, don't get too fat. Let's get going" Kate said as five of us go outside. "So, what's the plan ?" Kate ask

"Well, I will train Runt and you will train Stinky and Claudette" I said to Kate

"Okay, want to bet who will be the best ?" Kate said playfully

"Oh, you want a challenge ?" I said back sarcastically

"Okay, let's race you to the top of that hill, and no powers allowed " Kate said

"You ready to lose?" I ask her playfully

"Are you ?" She ask back with smile "Pups, meet us to there okay" Kate said pointing to the top of the hill as they nodded

"What are you two up to , Mom ?" Claudette ask

"Oh you will know" I said "Ready ?!" I ask her prepare to run "Set !"Kate said "GO !" We both yell at same time as we took off running.

**Stinky's POV**

All of us start heading to the training ground, then suddenly my mom and my dad start arguing each other and end up with race challenge as they both took off running to the top of the hill with very fast speed

"Oh not again" I said as they leave me, Claudette and Runt alone.

"Come on let's catch up with them" Claudette said as three of us begin to run towards them but because of the food, we can't run too far

"Ugh... I can't take it anymore, my stomach hurts !" I said panting heavilly

"me too" Runt said stopped beside me

"I also feel the same way, but how we gonna catch up with mom and dad ?" Claudette asks

"I will transport you there" Runt said

"Okay then" Claudette said

"hey, I also can transport !" I said annoyingly because they both forgot about me

"Oh yes big brother, sorry ehhehe" Claudette said

" HUH !" I said smuggly

"Let's go" Runt said as we all take off and already on the top of the mountain. When we are there we see mom and dad running together toward us. "Hey, let's see who's the winner !" Runt said

"Okay, make way !" I said as three of us walk on the side and watch carefully who's the first paw step the ground. Then mom and dad come to us "Waaa..." They both yelled happily as they passed the finishline

"Runt, who's the winner ?!" My dad asks

"Is it me ?" My dad ask excitely

"No"I said as my dad face turn to priceless face making us all laughing

"Tie" Claudette said

"It is a tie ?" My mom asks

"Yes, mom, tie" I said

"Well, Humph, I guess we are always equal" My mom said

"True" My dad said smiling then he turn to us "Okay, time for training, come on" My dad said

"Okay, Stinky and Claudette, train with me" Kate said as I and Claudette start to follow mom "Good luck little bro !" I said walking away.

**Humphrey's POV**

I see Kate already pick Stinky and Claudette to train as they leave Runt and me alone. Then I mention him to follow me, soon we arrive on the open area with many berries tree.

"Well, let's begin" I said "Have you ever play a game called 'berry master' ?" I ask him

"No I haven't" Runt said "Wanna play ?" I ask making him wagging his tail excitely

"Yes Dad !" Runt said impatiently

"Okay, here's the rules, dodge the berries as many as you can, you're allowed to using your entire power except transportation, got it ?" I ask

"Got it dad !" Runt said

"Okay, get ready" I said as I picking many berries in my paws and "GO !" I yelled as I throw him a lot of berries to him with great speed. I see Runt is trying to dodge it. I'm surprised that the he did it very well, the berries only hit about 12th times to him.

"I'm impressed, you did it very well" I said to him

"Ahh, but it managed to hit me" Runt said frowned

"Don't worry, soon you will manage to dodge it all" I said

**Meanwhile, Kate's POV**

I take Stinky and CLaudette to the open valley with many large trees on it.

"Now, the first one is CLaudette" I said as Claudette paying a serious attention to me. She's so take after me i though a little. "The first one is Spinout moves" I said but Claudette cut me off "But, you have taught me this before" Claudette said

"Yes, now I want you to do it and get pass that tree line" I said pointing at 6 tree in front of us "You must do a zig zag move to avoid it and do it with one perfect spinout" I said making Claudette gasp, but she didn't say a word and prepare to get ready.

"Go !" I yell as Claudette took a full speed run towards it. I see that she manage to do the spinout perfectly and avoiding 4 trees but at the 5th tree, she failed and end up spinning on the ground "Whaa...Whowww" Claudette yelled

"That's it, your getting good" I said

"Oh mom, I wish I can do it" Claudette said frowned

"Oh don't worry, let's try it again okay ?" I said making her smile. Then I see her trying again for a few times. I turn to Stinky and remembered what did Luz told me

**Flashback, Kate's POV**

"I give your three pups 5 different nature energy,...I give Stinky only the one nature energy, but it can be supported with all the other 4 energy, I give Stinky the rock/earth" Luz said

"What is the point ?" I ask

"Trust me, it'll usefull someday" Luz said

**Flashback ended, Kate's POV**

I turn my attention to Stinky. Hmm if he gets the earth energy, he must be strong. How can I trained him ? Then I remembered Garth's training long ago

"Stinky, I want you to do the log squat about 50th times" I said making him surprised "MOM !" he yelled in protest

"Trust me, you can do it, just try it" I said as he sighed and do it

**Stinky's POV**

After I heard mom, one thing that comes to my mind is 'HELL ! is she trying to kill me ?!' But I decide to follow it. I look around and found a log. Perfect, I though as I lift it, at first I think that it's impossible, but then I manage to lift the log "Wow" I said to myself as my mom see me with smile.

"I begin to doing push up with log on my body, funny but I feel nothing and continue to do it.

"Stop, now throw this rock as hard as you can" My mom said giving me a small rock, the rock have the same size as my paw. I grab it and throw it with all I have got. I see the rock flying so far until it hit the edge of the cliff and I see something that will surprised me more, the cliff end up cracking and break down.

"Th...That's amazing, how can that even possible ?!" I shouted at myself

"I told you dear" My mom said smiling

**Back with Runt and Humphrey, Humphrey's POV**

After a while, Runt finally able to dodge all the berries from any direction.

"Now, I want you to block the berries, the rule is don't move out from your place, only use your paws, legs, and jaws t dodge it, okay?" I ask as I throw up many berries at once around his body, surprisingly he manage it to dodge it all, I see no berries hit his body

"Excellent !" I yelled at him making him smile at me with proud face

"Okay dad, what's next ?!" Runt ask wagging his tails

"Now, the next level, this is more difficult than before, I want you to change the direction of the berry that I throw to you back to me, curve it back to me without breaking the berry" I said

"Pardon me, I really must hear it once more... I heard you said curve the berry, and how am I supposed to do that dad ?" Runt ask in protest.

I chuckled a little" Like I said before, it's much more difficult" I said to him, he still don't understand about it "Want me to give an example to you ?" I ask and Runt nodded. "Throw me a rock and watch carefully" I said as he pick up a small rock and throw it to me. I focused on the rock and as usual when it comes near me I can see it in slow motion, I analize the speed and the power, after that I use my paw to hit the side of the rock with the same speed so the rock won't break and slowly turn it back to Runt. Then the rock turn back and fly back to Runt with same speed as before, the rock pass the right side of Runt ear, almost hit him. Runt watch me in awe

"Wow, thats incredible !" Runt said jumping of joy "now you try it" I said "Okay dad" Runt answer as he prepared to get ready.

Then I throw hi a rock, I see he manage to turn the rock direction but his pouch is to hard making the rock cracked.

"Not bad" I said "Ugh.." Runt said frowned "I will give you a hint, you must manage to give the same energy as the rock does, and hit it slowly and make them turn back, okay" I said

"I'll try it again" Runt said

"That's the spirit !" I said

After a few practice finally Runt manage to do it. He jump in joy after he manage it

"Okay now, this game is called 'hulking' " I said

"Wow, you sure have many games dad " Runt said wagging his tail

"Okay, let's play, the rule is push your opponent until he pass their dead line" I said as I make a line behind me and a line behind Runt on the opposite way.

"So, when I push you until pass your line, I won ?" Runt ask

"yea" I said "Cool" Runt exclaimed "Wait not so fast, we will make it more interesting, use your magnetic power to do it" I said

"You're on, dad !" Runt said challenging

"Okay now, put up your two forepaws against mine" I said as our forepaws touching

"ready ?!" I ask him playfully "GO !" I said as we pushed each other. I see he manage to push me back, then I draw out more energy until we are equal "Come on Runt, is that all you've got ?" I ask challenging him. Then he tried again and push me back again. We both doing it for long time and draw out more and more energy, without realize the ground beneath us begin to crack. "GIVE ME MORE !" I yelled at Runt. He tried to push me with all his power "Warrhggg..." He yelled and manage to push me pass my line and he won.

"Finally, he draws out his real power. He have surpassed me" I though. We both end up panting heavily. Then I get up

"That's my son" I said put my paws on his head as he smiled to me

"Thanks dad" Runt said hugging me

"Let's rest a bit" Runt said "I have a place that will make you feel better" I said as I bring him to the shallow water. We both quickly jumped and relaxing in the pond.

"Feeling better ?" I ask

"Much better dad" Runt said

**Meanwhile, Kate's POV**

I still train Claudette and Stinky, and they were great, they did perfectly. Claudette manage to do the spindout move and Stinky is stronger then ever. Then suddenly I feel the huge strong wind brustling toward us. I feel the wind is coming from Humphrey and Runt's place. Is he already trained him that far ? Well I hope he's okay

"Mom what was that ?" Claudette ask

"Oh that's just Runt's part of the training

"It's like that ?! Amazing ! I want to see" Stinky said

"Okay let's rest a little and watch your father" I said walking toward Humphrey's place

**Humphrey's POV**

Since we both still in the pond, I decide to train him to control the water element.

"Hey Runt, let's play water-shape " I said

"Another game ?! COOL ! He exclaimed

"Now try this" I said as I draw a water out and shaping into wolf form

"Cool ! I will try it" Runt said as he try to do it, he manage to bring up the water but, suddenly the water break up and fall back down

"Aghh !" Runt yelled in disappointment. I chuckled seeing his action, he maybe an Omega but he's never give up

"Listen, it's different to control the water than other element. Water is a symbol of calm and peace. If you want to control it, calm yourself down and relax" I said

"Okay I will try" Runt said as he try it again but more relaxing. Finally he did it. "I did it !" Runt screamed in joy.

"Now, that's over, now I want to challenge you" I said with smirk

"Whoa... dad , your expression is scaring me" Runt said

"Of course, because this challenge will not be easy. Now fight me" I said

"huh ?!" Runt gasped "Fight me" I said again "Dad, no... I don't want to" Runt said with serious face

"Okay then, here's the best to say it, I challenge you to touch me will all you've got" I said challenging

"You're kidding right ? Just touch ?" Runt ask

"Are you underestimate me ?" I ask back

"Well, let's begin" I said

**Runt's POV**

I was shocked after hearing that my dad want to fight me. I know this is only for training, but I don't want to. Then dad ask me to touch him, is he joking ? just touch ?... I think sarcastically, but I decide to get on with that.

"Let's begin" My dad said

"Okay" I said preparing

"GO !" My dad said as he fanished

What ?! He want me to touch him, but he transport himself away from me, well I guess he make it harder than he said.

"Behind you !" My dad voice screamed as I turn around and see my dad there, I quickly run to touch him, but he resisting me.

"Dad, let me touch you" I said

"I can't, that's your challenge, finish it" My dad said as he disappeared again

"unbelieveable" I said to myself

Then I see my dad standing far awayfrom me. I quickly run to him, but I see a black ball floating to the sky. What was that ? I though for a second but I continue to run towards him. Suddenly the ground begin to shake hardly as I stopped and try to regain my balance. "What is this ?!" I ask to myself

"COME ON , SON, YOU JUST HAVE TO TOUCH ME !" My dad yelled from afar

I try to continue to walk, then suddenly I feel my self losing the gravity as many rock flying to the sky. I continue trying to walk towards my dad, but I begin to feel the ball pulling me up. "That ball is the core of it" I though for a second. come on Runt ! Think ! think...

I can't think straight if the ground shake and freaking me up. Okay okay... calm down and think... If the ball is the core,... well ...uh... I can just destroyed it. That's IT !

"I have to destroy the ball !" I screamed

"YES THAT'S RIGHT ! GOOD ANALYSIS ! THE QUESTION IS HOW CAN YOU DO IT ?!" My dad yelled to me

I try to push the ball but that's have no effect because the ball just absorb the power. Ughh... no use... I must get a direct hit to destroy it.

**Kate's POV**

I still walking along with Claudette and Stinky and suddenly I feel the ground start shaking as I see a huge amount of rock flying toward the sky. Really ? Humphrey ? you train Runt until that extent ?

"Mom, what is that ?" Claudette ask

"That's your dad's technique" I said

"Wow, isn't that to extreme for our little brother ?" Stinky ask

"Well in that case, let's see it" I said to them

**Humphrey's POV**

I still watching Runt trying to escape the magnetic ball. He already got a wonderful idea. Come on Runt, Do it ! prove it that you can !

I see Runt trying to push the ball of magnet, but it's useless because the magnetic ball will absorb everything to itself. Then I see Runt trying to get to the ball. Wonderful... Finally he reach the ball then the following action is surprised me more, he throw the ball at me, I quickly try to dodge it but I can't because the ball is pulling me to it.

"Very clever" I though as I see Runt running toward me. "But not good enough" I said as I dispelling the ball's power. I see Runt almost touched me, but before he touch me, I quickly flew off again.

**Runt's POV**

I throw the ball at my dad making his body become numb can't escape his own power. I quickly run towards him, but when I almost touch him, he disappeared again " Not again !" I said to myself

"Come on, catch me !" My dad voice said as I look around and found no one there.

"look carefully, remember when I teach you, never let your guard down.. look around"My dad voice said

"Left, right, behind, below" I think as I turning around and found no one "It can't be !? above ?" I said to myself as I looks up and found out my dad smiling and waving his paw to me with challenge expression.

I try to push my power to my feet letting me to float in the air "Wow this is amazing" I think as I try to fly toward my dad but he dodge me and fly away "Come on, let's race" My dad said as I followed him

**Kate's POV**

After I arrive, I see the area is in complete mess, then I look around and found out no one's there.

"Wow mom, is this really a training ?" Stinky ask

"Yea, it's looks like a complete disaster" Claudette said

"I know, let's look around and found your dad and Runt" I said to them

"Wait, what's is that ?" Claudette ask looking at the sky

"That...That's your daddy and your little brother" I said surprised

"It's seems like they have fun" Stinky said

"well, I guess" I said

I see Runt is chasing Humphrey down as they both fly with great speed around. Then I see Runt slowly catch up to Humphrey and finally they both crashed and finally they both come down with Runt on the top of Humphrey and chuckling happily together. Then I approach them and Humphrey look at me with smile on his face "having fun ?" I ask. Humphrey chuckled "ehehe yeah... but Runt already do it so well" Humphrey said looking at Runt

"You did a great job" I said to him

"How about Claudette and Stinky ?" I ask

"Oh they're doing it perfectly fine" I said

"That's good to hear" Humphrey said

"Well in that case, come on let's rest a little" I said looking at Runt panting softly

"Okay" Humphrey said as we all lay down beside the pond creating the beautiful view as the sun light reflexes on the water.

"It's very beautiful" I said

"yes I know" Humphrey said but not looking at the lake, he was looking at me with smile

"pst..." I said and push him playfully as he fell in the water. After a huge splash, Humphrey didn't came up, I begin to feel to worry, then I remember that he will pull me down if I check up on him. But after a while, I can't ignore it, I try to look down "Humphrey ?" I ask with worried tone "Humphrey ?!" I ask but no answer as the water start to calm down "HUMPHREY !" I yelled.

**Humphrey's POV**

When Kate push me down to the lake, at first I try to joking with her again, but when I five deeper, I found a black cave and I dive inside it, which surprised me, in the cave, there's no water, when I enter the cave, my body instantly drying myself. I explore the cave and surprised me when I found out that i'm in different place "Thi...This is" I think confused. I continue to explore until I found a sign called 'Antartica' ..." Antartica ? I...I'm in South Pole ?!.. No way ! Than the black cave ... That's a portal !"

"I must get back !" I though as I run back to where I come from but, the cave is missing. "Oh... no" I though... then I come to an opening and see many artic wolves there, then someone greet me as I know him

"Lord Humphrey ? What are you doing here ?" Thw wolf ask

"Sorry, who are you?" I ask him

"My name is Ao, we have met before in the submit" The wolf said

"Oh yes, you were Lady Snow's bodyguard" I said remembering him

"What are you doing here ? Isn't Lady Snow still in your pack ?" He ask

"Yes, she is. And I don't know how I can be here" I said

"Okay, come on, let's heading to the den" Ao said as I following him to the big den

"Please, sit down" Ao said as I sit down

"Wow, this is a nice den" I said as I see the beautiful ice cave with few grass on the ground

"yes, this is Lady Snow's den" Ao said "Oh, I'm not surprised" I said

"What happened ?" Ao ask

"Okay, I'll explain" I said


	63. Runt's Determination

**Kate's POV**

After I realize that Humphrey isn't come out from the water, I begin to panic around, and I decide to call him through telepathy "Humphrey ! Humphrey !" I call but I can't not hear his voice.

"Mom ! What did you do !" Runt ask me seriously making me starting to cry and run away

What have I done, I just wanted to have a little fun, but I make Humphrey gone. It's all my fault ! my fault ! I run away not caring where I a going to. I passed many wolves and they all looking at me with 'what happen' face, but I don't care about that I just keep running with cry.

**Runt's POV**

I was so angry that my mom making my dad disappeared.

"Mom ! What did you do !" I yelled at her. I was so angry so, I can't control myself during that, my rage took control over my body.

"Runt ! What did you think your said !" Claudette yelled

"WHAT !" I yelled back

"You make mom cry !" Claudette shouted

"That's because dad was gone ! My dad is everything to me ! I loved him more than anything !" I yelled back

"But that's not the reason you make mom like that ! even she did that she's still our mom ! Claudette said

"THEN, WHAT ABOUT DAD ?! HUH !?" I yelled back

"I'm sure he will come back, I'm sure" Claudette said

"So, you're ignoring dad ! you are nothing ! so worthless! " I yelled back as I walk away from them

"Wait, where are you going ?" Stinky ask

"I'm going to find dad, and if I found out that anything bad happen to him, I'll never come back !" I shouted as I leave

**Stinky's POV**

I watch the whole scene there, I can't do anything to my sibling, I know that Claudette loves mom more than dad and Runt is loves dad more than mom. I can't do anything. Is this all I can do ? just watch? What kind of a big brother am I ?!

Then I see Runt walk toward the forest

"Wait, where are you going ?"I ask

"I'm going to find dad, and if I found out that anything happen to him, I'll never come back !" Runt shouted

"Don't do it, we're family " I said

"FAMILY ?! WHAT ABOUT DAD ?! DO YOU THINK HE'S NOT FAMILY ?! HAH !?" Runt shouted

"I KNOW ! but I love them both, I can't let you do this !" I shouted as I starting to cry

"I know how are you feel, but I must do this, good bye bro, thanks for everything" Runt said as he leave. I quickly transport blocking his way

"I won't let you go !" I said to him

"Big bro, please, move" Runt said seriously

"No !" I shouted. Then I feel a shock wave that I was never expected that was come from my little brother.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice" Runt said walking away

I trying to get up after thrown away from him "What happen to you ? You have changed !" I shouted. Runt stopped and turn to me and surprised me more, his eyes changing colour, he has awakened his eyes "Everyone changed" Runt said with some tears falling down from his eyes then he turn away and leave.

I quickly turn to Claudette and notice her crying. I approach her trying to calm her down "I never know that Runt can act like that to us ! his own family !" Claudette said

"Shh.. It's fine... He's just in a bad feeling" I said

"But, that's can't be reasoned !" Claudette said with sob

"Yes, but I can't do anything, he also throw me away" I said

"He throw you ? But, if he alone he will die, don't you remember ? the enemy's target is him and dad" Claudette said

"Yes, and he just awakened his eyes" I said

"He did ?" Claudette ask

"Yes" I said "Come on, let's find mom" I add and lift Claudette up and searching for mom.

**Eve's POV**

I talked to Winston and suddenly Kate run passed us with very sad face and crying.

"What happened to her ?" Winston ask

"I don't know, let's get her" I said

I run to catch up with her, but because of she's trained well, she was faster than us, we finally lose her.

"Where's she going ?" I ask

"I don't know" Winston said panting. Then suddenly Claudette and Stinky appeared beside me. I also notice Claudette is crying and Stinky had a sad face.

"Stinky, what happened ? why is your mom and Claudette crying?" I ask

"Oh hi, granny, Dad was gone" Stinky said making us confused

"Do you know where your mom is ?" I ask

"yes, i think, she will go to her favourite place" Claudette said

"can you take us to her ?" Winston ask

"Of course" I said as I grab them and flew off. We arrive instantly and look Kate sobbing beside the pond. I approach her slowly

"Kate, what happen ? Where's Humphrey ?" I ask her carringly

"It's my fault !" Kate said with cry

"What is it ? What's your fault ?" Winston ask

"I'm the reason why'd Humphrey gone !" Kate choking out

"Why'd Humphrey gone ?" I ask

"I..I.." Kate said but broke out crying again

"Calm down, honey..."I said to her

"I..I wa..was playing with ..him beside the pond in the eastern territory after train pups. Then I push him to the water, I was only want to be funny ! but then he never comes up. I try to communicate with him but I can't find him, he's so far away from here ! It's all my fault !" Kate said as she broke down crying again.

"Easy Kate, it's not your fault, you didn't know if that was going to happen" I said comforting her

"But, it's my fault ! If I didn't push him, this is never happen !" Kate said. I can't say anything more, because she was true, if she didn't push Humphrey, this will never happen. Then Stinky step forward "Mom, I just wanted to tell you, Runt is leaving"

"What ?!" I shouted

"He's leaving. I and Claudette tried to stop him but he beaten us and walk away. He searching dad" Stinky said

"Oh no !" Kate said and broke down crying again "I have break my family !" Kate added

"He has awaken his eyes" Stinky said

"Stinky, tell me everything" Winston said

"Well, he told us if he found out something bad happen to dad, he will never comes back" Stinky said which making Kate more hysterical

"JUST KILL ME ! I'M THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS !" Kate yelled with crying hardly. I quickly hug her with concern "Calm down Kate, I don't want to see you like this !" I said as I finally broke down crying too to her

"I'm sure Humphrey is fine, and he will get back to you " I added

**Runt's POV**

I already out of the pack teritory, I starting to feel bad for what I have done with my family, but I can't stop here, I must find dad.

Then a wolf approach me "Hey there, what are you doing here alone ?" An adult female wolf ask. Even I could tell that she's at the same age as my mom.

I look at her for a moment, she's so nice, maybe I can trust her "I am looking for my dad" I answer

"Why don't you come with me first, it's almost night time" She said

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm leaving, and thank you umm?" I said

"My name is Princess" She said

"Cool, my name is Runt" I said to her

"Come on, let's get to my den" Princess said

Soon we made it to the den "Nice den" I said

"Thank you" She said "Are you here all alone ?" I ask her

"Yes I am" She said "Cool, I never met a lone wolf before" I said back

"Yea, come on let's get some sleep" Princess said

"Okay, mind if I sleep next to you ?" I ask her

"Why not ?" Princess said smiling. I smile back and we cuddled each other and go to sleep with one mind

Wait for me dad, I will find you, I won't fail this time !

* * *

**This is the next chapter, enjoy :D. And can you give me some idea how can Humphrey and Runt meet and how they get back home ? Please give me some review. I'm running out of ideas. Thank you**


	64. Humphrey's family

**Humphrey's POV**

I still talk about how can I be here with a wolf named Ao. He seems like a nice wolf, he also told me about this pack, the routine, the personality of the other wolves here, etc. He also told me that in this pack, wolves sleeps only when the snowstorm is coming, and it's cannot be estimated when will the snowstorm will come, but usually every day will have one or two.

"So, even in the night, the wolves here are doing their job ?" I ask

"Yea, that if the snowstorm happening in the afternoon, so we changed our time to work at night" Ao said

"That's interesting" I said

"So, how about your pack ?" Ao ask

"Well, the thing seems looking good there" I said remembering my pack, then suddenly I remember that I left without notice all of them, even Kate doesn't know where am I now "Oh no, they will think that I'm dead !" I said panicking a little

"HUh ?! Why ?" Ao ask

"Because I came here because of accident, I fell down from a cave here, but when I was about to come back, the cave is missing" I said

"Well why don't you just transport back home ? I heard that you can go through the dimension of time" Ao said

"Yea, but that's not that simple, because I came here not by myself, I can't find the route back home, if I try it, I can get stuck in a wall, rock or something" I said back

"Owh..."Ao said understandingly...

Then a black hole appeared beside me which making me in alert, "Ao, get back !" I said as he runs along and watching me. The black hole is getting bigger and bigger and like before a person come out of it. But there's 2 wolves come out but I don't recognize them. I can tell that one of them is a girl and one of them is a male. The girl has white fur and she looked like Lilly, and the male has light brown fur, he has a well built body.

"Who are you ?! and why are you trespassing this pack territory ?!" I ask at them in defense position. Then Ao step forward "Wait a minute" He said as he continues to walk toward the female "Iracy ?" Ao ask her

"Who's Iracy ?" I ask "Lady Snow's older sister" Ao answered. Then both of them open up their eyes, which alerting me. They both have dark eyes, just like the zombie wolf revived from Duz long ago

"Ao, get the hell out of here !" I yelled as I grab him and jump back outside of the den "What's wrong ?" Ao ask. "Did you see their eyes ?! They are not the same person as you know, they have been manipulated by someone !" I said "Ao, prepare the pack for the war !" I add seriously, he quickly howled for everyone. Soon the wolves begin to approach. "Get ready, the enemies are inside !" I yelled turn to the wolves.

"Who do you think you are, dared to command us to..." The wolf stopped after looking at me carefully, he look at me straight to my eyes as he begin to afraid of me. I think he just recognizes me.

"He's the leader of Fortune pack, and don't ask why he's here, just focus on them !" Ao shouted at the wolves. Soon both of them walked out from the den. The white female, they called Irace is beginning to disappear little by little,as the male one begin with letting out a blue aura. Suddenly the male has been already right in front of me. I surprised at this, I quickly transport to the nearest place. I immediately recognize him. His body his power is so much like Yezki

"You're Lord Yezki's younger brother !" I shouted

"Oh you know my brother, sorry but I can't control my own body" The male wolf said. Then feel like someone approach me and about to touch me, I quickly turn around and use my shock wave around me, and I see Iracy appeared again after getting instant impact from me.

"Oh, I understand, the one who can see me in camouflage is only a Zeta" Irace said. "I'm surprised to meet you here, we're supposed to destroy this pack" Iracy add.

"Why do you want to destroy your own sister pack ?!" Ao yelled

"I never like my sister, he always get everything !" Iracy said

"But I'm different, I have no desire to fight you guys" The male wolf said

"Then why don't you just die in peace ?" I ask him

"you don't understand. We are still alive, only our body is being controlled" The male wolf said.

**Humphrey's POV**

After I hear that, I confused, he's not dead, his body is controlled. And Iracy, she hate her sister, which mean she did this on her own, she isn't controlled ! Then Irace raise one of her paws up.

"Iracy, please, don't do this " Ao begged

"I have to, I told you we're being controlled" Iracy said.

"No you're not ! You do this on your own !" I yelled as she smirked

"Smart wolf" Iracy mock me. "Water style, hidden fog" She said as the air begin to get thicker because of the fog. I quickly reppel it "Fire style, flaming forest !" I said as I raise up many fire trees making the fog disappeared. Iracy shocked after what I did

"Why did you do this ?! I told you, I only want to make my sister suffer, not you !" She shouted

"Snow, is my friend, I don't know what you feels about her, but to me friend is familly, that's my code. And you're the most worthless wolf I have ever met, how can you treat your own blood, your own sister like this ?! Huh ?!" I yelled

**Ao's POV**

I hear Lord Humphrey and Iracy arguing each other, I am amazed in Lord Humphrey power that simply counter Iracy's technique, remembering that was Iracy strongest attack, yet he reppeled it like nothing. But the most interesting is Humphrey's word "Snow, is my friend, I don't know what you feels about her, but to me friend is familly, that's my code." He said. Wow for him, his friends are his family, wow he's a very caring and nice person.

"Like I care about that !" Iracy yelled as a snow around her shaping into ice neddles and about to rained towards us all. And it did the ice start to dropping with strong power. Many wolves look at this in despair, they have lost their hope, but Lord Humphrey change it by blocking all of the ice attack.

"What are all of you doing ?! This is your pack, it's your duty to protect it ! Prove it that you're a loyal wolf from this pack !" Humphrey yelled. That words is enough to make all of the wolf courage boiling and start charging attack.

"Charge !" I yelled as all of the wolves attacking Yezki's brother

"Humphrey, you're a great man, but this is not enough to defeat me" Yezki's brother said

Then with one quick move he defeated about 6 wolves at once. "Keep attack him ! buy some time until Lord Humphrey done with Iracy !" I command them.

**Humphrey's POV**

After I hear that I smiled, but I must quickly defeat her or the other wolves will die.

"Let's finish this " Iracy said as she attack me, I simply dodge it because I'm much more faster than her. She jump at me, I quickly dodge it and kick his side making her fall down, she keep attacking me but with same result I dodge it and attack her many times, until she collapsed panting heavily.

I quickly use my life energy and use the trees to tie her and force her to stay on the ground, then I turn to face Yezki's younger brother, I see about 24 wolves have been defeated. I'm not surprised because his power is almost as same with Yezki, just little slower than him.

He's about to pouch one of the wolf, I quickly transport right between them and block his attack. He's forcing more power toward me.

"What the hell, he's stronger then Yezki !" I though as his arm taking an upper hand of me, I quickly let him go and push him away with a shockwave. He was thrown about 20 feet away from me.

"Quick, gather all of your defeated friends !" I shouted at Ao, he nodded and go away.

**Meanwhile, in Jasper, Fortune Pack, Kate's POV**

I still crying after Humphrey gone. I never felt like this before, I am the cause of this, if I told them about this, they will sure, hate me, because I am the reason why Humphrey is gone, but if I don't tell them, they will surely found it soon or later. What I must do know, I'm feel so alone. Then I sense paw step coming to my den, soon I see Lady Snow along with Hutch coming to me. I quickly wipe my tears away.

"Excuse me, Kate, I want to ask you if... "Hutch ask me but soon he see me he paused "Kate, why are you crying ? where's Humphrey ?" Hutch ask. Hearing Humphrey's name, I can't hold my tears as I start to cry again.

"Kate, What happened ?"Lady Snow ask

"Hum..Humphrey is gone" I said. They gasped "Gone ?!" They both almost yelled in disbelieve.

"I ... I.. was the one who caused this" I admit it and start to cry again.

"Kate, I don't want to know what happened between you two, but you must tell the pack about this, or this will be a huge problem for all of us" Lady Snow said giving me an advice.

"Thank you Lady Snow, I will" I said "And what are you going to tell me Hutch ?" I add trying to change the subject

"Today, I and Snow will go home, Humphrey has already giving me permision to stay in Aurora pack for a few moons" Hutch said

"Okay, I know, have a good trip" I said letting out a fake smile.

**Snow's POV**

I feel bad leaving Kate in this condition, but I have no choice, I have a pack to feed. Now I must going a half of a world to get back home, I can share my power with Hutch.

"We will be there in 3 days" I said as I already calculated if I share my power with Hutch. I see Hutch didn't paying attention to me. "Hutch ?" I ask again as he shocked "Sorry, I just thinking about my friend" Hutch said lowering his head.

"It's okay Hutch, Humphrey is a great person, I'm sure he will do great and trying as soon as possible to get back here" I said trying to comfort Hutch. Then I see a trio wolves training together but, they aren't training , I don't know , they looks like playing but I don't know...I continue to watch them.

"They are, Humphrey's best friend, the skinny one is Salty, the smallest is Shakey, and the fat one is Mooch. They are Humphrey's friends since they were a pup" Hutch said

"Well, that's a wierd training they do" I said watching them

"Oh, me too, they were former Omegas, like Humphrey is" Hutch said

"Lord Humphrey was an OMEGA ?!" I ask loudly making three of them stopped and watching us.

"Hey hey check it out, check it out !" The skinny one said "The big poppa have a girl" He added. I giggling after heard this, they called Hutch, 'The Big Poppa' awhahhahaa...

"Tch nevermind, what are you three doing ?!" Hutch ask

"Dude, you have to lighten up, exspecially when you have a girl" The small one said whispering, but loud enough for me to hear.

"So who's this pretty girl ?" The fat one asked

"Hello, my name is Snow" I said "You're Salty, Shakey and Mooch, right?" I ask shaking their paws

"How can you know ? Oh your boyfriend must have told you" Mooch said with smirk in the last word toward Hutch. I blushed after hearing boyfriend

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Shakey said kissing my paw. Hutch letting out a growl after he did it.

"Whoaa... he's scary" Shakey said jokingly

"Relax Hutch, he will not take her away from you" Mooch said

"Snow ? hmm I kinda know that name.. hmm... where did I hear it ?" Salty ask thinking hard

"I am from Aurora pack, guys" I said "Yea, she's the leader" Hutch said proudly

All three of their jaws dropped hit the floor after they heard this... "you...you're Lady Snow ?!" Mooch ask in disbelieve

I giggle after seeing their action "Yes, I am" I said

"Wow, Poppa, you are one lucky dog ! wahahaha...anyway, Where are you two going ?" Salty ask

"We're going to Aurora pack, Humphrey let me to go there for a few moons" Hutch said.

"In that case, let us help you" Shakey said

"What can you three do ?" I ask them with curiosity

"Oh please, after beeing so long with a Zeta, we know a few trick from him" Mooch said

"okay, I'm listening" Hutch said

"Now all I need you to do is getting closer to each other" Salty said. Hutch is getting nervous, me too

We walk one step together. "Closer" Salty said. One step again until I and Hutch almost touched

"Closer" Mooch said. Our body finnaly touched. We both embarased after did this.

"Now all I need you to do is put one of your paws to each other" Shakey said

"What ? what?" Hutch confused

"Come one, she's not gonna bite" Mooch said "Will you ?" He add looking at me

I smirked to Hutch which making him feel uneasy "We'll see" I said. We did it and three of them start to circling us.

"Okay, if this is one of your stupid games, I will rip you apart !" Hutch threatened

"Oh come on, I'm not brave enough to bullying a pack leader" Shakey said looking at me.

"Ready guys ?" Mooch ask

"Ready" Salty and Shakey both said.

**Salty's POV**

I along with Shakey and Mooch is about to practice the real living wolf for this. It's almost a week since we master this after Humphrey taugh us.

**Flashback, 2 weeks ago,Salty's POV**

Today, Humphrey is about to give three of us something all wait in the usual place, the Omegas's mountain. We don't know what is it, then Humphrey come to us. "What's your surprise ?" I ask him

"easy, now first, I want you to imagine the place with full of flower with a lake on the east side and mountain behind it" Humphrey said. We all confused but we decide to get along with it.

"Okay, now what ?" Shakey ask

"Imagine that the place is real, imagine that you already in that place, live your imagination" Humphrey said. We all do it, we don't know why, but it's draining lot of energy.

"Okay... I don't know" Mooch said panting heavilly

"Tch this is not gonna work, oh wait a minute" Humphrey said

"What is it ?" I ask

"You three must have the same vision, and imagine you three there, now hold your paws each other and imagine it" Humphrey said

We all do this, after a few moment, we failed. Humphrey told us to rest a bit, then try again, we still don't know what is his motives, but we get along with it. After trying a few time, we all do again, and suddenly when we all open my eyes, the place is changing. The place is excackly like Humphrey's description, full of flower, lake on the east side, and mouchtain behind it.

"amazing isn't it?" Humphrey ask appeared from nowhere

"What did you take us ?" Shakey ask

"I didn't take you. You made this yourselves" Humphrey said making three os us widen our eyes.

"Did...Did we just ...transport through place ?" I ask in disbelive

"well, that's my surprise"Humphrey said with smile then he left three of us alone. There was a short silence between three of us.

"That was amazing !" Mooch suddenly yelled in excitedly

"Yea... !" Shakey said

Then we all practice it for a few time, when we practicing, what ever the thing inside out circle, is followed us, until I realize that we can take another person to transport with us.

**Flashback end, Mooch's POV**

"Now, Lady Snow, I want you to describe one of your favourite place in details, clear area place" I said

"Hmm... okay, my favourite place is on the glassy frozen lake, with a few white flowers around it the place is at the south side of the other wolves den" Lady Snow said

"How far that place from the den you mentioned ?" Shakey ask

"About 50 meters" Lady Snow said.

"Okay, now try to not move to much" Salty said

Then three of us begin to concentrate to the place, we imagine it perfectly. Then three os us sharing our vision by touching each other paws.

**Hutch's POV**

After a few moment of strange ritual, I get confused but slowly Shakey, Salty and Mooch fur is begin to flowing upward, but there's no wind, strange. Then the area beneath us begin glowing in yellow.

"Um, guys ?" I ask little frightened. Then I feel my body if forced to fly above, I am very scared without realize I hugging Snow tightly. Then I feel my body is falling down very fast. Soon, we land on something soft and cold. I and Snow open our eyes and reaize that we already in the Frozen lake just like Snow described before.

"You guys can transport ! what a surprise !" I yelled at them

"eheheh" Three of them laughed

"Thank you, come on, I will show you around" Snow said to them as three of them nodded

**Meanwhile, Humphrey's POV**

After battling with Yezki's brother, I manage to surpress him somehow, I quickly knocked him out cold. Then I remeber about my pack, how if this happened in my pack ?! Kate ! oh no ! I must come back ! I begin to remember my route to get back. But it's useless I can't remember it. Okay let's try again. I force it to remember until I was panting heavily.

"Lord Humphrey, don't force your self, I'm sure your pack will be fine" Ao said

"No, I must get there" I said and try to focus again

"Sir, your eyes is bleeding !" Ao shouted as I stopped and feel my eyes burned. After a few moment, my vision begin to darken as I feel very weak, and then I blanked.

**Ao's POV**

After I see Lord Humphrey fainted, I begin to panic "HEALERS !" I yelled as they soon approach and bring Humphrey on their back and leading to healer's den. On my way, we meet with some one that we don't excpeted

"Lady Snow !?"I ask

"Ao ! How'd the pack doi..." She about to ask then stopped after seeing Lord Humphey. I see 4 unfamiliar wolves behind Lady Snow.

"Lord Humphrey ?! What happen to him ?!" Lady Snow ask

"What did you do to him !?" The black and white wolf ask

"Who the hell are you !" I yelled back

"AO !" Lady Snow shouted at me. I am very scared because she's never shouted at me before

"We're Humphrey's friend ! " The light brown fat wolf said

"It's not my fault, come on I will explain it in the healer's den !" I said as I quickly run toward the den, they both run to me, but not chasing. Until we arrive at the den. The healers placed Humphrey on the bed made of bear's fur carefully and begin to check him up.

"Every one out" the healer said. We all leave the room and go into another room

"What happened here ?!" Lady Snow ask

"When you was gone, Lord Humphrey suddenly come here, I ask him, he answer that he found out a portal here accidentally. Then your sister along with yezki's bother attack this pack. They are controlled by someone. Humphrey helping us fight them, he handle it perfectly, we eliminate them" I said

"Iracy was here ?" Lady Snow ask in disbelieve

"Lady Snow, I must say this, but she's not being controlled, she did it on her own will, she... hate you" I said

"it's imposibble ! I don't believe you ! I love my sister !" Lady Snow yelled. Soon the other wolves approach us "It's true lady Snow, she hate you" one said

"Yea, she said that you take everything from her !" another yelled

"she want revenge on you"

Lady Snow begin to frowned and start to cry. I surprised when the black and white male wolf hugging her and comforting her which Lady Snow didn't mind at all. "Where is she ?" She asks

"In the prison den" I said. Then she left going toward the priseon den. I was about to accompany her but get stopped with the fat wolf.

"You're staying here and explain what happened !" He comanding.

I was little angry because he commanded me, but I decide to not start a fight. I nodded and sit back.

"Lord Humphrey, help us perfectly, we all can't thank enough after what he has done for us, after the fight, he wanted to go back, but he's losing his ability to transport back to Canada. That's why he keep trying until he reached his limit and ended with bleeding eyes and collapsed" I said

After I said this the skinny grey wolf begin to cry. "Humphrey was like a brother to me" He said

We continue to talk together. I found out that their names are Salty, Shakey and Mooch. And the black and white wolf is Hutch. He also told me that he loves Snow, he was the second command in Fortune pack. Soon the healers come out

"How is his condition ?" Salty ask with concern

"He will be fine but his body is not adapted in this cold weather, he's shivering heavily"

"We will bring him back" Shakey said

"But..." I about to ask but can't find a word

"Hutch, visit us sometime" Salty said smiling

"Good bye, poppa" Mooch said as they start to circling Humphrey's body and flew off.

* * *

**Sorry after not uploading for long time, because today is my first day to become College student, so I must prepared for everything.**

**Link: hey Humphrey ! why didn't you put me in this story, you haven't forget about me and Amy, don't you ?!**

**Andrew : Heheheh sorry, but I'm sure I will let you in the next chapter along with Ammy.**

**Ammy : hey Andrew, what will you make our pups looks like ?**

**Andrew : Don't worry Ammy, I will make them looks so adorable.**

**Suddenly Humphrey and Kate coming**

**Humphrey : Andrew ! Why did you make me far away from Kate, you make her cry !**

**Andrew :Don't worry Humphrey, you know to make something good, you must go through the hard things**

**Kate: So hard until you make two of us separated ?! **

**Andrew :Whoaaa whoaa... don't get wrong Kate, I don't want to start trouble. Anyway, thankyou for reading my story guys. **

**Humphrey :And don't forget to give some review... Thx...**


End file.
